Korrasami Drabbles: Deal With It!
by Josy1986
Summary: Drabbles and pieces that pour from my very active imagination. Perhaps one shots or more shots! Some stories might eventually be written in full. Rating can vary, there will be fluffyness, angst, cuteness and probably smuttyness.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my readers!**

**No, I'm not starting another story, no worries.**

**Another writer came up with the idea of posting drabbles and tbh, I thought it was a good idea!**

**Your Power Is Limitless was the one who started it and I decided to do the same, so thank you for the great idea :)**  
**I will be posting drabbles here from stories I haven't had the time to write down, yet.**  
**Small pieces here and there of idea's I have for future Korrasami stories.**  
**Or just pieces that I made up and wanted to write down and share :)**  
**Feel free to tell me what you think, review, PM or whatever :)**  
**Feel free to place idea's that you'd like me to write about! I always love suggestions of others :)**

* * *

Drabbles Chapter 1

Korra walked through the palace. Darkness had set over the land and she was on her way to the Princess's personal quarters.

Her heart was beating fast. This wasn't the first time it would happen and if it was up to her, not the last time either. She smiled as the memories of their nights came pouring back. Soft kisses. Warm embrace. The smell of her perfume. Her silky smooth skin. Her ruby lips on her own. The sounds she made when Korra touched her with her hands. Or when they kissed.

A shiver made it's way down her spine from the pleasant memories. She had a dreamy grin on her face when a voice startled her.

"Guard… what are you doing here and where are you going?" the voice of Lin Beifong reached Korra's ears.

She quickly turned towards the voice and saluted. "Greetings Commander, I am on my way to the Princess. She requested my presence."

Lin smiled. " At ease kid… It's good to see that the Princess has found such a good friend in you Korra… let's not keep her waiting… shall we?" she added with a wink before she turned around and continued her rounds.

Korra smiled sheepishly and waited till Lin had disappeared completely before she continued her journey through the marble halls of the palace.

She eventually stopped before the massive oak doors leading into the Princess's chambers. She raised a hand and knocked softly onto the wood. One, two, three times. She waited five seconds before she opened the door as silently as possible. She looked left, right to be sure no one saw her and when she was sure no one had followed her, she slipped inside.

She had just stepped inside, her back still towards the room as she silently closed the door, when two pale arms wrapped around her chest from behind. She smiled and put a hand on the two pale ones.

"I missed you…" a familiar voice said from behind.

Korra looked over her shoulder. Sapphires locked with Emeralds. "It's been two days my Princess…" she said and chuckled.

"Two extremely, long and boring days without you."

"Well… I'm here now…" she whispered and turned around while the pale arms remained where they were. Korra brought her hands to the pale face and cupped the cheeks with both hands. "Asami…"

Asami smiled and closed her eyes while Korra caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. "Can you stay all night? The nights are getting colder again…"

"I'd love to." She slowly leaned closer to the beauty and their lips touched. It was a warm and slow kiss. Asami's hands took hold onto Korra's wrist and she took a deep shuddering breath.

She broke the kiss and stepped back. Korra's wrists still in a tight hold as she guided her to her massive bed. She eventually let her go and with one hand, she let her nightgown slip off of her form and onto the floor. Her naked body ignited something in Korra's core and she swallowed hard. Her gaze went from the back of Asami's head, to her bare shoulders, her back, to her perfectly shaped buns and then back up again.

She quickly removed her gear and clothes. Placing it all on a neat pile on top of a chair not far from the bed.

Asami had already settled under her silken covers when Korra stood before her. Her eyes drank in the other woman's perfectly trained body. She bit her lower lip anxiously and a deep blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

Korra smiled and crawled under the sheets. She slowly spread the Princess's legs to lay between them. She looked down with adoration at the pale beauty underneath her and lowered herself on top of the other woman. Her tanned arms wrapped around Asami's chest and pale arms found their way around her neck.

Korra tenderly rubbed her cheek against Asami's and then buried her face in her black hair. "I love you Asami…" she mumbled, her lips close to the Princess's ear. She felt the woman tremble underneath her.

"I love you too…"

Their heads turned slowly, more and more they started to face each other. Their lips brushed. Both women closed their eyes and a second later, their lips locked in a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another drabble and idea that was haunting me for a while already.**

**Can't help it but I really love the idea of a very dominating Korra. Especially when it comes to the bedroom.**

**Could be that this is a one shot but I can always continue it, I always love writing love scenes, they're nice and challenging!**

**Practice makes perfect after all! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece :)**

**Let me know what you think! Or share an idea with me :D**

**PM's and reviews are always well received and welcome!**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles: Part 2

The workshop looked abandoned. The lights had been turned off and all personal had left several hours prior.

The Sato mansion looked abandoned as well. It was dark outside and it started to rain ever so slightly. Thunder and lightning slowly started to dominate the skies and the rain started to pour down from the heavens like there was no tomorrow suddenly.

The lightning lid up the master bedroom every so often. The young heiress and CEO of Future Industries was sleeping. She squirmed under her blankets. Little drops of sweat decorated her skin. She whimpered softly, followed by a choked but pleasurable cry. "Korra…" she breathed, her chest rose and fell faster and faster.

She turned on her side. Thighs slowly rubbing against one another. She moaned softly from the friction it caused. The gentle pleasure it brought her.

She turned back onto her back again and arched it violently. Her head pushed back against the mountain of pillows. "Korra…! D-don't… don't… stop…" she moaned again, louder than before.

Lightning seemed to split the sky in two and the electric charge it carried cracked heavily through the skies. The heiress sat straight up in bed. Eyes open wide. Pupils almost fully dilated. She was panting and sounded like she had been running for the passed hour. She placed a pale hand on her chest. Under the skin was her racing heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying hard to calm her heart before it would explode.

"Spirits…" she flinched when she heard the thunder outside. She turned her eyes towards her window and saw that the rain was coming down heavy on the glass. She slowly leaned back against her pillows and let out a deep sigh. That had been a very intense dream. They seemed to happen more often these days. Especially after she had spend the entire day with the young Avatar.

Today had been one of those many days. Korra had insisted on helping her in her workshop. Bring her equipment. Parts. Whatever the CEO needed, Korra would bring it. Since she had been so busy with designing and redesigning the infrastructure of the City, Team Avatar hadn't been together ever since their fight with Kuvira several months ago. The Spirit World vacation had to be postponed as well. Asami was needed to rebuild the City and got herself a big contract when she said yes at the President's request.

So, Korra being Korra, she decided to come to her friend. Since her friend hardly left the workshop she thought it was best to at least help around. What the young Avatar didn't knew was that Asami was also keeping herself as busy as possible. The feelings that she had growing deep inside her became worse the more time they spent together. Korra started to do her daily routines and workouts at the Mansion. Like today, the engineer had found Korra on the floor. She was doing push ups. Her exposed arms glistering with sweat and her hard muscles that moved smoothly under caramel skin.

Oh how she'd loved those arms to be around her body. Those strong hands grabbing her in ways she could only dream about.

Dreams in which she was pinned down by the master of all four elements. Dreams where she would do with her as she saw fit. Asami took a shuddering breath. She felt the ache between her thighs and she knew that nothing could be done about it, except one thing. She needed release.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes. She brought both her hands to her breasts and imagined they were Korra's. She slipped the straps of her nightgown down and exposed her beautiful pale orbs. She gasped softly when the skin of her fingertips made contact with her sensitive nipples. She circled around the pink flesh before she moved her right hand down over her abdomen.

She pulled her nightgown up slightly when her hand moved under the silken fabric. She trembled in delight and cried out in pleasure when her index finger made contact with her clit.

"S-shit… ahhhh…!" the CEO bit on her lower lip in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. She had a guest after all. The person her dreams and fantasies were all about. Korra was only a few doors down the hallway. Asami hoped that the storm outside would drown out her moans.

Her index finger slowly circled around the sensitive bud and she let out a pathetic whimper. "Oh Korra…" she breathed, her other hand still busy with her hardened nipple.

"Yes…?"

Asami felt like her blood had turned into ice right there and then. Her eyes now wide open and looked directly into ocean blue. She stopped breathing, She couldn't look away from the person standing there. Her cheeks a deep red. She tried to keep the damage at bay and pulled her sheets up as far as possible. Covering herself as fast as she could. "Korra!?"

Lightning lid up the room again and Korra stood there like nothing had occurred. Her arms crossed. Her signature grin plastered on her face. One eyebrow raised, amused. She wore her usual sleeping clothes, a grey linen pants and a white, sleeveless top. Her short chestnut hair looked messy. "Again… yes?"

"W-what… how… I didn't hear… w…what… are you d-doing here…?" she couldn't form a proper sentence no matter what she did. Her best friend had just seen her masturbate and probably heard her whisper her name while doing so. "I… it's n-not… what it… l-looks like!"

"So… you weren't playing with yourself? Thinking of me?"

The CEO swallowed hard. She looked down at her sheets. She had no answer to that question because the answer had been as clear as day. She brought her hands up and covered her face. "Please don't hate me…!"

"Sit up straight, on your knees. Your face towards the headboard." She suddenly said.

Asami peeked through her fingers and slowly moved her hands down to lay them on her lap. "W-what?"

"I told you, to sit up on your knees and to face the headboard of your bed." The voice of her voice showed authority. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"K-Korra…"

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time."

Asami gulped and did as she was told. She moved to the middle of her bed, turned around and sat on her knees. She still held onto the sheets as best she could. "L-like this…?"

"Move a bit move forward and place your hands on the headboard."

The CEO heard Korra shuffle around her room. Opening and closing drawers. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder and did as she was told. The sheets fell to her waist once she put her hands on the board, leaving her almost completely exposed. Her nightgown was resting around her waist and at least covered up her nether region. _Oh please oh please oh please… DON'T look into the drawer of my closet…_ she closed her eyes, she could feel her heart beating franticly against her ribcage.

"Keep those eyes closed."

Asami just nodded when she felt something soft slid around her wrists. First her right, then the left. _Oh no… no no no no! She found it!_ Thoughts raced through her head. She needed to open her eyes and tell Korra to stop. Tell her to go back to bed.

"Well now… you can open them again."

And so she did. She looked at her hands. She was tied to the bed. She struggled slightly against her bonds. Korra had made some extremely good knots. Her gaze turned to her friend that now stood next the bed. She held a small, dark red book. _Oh no… fuck…! She found that too?!_ She gulped and her eyes met Korra's.

"I… might have found your diary at the workshop today… and I might or might not have read a page… or two… three…" she smirked. "Okay, I read it all…" she tossed the diary gently on the bed and it landed in front of the terrified CEO. "I never knew you had such… interesting fantasies about me Sami…"

Korra moved out of Asami's sight. She felt the bed move, Korra got onto the mattress. She looked to her right and suddenly saw something white being tossed aside. She gasped when she felt warm hands slide over her naked back. They moved her hair aside and rested on her shoulders. Slowly, they made their way down over her back and stopped at her hips. They slipped forward and entwined on her stomach.

She let out a pathetic whimper when those strong arms held her. Korra's naked chest pressed firmly against her back. She shuddered when she felt Korra's warm breath against her neck. She couldn't help it but a soft moan escaped her when tan lips kissed her neck, close to her ear.

"I might be able to… make some of those fantasies come true…"


	3. Chapter 3

**More drabbles, although this is a follow up from part two :)**

**Since there were people that were dying to know what would come next xD**

**So, I present to you, smuttyness. No I'm not ashamed! It's for practice! I swear! :P**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles Part 3

Asami gasped for air when she felt one of Korra's hands slowly slide down her abdomen. "K-Korra…" her voice was soft and cracked slightly when she spoke.

"Yes?" teeth nipped at the CEO's pulse point, it earned the Avatar a whimper from the other woman.

"W-what… a-are you d….oin…g…" she couldn't focus, the hand that belonged to the Southerner still continued it's journey south.

"I'm sure you can feel what, exactly, I am doing Asami…" she purred into the engineers ear. Her hand finally snuck under the nightgown. She cupped the CEO's sex carefully. "Seems like someone's all ready to go… not even wearing any panties… " Asami's lips were moist and Korra's middle finger slipped between the swollen folds. She felt the hips of the heiress buck forwards slightly and she smirked.

Her mind had gone white with want. Her eyes rolled backwards into her skull from that single finger that teased her. She let her head fall back on Korra's shoulder. She struggled with her bonds again and tried to pull free. It was no use. Whatever the Avatar had used to tie her down, it was serving it's purpose well.

She moaned shamelessly while the single finger circled around her swollen clit. Another hand took a firm hold onto her black hair. She cried out in pleasure and Korra took that moment to crash their lips together. The Avatar's tongue passed pink lips and the CEO couldn't help but moan again.

Korra held her hair in a tight grip, giving the heiress no space to move away. Not that she wanted to, but still. She started to buck her hips faster to gain the friction she so desperately wanted. The Avatar eventually pulled back which caused Asami to whine. She looked at her friend who was grinning at her.

"Better then your dreams?" she asked with her husky voice that was drenched with desire. It turned her on like crazy to have the CEO squirm from her touch.

Asami could only nod, she wanted to say something, anything, but the words were caught in her throat. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Korra's hand between her thighs, her breasts that pressed against her back. That primal look that she gave her when they locked eyes. She leaned her head back again, resting it on Korra's shoulder when it hit her unexpectedly.

Her climax was overwhelming. Her skin felt tingly all the way to her toes and back up again. Korra let her ride out her powerful release by slowing her movements with that single finger. Each time it slipped over the clit, Asami shuddered and trembled against the other woman's form. Finally, her orgasm had subsided and Korra's hand rested on the engineer's hip.

Her arm was wrapped securely around Asami's slim waist. Holding the other woman against her, to feel the intensity of her climax when it had hit her. It was breathtaking. The felt a throbbing between her own hips. Her core demanded release as well. Korra buried her face in Asami's amazing mass of black hair. She had always enjoyed her friend's scent. Jasmine. She breathed in deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. She purred softly and let the hand that had been resting on Asami's hip, now roamed the pale beauty's side lovingly.

Her heart finally started to calm down. She wanted to touch her friend badly. She struggled with her bonds again and let out a frustrated whine. "Korra… c-could… can you…"

"Can I what." She mumbled, her face still buried in Asami's massive hair. Both her arms now wrapped around the engineer's waist, holding her close.

"Untie me…"

"Mhn…" Korra purred but leaned forward. Her chest pressed against Asami's back when she reached to the bonds that held the inventor in place. She pulled them loose and got back in her former position.

The CEO smiled happily and massaged her wrists for a few minutes. While doing so, she felt Korra move behind her, warm arms were removed and moved from sight. She heard the Southerner move and shuffle behind her. She heard a soft moan and she was sure she heard a soft growl come from her friend.

Korra moved again and before Asami could look over her shoulder, two strong hands grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her back. She let out a surprised yelp and nearly lost her balance. She found herself pressed once again against the Avatar's trained body. But this time she felt something else too. Something hard and long.

_Oh fuck…_ her heart rate went through the roof when realization set in. Korra had found her sex toy. She had never found the time to try it out herself. It was made for two people. The person who had sold it to her called it a feeldoe. It was made from some special kind of material. It made it very flexible.

The aspect used by the penetrator, or thrust controller, has a thicker bulb with a narrow neck. This shape allowed the inner walls to grip the toy and draw it in. The elbow's base has a groove with a few ridges. It would rub the clit of the wearer of the toy when used.

She saw Korra's hand move passed her and grab a hold onto one of her pillows. She placed it neatly in front of the CEO. The Avatar's hands moved to Asami's shoulders and pushed her forward. She used her weight to press the heiress onto the pillow before her. Her hips raised up slightly from this and Korra couldn't help but grin at the sight.

Asami stretched her lily white legs underneath the Avatar who then settled just below her perfectly shaped buns. "I'm not finished with you yet…" she straddled the CEO who was looking over her shoulder directly into Korra's sapphires. The Southerner looked down at her friend and what she saw was fear.

"K-Korr…a…" she whispered, she didn't dare to look away from the other.

She leaned down and caught Asami's lips with her own. She kissed her deeply, passionate. The CEO released a longing sigh, she was disappointed when Korra pulled back far to soon to her liking. "Are you scared?"

Asami nodded. Ashamed, she looked away. "Yes…"

The Avatar chuckled softly and let her hands slide over the milky skin of the engineer's back. "Don't be…" Korra's voice was softer now. Warmer. Encouraging. "Trust me…" she breathed. Her hands were placed on Asami's ass. She gently spread those perfectly shaped cheeks and smiled when she saw glistering folds slightly lower. She had the shaft of the toy lubed up before she brought the tip of it to those moist lips. Both of Korra's hands now rested on the bed. One at each side.

Asami braced herself for the pain. Her body tensed up. Her hands clenched into fists that held onto the bed sheets. And suddenly, Korra slowly pushed forward.

"Hng… F…ck… Korraaaaahhh…!" her back arched and she moaned louder the more the toy was pushed inside.

She pushed till she was completely inside and gave the heiress time to adjust the size of the toy. Those sounds she produced. The way she squirmed. It turned her on like crazy. She had to keep Asami's comfort in mind too and not just her own personal pleasure. She heard the woman pant like crazy. A moan escaped her every so often as she moved her hips ever so slightly.

"You look so fucking sexy…" Korra suddenly said and bit her lower lip. She couldn't stop staring at her friend. Fuck she had wanted to have sex with her for a while now. Even if it was just once. She'd been dreaming about it. Never in a million years did she expect her friend to feel the same way.

The CEO looked back at her friend, their eyes locked. She whimpered pathetically when Korra moved her hips. The toy had been worth it's money. Two hands took a firm hold onto her pale hips. Preventing her from meeting Korra's thrusts. She buried her face in one of her pillows and moaned shamelessly. Out loud. She heard Korra moan as well. It only increased her arousal. Those sounds that the mighty Avatar created were ecstasy for the older woman.

The toy filled her up each time it slid inside. It rubbed all the right places but she needed it to go faster. The momentum was over too soon. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to form a sentence. _Fuck… I can't even think straight…_ each time she opened her mouth to say something, Korra moved her hips forward. Thrusting in the toy as deep as possible. Words were lost to the heiress, both moaned simultaneously.

_Fine… no sentence then… a single word will do_. She waited a few seconds and finally, in between two thrusts, she managed to utter the word. "F-faster…!"

She heard Korra growl like an animal behind her. Strong hands took a firm grip onto her hips and Asami received what she requested. She let out cries of pleasure when the toy moved in and out faster. Stretching her inner walls to the limit. Korra was an animal. The primal side of her strong friend took over when they mated.

Her orgasm was building up fast with Korra's new pace. By the sounds the Southerner made, she was closing in fast as well.

"Asami!" Korra growled the other's name. "Fuck!" she leaned her head back slightly, her hips moved back and forth violently fast. She couldn't help it. It felt too good. Her breaths became shallow and heavy. She was closing in fast. "Asami…! I'm… hngg… c-close…!" she moaned between thrusts.

"Me… t…oo…" she managed to say. She wanted to say something else but all the words were caught in her throat when her climax hit her. She cried out Korra's name who climaxed at the exact time but didn't stop her thrusts. Although they became slower and less rough. Asami trembled violently and felt tears burn in her eyes.

They rode out their orgasm together. The thrusts became slower and slower each time until they finally stopped. Sweat had formed on the bodies of both women and Korra lowered herself on top of Asami who groaned in response. "F-fuck… Korra… t-that… that was, amazing…" she couldn't move. All her muscles were on fire. She felt the toy slide out of her and she moved on her back. She now had full view of Korra's chest.

Korra used her stretched arms to hover above the black haired beauty. She laid between Asami's spread legs after repositioning herself. She smiled when she saw how her pale chest rose and fell. She still hadn't been able to get her breathing back to normal. "Sure was yeah…" she chuckled. "But I never said I was finished just yet…" she had her lopsided grin present on her face when she locked eyes with Asami.

She just stared back at the Avatar. "W-wait… what?" Korra wiggled her hips slightly between her thighs and she felt the tip of the toy press against her folds again. "Oh sh-it! Korra!"

The tanned body that belonged to the Southerner was lowered on Asami's. Her strong arms wrapped around the pale flesh of the CEO's chest. Korra's head rested on her shoulder when she moved her hips. A happy moan escaped both of them when the toy made it's way inside again. Nails dug into tanned skin, leaving thin, red marks that started at the Avatar's shoulders, all the way down her back. She rolled her hips in sync with Korra's, meeting her thrusts.

The Avatar growled and sunk her teeth in the lily white flesh of Asami's neck. Leaving a mark. Her hips rolled slow but steady. Since Asami and she moved like one, the toy reached deeper. "Spirits… Asami…" she loved how their breasts were pressed together. Drops of sweat appeared on each body. She pulled back slightly and kissed the woman underneath her passionately. Pale arms wrapped around Korra's neck and held on tightly. She was already closing in on another climax.

Asami moaned into Korra's warm mouth while their tongues danced around one another. She loved this slow pace as well and took a firm hold onto short chestnut hair. Their mouths disconnected slightly and were not even half an inch apart. "I… close… Korra… t-together… hnggg…" the heiress breathed and Korra nodded in response. Unable to answer properly.

She looked at the woman underneath her with lidded eyes. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly so. She wanted to make her feel good. Feel wanted. Feel sexy. She wanted her fantasies and dreams come true. So far, she made three come true once they finished. She pulled one of her arms from under the pale frame and grabbed the pale hand of the heiress that was free. Entwining their fingers while she lovingly gazed into her emerald eyes.

Their moans echoed through the room and bounced against the walls. Louder. Faster. Until it hit them both. They closed their eyes when they both reached the peak of their passion. They held tightly onto one another while their orgasm reached every part of their bodies. They stayed like this for several minutes. Korra resting her forehead against Asami's.

Korra pulled her hand, that was entwined with Asami's, back gently and cupped the pale face. Her thumb made little circles over the silky smooth skin of the heiress. "You're so beautiful Sami…"

The CEO's cheeks were burning a bright red. First time she had sex, with the love of her life no less and she is immediately showered with compliments. "So are you Korra… you… you have no idea how…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Tears streamed over her pale cheeks when she had looked at Korra and saw how she looked back. The warmth and adoration that those eyes showed, it slowly had closed up her throat while she spoke.

Korra kissed away her tears on the left side of her face while her thumb removed them on the other. Once she was done, she brushed her lips against Asami's before the latter pulled her in for another kiss. It was so warm and soft. Less passionate but loving.

Asami used both her hands to cup Korra's face as their kiss continued for several more seconds. She let out a longing sigh when her friend broke the kiss and rested her head on her pale shoulder. She let out a soft giggle when she felt Korra's lips place gentle kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck and let out a soft 'Mhnnn…' she had always been taught to expect the unexpected but even the young CEO had not seen this coming.

When she felt Korra stir and her mouth moved to her ear, she had expected those lips to start nibbling on her earlobe. The very thought of such a gentle gesture made a shiver go down the engineer's spine. Instead, she heard that Korra took a deep breath and on release, she whispered three little words.

"I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: More drabbles! More fluffyness!**

**oh gawd! Yeah, I thought I'd be writing shorts here, but they are much longer when I actually type them. Oopsie?**

**I thought this was extremely cute**

**a reader suggested to me to write a meeting between Korra and Asami in the supermarket, **

**perhaps that will be next :P**

**This part came to me sooner so I wrote it down to see what it would become. **

**No smut in this one! Just much fluffyness!**

**Its in a more modern AU but they still have the satomobile :P (cause I can, oh baby!)**

**No worries, I am also still busy writing another chapter for Slavery, so no worries folks!**

**Stay awesome! and enoy this drabble! Don't forget to review! They feed the writers soul xD or PM, I love those too!**

**Thanks for the ones I already received! They are very appreciated!**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles part 4

It was cold outside. The sun had set over an hour ago and snow had formed a blanket all over the streets of Republic City. It was far below zero but a handful of people were still outside.

One of them was Asami Sato. Former heiress of the Future Industries empire. Former, yes. Her father had disowned her once he found out about her, so called, disgusting interest for women instead of men. She had a girlfriend for about a week and he found out. He gave her the choice, her or a future as Hiroshi's straight daughter.

Asami had picked her girlfriend over the rest. She had turned around and never looked back. She packed some small things into a sports bag. One of them was a framed picture of her mother.

She made her way to her girlfriends place but found out soon that it had been her money what attracted her to Asami. Not love. She had left her, now, ex's place the same day. She had thought she would be able to stay with her. Sure they had only been together for a short time. But they were in love right?

Right?

Her heart ached in her chest. She felt betrayed. It had taken her so long for deal with her feelings. Her true feelings. Her ex had been very eager and now she understood why. She wanted to lure the beautiful raven haired woman into her bed a few days after they first met. Asami had refused and said she simply wasn't ready for that level of intimacy just yet. The girl in question had been disappointed and reluctantly agreed. The vixen had never been happier that she had refused.

The two of them went out on dates first. Of course Asami had always paid for anything. She was drunk from the attention the other girl gave her to think straight. After a few weeks of dating, Asami was the one who asked the other to be her girlfriend and she, of course, said yes.

The former heiress felt so stupid. So naïve. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Should she go back to her father? Tell him she made a mistake? No, she couldn't. She knew that she wasn't interested in men the same way that she was interested in women. And so she went to a hotel to check in there. She gave the person behind the desk her credit card but it was refused. And the next and the next. None of them worked.

She was guided out and there she was, alone. No money. No friends. Nothing.

That had been two weeks ago. She survived by working here and there for food. She had made a shelter for herself to keep most of the cold outside. At night she hardly slept from the cold.

Now she walked out of a small alley where she had been doing a little work for a garage owner. She wore the outfit that she always used on the Future Industries test tracks. Along with an extra dark red leather jacket that had a nice high collar to keep the cold from seeping into the fabric. Fresh snow cracked under her boots as she walked to the end of the alley. The roads were icy and slippery. She was as careful as possible but that didn't stop the person that hit her the moment she stepped out of the alley. She slipped and fell backwards. She tried to soften the blow with one of her hands but that failed miserably.

The man that bumped into her sneered at the young woman who flinched from such behavior. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled before he continued and just left here there.

She watched him run off and tried to get back on her feet. She whimpered in pain when she tried to get up. Her right ankle was hurting, the same for her left wrist. she held her painful wrist with her other hand to keep it stable.

"Hey… are you okay…?" a soft voice asked. "I saw what happened… what an ass. Here, let me help."

Asami looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her voice was caught in her throat when she tried to reply. Gentle hands helped her back on her feet. She wanted to say 'thank you' but all she managed to do was wince in pain when she tried to stand on her right ankle.

"That's not right… you need to go to a doctor." The stranger said with a frown.

Asami had a better look on the stranger now. She was a woman around her own age. She had short chestnut hair. Amazing eyes and a skin with the color of caramel. "N-no I can't. I need to-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you go without proper care." She wrapped Asami's right arm around her neck so she could lean on her. "We're seeing my doctor, she's really nice. Trust me." She said with a smile that made Asami's heart melt just a little bit.

"A-alright…"

"My car is nearby…" she put an arm around Asami's waist to help her walk to her car. Ironically, it was a Satomobile.

Asami chuckled softly when she was helped onto the passenger's seat in the front. The stranger sat behind the wheel after she put Asami's sports bag on the back seat and buckled the both of them up before she drove off. They were silent all the way to the stranger's so called doctor. She had the time to sneak a peek at the woman next her without the worry of being caught.

She had flawless skin. Bright ocean colored eyes. Her short hair went along with all the rest of her looks. She looked tough but she knew for sure that she would be the kindest person anyone could meet. She hadn't noticed that they had stopped until the tanned face suddenly turned and those beautiful eyes locked with hers.

_Oh God… she caught me staring… wait… I'm still staring! I need to look away! Why can't I look away!?_ Thoughts raced through her head and she tried to say something. "I… uh…" a blush crawled it's way from her neck to her cheeks. The stranger smiled at her and with that, showed her perfectly white teeth. Asami's heart skipped a few beats and she felt her stomach tighten. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ "T-thanks…" she finally managed to say.

"You're welcome…" her voice was soft and warm.

She got out of the car and opened the door of Asami's side. "It's a few steps up, so I'm gonna ask you to sit on my back. With your ankle and all."

Her blush only became worse and her heart rate went through the roof. "W-what?" she gulped and realized that the other woman was serious when she kneeled down on one knee onto the cold stone pavement with her back towards the vixen.

"Just climb on, I won't let you down."

And so she gave in to her request. She moved her arms and legs carefully. Her arms held onto the other woman for dear life. Strong arms held her legs up and before she knew it, her upper body was pressed firmly against the stranger's back. She couldn't help herself but pressed her face tightly against the back of the warm neck that belonged to the other woman. Her short hair tickled her face slightly.

_Oh wow… she smells so nice…_ she took a deep breath through her nose and tried to make a mental note of the lovely scent. _Musky…_ she smiled to herself and noticed suddenly that the stranger had gotten back on her feet. She turned and gave the door a kick with one of her feet to close it.

"I take it that you like it?"

"W-what?" she heard the woman chuckle.

"My shampoo."

_Oh God… I'm such a fucking creep…_ "I… sorry… i-it's nice yes…"

They made their way up the steppes, the stranger asked her to ring the bell and she did. They heard a voice and when the stranger answered with a small buzz that opened the door and they stepped inside.

After a few more stair cases, they reached the floor where the doctor lived. They were welcomed by a woman with grey hair and that wore a water tribe dress. "Hey there! Come right in." and the two did just that, not that Asami had much choice, since she was still on the other woman's back.

They were brought into the little practice and the former CEO was placed on the examination bed.

"Some asshole ran into her and left her behind on the cold pavement. She said her left wrist and right ankle are hurting."

The graying woman smiled. "Thanks Korra let's have a look." She gently took Asami's left hand and checked the wrist. The vixen whimpered in pain when her wrist was touched and bit her lip. "Well, it's not broken at least but it is severely bruised. I'll wrap it up in bandages and put your arm in a sling. You're not allowed to use it for at least a few days."

"B-but I need to work! I need both my hands for that!" tears started to blurry her vision, if she didn't work, she didn't eat either. It was hard enough to find some work each day and keep herself fed. Today had been the first day after three workless ones. She had earned a meal but it hadn't been enough to silence her growling stomach.

"I'm sure your boss will understand when you explain." The doctor said as she wrapped the pale wrist up.

Asami bit her lip. She couldn't tell them the truth so she just nodded.

After she was finished and tucked the vixen's armed away in the sling she made for her, she focused on the ankle. Korra replaced the doctor and now stood next to Asami while she was examined. The moment the doctor wanted to pull off her boot, she let out a choked cry. "Kya, be careful." Korra warned and Kya nodded to her request. The tanned woman took Asami's hand in her own. "It's gonna be alright."

She couldn't help it, Korra's presents was extremely comforting. She leaned against her and the other didn't move away. She whimpered again when Kya started to pull off het boot. She hid her face against Korra's chest, gritting her teeth to try and remained quiet. Korra let go of her hand but wrapped both arms around her instead. _Getting push over was totally worth this…_ she groaned when her injured foot was released from the boot.

"Well, I will be having more bad news for you I'm afraid Miss…" Kya took a gentle hold onto the swollen ankle. She moved it ever so slightly but Asami winced again in discomfort. "It's no broken either but you're not allowed to walk on it. I'm glad Korra didn't allow you to do so when she brought you here." She wrapped the damaged ankle up as well before she grabbed an icepack. "You need to keep this on it and keep your leg up for a few days. The swelling will be at least a little less." She grabbed a crutch and handed it to Korra who let go of the other woman to take it.

"I'll try…" Asami let out a soft sigh and pouted inward when Korra let go of her.

After everything was taken care of, Korra and Asami left Kya's practice and headed down to Korra's car. The exact same way as they had gone up. Korra waved a final time out of her window before she closed it and headed off.

"So, tell me where you live. I'll drop you off. I want to make sure you're getting home safe."

Her heart felt like it stopped. _Oh no… no no no no! She'll find out! She…!-_ "T-there's no need, I…-"

"Yeah, no, I'm driving you to your home. It's way to dangerous for you to walk around with a crutch. The roads are slippery and I won't have it that another idiot will run into you again." She said matter-of-factly.

Asami knew she was right but it didn't lessen the panic attack that was slowly starting. She was breathing fast and shallow.

Korra noticed and quickly stopped at the side of the road. She brought two fingers to Asami's neck to check her heart beat. It was going way to fast for her liking. She put a warm hand on the vixen's chest, just below her neck. "Please calm down…" her voice was full of worry. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth… you're hyperventilating…"

The former CEO did what Korra told her to do and slowly her panic attacked disappeared. She didn't dare to look at the other woman. Afraid of what she might see.

"You can trust me… I wouldn't have done all those things tonight if I wanted to hurt you…" her voice was warm and genuine.

She slowly lifted her head to meet Korra's eyes. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she started to speak. "I… don't have a home… not anymore…" she finally admitted.

"What… what happened?" she asked worried.

"I was kicked out… after my father… after he found out I had a girlfriend…" she had no idea why she was blurting out her deepest secret to this woman she had met only an hour or so ago. But there was something about her that she knew she could trust.

"What an asshole."

The vixen couldn't help but chuckle softly at Korra's statement. She sniffled and suddenly realized that she was crying. "Y-yeah…" she looked down at her lap. "But… he's still my dad… I never… I never thought he'd do this…" she sighed deeply.

"Well… some parents do things they think are good for us. Not in this case though…" she restarted her car again. "Anyhow… I hope you don't mind but, since I can't bring you to your home, I'll take you to mine instead." She smiled friendly at the other girl who looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Y-you are…?"

"I got a spare room and I like having company around. And I can keep an eye on you. So you won't be hobbling around on that sprained ankle of yours." She said with a smirk.

"Heh… busted before I even did anything…" she let out a soft giggle.

"Besides… it will be Christmas soon too. No one should be out on the streets, all alone…" she added.

The two remained silent for the rest of the ride. They arrived at the complex where Korra's apartment was. Korra helped Asami out of the car after she parked it, into the lift and finally into her own apartment.

It was quite big and decorated with several shades of blue. She was placed on the big, dark blue couch and Korra helped her take off her jacket. She thanked her and smiled when Korra put her jacket aside.

"I'm gonna have a shower, I take it you want one too?"

"I… oh yes… that'd be amazing…!" the thought of a shower send a shiver down her spine from delight.

"I still have some things that can help you with that, since you're not allowed to stand or at least, not for long." She smiled and headed to one of the several doors that connected the living room with other rooms. "Be right back."

It didn't take long before the tanned woman returned and helped her guest to her feet. Having one of her arms around her own neck, she guided Asami to her guest room that had a bathroom attached to it. They walked into the bathroom and there stood a chair in the shower area. The former CEO blinked a few times. It was one that was used for older people. Or people who couldn't walk or stand by themselves. Why would Korra have one of those?

As if Korra could read her mind, or surely the expression she wore on her pale face, she started to explain. "I was in a situation once where I couldn't walk. It's why I have these things here…" she said and nudged towards the wheelchair that stood in another corner. "I'm glad I didn't got rid of them yet, they can serve their purpose by helping you."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear…"

"It's alright. It's been a few years and I'm fine now." she gave Asami her crutch and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't over do yourself." She said and left the former CEO alone in the bathroom.

An hour or so later and Asami was as good as new. She was dressed in a t-shirt and some sweat pants and walked in the living room where Korra was already waiting her arrival. "Aha! I see you survived. Come, I made us some food." She said and patted the space next her.

Asami smiled and heard her stomach growl at the mention of food. She used the crutch to hobble closer and plopped on the couch next to Korra. "Thanks, that smells amazing." She looked at her bowl of noodles. There were cut up vegetables in it along with some pieces of meat and an egg. "Uh, could you help me with the bandages…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, hold on." She turned slightly to face Asami a bit more. She did her wrist first and then got to work on her ankle. Within a few minutes she was finished and handed Asami her bowl and a fork. She ate her own food with chopsticks but figured that, with just one hand, Asami would prefer a fork instead.

"You know… I came to realize something…" Asami suddenly said after she had finished her bowl in record speed.

"What would that be?" Korra asked curious.

"I never told me your name…"

Korra blinked, she slurped on a mouthful of noodles and grinned once she finished. "You're right, I'm sure you heard Kya say mine, but I never heard yours. I don't believe you mentioned it."

Asami giggled. "I'm Asami… pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure's mine Asami…" she smiled warmly at the former CEO.

They continued their little chat until Korra finished eating as well. She put on her tv and enjoyed a cheesy Christmas movie together. Halfway through, Korra felt the vixen shiver. "Are you cold?" she herself was used to cold weather. She wore a white sleeveless top and sweat pants that looked like the one Asami wore.

"J-just a bit… It's okay…"

Korra took Asami's hand in her own and gasped. "Sami! You're freezing! Why didn't you say something sooner?" she got up and rushed to one of the rooms, she got back within a minute with a big fleece blanket. Big enough for two.

"I just… I didn't want to be a bother."

Korra chuckled and settled beside the freezing woman. "I'm used to the cold… I turned on the heater as well." She wrapped the blanket around herself first, then wrapped an arm around Asami who had a shocked expression on her face which Korra was oblivious to. Finally she wrapped the rest of the fleece around Asami's shoulders. "Better now?"

The black haired beauty gulped and changed her expression to a more neutral one before she would answer. "I y-yeah… f-feels… hot, I mean warm! I mean it's great!" _Asami, you truly are an idiot… try not to drool too much, alright?_ She was scolding herself in thought and giggled nervously.

"Body heat is used to warm people up. You don't mind this, do you? I just want to make sure you're warm, but if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No!" she almost yelled. "No it's… good… really…" _Shit, why is she so perfect! Of all people, why did I meet her? I hardly know her! How the hell am I falling for someone I hardly know!_ She nestled a little closer to the other woman to show that she actually was, comfortable.

She rested her head on Korra's shoulder who continued to watch tv again. The hand of her healthy arm rested on Korra's stomach. She could feel her abs and absentmindedly let her thumb rub over the fabric that covered those muscles. She had felt extremely lonely the last couple of weeks, close contact was something she had always enjoyed. She used to hug her ex constantly and loved spending time on the couch, cuddling.

Without realizing, she lifted her head up slightly and nuzzled her face against Korra's warm neck. _That scent… I love that scent…_ she let out a longing sigh and her eyes fell shut.

* * *

_Her mouth moved on its own and kissed the tanned flesh of Korra's neck lovingly. Her hand moved up to cup Korra's face when realization suddenly sunk in. She was pretty much feeling up her host. She felt a hand cup her own face and gently forced her to look up. Emeralds locked with Sapphires and Asami swallowed hard. The look she received didn't show any hostility or anger. Only love._

_She wanted to apologize to her host but before she could even form a proper sentence in her head. Tan lips locked with her own. _

_To say she was in shock was an understatement. Her body trembled against Korra's and she pulled back slightly to take a breath. __"__K-Korra wha…-" Asami had opened her mouth to speak but Korra only invited__herself in. She moved forward when the former CEO moved back and their lips locked again. Korra's tongue passed Asami's lips and the latter moaned when their tongues made contact._

* * *

"Sami…?" the voice reached her ears, it was familiar but she didn't care. All that she cared about now was this strong, beautiful and amazingly sexy woman was kissing her.

"Asami?" the voice was persistent, the scene slowly faded away until darkness was all that was left. Until she blinked. She saw Korra's worried face.

_Oh God… I was dreaming?! What the hell is wrong with you brain!?_ "H-hey… d-did I fall asleep…?" she gulped and tried to sound as innocent as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Follow up from part 4 **

**Couldn't help myself! THE FLUFF OMG! **

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles part 5

Korra chuckled when she saw Asami's flustered face. "Yeah you did… I think it's time to get some sleep."

Asami sighed in relief and nodded. "Mhn… I think you're right…" she said half asleep.

Korra helped the former CEO on her feet. She had an arm wrapped around the slim waist of the vixen and a lily white arm around her neck. Together they walked the several feet to the spare bedroom that Korra had prepared already. She placed the porcelain woman on the bed and made sure she was tucked in from all sides.

"Goodnight Sami…" she mumbled and took a moment to drink in the beautiful features of this amazing woman.

"Mhnmh… gnight… Korra…" she muttered, nuzzling her face against the soft pillow.

Korra left the room and turned off the little bedside lamp that stood on the nightstand. After she closed the door, she headed to her own room. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. A certain black haired beauty appearing in more then just one dream she had that night…

Hours passed and Asami stirred under her blankets. She shivered under the sheets and slowly opened her eyes. She was disorientated at first. _Oh… right… I actually am in someone's home._ She thought and let the memories of earlier pour back in.

_Those amazing bright blue eyes. That smile. Her beautiful face. Her sweet natured personality. Her scent. _

She shivered again. She was cold. The warmth that the other woman had shared with her under that fleece blanket was long gone. She sat on the edge of the bed, sheets wrapped tightly around her form. Her eyes locked on her crutch which she took with her healthy arm. She made her way back to the living room and lowered herself back on the couch. The fleece blanket was still there and she wrapped that around the bed sheets she had taken with her from the bedroom.

She was slightly warmer but the shivering didn't stop. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She'd eventually fall asleep right? She sighed deeply and secretly wished Korra was with her. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was two in the morning. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She laid there shivering from the cold.

It wasn't long after that the door of Korra's bedroom was opened and the woman appeared. She had heard Asami leave her room but never heard that she returned. _I better check up on her…_ she thought and without a second thought, she had gotten up and now stood in her living room. She heard the sound of chattering teeth come from the couch. She walked over to the injured woman that laid on the couch.

"Asami? Are you alright…?" she asked hesitantly and barely hearable.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her blood shot eyes locked with worried Sapphires. "Korra…?" her voice was hoarse. "D-did I wake you…?" she asked while she was still shivering from the cold.

Korra shook her head. "What's the matter? Why are you laying here?" she asked worried and put her hand on Asami's forehead.

"m cold…" she muttered, her head felt like someone was hammering against her skull from the inside. "headache…" she groaned softly.

"I think you got a fever… hold on." Korra made her was to the bathroom of her own bedroom and came back with some painkillers and a glass of water. "Try to sit up a bit… I got some pills for you…"

Asami nodded and tried as best she could to sit up straight. Her limps felt like they were on fire but she eventually managed. She took the pills and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. It was refreshing for her sore throat. She smiled weakly at Korra who now sat next her. She handed the empty glass back to the tanned woman who put it on the glass side table nearby.

"I think It's best that I keep a close eye on you tonight…" she said and checked Asami's temperature again.

"No no… you… you need to sleep…" she swallowed hard. "I… will be alright…" she whispered.

Korra chuckled softly and smiled at the other woman. "I plan on sleeping yeah… but you won't be far away from me…"

She heard the words but they didn't seem to sink in properly. _Wait… what? Is she going to stay with me…? All night? _Before she could protest, two strong arms lifted her up from the couch. Her heart skipped a beat or two. She had closed her eyes again. Her head resting against Korra's chest. _I'm a princess… _she let out a weak chuckle.

Korra carried the engineer into her own bedroom and placed her on her bed. It was big enough for two people and instead of regular sheets, she used pelts.

Asami moved the palm of her hand over the pelts. _So soft… wait… this isn't my bed…_ she peeked through one eye and saw Korra crawl in the same bed. _Oh my God… I'm in her bed!? _She closed her eye again and gulped. _This can't be real… I'm dreaming. This is the fever screwing with me. Right? _

Her answer came when two arms wrapped around her from behind. A warm body was pressed against her back. Korra had covered them both with the pelts and nestled behind the vixen.

_Oh. My. God. Who ever dares to wake me up now… I will kill them… I never want to wake up. Ever again._ She thought and let out a deep shuddering sigh.

"better…?"

"Y-yeah… m-much." Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. She could feel Korra's warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Let me know if you need anything…" she whispered and moved even closer. Her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman. "You're not cold anymore, are you?"

"N-no… I'm g-good…" her voice cracked slightly.

She gulped. It was getting too much. She had been so lonely these last weeks and out of the blue this kind woman appeared, took her in, even though she didn't even know her name. Asami was falling for her. And hard. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to hold back her tears. A sob escaped her nonetheless. She felt Korra move behind her and before she knew what happened, she was pulled on top of the tanned woman's form. She laid between her legs with her upper body on top of Korra's.

Her walls broke down. She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and sobbed. A loving hand stroke her hair and back while the other held her securely.

She had no idea how long she laid there, crying, but she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

Korra smiled down at the sleeping woman. Her hand caressed Asami's black hair and she listened to the vixen's peaceful respiration. _So… this is what love at first sight feels like…_ she smiled at the thought. The moment their eyes first locked had ignited a spark in her heart. One that was growing with every second she spend with the porcelain beauty. She tenderly stroke Asami's beautiful face, her fingertips stroke the lily white skin ever so gently.

_You're so beautiful…_ Korra thought and swallowed. The urge to lean down and kiss her was overwhelming. She tucked a few of Asami's locks behind her ear and smiled. The vixen's hand moved to Korra's shoulder and remained there. Her pale face nestled securely against the tanned neck. She mumbled something Korra didn't understand. _You are so adorable when you sleep…_ she giggled softly.

Korra bit her lip anxiously. Her gaze still on the sleeping woman. She leaned slightly closer to the other and placed a warm kiss on Asami's temple.

_Sleep well… you're safe now… I won't let anything bad happen to you… _


	6. Chapter 6

No, no update today, just a few words :)

I wanted to let you all know, I will no longer post drabbles about homeless Asami in here.

Now don't go crazy, I have a good reason for that.

I decided to create a seperate story for those drabbles because they are obviously loved by you all.

Thanks to Lord Moon44 who PMed me about how addicted he had become to it xD

Anyhow, I want to thank him for his PM and basicly confirm the idea's that were already swarming my mind about those drabbles and the possible story for it.

The story will be called Homeless and will start off with the two chapters that I posted here, from there I will continue and hope you will all remain interested.

Thank you all and thanks for all the support.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello again my dears!**

**This drabble is supposed to be near the end of a story I have in mind. (a short one though)**

**Needed to get it out of my system! It have been naggin in my brain for far to long :P**

**Hopefully you will like it!**

**Oh and the reader who had the Halloween idea, could you tell me more about the idea? Or what you'd like to see?**

**I might have an idea of my own, but I'd like to know what you have in mind :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles part 6

It was in the middle of summer. The sun was shining. The temperature was just right. Not too hot. Not to cold. Just perfect.

There was a big crowd that had gathered in front of City Hall. Most of them were reporters, paparazzi and photographers. Shooting picture's of the person that stood before them. She stood behind a lectern. Gave answers to questions that people asked her.

"Avatar Korra! Are you ashamed of your sexuality? Is that the reason why you hid it for everyone?" one of the reporters asked.

Korra smiled. "No, I am not ashamed of who I am. My sexuality." She started and cleared her throat. "I just never had people who asked me directly. The woman I was involved with until recently, she and I walked around hand in hand. Arm in arm. I never hid who I am."

Other questions followed and Korra answered them with patience. "Next question please" she said after she just finished another.

A pale hand rose up from the crowd and Korra nodded. "Yes?"

"You said was, when you spoke about your relationship." The voice started, it was soft and familiar. Korra's heart skipped a beat and realization set in. "Does… that mean you and her are no longer together?"

A man moved aside and the person in question was now in full view of the young Avatar. Her green eyes looked up at her and locked with ocean blue. She wore one of her usual outfits. Skirt, leather jacket, black boots. Her raven black hair hung loosely over her shoulders and back.

Korra swallowed hard before she answered. "No, we're not together anymore. She choose her path when she got involved with the people who, at first, tried to blackmail me. Then, when that didn't work out, they made the video public. Our most intimate moment was exposed to the public eye." She slowly turned away from the lectern. "thank you all, no more questions." She said and stepped off the stage.

"You handled that well kid. Nice work." Lin said and put an arm around the Avatar's shoulder. Guiding her away from the mass of people that wanted to follow her. "Let's get you back to the island. There won't be any reporters there."

Korra just nodded and sighed. "I feel so stupid… I should've known something was up."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, it will pass and blow over."

She gave the Chief of Police a faint smile. "Hope you're right, let's go."

They had to move through a smaller group of reporters to get to one of the Sky Bison who were waiting for the Avatar to be brought back to Air Temple island.

Korra waved at Tenzin who smiled reassuringly at her and waved back. Lin helped her to push through the mass along with the help of some other members of the metal Police department.

They were close when Korra felt a hand around her wrist that pulled her from Lin's grasp. She turned, two pale hands cupped her face and tearful green eyes locked with her own. "Korra… please… I'm so sorry… this was never meant to happen! I swear! I removed all the camera's! I love you!"

Korra's breath was caught in her throat. Asami. The exact reason why she gave the preconference. After everything that had happened, she still loved her. Her heart clenched in her chest when she looked into those green eyes. "Asami… No. Leave me alone. You've done enough damage!" she wanted to pull from the vixen's grasp but she held on tightly.

She wouldn't let Korra go. Not without a fight. Not without telling her that she, indeed, loved her. "Please Korra! Don't do this…" she begged. Her eyes focused on the younger woman before her.

Camera's flashed. Registering what was happening. Reporters moved closer and tried to get a better view on what was going on. The police tried to keep them at bay and some even moved to Asami, ready to pull her away from the Avatar. Asami's eyes caught a glimpse of something metallic in the crowd. She blinked her eyes a few times before they grew wide in pure shock.

"No!" she screamed before she wrapped both arms around the tanned woman. She turned them both slightly and then it happened.

One.

Two.

Three shots were fired.

The crowd dispatched for most part. Others laid down on the ground in fear. Members of the Police department rushed to the person who held the small weapon in hand and overpowered the man quickly. He laughed like a madman but surrendered when he was forced on the ground.

Korra was in a state of shock herself. Her hands on Asami's back who was still pressed firmly against her. "A-Asami…? Spirits…! Asami? Why… why'd you do that? You could've…"

Asami slowly slid down onto the ground. Her arms still around Korra's neck. The Avatar knelt down on the ground with her. Her arms tighter around the frame of her former lover.

Korra pulled back slightly and Sapphires locked with Emeralds. She saw fear in those green orbs. "Asami…" she removed one hand from the engineers back to cup her face. Her eyes grew wider when she saw the blood that stained her tanned hand. She pulled Asami against her form and looked over the vixen's shoulder. She saw three bullet holes in Asami's jacket and blood stains that grew bigger by the second.

"NO! NO! Asami!" panic took hold onto her heart. She looked around for help. "HELP! LIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt a cold hand on her cheek.

"K-Korra…" the pale beauty was crying. Tears streamed freely over her cheeks as she gazed up at the Avatar. "I l-love… y…ou…" she sighed deeply, a faint smile appeared on her face.

Korra was frozen in place. Her eyes wide in fear and shock. They gazed at the woman in her arms. The woman she loved so dearly. The woman she had met a few months ago. The woman she had taken out on a date. The woman who she made love to. The woman who stole her heart.

The woman who had put herself between Korra and her attacker without a second thought. The woman who saved her life.

That woman, who was now dying in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: heya! yeap, another drabble!**

**the Halloween based one, I hope, lol.**

**This was supposed to be funnier, but I ended up being more serious...**

**Oh well! Review/PM pelase! I love knowing what you guys think!**

**Dont be afraid to share any idea's of what I could write next!**

***salutes and bows***

**Songs I listened to when I wrote this: Nightcore - Under (prbb the reason why it turned out more serious then I had in mind... lol!)**

**Special thanks to Ryebread1105 for the idea! :D**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles Part 7

Korra sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the phone in her hand. She received a text from Bolin. Remembering her that the Halloween party tonight was still on. She sighed and tossed the device aside and laid down on her back. She stared up at the ceiling while her mind was drifting off elsewhere.

The party would take place at Asami Sato's mansion. Richest girl in the city. She had it all. Money. Influence. Popularity.

Above all that, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful green eyes that reminded Korra of Emeralds. She smiled to a faint memory and turned to lay on her side. Her eyes moved to her Halloween costume. She'd be dressing up as a wolf. Mostly she liked the outfit because of the mask. No one would be able to recognize her. The mask would cover most of her head and face. The only space that wouldn't be covered up was her mouth area. The outfit also had a fake wolf tail that would just be attacked to the back of her jeans.

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. _Let's get some sleep while I'm still able to._ She thought and slowly, she drifted off in a peaceful slumber. Dreams of a certain black haired woman dominated her sleep.

Hours later.

She stood leaning against a wall. Her ocean blue's scanned the room. There were dancing teenagers everywhere. She saw Bolin, who was dressed as Batman, talk with Opal. She chuckled to herself when she saw Bolin use his hands while he spoke. He was getting nervous.

Korra smirked. _Serves him right for dragging me here._ She chuckled again and finished the drink she had in her hand. It was a rather strong punch, probably spiked with some kind of very strong alcohol. Something from the fire nation perhaps. She shrugged and placed the empty cup on some random object.

She made a way through all the dancing teens and aimed for the bar. It was Asami's butler who was serving drinks, apart from the punch that was already available.

"What can I get for you Miss?" he asked politely.

"Sometng strong…" she cleared her throat. Her speech was already becoming rather shitty. That punch had a bigger kick than expected.

"Certainly Miss." He said and gave her a fancy looking whiskey glass instead of a plastic cup. "Fire nation Whiskey with ice, enjoy Miss."

Korra held the glass up. She let the liquid and ice cubes move around before downing it in one go. "Wow… that's some strong stuff…" she coughed and put the empty glass on the bar.

Lee snickered softly. "Sure is Miss… another?"

Korra laughed. "Make it a double… no ice." She raised her glass up at the butler with a wide grin before turning her back to the bar. She returned to scan the place for more familiar faces. Her eyes moved from one dressed up teen to the other, she let out a deep and irritated sigh when she suddenly saw her.

Asami Sato. Dressed as little Red Ridinghood. She nearly choked on her drink when her eyes slid over that perfect figure. She wore a red cape that hung loosely over her shoulders. A red dress that reached just above her knees. She wore high black leather boots.

If this had been a moment in an anime, Korra's nose would be bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Her heart clenched in her chest and a knot formed in her stomach. She saw Mako, Iroh II and Tahno, Asami's usual fans, all hang around her.

They all tried to make her theirs. All for different reasons.

Asami's money. It was a known fact that she had loads of it. After she followed in her father's foot steppes, being the CEO of a multibillion yuan company.

Her influence. She received a contract to help rebuild parts of the city. President Raiko had personally asked for her help and had even turned down Varrick to work with the young heiress.

Asami was perfect. At least she was in Korra's eyes. She felt a jealousy come to surface when Mako placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. Of course Asami would smile politely and giggle at whatever Mako had said. Korra couldn't help it, she growled in frustration and jealousy. She downed her drink faster than she should have and turned around. "Gief… me dat bottle…" she slurred but instead of waiting, she just grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took off.

She muttered all kinds of insults. "Assholes… pricks… goddamned pieces of dick followers…! Gragh!" she bumped into some piece of furniture. A vase fell down on the floor and broke in a hundred different pieces. Heads turned and people looked at her. Including the heiress and her little fan club.

Sapphires locked with Emeralds and Korra's breath was caught in her throat. _Great… this entire fucking evening is a fucking mistake!_ She sighed in defeat and headed to the stairs that would take her to the second floor.

"Excuse me guys… I'll go and see if she's alright." Asami smiled at the trio around her.

"What? Why?! Let her sulk, what the hell's her problem anyway?" Tahno asked.

"Because I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't make sure all my guests are having a good time." She said, pushed both Mako and Tahno aside and made her way over to the bar. "Lee, can you please clean up those shard pieces? I don't want anyone stepping on them and get hurt."

Lee nodded. "of course Lady Sato." He said and rushed to where the pieces were scattered over the floor.

Korra, with a little stumbling here and there, made her way to the big balcony on the second floor. She had passed by several couples that were too busy making out, to notice her. However, she was alone on the balcony. She moved to the stone banisters and put her hands on it for support.

She brought the bottle of Fire Whiskey up to her lips, the liquid made it's way down her throat and left a pleasant burning sensation. Korra gazed up at the clear sky after she put the bottle in front of her on the banister. She smiled up at the full Moon. She brought the bottle back to her lips and chugged more of the burning liquid down. Her eyes never lost connection with the Moon. She heard the balcony door open and close behind her and once she put the bottle down again, she let out a irritated sigh.

"Bolin, if yer ere to lecture me, piss off. Not inna mood for a lecture." She slurred and cleared her throat. This stuff was hitting her harder than expected.

"I'm not Bolin."

Korra's heart stopped for a second before it continued to beat in her chest. Her eyes grew wide in realization. She loosened her shoulders in an attempt to look careless. "What ya want miss gotitall? Getting tired of bein eyefucked by your fanclub?" she had trouble standing at this point, the alcohol in her system was taking over faster than she had thought it would. _How the fuck am I getting home like this?_ She thought and shook her head to try and clear it from the fogginess.

"Korra… are you alright?" she took a few steps closer to the Southerner, a worried look on her face.

"Imfine!" she snapped, her heart started to ache worse in her chest.

"Korra… please, what's the matter? We used to be friends… you told me anything." Her voice was warm, gentle and caring.

It made it all worse. Memories surfaced from the time they had indeed been close friends. The times when they shared almost anything with each other. Almost.

Korra had fallen for Asami and she had fallen hard. She was deeply in love with the heiress for a year now. She had almost even told her back then. Korra had gathered all her courage, with the help of some Southern vodka, and had made her way to where Asami lived. What she saw however, had crushed her courage and bashed down the courage she had gathered earlier.

She saw Mako and Asami kissing. In the garden, surrounded by all the beautiful flowers that were growing there.

Needless to say, she left. And from that moment in time, she had broken all contact between herself and Asami. She refused to talk to Mako either. Although their 'relationship' was short lived. Korra heard a week later that things didn't work out between Mako and Asami but it didn't change anything for the Southerner.

The heiress had no idea why her friend suddenly stopped talking to her. She had tried anything to get her to talk to her again. Show up unexpectedly. Bombarding her with texts and phone calls. Even send emails. Nothing had worked and about a month ago, she had finally stopped trying.

But here she was, standing on the balcony of her home. She had been pleasantly surprised when she had actually accepted the invitation to the party. Or perhaps it had been Bolin who dragged Korra here. Whatever the reason had been, she was happy to see Korra. "I'm so happy you're here Korra…" she said genuine. "I've missed you…"

She removed her wolf mask from her head, revealing her short hair, she put it next to the half empty bottle. She turned to face her former friend and butterflies went rampage inside when she saw the warm smile that was present on Asami's lily white face_. I missed you too… I missed being around you. I missed our conversations. I miss our hugs that we always shared. I miss the smell of your perfume._ Korra thought and she let out a shuddering breath.

Before she could react, Asami had already made her way to Korra, her arms around the Southerner. Her brain refused to keep up with everything thanks to the alcohol but her blood froze when she heard a silent sob. Asami held her friend in a tight hold, her face buried in the crook of her warm neck. She cried bitter tears and her body shook silently.

"Sami…? Asami..? What… you doin?" Korra asked silently but without thinking, she wrapped her own arms around the vixen.

She pulled back to look into those blue eyes she had missed, a smile present on her lips. "Please tell me what's wrong Korra… please… I need to know…" she pleaded.

Korra swallowed hard but averted her gaze to look at anything except the other teen. "I… c-can't… It's too hard… you… you'd hate me for it." She said and felt her throat close up from emotion.

"I would never hate you! Please, tell me… If I did something wrong I…-"

She was cut short with a shocked expression that showed on Korra's face. "You didn't do anyting wrong Sami. If something's wrong, ish me." She said and hiccupped. "S-sorry…" she mumbled shyly.

"This all started when I got involved with Mako…" she started softly. "Did you have… were you in love with him…?" she asked, a slight hint of hope flickered in her voice.

Korra shook her head. "N-not… with HIM… no…"

The eyes of the heiress grew wide in realization. All the pieces of the Korra puzzle finally fell in place. Why she had suddenly turned her back at both Mako and Asami. Why she refused to even look at the heiress or talk to her. Korra was in love with Asami.

The Southerner saw Asami's shocked expression and her features saddened. "Y-yeah… this it the exact reaction… I had been expecting…" she muttered. "I'm sorry for being a freak…" she said and slowly let go of the CEO who was still staring at her. "I'll be onmyay…" Korra said and now hated the fact she drank so much. "Or I'll just crash in one of those bushes in the garden…" she took a few steps towards the balcony door. "see ya…"

A strong hand grabbed Korra's wrist, pulled her back and she was forced to face the heiress. "Sami what…-" she was cut short when ruby lips crashed with her own in a deep kiss. Korra's eyes shot open wide in shock. She looked straight into Asami's eyes who slowly pulled back, a dark red on her pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Korra… Please believe me…" she mumbled and hugged her friend again, "Mako kissed me back then… I gave in to it because… because I thought you liked him. I didn't want you two…" she felt guilt rise up in her chest. "I don't think I'd be able to see you two together… Spirits… I wish I had known this." She placed a tender kiss on the pulse point of Korra's neck. Asami felt the Southerner shiver.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the biggest idiot here…" Korra sighed and her arms found a way around Asami's waist. She pulled the engineer as close as their bodied would allow. "Is that why you 'broke up' with him?"

"I had no idea that it would have such a strong reaction on you. I never wanted to hurt you… I just… I… I was selfish… I wanted you for myself." She let out a sad chuckle. "what a good job I did… I pushed you away instead…" she sighed deeply but she looked at Korra again. Her green eyes had tears in them. "Is… is it too late now?" there was fear in her voice, she was terrified of the possible answer.

Korra felt her insides melt when those Emeralds locked with her Sapphires. The sadness in them and the sincerity of Asami's words were too much for her. She closed the gap between her and the other teen and their lips locked once again. Korra guided Asami backwards and she stood with her red dress against the stone banister of the balcony. Tanned hands took hold onto her thighs and lifted her up just enough so she could sit on the handrail.

Asami let out a happy sigh as their kiss continued for several minutes, she felt Korra's tongue brush against her lip for entrance which she gave willingly by parting her lips. She couldn't stop a soft moan when their tongues brushed and pulled the Southerner, who stood between her slightly parted legs, closer against her body.

Her pale arms rested on Korra's shoulders and warm arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. After what seemed like an eternity, Asami pulled back to look her friend in the eye.

"So…" she cleared her throat and licked her lips absentmindedly. "Can I call you my girlfriend from now on…?"

Korra grinned and kissed Asami's lips swiftly before she gave her an answer. "Yes… you sure can."

Asami couldn't help the wide grin that crawled up her face. "Sounds perfect…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hello my dears, yes, it's me again :)**

**Today it's no fluffyness... today, it's a serious story with a very serious subject.**

**From my own personal experience, I know how cruel people can be to others. So cruel, that sometimes their victims are pushed over an egde...**

**One that they cannot return from.**

**I was lucky, I am still around, I made a different choice in life. **

**Detailed discribtion of a suicide attempt. Yes it still happens out there. I know it does and we can't do anything about it if we turn our heads and back to the people that need help. **

**Sorry for the ranting my readers... **

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles Part 8

_Don't bury me,_

_Don't let me down._

_Don't say it's over,_

_Because that would send me under._

_Underneath the ground,_

_Don't say those words._

_I wanna live but your words can murder,_

_Only you can send me under, under, under…_

Korra listened to the words of the song as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Her hands rested on the sink as she examined her own face. She had received more punches today. The bruises and black eye were clear proof of that. She closed her eyes, tears slid down her damaged face. The memories of earlier today forced their way to the surface of her memory pool.

_"__Fucking dyke!"_

_"__Freak!" _

Each insult had been followed by a kick or a punch. Korra winced in pain when she tried to stand up straight. She had received several kicks against her ribs today. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she slid down onto the floor.

Everything was hurting. Every inch of her body was soaring in pain. Korra buried her face in her hands. She was trembling. Not from fear, but from loneliness and heartache.

She had been cornered near the lockers. They took turns in hitting or kicking her. Sometimes she was pinned against the wall while another would go rampage on her abdomen and ribcage. Korra tried to fight back but there had been to many. So many of them…

Her sapphires had looked around at the people that stood there. Those that passed by but turned their head, pretending they hadn't seen anything. She had cried out for help more then once.

No one came. No one helped.

Strong arms held her when _she_ passed by. Asami Sato. The black haired beauty looked at her with fearful eyes. Those green orbs locked with ocean blue and all Korra felt was sadness. "Asami…" she whispered. The person that was beating her stopped, he had actually heard what the Southerner had whispered. His head turned and grinned at the heiress.

_"__Look Korra! There's your crush! You think someone like her would get involved with a freak like you!?"_ they all laughed at her and another punch hit her.

_"__Why don't you do us all a favor and just kill yourself!"_

Korra's breath was caught in her throat, Asami didn't know about the Southerner's love for her. She had never imagined that the vixen would find out like this. Or at all.

Out of the blue, Korra had mustered the strength to escape the situation and run. Run as fast as she could. Run away from those eyes that had looked at her in a way Korra had never thought possible.

_She was afraid… _

She had no idea how she managed it, but somehow she had ran all the way to her apartment. She was panting as she made her way up the stairs.

And now she was here. Sitting on the floor of her bathroom. Clenching her ribs with both arms in the hope they'd stop hurting. She prayed to whatever gods were out there that the pain would stop. Her heart was beating so fast and her eyes looked up to the medicine cabinet. She couldn't stop the shaking of her limbs as she slowly got up and took the few steps towards the small cabinet.

She opened the cabinet's door and looked through it's contents. Tooth brush. Tooth paste. Her hand shuffled through the smaller items but she eventually found a small jar of pills. They were a left over from her insomnia problem a while back. She removed the lid and checked the contents. I hope that will do… I'm sure I have some alcohol left…

She closed the cabinet with the jar in her hand and walked to her kitchen. Korra grabbed a bottle of Southern vodka and placed it on the small coffee table near her couch. She walked to her bedroom and came back with a notepad and a pen. She settled on the couch and started to write. Every so often she took a chug from the bottle of vodka. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to write. She sobbed silently as she pen smoothly slid over the paper. Creating words and sentences that Korra couldn't read herself because of her tears.

Finally she was done, after the bottle was already half empty, she grabbed the small jar and emptied the contents on her open hand. She brought it to her open mouth. Her hand was shaking. _Is this the right decision…?_ She wondered, the image of a fearful Asami rushed back into her alcohol clouded brain. Her eyes shot open in horror from the short memory and quickly she put all the pills in her mouth, brought the bottle back to her lips and swallowed everything in one go.

She leaned back against her couch. Her head hung slightly over the backrest of the couch. Everything was spinning.

_Soon…_

She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly rose to her feet after she had sat there for about an hour or so. _This is taking too long…_ she wobbled back into her kitchen and, with quite some trouble, opened the drawer where she kept all the kitchen knifes.

She let her fingertips slide over the cool blades. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

_Pills can fail…_ she thought and without hesitation, she grabbed a short but sharp knife and moved back to the couch. She looked at the knife in her hand. Her thumb rubbed the wooden hilt before she brought the blade to her wrist. The cold metal touched her skin and she shivered. With her eyes closed, she dug the tip into her flesh. She let out a chocked cry but the pain wouldn't stop her. This was temperately. After this, it would be all over, and so she continued.

She moved the knife up and sliced open her own skin while doing so. Halfway up she stopped. Blood oozed from the deep wound and she gritted her teeth.

_Soon… it will be all over soon._

With the hand of her healthy arm, she grabbed the bottle that stood beside her. She trembled violently and spilled some of the liquid over herself when she tried to drink. She managed to empty it and tossed the bottle aside. Korra licked her lips and held onto the knife as best she could with the hand of her injured arm. She brought the tip to her other wrist and repeated the motion she had done before.

Blood seeped from both her arms now. One of them hung over the arm rest, blood dripped down on the wooden floor. The other laid next her and a stain started to show on the blue fabric.

The Southerner had trouble to remain conscious at this point. The alcohol and drugs in her system finally started to do their job properly and the pain from her self inflicted wounds became too much to bear. Her eyes slowly rolled up and seemed to disappear in her skull.

_Soon…_

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway in a hurried pace. Asami had made her way all the way up where Korra lived. _I'm such an idiot…_ she thought as she stood before the door. She bit her lower lip anxiously. No, not an idiot… a coward… a big ass fucking coward. She needed me! She sighed in frustration. She remembered what that guy in the hallway had said.

_"__Look Korra! There's your crush"_

She shook her head. _There's no way… I would've noticed if she… if she felt the same. Right? How would I have missed it?_ She brought her hand to the door, ready to knock. _What if she doesn't want to see me…?_ She swallowed hard. _I need to tell her how I feel… I need to stop hiding who I am… she came to school today… even though she knew what would happen…_ she felt her heart clench in her chest. _She's much braver then I am… _she let out a deep sigh, knocked on the door and waited.

A minute passed and Asami heard nothing. She knocked again and waited. She heard nothing once again. She frowned and placed an ear against the door. She clearly heard music coming from the other side. She moved a bit to the side and looked through the small window next the door.

Her face was not even an inch away from the glass as she peeked inside. She saw the back of Korra's head just above the couch. A hand that hung loosely over the armrest and some objects scattered around. She narrowed her eyes and focused more on Korra's hand. Something dripped from her hand down onto the floor.

Asami gasped when she realized the object that laid next the couch.

"A knife?! Korra! KORRA OPEN THE DOOR!" she started to slam her hands on the door as panic took hold onto her heart. _No time…! No time!_ She used her elbow to break the window and opened the door from the inside and rushed inside.

She stood before her friend, breath caught in her throat and the blood in her veins seemed to have turned to ice.

Korra laid perfectly still. The white of her eyes visible and the tanned skin of her face was extremely pale.

Asami moved quick. She removed the shoelaces from her leather boots and wrapped them with trembling hands around Korra's arm, just below her elbow. Afterwards, she grabbed her phone and called for emergency services. Tears streamed down her face when the person on the other side of the phone asked her to check Korra's pulse.

She brought her hand to Korra's neck and with two fingers she tried to find any sign of life. She felt it. Faint. But it was there.

Asami was begging Korra to stay alive, knowing full well she couldn't hear her. Help was on the way and the heiress stayed at Korra's side. She kept an eye on her friend and to check every other minute if she was still breathing. She had gathered all the things that could've caused this. Except the knife. Blood stained the blade and Asami couldn't force herself to pick it up.

She heard the sirens that announced the ambulance and not long after, Korra's place was filled with people. She was picked up and taken away on a stretcher. The items that the Southerner had used to commit her act were taken along with the staff so they knew what they were dealing with.

The heiress stood in the living room of Korra's apartment. One of the staff told her to bring some clothes in case that the Southerner had to stay overnight. She walked around the living room when her eye suddenly fell on the notepad. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she realized what it could be.

_A farewell letter…_ with trembling hands she picked the notepad up and sat down to read.

_Dear everyone,_

_By the time you read this, I'm probably dead. _

_I want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I am. I want you all to know that I never wanted to be like this. I never choose to __BE__ like this._

_All I wanted was to be normal. _

_I'm so sorry for disappointing you all… I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't take the pain anymore…_

_I'm sorry for not being stronger… I tried, I really did._

_Somewhere in my life I made the wrong choices but today I made the right one…_

_You don't have to live with the fact anymore that I am a freak. A girl who fell in love with another girl… it's against nature. An abomination. _

_I don't deserve to live and people already told me to end my life sooner._

_I couldn't do it sooner… I was to scared… I was a coward…_

_But today I saw something that I never held possible. _

_Asami Sato… oh yes, I do love you, with all my heart, my soul, my body…_

_I saw the look in your eyes today. I saw the fear in your eyes and I knew then, that I had to stop._

_I used to think it would be a phase, it would pass. I thought I was okay at some days when we were just together as friends, I wished it could've stayed that way. But I know that things can never stay in a certain way forever._

_I didn't want you to be ashamed or afraid of me. I never wanted that for any of you!_

_So… I made this choice… please, forget about me, forget I existed. Find yourself a friend worthy of your friendship. Worthy of your trust. _

_Goodbye…_

Tears streamed freely over Asami's face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her face buried in her hands. Her body shaking from the violent sobbed that forced their way out of the engineer's chest through her throat. She fold up the letter and tucked it away in one of the pockets of her dark red leather jacket. She got up from the couch and made her way down to her car. She needed to put this right. Korra needed her, she needed to tell Korra that she didn't fear her but loved her.

_Sparkling Angel,_

_I believe._

_You are my savior, in my time of need,_

_Blinded by faith,_

_I couldn't hear._

_All the whispers, the warning's so clear,_

_I see the Angels._

_I'll lead them to your door,_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

She hadn't even noticed that Korra's stereo was still playing. She listened to the lyrics before turning the machine off.

The engineer had informed Mako and Bolin of the situation as she drove to the hospital. The brothers informed others and before she knew it, an entire group had gathered in the hospital. Waiting for any information about their friend.

Bolin sat on one of the seats, his eyes red and puffy. An occasional sniffle escaped both him and his girlfriend Opal.

Mako leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the vixen with a saddened expression present on his face. His golden eyes were red as well.

"A-any news…?" she asked, her voice cracked from emotion.

"N-no… n…ot yet…" Bolin managed to say but immediately started to cry in both his hands. Opal tenderly stroke his back to try and comfort him. Occasionally, she wiped away some stray tears of her own.

They remained there for god knows how long. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Each time they saw a nurse or a surgeon come their way, they all held their breath. Once they passed, they all released their breath once again.

Finally, after a two hour wait. Someone came their way. A young man with green eyes and blood covered scrubs. His eyes scanned the small group of teenagers. "I'm sorry… are you Korra's friends? Family?"

They all stood up straight. "We… we're her friends… yes…" Mako managed to say.

The man nodded his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry… we did all we could…"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: another drabbles my dears, one less depressing than the one before. **

**This is a follow up on the Suicide drabble, because 90% of the reactions I received 'demanded' a follow up. **

**You all wanted to know how it ended and tbh, so did I.**

**At first I wanted to end it, permanently, for our little Korra but, since it is based off my own experience (and since I'm clearly still here) I changed my mind.**

**Please enjoy my readers and never be afraid to PM me or leave a review :)**

**See you all very soon!**

***bows and salutes***

**Songs that gave the inspiration that I needed while writing:**

**Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here**

**Nightcore - Angel With a Shotgun**

**Nightcore - Impossible**

**Nightcore - Under**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles part 9

Time stopped and so did Asami's heart. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she looked at the blood covered surgeon. She felt her stomach turn and she covered her mouth quickly with one of her hands, her eyes scanned her surroundings for a trash can. She saw one a few feet away and rushed to it. She reached it just in time to violently throw up in it.

Bolin started to sob uncontrollably with Opal's arms around him in a weak attempt to comfort him. She was crying as well, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Mako sniffled as tears streamed from his golden eyes and down over his pale face. His body trembled from emotion and he slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. He leaned his head on his knees and shamelessly started to cry.

Asami had finally managed to regain control over her stomach, she retched a few more times before she was able to stand up straight again. Tears had made their way over her cheeks. Images of a dead Korra invaded her mind. Her tanned skin would be so much paler. Her bright blue eyes would be white and dull. Gone would be the once happy ball of energy called Korra.

No more corny jokes.

No more pillow fights.

No more Korra made noodles.

No more hugs.

Nothing. The possibilities were gone. She'd never be able to tell Korra how she truly felt and THAT was the worst of all. She could've avoided all of this if she had had the courage to come forth when Korra had needed her the most. But she didn't and now, now it was too late.

The heiress sat down on one of the hospital chairs that was available and let the horrible reality sink in. _She's dead.. she's gone… you'll never see her smile again. All because you were so scared of what people might think._ Asami's heart clenched in her chest as she let her heartbreaking sobs echo through the waiting area.

Neither of them had noticed that another surgeon, one who wore blue scrubs, had joined them and stood next the other that had brought them the awful news.

"Doctor Wu, there's been a radical change… you need to go back immediately…" the woman had long grey and blue eyes.

Wu narrowed his eyes at first but then they grew wide and rushed off from where he came from.

"W-whut… ish goin on…?" Bolin asked through his sobs. Sniffling every so often.

The woman smiled warmly at the young men and women. "Are you Korra's friends? I'm Kya, one of the surgeons…"

Asami got on her feet and rushed to the older woman. "What… what's going on? Why did Doctor Wu leave so suddenly?"

Kya smiled and took Asami's hands in her own. "She's a fighter after all… right after Wu left… I took her heart in my hands and begged her to come back… I personally gave her heart massage as I kept asking her to return to us. And she did."

Asami's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Her heart beat increased and hope slowly submerged from the darkness inside her.

"She's not out of the woods YET but… her chances increased. We managed to empty her stomach but we don't know how much damage there is done. She was gone for quite a while… and she lost a severe amount of blood. But, there's hope now at least."

Asami nodded. She couldn't speak at this moment in time. Scared that any words would destroy Korra's chances of recovery. Kya gave the teens a warm smile before she disappeared again.

* * *

Hours passed. They had forgot all meaning of time in general but eventually Kya came back and informed them about the rest of the surgery and that Korra was now in the recovery room. The deeps cuts on her arms had been closed and repaired. They tried to keep the scarring at bay but the cuts had been deep and there would always be a faint reminder of what had occurred.

There was one person allowed in the room with her, Bolin, Mako and Opal all agreed to it that that person had to be Asami. The heiress tried to argue but neither of them let her. And so she went. Kya, after she had changed her scrubs, brought her to Korra's room. She had her own private room with a view over Republic City. Asami slowly opened the door once Kya had left again and stepped inside hesitantly.

Sadness took hold of her heart at the scene before her. Korra laid on a hospital bed. Both of the Southerner's forearms were wrapped up in bandages. An oxygen masked was placed neatly over her face and all kinds of wires were attached to the damaged woman that went all the way up to a heart monitor. Which was beeping peacefully.

She slowly sat down on the chair that stood next to the bed. She pulled it closer to her friend first before she lowered herself on it. A lily white hand was put on Korra's tanned one and Asami entwined their fingers tenderly.

She brought a hand to the Southerner's face and stroke it ever so gently. Tears freed themselves from her eyes once again now that she saw the result of Korra's desperate deed. She could see how pale the girl had become.

She just sat there as the hours crawled by. Asami listened how Korra's was breathing slow and steady. She had a pale hand cup Korra's cheek when she felt her stir under her touch. "Korra…?" she whispered silently, her gaze hopefully locked on the closed lids of the other woman.

"Mhng…" Korra groaned softly and swallowed hard. Her throat felt like sandpaper. Did she truly hear Asami's voice? "S…am…i?" her voice was so weak and hoarse. She tried to clear her throat but felt an immense pain come from her chest area when she tried. She started to panic and her heart monitor started to beep faster.

"No no no… Korra… sweetie… please listen to me… you're alright… it's alright… please calm down." Asami pleaded and she put a gentle hand on Korra's chest just below her neck. Her voice was warm and soothing. It had the wanted effect on the damaged woman and her heartbeat turned back to normal.

Korra's eyes welled up with tears when her Sapphires locked with Emeralds. "Sa…mi… I… sorry…" realization of what she had done came rushing back and as she closed her eyes, the tears that she had kept at bay escaped and slid down her face. "I… lov… e… you…" she managed to say between her sobs.

Asami couldn't stop her own tears from escaping and she let them go. She leaned over the other woman and held her gently in her arms. Her forehead against Korra's as both women wept out their pain and sadness. Asami managed to lock her green orbs with Korra's blue ones. "I love you too Korra… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for being a coward. For not… coming to your aid when you needed me… I understand if… if you'd never want to see me again… or get anywhere near me… I'd just…-"

The heiress was cut short by a tanned finger on her ruby lips. Ocean blue looked up at her friend with hope flickering in those amazingly beautiful blue irises. "You… mean it…?" the question was hardly louder than a whisper but Asami heard it nonetheless.

"I do… I love you…" she muttered shyly, it felt so good to say it out loud. To be able to say it to the one she loved so dearly. The one she thought she had lost. But she didn't, she would get a second chance. They both did and Asami would make sure that Korra wouldn't regret her choice to come back.

The engineer kicked off her boots and slowly crawled next to her girlfriend. She held an arm around the damaged woman's shoulder and caressed her face lovingly with her free hand. Korra sighed happily and rested her head against Asami's shoulder. She had no idea what the future would hold from now on. But as long as she had Asami by her side, she knew she could overcome anything that would be tossed their way.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: yhello all again, hope the start of you weekend is upon you soon :D**

**Am currecntly also busy with a request from a reader involving Korra/Kuvira/Asami but thats not finished yet so here's a lil something else!**

**It's the zombie apocalyps! It has been nagging at me for quite a little while already and after reading another zomie related Korrasami, I decided to take action :)**

**This drabble should be in the beginning of a story and it would continue on from the end of this chapter. Just so you all know.**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for the follows and reviews! Don't be shy!**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles part 10

Asami held on tightly around Kai's shoulders. Her other arm held onto her abdomen. She whimpered in agony with each step they did into the enormous forest that she and Kai ran into when their car was out of gas. They had been on the road for a while after someone shot her in the back. The bullet had gone through and through but blood loss had been her greatest enemy. Apart from the brain eating bastards all around them.

She swallowed hard and nodded when Kai told her to 'hold on just a little longer'.

_I'm only slowing him down… he'd have a better chance on his own…_ she took a shuddering breath. She was burning with a dangerously high fever. "Kai…"

"No."

"Y… you d-don't even… k-know what I w-was about… to s-say…"

"I know exactly what you're gonna say. The answer is no."

"Kai…"

"No! Forget it! You're everything I have left now! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"It's not t-that… I want to Kai…" she let out a choked cry when she put her foot down wrong and did a misstep. She let out a sharp hiss of pain and fell to her knees on the mossy ground. Kai nearly fell on top of her and she reached to her hurting ankle with her free hand. The other still pressed hard on the wound on her abdomen.

The bandages were soaked from the blood she had already lost. She bit her lip nervously. Tears burned in her eyes as she gazed around in panic. "Kai… please… you need… you n-need to go." she stuttered fearfully at the younger boy. "I… hear them… I guess… they followed us here… they… they smelled my blood..."

"No…! Asami! Please! Get up! Come on!" he grabbed Asami's arm but she only whimpered in pain.

"Kai! Go! Please!"

"B-but…"

She shook her head, tears streamed freely over her pale face. "I'm… j-just a burden now…" she smiled faintly. "I… w-want to thank you… for everything you… did for me… you brought u-us so far… but… t-this… is the… end of t-the line for me…"

"Asa.."

"Leave!" she roared and put both hands on the soft ground, her head hung down in defeat.

Kai slowly took a few steps backwards as he cried bitter tears. Their eyes locked a final time before he turned around and ran. He ran as fast as feet would carry him.

Asami smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes.. r-run…" she had no more strength left in her body when it collapsed. She laid on her side as her surroundings slowly darkened. _Oh please… please do it fast…_ heartbreaking sobs escaped her when she heard the footsteps come closer and closer. Finally, they came into view.

Someone dressed in dark blue clothes pointed something towards her. She blinked a few times to get rid of her blurry vision but it remained unfocused. She brought up both hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Speak."

Asami flinched when she heard the sudden voice. Not sure if she was hallucinating or not. She remained in the same position and clenched her eyes shut.

"Speak, or I'll put a bullet in that brain of yours…"

Her chest rose and fell fast and she started to panic. "M-mercy… p-please…" she finally managed to say and with little strength she had left, she tried to move back. Instantly regretting her decision due to the severity of her injuries.

She heard a soft click and more shuffling before the person knelt down next her. "Were you bit?"

"N-no… I… I was s-shot…"

The buttons of her jacket were slowly undone and her eyes shot open in fear. "No..! Please… ju-just kill me…!" she cried and her hands tried to take hold onto the person's wrists in a weak attempt to stop him from what he was doing.

"I'm not gonna rape you…" the voice was softer now, warmer. "I just want to make sure you're not bit." She recognized the voice as being female and she gave a shaky nod. She hands roam over her body. Checking every inch for any hidden bite marks. The raven haired woman trembled but was glad for the gentle handling of the stranger.

"Alright… seems you're indeed free of bite marks…" the stranger let out a sigh of relief. The stranger buttoned up Asami's clothes again and the engineer heard a soft popping sound. A hand behind her back forced her to sit up and something was brought to her lips. "don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you either… it's just water."

She let out a weak chuckle and parted her lips slightly to let the cool liquid flow in her mouth and down her throat. She had never been more happy with water in her entire life. She drank eagerly from the flask and sighed happily. "Thank you…" she whispered once she was done. A gloved hand cleaned her mouth and gently put her back down.

"Do you want to come with me?" the stranger asked suddenly.

"I… Kai…"

"Who?"

"The boy who was with me…" she gulped. "Shit… I shouldn't…" she slowly rolled onto her side and tried to get up.

A gentle hand stopped her from succeeding. "That's not a good idea… you're seriously injured and in no condition to chase him…"

"I can't… he's only fourteen…!" she tried to object and pushed against the hand of the stranger. She let out another choked cry when she felt a sharp sting come from her abdomen.

"Look… my dad's still out here, he'll run into him and take him in as well. He knows this forest like no other, he's been coming here for twenty years already."

Her vision slowly turned back to normal, although still slightly blurry. She could see the blurred features of the strange woman. She had bright blue eyes, short chestnut hair and a dark skin tone. She was of her own age. Asami had no other option but to trust this stranger and nodded slowly. "Alright…"

She could see a warm smile appear on the woman's face which she returned weakly.

"You think you're able to stand…?" the woman knelt beside her again and helped her to sit up straight.

"Mhn… I t-think so… yeah…" she didn't waste anymore time and put one of Asami's arm around her shoulder to help her get on her feet. She was surprisingly strong.

The vixen let out a pained groan when she was forced to stand up.

"sorry… but I don't want to stay out too long… it's getting dark already." She slowly took a step forward and Asami did the same. Slowly but surely they made their way to wherever the stranger took her. "Those bastards seem to be more active at night…"

She could only nod. "Yeah… although… the less sound you make… the less chance you attract them… that's some handy knowledge." She said and did a few more steps.

"True… I'm quite surprised to see you out here though… how'd you end up here?"

Asami smiled sadly. "We had a car… but we ran out of gas before we reached a gas station… so yeah, we were stuck… we ran into a bunch of looters, one spotted us and I guess he got a lucky shot on me…" she groaned again and started to pant. All the muscles in her body were sore, she was hungry and extremely tired. "I'm… so-sorry… I… I n-need t-to… rest…" she stopped walking all together and the two just stood there.

"I guess that lucky shot wasn't lucky enough for him… it seemed to have missed some vital parts. Or else you would've bled out already." She put a hand on Asami's back and behind her knees. Without warning she just picked the girl up. "Sorry, but there's no time. The sun is going under and we don't want to spend the night out here."

Asami let out a soft yelp when she was held like that suddenly. "Wh-what…?!"

The stranger moved a lot faster this way, even with the extra weight. She moved between the trees, bushes and branches easily, like she had done it all her life.

She eventually slowed down near several enormous trees and put the vixen back on her own two feet. She looked up and let out a sharp whistle, then turned her gaze at the other woman next her. "What's your name actually…?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes fixed on the vixen.

"I'm Asami…" she said with a warm smile, she noticed that the other woman wanted to leave it at that but her hand took a weak hold onto the stranger's bicep. "W-what's yours…?"

The dark skinned woman turned her gaze to Asami again, surprised by her gentle gesture. She showed her a warm smile before she answered. "I'm Korra…"


	12. Chapter 12: Kovirasami birthday gift

**AN: greetings my readers! **

**Today I bring to you, a lil Kovirasami drabble. Its a request and a late birthday present for one of my readers.**

**IamWalkingDead1 I hope you like your present! I loved writing it xD**

**Hope you all like it as well. I know this topic was meant for Korrasami, but I hope you can all forgive me this time ;)**

**Carefull, smuttyness ahead!**

**Of course leave me a review to read! I love themmmmm!**

**I want to thank everybody who gave me idea's for christmass gifts on the Homeless story :)  
Love you all!**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles: part 11

The day had been long and extremely warm. Kora and Kuvira were on their way to Beifong's. Best and most popular girl bar of Republic City. Kuvira had asked Korra if she wanted to go out for a drink. Weekend had started and they both deserved to celebrate. And so they did.

Korra wore a nice pair of jeans and a sleeveless top that showed off her muscular arms perfectly. She always loved the attention she received from the other girls in the bar. She received free drinks all night long and shamelessly accepted them all. She and Kuvira would always get home completely and utterly wasted.

It had been a miracle that the two hadn't ended up in bed together just yet. They shared the same building but lived on different floors. Korra lived on the tenth floor and Kuvira lived on the sixth floor.

They arrived at the Avatar and were let in by the bouncer, Lin Beifong. "Hey girls, welcome back. It's packed in there so enjoy yourself!" she grinned and winked at the pair.

The two had a wide grin on their face as they entered the crowded club. The music was loud, there were women everywhere. They started to dance immediately, both of them had a young woman that had their hands on their hips and pulled them flush against their bodies.

Korra had a great time, the girl that she danced with had her arms around her neck. She had yelled her name but Korra hadn't caught her name thanks to the loud music. Korra's hands rested on the girl's waist but quickly moved to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. They started to make out in the middle of the dance floor and the girl was grinding against Korra's lower body.

They eventually broke apart and Korra disappeared in the crowd. She headed to the bar and ordered a beer. She chugged her first glass down her throat like there would be no tomorrow and there was already a small glass of whiskey waiting her. She grinned. _First one… more to go!_ She grabbed the small glass and the bartender pointed at the woman who had bought her the drink. Korra emptied the small glass as her head turned to the generous woman.

She nearly choked on her drink when her Sapphires locked with familiar Emeralds. "Asami?!" she finally managed to say.

The CEO of Future Industries giggled softly. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and she just finished her own glass of whiskey. She got off her barstool and made her way over to Korra. "Hey there stranger…" she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around her friends waist.

"Are… are you drunk?" Korra asked and pulled back slightly to look her friend in the eye.

"I might have had a few drinks already yeah…" she said with a giggle. Her pale hands roamed Korra's body, exploring slowly.

"Hey Korra… whoa! Asami?" Kuvira was quite surprised to see the CEO and even more in what kind of state she was.

Asami smiled happily at Kuvira. "Hey Kuv, you alright? You want something to drink? My treat!"

Kuvira laughed and nodded. "I'd like that yeah, but you need to let go of Korra first." She smirked playfully. "Order some drinks and we'll be right there!" she grabbed Korra's wrist and pulled her loose from Asami's tight hold and onto the dancefloor.

Korra chuckled when she saw Asami get back to the bar and order some more drinks. She was about to say something to Kuvira but when she turned around, said woman grinned wickedly at her. "Ehe… what…?"

"You look extremely sexy tonight…"

_What?!_ What the heck was wrong with her two friends tonight!? Korra gulped when she felt Kuvira's hands roam over her body like Asami had done not so long ago. "Are you drunk?!" Korra asked and Kuvira only grinned at the tanned woman.

She leaned in and for a moment, Korra thought she was gonna kiss her but her lips moved passed her face and ended near her ear. "I might be drunk, but that doesn't make you any less attractive…" she said with a seductive tone and placed a soft kiss just below Korra's ear.

She felt a shiver go down her spine when she felt Kuvira's lips against the sensitive spot just below her ear. She cleared her throat in the hope she'd sound normal. "Kuv… come on… we-" she was cut off when Kuvira's lips crashed with her own in a deep kiss. She was in utter shock and disbelief to give any response. Instead, she just gave in to it.

_Shit… she's hot and a damn good kisser…_ she thought and let her tongue slide into the other's welcoming mouth. Kuvira moaned softly and their kiss continued for a few moments more until Korra pulled back. She felt someone else press against her back. The familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla reached her nose and she knew exactly who's breasts were pressed against her back.

"How unkind to sneak off while I got us some drinks…" Asami said and her arms were wrapped tightly around Korra's torso.

Kuvira and Asami exchanged a glace, both had their eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead on the floor right now.

"Ehe… l-let's get those drinks…. Shall we…? Come on girls." Korra managed to break free from their grip and guided them by their wrists back to the bar.

They stayed there for two more hours. The rest of the evening passed by almost uneventful. There almost occurred an incident when another girl tried to ask Korra to dance with her. Both Kuvira and Asami had their arms possessively around the tanned beauty and gave the intruder a look that would've made the toughest woman around piss herself. Needless to say, the girl almost ran off and at least at that moment, both the CEO and Captain of the Metal Clan had agreed to something.

Asami kept buying drinks and all three of them we're quite tipsy when Korra's watch showed that it was already passed midnight. "Crap girls, let's get going shall we?" Korra wasn't completely hammered but she wasn't sober anymore either, that ship had sailed after the three of them downed an entire bottle of Water Tribe Rum.

"I'll take you home…" Both Kuvira and Asami said at the exact same time. "No, me. No Me!"

"It would make sense if I took her home! I live in the same building!" Kuvira defended herself.

"So you can take advantage of her drunken state? Oh hell no…! You ain't having any squishly lady loving with me around!"

_Wait what!? Squishy lady loving?! What the hell!_ Korra looked from one to the other in disbelief. _What the hell is wrong with these two tonight!?_

They growled at each other and Korra put a hand on their chest's just below their neck to keep them from tearing each other up. "Let's just go, okay? You both can take me home, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me…" Asami finally agreed.

"Sure, if you think that's best." Kuvira said, her arms crossed.

_Oh thank the Spirits…_ Korra thought and let out a deep sigh.

They exited the club and said goodbye to Lin who's girlfriend was keeping her company. Both of them waved the trio off with a big grin on their face.

They got in a cab and Asami was the first to cuddle up next to Korra in the back. Kuvira gritted her teeth and sat next to the driver instead.

The heiress moved closer to her friend, shamelessly taking advantage of the situation. Especially since Kuvira sat at the front. One hand slipped behind Korra's neck and she pulled her friend closer. The other hand rested on Korra's thigh.

Korra's eyes grew wide in shock when their lips crashed together in a feverish kiss. She couldn't help it but a moan escaped her when Asami's pale hand slowly slipped between her legs. Her face was a bright red when she eventually pulled back from the engineer, she swallowed hard and took a firm hold onto the lily white hand that was about to cross a boundary and just held the hand in her own.

Asami moved her lips to Korra's ear, nibbling tenderly on the soft earlobe. "I been waiting for a while to do this… I like you Korra… a lot…" she whispered softly, the hand that was behind Korra's neck now rested on her tanned cheek.

Korra just smiled and pulled her friend close, just holding her with one arm around her shoulder. Kuvira kept an eye on the two through the little side mirror.

After a short ride they finally reached their destination. The trio got into the lift and Asami pressed on the button that had a 6 on it. "That's your floor… so you better get going, I'll make sure Korra gets home safe." She said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Ain't gonna happen, I'm gonna make sure she's home without you trying to molest her." And with that, she pressed the button with the 10 on it and they went all the way to Korra's floor.

Asami entered Korra's place first after she opened the door, Korra came second and Kuvira came last. The metal bender grinned and grabbed Korra's wrist and pulled her back after she had closed the door. She pressed the younger woman with her back against the door, her own body pressed against the form of the Southerner. One of her legs rested between Korra's slightly parted legs and Kuvira kissed the other woman like there was no tomorrow.

Korra moaned sweetly into Kuvira's mouth. Her leg pressed firmly against her core and her hips unintendedly started to grind.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Asami pulled the Captain off of the tanned beauty who couldn't help but let out a soft whine. Korra's cheeks were a bright red and she gulped.

They all made their way to Korra's bedroom, Asami and Kuvira exchanging glances. Once Korra disappeared from both their sight, Asami took a hold onto Kuvira's wrist. "wait… Kuvira… we can't keep this up… we can't keep fighting over her. We need to find a solution." She said on a whispering tone.

Kuvira eyed the heiress up and down and nodded with a sigh. "You're right… but I like her."

"So do I…"

"How about… we just share her tonight…?"

Kuvira raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you serious….?"

"I am, perhaps it's the alcohol talking… but… we could… share her tonight and tomorrow she can pick who she wants?"

Kuvira put a hand under her chin and seemed to think. "Actually… that's a good idea… but, who's gonna start?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Both women nodded and grinned. They got ready.

The first round was for Asami who cheered happily.

The second and third were for Kuvira and she let out a victorious cheer. Asami tried to convince her to play again but Kuvira said she had to deal with her loss. The CEO pouted and followed Kuvira to Korra's bedroom. Two pairs of eyes locked with Korra who was standing in nothing but her boxers and her bindings.

Both women were gazing at the young Southerner jaws open.

"What…?" Korra asked and readied herself to put on a shirt. A dark blush still present on her face.

Kuvira grinned. "You better leave that off Korra…" she said and cracked her knuckles.

Korra had no time to react when Kuvira lunged forward. They both fell onto Korra's bed and Kuvira's lips and hands were everywhere. The captain moaned softly when her tongue swirled around in Korra's mouth. The young Avatar was helpless against the strong metal bender. A hand moved in her boxers and without a warning, two of her strong fingers slipped inside of her.

Korra couldn't help but moan out loud, her back arched as those skilled fingers pumped in and out of her, the thumb rubbed and pressed firmly on and over her swolled clit. "S-shit… Kuv… ahhhh… ahhhhhhhhh!"

Kuvira was in trance, she licked her lips and gazed down at her crush as her fingers worked their magic. The feeling of Korra's inner walls around her fingers was amazing. "That's right… let go… I wanna see you come…"

Kuvira had Korra's hands pinned above her hands to lock her in place. She was helpless and wasn't even able to move away, not that she wanted to at this point, but still. She spread her legs just a little wider and started to buck her hips to gain more friction. Her orgasm was building up fast and she let out a choked cry when her climax hit her.

Her back arched violently and her entire body trembled from her powerful release. Her coaxed Kuvira's fingers with warm fluids while the Metal bender helped her to ride out the very last of her orgasm.

Kuvira kissed her a few times more and let go of her hands. She was to weak to move but slowly sat up with her back against the headboard of her bed. She then suddenly noticed Asami. _Oh Spirits… has she been standing there all this time?!_ She gulped and she felt the same heat crawl to her cheeks.

"My turn, get off Kuv… let me show you how it's done."

Korra blinked and couldn't stop staring at the CEO who started to take off her clothes. All that remained were her high heels when she crawled onto the bed and towards the Southerner.

Asami crawled between Korra's parted legs, their hips touched gently and ruby lips locked with tan ones. This kiss was much different than Kuvira's. Slower but not any less passionate. She felt how her boxers were slowly removed and exposed her lower body for all to see. Pale hands unwrapped her bindings and after a few seconds, she was completely naked.

She pulled back slightly to let her eyes slide over Korra's form. She bit her lip anxiously and lowered her head, kissing her way from the tanned neck, all the way down over her chest, abdomen and her head finally ended between Korra's thighs. Her ruby lipstick left marks all over the Avatar's body and she teased the woman by kissing around the nether region.

"Asami… s-stop teasing…" she breathed and even Kuvira's eyes were fixed on the black mass of Asami's hair that rested between Korra's legs.

The heiress purred playfully and let the tip of her tongue slide over Korra's soaked slit. Said woman moaned out loud and brought her hands to Asami's hair, holding onto the black mass desperately.

Kuvira had undressed as well and grinned wickedly at the other two. She licked her lips and walked over to Asami, giving one of her ass cheeks a firm squeeze. "You've got an amazing ass miss CEO…" she grinned and settled next to Korra on her bed, her thin lips locked around one of Korra's nipples.

Asami had let out a soft yelp when she was suddenly grabbed but didn't let Kuvira's fondling take away her focus from the task at hand. Korra's moans were a drug to the heiress and she kept licking, sucking and nibbling at the Avatar's most sensitive spot.

The master of all four elements had no idea what was up or down. Her vision was white with want and all that mattered were Asami's soft tongue between her legs and Kuvira's mouth around her nipple.

She moaned shamelessly and it didn't take her long for the second climax to announce it's arrival. She pressed Asami's head firmly against her core and shuddered in delight once it hit her again. She cried out both of her lover's names as her back arched. Her chest pushed forward. She came down from her high moments later, panting like mad and desperately trying to calm her racing heart.

She collapsed back on the mattress, exhausted and drained from all her energy. Both Kuvira and Asami cuddled up against her form on each side of her. Resting their head on a shoulder as all three of them drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Kuvira woke up. Far too soon to her liking. She groaned and tried to move. She flinched when she noticed her movements were limited and her eyes shot open to check her surroundings. Her eyes fell on Asami who was tied to the single chair in the room. Hands tied to the armrests of her chair and legs tied to the chairs legs. They were slightly spread and Kuvira had a full view of the CEO's lower lips. She noticed a small metal chain hang between her thighs, She turned her gaze to the woman's face and saw she had a gag in her mouth. Asami tried to speak but nothing except muffled sounds came from her.

_What the hell…? _

She looked down up at her hands. They were locked in place by cuffs, the same for her feet. All her limbs were tied to the bed frame. She had no way of escaping. She tried to bend the handcuffs but they were made of platinum. _What the fucking hell?!_ She suddenly realized that she was gagged as well when she tried to speak. All she produced were muffled sounds that made no sense at all. She moved her hips and felt that there was something inside her too. She felt filled up but had no time to think it through.

The heads of both women turned to the door when it suddenly opened. Their eyes open wide in shock at what they saw.

Korra had entered the room. She wore a black leather pants that had an opening between her thighs. Black boots all the way up to her knees and a black leather jacket. The bottom and upper button of the jacket were closet but both her perky breasts peeked out and bounced slightly with each step she did.

She had a wicked and cocky smirk plastered on her face as she looked from one to the other. She walked over to Asami and stroke her black hair tenderly, like she was a pet. She held a small remote control in her hand and pressed one of its buttons. The CEO instantly started to moan and tried desperately to bright both her legs together.

"Well now my little pets…" she started, her voice drenched in lust and her tone strict. Her gaze turned to Kuvira. "Let's repeat last night… and let me show you two… how it's done."

She held another small remote and grinned wickedly as she pressed a button, her gaze fixed on the metal bender.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Korrasami? Maybe... Maybe not...**

**It's a sad part that suddenly popped in my brain. Something I have in store for a future story...**

**Don't hate me to much :P**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Korra rocked back and forth. She looked around franticly and continued to whisper words of encouragement to her friend that laid in her arms.

"Hold on… you… you gotta hold on! Help's on the way…" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The other woman looked up at the Avatar, a faint smile present on her face. Her gaze moved to the sky. Every now and then, her focus became sharp and she could see the stars clearly. The next moment, her vision became blurry and everything seemed to melt into one. Different colors that moved almost constantly.

She was injured. Badly. She knew what was coming. Death. It was inevitable, she knew that as well. She let out a deep sigh and started to feel the cold. _It's starting… finally…_ she closed her eyes, the smile still present on her face.

"No! No stay awake! Stay awake! Please…!" Korra was pleading. More tears came and they fell on her friend's clothes. Korra watched fearfully at the woman in her arms, her heartbeat went through the roof and she gasped when her Sapphires locked again with Azure.

"I'm… a-wake…" she managed to mutter but a thin stream of blood told Korra what she refused to accept.

"Just… stay awake, aright? I'm… sorry I can't heal you… I…" she swallowed hard. She had used up too much of her energy when she activated her Avatar state.

"Of course… Korra…" Azure eyes moved up to the sky again. "Remember… w-…hen we were y….ounger…?"

Korra nodded, more tears fell down. "I do…"

"Is… the sky… clear…? My eyes… I… I c…an't see… s-so well…"

Korra looked up and smiled to herself. "Y-yeah… it's a clear sky… the stars… they are so bright. Beautiful…"

"Korra…"

"Y-yeah…?" there was a certain undertone in her friends voice that she couldn't place but it made her sick to her stomach. Her voice was so weak, fragile. Nothing like her usual self. So looked down at her friends abdomen and realized that, even though she had a hand pressed firmly against the massive wound that was there, blood continued to seep through her fingers. "W-what… what is it?"

"Can… w-would you… h…old me… please…"

"I am holding you."

She let out a chocked chuckle. "B-both… arms…"

"B-but… please… they're coming! They can help you!"

The dying woman looked at the Avatar and smiled warmly at her. "Of… c-course… b-but… not for me…"

Korra was about to argue but was stopped when her friend continued. "No… Korra… you can't… safe e-everybody…"

"I can try!"

"You did… s-still doing… it…" she took a deep breath. "But… I'm… in so m-much pain…" tears formed in her Azure eyes. "Please… let me go… it… h-hurts so much…"

Korra rested her forehead against her that of her friend and together, they wept. Slowly but surely, Korra removed her hand from the massive wound and wrapped her arm around her friend. They remained like this for a few minutes before Korra placed a hand behind her friend's head and pulled her even closer. Heads rested on the shoulder of the other. Tears streamed freely and without shame.

"I'm… so p-proud… of you…" she started, she was loosing blood fast now. It became harder to think and speak with every beat of her heart. She turned her head slightly and placed a gentle peck against the tanned skin of Korra's warm neck.

Korra held onto her friend for dear life. Her hands, clenched into fists, held onto the dying woman's clothes. She heard her struggle with every breath she took. They became slower and less frequent. Heartbreaking sobs filled the air and her body shook violently in this moment of utter despair.

"Goodluck… Korra…" the woman smiled faintly, her eyes up to the sky. Oh how she wanted to comfort her friend. Tell her all would be well. Tell her that things would be alright like she had done so many times before. But she couldn't, not this time… "and… goodbye…" she whispered the words as gently as one could.

Korra kept holding on, her sobs continued and turned to screams of despair and agony. She felt her friends body fall limp in her embrace. She heard the final words and her friend's acceptance of death's cold embrace. The Avatar remained as she was, gently, she rocked back and forth for a few minutes longer until she eventually did the inevitable. She pulled back slightly and her eyes grew wide in shock. There was no denying it. Not anymore.

She looked at her friend's face. The shadow of a faint smile still present on her features. Azure eyes still towards the star filled sky. Azure eyes that would never be able to truly see them, ever again…


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay! Well, I'm just gonna say it right now :P**

**I have to admit, there will be a lot of SMUT in this drabble. Every so often there's a story hidden between the lines. Rarely… somewhere… who knows! Whatever… :P **

**DON'T CARE! I just wanted to write something smutty! I blame it on all my readers... :P infecting me with these... evil and... uhm... sexy thoughts and ideas...**

* * *

Korrasami Drabbles: part 12

**Present time**

Asami bucked her hips desperately, panting and whimpering in pleasure. One of her hands buried in short, chestnut hair and the other had a firm grip on the arm rest of the chair she was currently sitting in.

"Korra… s-shit…" she moaned sweetly and tugged at Korra's hair to bring the woman's face even closer to her core. "C-close… I…" Her body trembled with each stroke of that soft, warm tongue and she pushed her head back against the backrest of her chair.

Strong arms wrapped around her thighs and locked her in place. There was no escape. Not that she wanted to, but still. Korra dug her tongue deep inside and Asami could hear the Southerner moan in delight. It only added to her own aroused state and she looked down to the woman between her legs.

Their eyes met, Emeralds locked with Sapphires and right at the moment, Korra suddenly sucked on her swollen clit like her life depended on it.

The CEO cried out Korra's name and pushed back against her chair with full force when her climax hit. Her entire body was shuddering while her high slowly subsided and she twitched with each soft stroke up until Korra released her from her powerful grip. The Southerner pulled Asami's black skirt down again so her neither region was covered up.

Her blue eyes looked up to the heiress and a warm smile showed on her lips. "There… better now?" she asked and got back on her feet as if nothing had just occurred between the two. As if she asked if Asami felt better after she had been sick or something.

Instead, the engineer nodded. "I do… t-thank you…"

Korra stood before the older woman, her hands rested on her hips. "No problem… you know it."

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get back on her feet as well. Her legs felt like jelly and she quickly lowered herself back down on her seat. "I… um…" the faint blush she had on her pale cheeks turned a shade darker when her eyes met Korra's again. "Can… c-could you…" she stuttered and felt horribly embarrassed that she couldn't even stand up on her own two damn feet. She pointed at her purse that laid a little further away and just out of her reach.

Korra chuckled softly. She continued to smile and understood Asami's silent request. Once she handed the vixen her purse, said woman reached inside and took out her black leather wallet. "It was… triple, right…?" she asked, not sure herself anymore of what she had promised.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Two hundred and fifty is fine."

"B-but that's the normal amount… I…-"

"Sato, you paid triple the last two times."

The CEO gulped and nodded. "I know, but I want to keep my promises…"

"I know you do but I'm not after getting more and more constantly." She said genuinely. "Besides… it's not like I'm not enjoying myself…" she added playfully.

Asami just sat there, still trying to take the money bills from her wallet and handed them to the Southerner. "H-here… would you mind if…"

"No… I don't… just call me whenever you feel stressed, okay? Even in the middle of the night." She gently took the money from the CEO and smiled when their fingers touched ever so gently. "Well… I gotta go…" she said softly and tucked the bills away in her pocket. "Se you around Sato…" she said with a wink and turned around. A soft click indicated that Korra closed the door behind her.

Asami rested her elbows on her desk and buried her face in her two hands. Her heart rate was finally going down and she gazed at the surface of her desk between her fingers. "I'm so screwed…" she said with a deep sigh, her mind drifted off to the evening where she and Korra had first met.

* * *

**Several weeks ago…**

She was driving through the streets of Republic City. Wind through her hair and no one else on the streets. Like she was the only person still left in the entire city. The CEO had both hands on the stirring wheel. Her knuckles were white from clenching onto it so hard and her arms were trembling ever so slightly. Her stress level had gone up, again. Her doctor had warned her a while back and if she'd keep going the way she was now, Future Industries would be forced to look for another CEO soon.

But it wasn't her fault. None of it. The late hours at the office. Contracts that needed to be checked, signed and send out. Meetings, day after day. Blue prints that needed to be remade. More often than not, she'd wake up in her own office. She had fallen asleep right on top of a blue print, pencil in hand. She hardly slept, hardly ate. All she ever did was work and her health was decreasing drastically and at a dangerous speed.

Dark circles started to show around the engineers eyes and her beautiful eyes that shone like Emeralds, were dull and almost lifeless. So she was on her way to a bar, for a drink. Or two. Perhaps she'd finally be able to sleep if her system contained enough alcohol for her to pass out.

She stopped her car in front of a popular, women's only, club. She handed her keys to the man that stood outside, so he could park her car for her. When she entered, there was a pleasant buzz that filled the club already and her green eyes gazed around.

She didn't see anyone that she immediately recognized and decided to head towards the bar immediately. _I have no time for a relationship anyway… I'm nineteen and I never had a girlfriend… way to go Sato…_ she thought to herself when she settled on a barstool and ordered herself an expensive drink.

She downed her third fire nation whiskey and felt the clear effect on her stressed brain. It felt like all the veins in her brain were against her and they painfully throbbed with each heart beat. The bar lady gave her her fourth glass of the amber liquid and Asami handed the lady her money before she got off her seat. Time to go… she thought with a sigh and when she turned around, she was sure she had walked into a solid concrete wall.

She dropped her drink and waited for the floor to make contact with her behind, since she had lost her balance. But the impact never came. Two arms were wrapped around her torso and held firmly onto her body. Two beautiful blue eyes bore into her own and for a second, Asami Sato forgot how to breathe.

She was put back onto her two feet and clearly saw tan lips move. But the words were lost to her. All she could do was stare at the beautiful stranger. Until the fact that she was obvisouly staring slowly started to sink in and her cheeks turned a dark red color. "I… I'm…. s-sorry… what…?" she asked, her entire body was still shaking. Both from what happened and from the stress she was still experiencing. "T-the music… I… I didn't…" the stranger seemed to understand and leaned forward.

Asami's breath hitched when the beauty leaned against her. She felt her warm breath against her ear just before she started to speak again.

"I'm so sorry… are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you like that, I just never expected you to suddenly turn around." The stranger explained and pulled back again. A warm smile on her face that revealed pearly white teeth.

The CEO couldn't help but answer the smile with one of her own. "Don't… don't worry about it…" she said, the blush still on her face. She took a hold onto the strangers biceps to steady herself. Her hands were trembling and she felt incredibly unsteady.

"Hey… are you alright? You really don't look so well…"

The engineer took a deep breath. "I… I'm… f-fine… just… I need to… de-stress…" the alcohol was fogging up her brain more than it should, she would never have explained her actions other wise. "I… my stress level… doctor said it… it's to high…"

The stranger nodded. "I can see that… and I'm not a doctor." She smiled and looked down at Asami's spilled drink, she leaned towards the CEO again. "Let me make it up to you…" she whispered.

Something caused a shiver go down the length of her spine. The way that the other woman had said it, the tone of her voice and the look in those blue eyes. "Don't… I h-had enough to d-drink as it is…"

"Good thing I wasn't planning on buying you a drink… since it's obviously not doing anything but increase the stress you're feeling right now…" the dark skinned beauty pulled back, her strong hands had a gentle hold onto pale wrists. "Come…"

Asami swallowed hard. Everything screamed that she shouldn't go with the complete stranger. But she refused to listen and went along with it. Let herself be guided out of the main hall and up some stairs. She had no idea how, but they ended in a small office on the second floor. Asami could still hear the beat of the music. The moment they were both inside and when the door was closed, the CEO was pressed with her back against the door. A hungry mouth locked with her own.

The stranger stood firmly between her slightly parted legs, bodies pressed against one another and Asami couldn't help the moan that escaped her. _Fuck… what… did I get myself into…? I… I need to tell her to stop…_ she thought to herself but found her arms wrap around the strangers neck to pull her in closer. _That's the opposite of stopping…! Damnit brain…!_ She let out a longing sigh when the stranger broke off their kiss and whimpered in delight when tan lips made contact with the sensitive skin of her neck.

Slowly but surely, the stranger got down on her knees. Strong and rough hands moved Asami's skirt up and all the CEO could do, was stare. Her heart was racing and pounding against her ribcage, perhaps a desperate attempt to escape. Her chest rose and fell fast and she gulped when she felt two fingers slipped passed the waistband of her panties. The fabric was slowly pulled down.

The stranger looked up and winked. "Something smells delicious… seems you're already wet…" a warm hand moved slowly between Asami's pale thighs. The engineer moaned sweetly and pressed her head against the door when a single finger spread her soaked folds and unintentionally bucked her hips forward. "Ahhh_…" what am I doing…?! This needs to stop!_ she thought and looked down at the woman between her legs. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that she put the soaked finger in her mouth.

"Wow…" the stranger said, a wide grin on her face. Her eyes almost black from desire.

"W-what…?" Asami managed to utter and completely tossed aside her thought that this needed to be stopped.

"You even taste better than you smell…" the stranger licked her lips in preparation and before Asami even had time to think of any kind of response, a hungry mouth latched itself with her pleasure centre.

The CEO cried out in pleasure. Her hands instantly buried in short chestnut hair. The feeling was overwhelming and her mind had gone white with want. She moaned shamelessly and her sounds echoed off the walls. Slowly she started to roll her hips in sync with the stranger's tongue in an attempt to gain even more of this delicious feeling. She had no idea what was up or down. What was left or right. All that she wanted right -now- was going over the edge that she was rushing towards.

The tension in her lower body was building up fast and that warm muscle attacked her swollen clit without mercy. "Oh Gods…" she moaned, her legs trembling, her nails scraped over the stranger's scalp and one of her legs was placed over the other woman's shoulder to keep her steady. Muscular arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her in place and to keep her standing up.

Then it happened. A wave of warmth spread throughout her entire body when her orgasm hit. And it hit her hard. She had pulled the stranger's face as close against herself as humanly possible while she continued to roll her hips against the other's face. The rough strokes of the soft tongue became slower and the engineer continued to twitch each tip the tip of the muscle slid over her bundle of nerves until it eventually stopped.

The stranger had gotten back onto her feet and Asami looked at her through lidded eyes. She was so extremely tired. Exhausted to the bone. If it weren't for the other's arms around her, she surely would've fallen onto the floor. Her skirt was pulled back down again but she saw her panties disappear in the stranger's pocket.

"Come on… you need to get home…"

Asami just nodded, hardly able to stand or focus on anything. They got back downstairs. The stranger helped her get into a car. She had no idea how, but she woke up the next day in her own bed. Flashes of gentle hands that helped her undress came to the surface.

She looked to the chair that always stood next to her bed. Her black jacket, that she had worn the night before, hung over it. Her black boots stood next the chair, along with her purse. She felt panic rise up in the pit of her stomach and quickly removed the sheets that covered her. She still wore her skit and blouse. She grabbed her purse and checked her wallet. Everything was still in there up until the last Yuan.

She felt guilty that she came to such a conclusion. After all, if the woman would have wanted to rob her, she could've done so the moment they were alone. But she didn't… Asami turned her head towards her window and smiled. The sun was already up and she figured that it would be around noon. It was her day off and for the first time since she had become the CEO of her company, she felt relaxed…

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you thought of it! I'm prbb gonna continue this with a follow up drabble :D (cause I can! And I have more smutty ideas that need to be written down... LOL)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yep, MOAR! Shorter than before, still! Consider this a bonus!**

**Follow up on Part 12 :3**

**I am quite surprised no one recognized the dying woman in chapter 13 :O**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

Korrasami Drables: Part 13

The CEO of Future Industries had gone back to work after her day off. Fresh and in a mood that no one had seen her before. She was happily working on whatever needed her attention. Patiently giving answers, signed documents and smiled to whomever she encountered.

It didn't last for too long. The high of that faithful evening subsided after two days and after the third one, it was completely gone. She had returned to her starters point and became the stressful mess she was before the stranger had given her a very intimate way of dealing with stress.

She tried to get the same effect while she was alone in her bed but nothing she did could ease the ache and get rid of the stress that took over her life once again. She had to find the stranger with her beautiful blue eyes and dark skin. She didn't care what she had to do for it and was even willing to pay to be able to get back to work.

So Asami found herself in the same ladies club once again but she didn't find the person she was looking for. So she left, more frustrated and stressed than before. It took her four more days. Four. Agonizing. Terror filled. Days. But finally, she found her.

She was sitting on a stool at the bar like every other night. Her eyes searched the crowd for the Ocean blue that she desperately longed for. She had taken a sip from her whiskey when her eyes found the stranger. She was standing on the opposite side of the club, talking to a tall woman. She laughed at whatever the taller woman said and Asami felt a sharp sting of jealousy. She downed her drink faster than she should and the amber liquid seemed to burn from her mouth, all the way into her stomach.

She took a few breaths to force back the tears that the burning sensation caused to appear and got off her seat after leaving a small stack of bills to pay for her drinks. Her eyes were on the prize. Her heart beat increased with each step she did.

The stranger turned her head and her eyes grew wider in realization of who she was staring at. The woman that she was talking to a few seconds prior looked into Asami's direction, she smirked and quickly got out of there.

"Hey…" the stranger started and she smiled a bit nervously.

Asami returned the smile and felt equally nervous. "I…" she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Her entire body was trembling again.

The tanned woman noticed and her surprised expression changed into one of genuine concern and worry. "Are you alright…? You look like you haven't slept for days…"

"I… I didn't… not enough… I… please…" she hated herself for sounding so needy, so desperate. "I need your help… I can't… sleep… I'm…"

"A mess?" she said to lighten the mood but didn't expect the pale beauty to nod.

"Y-yes… help me… I can… I can pay you. I have money… I j-just need... I need…"

The stranger's cheeks darkened and she swallowed. "You need to de-stress… don't you?"

Asami nodded again, her eyes on the floor. Ashamed to look the other woman in the eye. She hadn't expect a tan hand around her wrist that pulled her out of the main hall, out of the club and into the cool air. The two now stood outside and Asami shivered from the light breeze. Her eyes still on the stranger.

"I… mean it… I want to pay you. I don't care how much… it just… really helped last time and I…"

"Two hundred and fifty Yuans. After each session. In cash." The stranger said, her voice carried a more businessy tone than usual.

Asami nodded. "Fine…" she looked at the club. "N-not here… my place?"

The stranger nodded and a warm smile spread over her face again. "I know a better place… you've had to many drinks to drive."

The CEO fiddled with her keys and suddenly her entire demeanor changed. _Am I really doing this? What if she's some crazy serial killer… __**than she would've killed you the first night…**__ oh… right…_ she discussed in her head and finally noticed that the other woman was talking to her. "S-sorry? What?"

The stranger chuckled softly, her warm hand wrapped around a pale wrist. "The name's Korra… and yours is…?" she asked while the two of them walked to Asami's car.

"Asami Sato." She mumbled and finally sat down on the passenger side of her car.

"Alright Miss Sato… I'll be taking you somewhere… somewhere where no one can hear or see us… you up for that?" she asked and turned the key in the ignition, the motor came to life immediately.

Asami just nodded. "Yes… I.."

"I'll take you home afterwards… don't worry…" they drove off and Korra had such a beautiful smile that the CEO forgot how to breathe for a second. Instead, she just nodded.

So they drove off and out of the city. Korra was a good driver and before the engineer knew it. They had stopped near a cliff that had a view over Yue bay. The full moon shone down upon them both when Korra turned off the engine of the car and turned her head to face the CEO.

"Get on the backseat… lay down and relax…"

Asami unbuckled herself and without a second thought, did as Korra told her to do. her backseat was big enough for two people and the engineer could lay on her back comfortably. She was still trembling and her heart was still pounding against her rib cage. She had her eyes closed when she felt a warm body crawl between her slightly parted leg and her breath hitched. Her skirt moved up to her hips when her legs were spread apart.

The inventor bit her lip in anticipation. Her eyes closed. She felt warm hands slide over the skin of her thighs and forced her skirt up even more. Two fingers hooked behind the waistband of her underwear and she heard Korra snicker softly. "Another one for my collection…"

The silk fabric moved over pale flesh smoothly and once again, Asami's lingerie disappeared into Korra's pocket. Asami was about to say something when something warm and wet made contact with her core. All words, every sentence and everything that had ever made sense in her life were completely lost to her.

This is what she wanted. No, this was what she needed and she moaned shamelessly out in the open air. The car rocked back and forth as the minutes pass by and Asami's moans turn into screams of pleasure. Her orgasm hit her faster and harder than last time. Shuddering from Korra's touch while said woman was still buried between her legs. The strokes of her tongue became slower, softer until they stopped.

Her skirt was pulled down again and when Asami opened her eyes, she saw Korra sit between her spread legs. A cocky smirk plastered on her face. The CEO felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment and quickly sat back up. Her back against the door of the car.

"Feeling better?" Korra asked curiously.

Asami smiled and looked down at her hands. They had stopped trembling and her heart rate was slowly getting back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief. Small drops of sweat glistered on her pale skin. "Yes… thank you…" she quickly reached for her handbag and pulled out her wallet.

Korra smiled and gently took the money that Asami held in her hand to give to the other woman. "Thanks… this will keep me going for a while…" she said and stuffed her 'pay cheque' into her other pocket.

"You… have a job?" Asami asked curiously.

"Nope, studying. IT and what not." She smirked. "Can you give me your phone?"

"S-sure…?" she was surprised by the sudden question but handed Korra her phone nonetheless.

"Thanks…" she whispered softly and pressed on several buttons before handing it back to the CEO.

"What…" she was about to ask when Korra interrupted.

"I added myself to your contacts…" she said with a wink. "Check under s."

Asami gulped and shuffled through her contacts until she reached the letter Korra mentioned. Her eyes grew wide at the new name. "Stress Relief."

* * *

**AN: Do I hear someone say, part three...?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: told from Asami's point of view. Her parents are still alive but her father gets arrested for being involved with terrorrists (Equalists) and murdering benders all over Republic City and even beyond. It's a darker AU where Korra was taken from her home by the Red Lotus. Being trained in many forms of martial arts, fire, earth and even air bending and had become a fully realized Avatar at the age of 13. Although the Red Lotus in this story is different than the one from the original series. They do not allow any crimes, be it against benders or none benders. Korra isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty and would not hesitate to take a life in order to bring justice.**

**I'ts my first drabble/story like thingye, that I write with a specific person's point of view. So please bear with me if its written horribly :P**

* * *

I remember it well. It was late and I was busy in the workshop, under the hood of one of the cars. Oil and grease smeared all over my face and clothes when I heard the screams. I nearly bumped my head against the hood when I pulled from under there and when I turned around, I saw two members of the Red Lotus.

I had no idea how they had gotten in but used the tools I still had in my hands to take them out. It took only a few seconds before they lay unconscious on the floor. Two more appeared once I stepped outside the workshop. I used all the knowledge I still had from my self-defense classes to swipe their feet from under them. They also fell to the floor and I continued to where I needed to go.

_Mom… dad… please be okay!_ My thoughts raced, my heart pounding against my ribcage. I ran and ran until I felt my lungs burn and still kept going.

I made my way through more red Lotus members the closer I got to the living room of our Mansion. One, two, three, four… I don't remember how many I took down but there were a lot of people laying on the floor once I reached my destination. I stopped dead in my track when I saw my parents. They both sat on their knees, ropes tied around them to keep them in check and then I saw her.

Dressed in black, purple and navy blue, she stood before my parents and slowly turned her head and upper body to face me. Her hands rested on her hips and her eyes reminded me of Sapphires. Her chestnut hair hung loosely over her back and shoulders. Her skin reminded me of caramel. _The Avatar…_

I was about to charge her when arms took hold of me. Forced me on my knees as well and my hands were quickly tied behind my back, so were my feet, just in case.

The Avatar scoffed and turned her gaze back towards my parents. I saw her bend water which attached itself to her right hand and formed a sword of ice.

"What business do you have here Avatar?!" I screamed.

She turned her icy gaze towards me. "Your father has been charged with getting involved with the terrorist group called the Equalists… he and this group has been going rampage throughout Republic City and even beyond this city, to murder benders all over the world."

"No… no that can't be true…! It can't be!" I continued to scream and look at my father. "Tell her! Tell her that it's not true!"

My father hung his head and sighed deeply and I felt like the earth would open beneath me and swallow me whole.

"We've found more then enough evidence… weapons that were used in attacks, made by Future Industries. Documents with names and lists of transactions." She turned back to my father. "Hiroshi Sato… for crimes against benders all over the world… for your involvement with the Equalist terrorist group and launder money for them, so they could spread like a disease… I sentence you… to death."

I saw how she rose up her right arm. Ready to plunge her ice sword in my father's chest. Right through his heart. Perhaps it was justice, I didn't care. He was still my father. The man who used to read bed time stories for me. The man who gave me my first tool box. The man who encouraged me with whatever I did. And I still loved that man. "No! No please! Don't! Take me! Take me hostage! Do whatever you want, just…" my voice trembled and tears streamed shamelessly over my cheeks. "Please don't kill him…"

I saw the eyes of the Avatar on me, eyeing me up and down before she gave a single nod and the ropes that tied me down were cut loose. I ran to my parents. Threw my arms around them and we cried.

Things went very fast from that moment on. The Avatar made arrangements with my father and if he wouldn't oblige, it would end with me getting killed. I was told to pack some of my things and some of the Red Lotus's members followed me while I gathered my things. Some paper scrolls, my toolbox, some framed photo's, extra clothes, my note block and some other small items.

Before I knew it, we were on our way back to the Red Lotus Compound. It was hidden in the mountains and I shivered from the cold. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm up but it didn't help much. I was glad we were in a car and not walking outside on the road.

I was tossed in one of the many rooms of the compound. Although I doubt other rooms had bars installed in their window to prevent escape. The door was locked and I looked around. There was a bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and a nightstand with a lamp. I unpacked and placed my belongings where I thought was right.

I don't know how long I was in that room but the door was eventually unlocked. I didn't turn around to see who entered and just kept looking at the books that I was placing on the small shelf above the desk. Suddenly, strong hands took hold onto my arms and turned me around to face whoever entered my room. My breath hitched when I saw who it was.

Her hands still had a firm grip on my arms and she forced me to walk backwards. Before I knew what happened, I was on my back on the bed and she crawled on top of me. Panic rose in my chest and my heart hammered against my ribcage. _She's going to rape me…!_ I looked at her in horror and whimpered in fear when she crawled between my legs. She had my arms pinned above my head and her other hand rested on my hip. I tried to scream but my voice seemed lost to me.

"N-no… please… d-don't…" it was hardly audible and I saw the Avatar look at me. Our eyes locked but she didn't stop. She moved her hips against my neither region and it was then when I couldn't take anymore. I started to cry and my entire being convulsed from violent sobs. "Please! Don't…!" I pleaded with my eyes closed. The weight from my body lifted and my arms were released. When I opened my eyes, she sat on the edge of the bed. A confused look on her face. I quickly crawled back, away and out of her reach. My back pressed against the wall. I trembled in fear and tried desperately to get my breathing back under control. The Avatar eventually got back on her feet and left without a word. The look of confusion never left her as she made her way out and locked the door behind her again.

A few days passed and I learned that the Avatar had a big appetite when it came to women. I sometimes was allowed to roam around the compound and noticed that the girls always seemed to swirl around her. Throwing themselves at her and she enjoyed every bit of it. I understood now why she looked so confused when I had said no a few days prior. She wasn't used of hearing 'no' from women.

I spend the next days in my room because I didn't feel well. The cold climate wasn't something I was used to and I became ill. It was in the middle of the second night that I had become ill and I was violently coughing. Up to the point that the tissue I held started to color red. I was coughing up blood…

I wanted something to drink. My throat felt raw and I hadn't had anything to eat ever since I became sick. So I tried to get out of bed. The fever and lack of food caused my body to collapse and I fell on the floor. I heard soft whispers from the other side of my door, followed by footsteps. I had another coughing fit and my lungs burned. Tears formed in my eyes and made their escape the longer I continued.

I was vaguely aware that my door was opened and closed. That someone knelt down next me. That I was picked up from the cold floor by strong and warm hands. Someone opened the shirt I wore and when I finally was able to focus enough to who ever it was, panic once again took hold on my heart.

The Avatar sat next me on my bed. She unbuttoned my shirt and I remember vaguely that I tried to stop her by grabbing hold onto her wrists. It was pathetic of course. I was in no shape to fight back now but I tried to anyway.

She calmly broke free of my grip and put my hands next to my body. "I'm not here to hurt you." She said and her voice was warm. Soft. As if she was afraid that something might break if she spoke to loud. For some reason, I believed her and stopped weak attempt to struggle against her. I laid still while she continued to unbutton my shirt. She opened it so she could put her hand back on my chest again. It's then when I noticed a faint, light blue glow. I didn't care what it was but it worked. The pain in my lungs became less and I was able to breathe normally again.

Something cold and wet made contact with the burning skin of my face and I couldn't help but moan softly. It felt so good. The throbbing pain in my head subsided momentarily and I relished in this blissful feeling. I placed a hand on the Avatar's that rested on my chest and through lidded eyes I saw her smile.

We sat there, in silence as she used her healing on my chest and she dabbed my head every so often with a fresh cloth. The glow eventually faded and with the back of her hand against my cheek, she checked my temperature. "You'll be fine…" she said and I believed her. She closed my shirt again and covered me up. The moment she wanted to leave, I took a weak hold onto her wrist.

"C-can you… st-stay…?" I asked weakly, my throat still felt raw and I tried to swallow. I saw her nod and smiled.

"Would you like some water?" she asked and I nodded. She walked over to my desk and brought my glass of water with her. I groaned when I tried to sit up. My head started to throb painfully and the room started to spin. I laid down again, eyes closed and breathing fast.

"Calm down… you're still sick. Let me help you." Her voice was soothing and I nodded once again. A hand moved behind my neck and pulled me up enough so I could drink. She held the glass against my lips and I drank like there was no tomorrow. She chuckled. "Someone's thirsty…"

I emptied the glass and another one after she refilled it. Finally, I laid down again and the Avatar crawled next me. She laid on her side and looked at me. Arms crossed and to herself, as if she was scared to touch me without permission.

"I'm sorry… for a few days ago…" she suddenly said and it caught me by surprise. "I… I'm not used of… women who say no… I'm sorry… I…"

"Its… it's alright… nothing bad happened…" I said and I meant it. She had stopped the moment I asked her. I shivered under my blanket and she noticed.

"You're cold." It was a statement, not a question but I answered anyway.

"Y-yes… a bit…" another shiver went down my spine and I took a shuddering breath.

"I… I can warm you up… if… if you let me."

For some reason, I couldn't resist it. I was cold, tired and my head was still hurting slightly but I nodded. She scooted closer and moved under my blankets. Her strong arms wrapped themselves around my frame and pulled me flush against her warm form. It was an amazing feeling. The same hands that had me pinned down against the same bed almost a week ago, now tenderly stroke my back and held me securely in her arms. I shivered again but it wasn't from the cold this time. I settled under her chin and nuzzled against her for warmth.

"Goodnight..." she mumbled while I was already half asleep. I remember saying something in the meaning of 'goodnight' or 'sleep well' before everything turned dark and I dozed off into a sleepless dream.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you all think and if you'd like to see a follow up. ATM I have a horrible headache but I wanted to write and complete this piece anyway. **

**PLease excuse me while I crawl back in bed and hope that someone is kind enough to cut my head of and replace it with a new one.**

**Love you all, please review or PM :) I always appreciate your thoughts and ideas. My readers bring a smile to my face, every day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: oh yes! More! MOARRR! A follow up from the last one!**

**There's some slight smut involved... so if you dont like it, get out :P (wtf are you doing here then?)**

**I rechecked the drabble and notied that I seem to switch from present to past constantly, so I hope I made some right adjustments here and there.**

**Am still not used of writing in first person, so am sorry if you still find some grammar mistakes (if not a lot) here and there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up next morning, alone. The Avatar was gone but it hadn't been for long. The side where she slept was still warm and so was I. my blankets felt unfamiliar. I blinked a few times and let my hands roam over the fabric. It weren't just ordinary sheets. It was a pelt. I tried to sit up slightly but the horrible throb in my head made me stop any attempts to sit up. The room was spinning again and I quickly laid down to make it stop. I guess I wasn't fast enough and I became extremely nauseous.

I was in the middle of puking my guts out when the door opened again. I hung over the edge of the bed to prevent myself to throwing up on the bed and the pelt. With all my might, I tried to stop but another wave of vomit made it's way from my stomach, through my throat and out of my mouth. It was painful and I sobbed in between the waves. The Avatar had come back and with her some female members of the Red Lotus.

I couldn't quite hear what was said but people moved around quickly. My head was hurting to much to care and I was about to let myself collapse back onto the floor when warm arms found their way once again around my body. The Avatar pulled me out of bed and carried me out the room. I shivered when a breeze touched the bare skin of my legs and arms.

"It's not far…" she whispered soothingly in my ear.

I nodded slowly, my head rested against the Avatar's chest. Eyes closed. I had no idea how long it took but it couldn't have been longer then a few minutes until we arrived. Doors closed behind us and when I opened one of my eyes, all I saw was a steam filled room.

"where…" I started but the Avatar slowly put me down at the edge of a filled bath.

"The bath house…" she started and called one of her servants. "wash her clothes and if anyone hears of what happened… I will make you wish you were never born…" she added the last part with a growl.

I didn't struggle when the Avatar slowly removed my clothes and handed them to the servant. He quickly dashed off once he had all he needed and once he was gone, I was alone with the Avatar once again. I took a shuddering breath and wrapped my arms around myself. Even though the room was filled with steam and the bath was filled with warm water. I felt cold. "Why… am I here…?" I asked weakly, having a hard time to focus on anything and everything seemed a bit blurry.

"The force that you used to throw up… caused you to wet yourself…" she said and I felt like I could die right there and then. I covered my face with both hands and vaguely heard her step into the water. "I figured you could use a bath…"

I removed my hands slowly and looked at her, tears in my eyes from embarrassment. I expected her to laugh at me, to make fun of me but nothing of that happened. Instead she stood before me in the bath. Water up till her hips and she moved closer until she stood between my spread legs.

I realized then how naked I was and when she put her hands on the small of my back to pull me into the bath as well. I put my hands on her arms and revealed my breasts. "Avatar… wait I…"

"Korra."

I looked at her in confusion. "W-what…?"

"Call me Korra…" she said with a warm smile and before I knew it, she pulled me into the water. I was glad that she had a firm hold onto me, otherwise, I'm sure I would've just collapsed into the water and drowned. In a reflex, I wrapped my arms around her neck. My face showed a deep crimson and we just stood there. Heart pounding against my rib cage in an attempt to escape I reckon. She walked backwards and eventually turned.

"Please sit. Do you think you can wash yourself or do you need help?"

I felt an edge under the water and I guessed that she wanted me to sit down on it. I nodded slowly at her question. "y-yeah… I think so…" I swallowed hard, slowly sat down and for some reason, I felt even more naked without her arms around me. She had pulled away and reached me a washing cloth and a bar of soap. She was about to leave and before I had time to think, my mouth already uttered out the words. "c-could you wash my hair?"

She looked at me almost shocked but quickly recovered and smiled at me. I noticed then how beautiful her smile was and made a note in the back of my head to try and make her smile more often.

"Of course."

We spend an hour in the bath, me cleaning myself and Korra washed my hair. She promised to work on my head later on and on my lungs, since I had another coughing fit. It hit me right after she was finished washing my hair. We stood near the edge of the bath and she had one arm around my waist and the hand of her other arm gently massaged my back muscles to try and calm my lungs.

I was gasping for air and tried to calm myself when the soothing feeling of last night surprised me. My arms found a way around her waist and I leaned against her for comfort and because I had trouble enough standing straight as it was. My face was buried in the crook of her neck and I took in her scent. She smelled like the ocean and roasted meat.

I heard her ask me if I was okay and once again, my mouth was faster than my brain. Which caused me to blurt out things I was hardly aware of. "Yes… sorry… you're just… really comfortable to lean against…"

She just chuckled softly and the soothing feeling stopped, far sooner then I liked but I was able to take deeper breathes without going in an immediate coughing fit. She pulled me out of the water and dried off my body with a big, white towel. When she was done, she grabbed another one and wrapped it around me. I yelped softly when she picked me up like this. I felt like a big burrito but trusted my host nonetheless. We left the bathhouse and walked into a different direction than that we came.

I didn't care anymore and my eyelids slowly fell shut. When I finally woke up again. I was warm and comfortable. I opened one of my eyes slowly but panicked when I noticed I wasn't in my own room. I moved my hands over my body and felt the familiar fabric of my sleeping clothes. Slowly, I turned to lay on the right side of my body and sighed deeply. I was comfortable, warm and right at that moment, I heard my stomach growl. Apparently, I was hungry as well.

I decided to try and sleep some more. My throbbing headache had become less, but it was still present and I didn't want to risk throwing up, again. I let the warmth take me and slowly, I drifted back to sleep again. This time, I did have a dream. One I never thought I would have.

_I was laying in my own bed, in my own house. It was during a summer night and summers were hot in Republic City, so I slept naked, my arms above my head. Someone entered my room and without hesitation, crawled on my bed. Tan hands moved from my ankles up. Kneading my muscles all the way up. I moaned softly from the touch and when I opened my eyes to see who it was, I was in complete shock. Korra was hovering over me. I swallowed hard, unable to move or say anything._

_Her Sapphires looked at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before. She lowered herself and I was helpless. My state of shock only increased when our lips met in a kiss. It was exhilarating and it send shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I took a sharp breath though my nose as the kiss continued. I didn't resist. Didn't want to, so I surrendered to it._

_One of her hands roamed over my naked form. Slowly it discovered, explored and I gasped when she cupped one of my breasts. I pushed my head back against my pillow and moaned sweetly into the air. Her lips caught mine again and we kissed like before. I parted my lips slightly and she licked my bottom lip before she slid her tongue in my mouth. I tremble underneath her and whimpered softly as our tongues touch and dance around each other. I cupped her face with both my hands and tried to pull her in even deeper._

_I felt her hand travel from my breast over my abdomen and it stopped to cup my sex. My mind went white with want and I bucked my hips unintentionally. I arched my back violently when a finger slid between my folds and I could tell that I was already soaking wet by how easy that single finger slid through my moist lips. Slowly, she started to circle my clit. I pulled back from our deep kiss to moan out loud and pushed back against the pillows again like before._

_She buried her free hand in my hair and laid down on top of me. We were both panting and my breaths come and go rapidly. My moans became higher and shorter the longer she continued to finger me and her lips eventually found the skin of my neck. She nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked every inch of skin she found. I started to roll my hips to meet the rhythm of her delicious finger and the tension in my lower belly started to build up more and more until I cried out her name._

_My climax hit me hard and without mercy but I continued to grind and roll my hips nonetheless. I trembled in the aftershocks of my release. My nails dug into her skin and left red marks all over her arms and shoulders. Her finger circled my bud a little longer and her motions became slower in an attempt to let me ride my orgasm for as long as possible. Our eyes locked again and I couldn't stop looking at her or turn my gaze away. The way she looked at me, it rendered me breathless. She looked at me with such adoration and love, I couldn't believe it._

_"Asami…"_

_I flinched, but answered her anyway. "Y-yes…?"_

_"Asami… wake up…"_

Everything around me disappeared and I'm surrounded by darkness. I heard the voice again. It urged me to wake up. I'm vaguely aware of a warm hand on my arm and I flinched. I open my eyes and blink confused. Panting and a pleasant throb between my legs. I swallowed hard and pulled the pelt up to cover myself some more. It had all been a dream. All of it and for some reason, I felt more disappointed then ever.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright? I thought you had a nightmare."

I smiled and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. "Y-yeah… I'm alright…" she shoved a tray of food my way and she ate with me.

In the week that I recovered from my illness, she spend more and more time with me. She brought me food and we ate together. She worked on me with her healing water and at night, she slept next me. Her arms around my frame and my face in the crook of her neck. Flashes of the dream I had rose to the surface of my memory, each time her hands worked on me. I tried my best to forget and push the memories back but my pulsating core made the job just that little bit harder.

After a week, I was finally better and moved back to my own room. She continued to find excuses to spend time with me and had even brought me different clothes to wear that were better resistant to the cold climate. I wore a blue parka along with my regular clothes and it kept me perfectly warm. I looked forward to the moments where we would spend time together and today, some weeks after I moved back to my own room, was one of the days. She had asked me to help with something. Her engineers couldn't seem to fix a problem with one of the radio's that connected this place with others in the world. So I came along with her to the communication room.

There were two Red Lotus guards outside the room. They eyed me up and down and looked at the Avatar. "She's with me." She said simply and the guards gave her a polite bow, opened the door and let us in. I looked around, my mouth half open. There were several people at each wall of the room. Talking to whomever was on the other side. Korra guided me to the wall opposite of the door and I sat down in front of the radio that was out of service.

Korra had brought my toolbox with her and I returned the smile she gave me with one of my own. It didn't take long before I knew what was wrong with the machine and I fixed the problem within an hour. I put all the tools back and she pecked my cheek as a thank you. I felt my cheeks burn with a fierce blush and quickly averted my eyes. One of the women who was stationed behind the radio's called out for the Avatar and she excused herself.

She and the woman were in a deep discussion, I couldn't hear what it was about, judging from the look on her face, it wasn't a pleasant report. She walked back to me, a frown on her forehead.

"I'll be gone for today, some gang in Republic City are causing trouble. Me and some members will be leaving within now and an hour. If all goes well, we'll be back by nightfall." She smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "If you'd like, you should go to our library again. They got the fireplaces to work again so it's nicely warm in there."

I just nodded and smiled. "I think I will…" I turned around to leave but instead, I turned back towards her and took her hand with my own. She was surprised by the gesture but continued to smile. "Be careful, okay?" I said and she nodded.

I finally left and after I dropped my toolbox back in my room, I continued to the Library. Pencil and note block in hand. I had been surprised as to how many books about engineering and mechanics there were stocked in the library. I also loved to learn and read about the history of the Avatar's before Korra.

The hours ticked by and I lost track of time. All other people were already gone when I noticed footsteps. I smiled to myself and when I looked up from my books, my smile fell as quickly as it came. Before me stood five young women. All dressed in their regular Red Lotus outfits. I recognized some of them and my guess was that they were all Korra's groupies.

I got up from my sitting position and just had enough time to block an attack. I gasped at the intensity of it and tried to ignore the pain that the impact had caused. I swallowed hard and dodged the second attack. It knocked the lamp off of the desk I had been sitting next to. I moved to the right and a fist nearly hit me against the side of my face. Instead, I grabbed the arm that belonged to the fist and used the girls momentum to swing her around and throw her against one of the bookshelves.

I continued to block or dodge attacks with both my arms. Every so often I had an opening and took it. My fists never missed target, nor did my feet when I kicked against my attackers. Sweat formed on my forehead and some strains of hair stuck to my forehead. I was panting but three out of five were already down and my attackers showed more signs of exhaustion than me.

One of the two tried an direct attack and in one smooth motion, I swiped her off her feet and she made a dive against the desk behind me. I heard something crack but didn't care. There was one left and I didn't plan on giving up now. I got ready and expected her to come at me, just like the one before her had done. Instead, I saw her, just standing there. A wicked grin on her face. My pounding heart was in a grip of panic. I noticed footsteps behind me and I knew I was to late. _There had been a sixth…_

Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain that came from my back and I cried out in pure agony. Whatever they used, it was pulled out of me and I slowly turned around to face my attacker. My eyes wide in horror when the sharp item was forced inside me, again. The left side of my abdomen, just above my hip. I looked down and I saw the hilt of a dagger. It was pulled out again and I fell to the floor. My hands clutching the deep wound just above my hip. Trying to keep the blood from oozing out. My breath was ragged, short. My entire body and every muscle seemed to be on fire. I collapsed and fell to the side.

The woman that had stabbed me hovered over me, the bloodied weapon still in hand. "There's nothing special about you… filthy non bender!" she spat and growled at me. I whimpered pathetically and gasped for air. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed over my pale cheeks.

"The Avatar is ours!" another one said and one by one, they got back on their feet and left. The one who stabbed me was the last to leave and all I could do was lay there. I could taste blood in my mouth and my heart raced. I needed to get help. "Help… please…" my voice was to soft for anyone to hear and my eyelids became heavy from exhaustion.

_No… no I can't let them win! I can't give up…!_ I thought and tried desperately to crawl my way to the exit. I didn't came far. The pain from my back and abdomen became to much to bear and I stopped moving all together. I could feel the darkness take hold on my mind and it was so tempting to give in.

My breaths became shallower, my vision became blurry and the outer lines became black. Slowly, it started to overwhelm my vision all together. "Korra…" I said her name and I liked how it rolled off my tongue so easily. "I…" I closed my eyes, unable to say the words I wanted to say. The taste of blood invaded my mouth and gave into the tempting darkens when I closed my eyes.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review! And yeah, I know I'm mean! Well, don't care! Stop reading if you think I'm being so mean and evil and cruel and stuff :P No one's forcing you to read! *runs off and jumps in a bush to hide and continue something else***


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: One shot, in honor of my new friend, who I met only a few days ago. Based on our meeting here in Belgium, I got a small idea for a drabble. With her permission I started writing it. Of course adding in things that didn't actually happen. (flirting, kissing and so on) I'm married after all ;) hope you're all enjoying it!**

* * *

I walked to the Republic City train station. My heart hammered in my chest and with each step I take, it seems like it wants to escape from my ribcage. I looked down at my phone and smiled.

Korra: 'I'm wearing a tight, blue shirt. No sleeves. Brown pants that reach just below my knees. White sneakers and a dark blue cap that I wear backwards!'

I started to type a response back and bit my lover lip anxiously while I continued to walk. I nearly bumped into a pole, which I graciously managed to dodge at the last second.

Asami: 'Almost there! I'm pretty sure I'll recognize you no matter what, haha ;)'

I started to walk even faster and was nearly running by the time I finally reached the station. I looked around the square, since Korra had mentioned that she would be sitting outside of the station. My eyes moved from person to person. My heart rate was sky high and went through the roof completely when my gaze fell on the person I had been looking for for the last few minutes.

Korra was sitting here, bleeping away on her phone. Tongue sticking out of her mouth just the slightest bit. _So cute…_ I took a few more steps and my breath hitched when she turned her head to look straight at me. Her eyes shot open immediately and she smiled. Her pearly whites showed with that disgustingly cute lopsided grin of hers. She got on her feet with the speed of lightning and before I knew it, she had closed the gab between us. Strong arms around my torso.

"Ahhhh! Finally I can hug you for reals!" she said and I swear to Raava, having my ribs cracked never felt so good.

I wrapped my arms around her neck since I was lifted off of the ground without any trouble. "Korra! You dork!" I giggled and she finally put me down again. Her arms stayed where they were and our eyes met. Her were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of Sapphires. She was hardly an inch shorter than me and after a few intense seconds where our eyes locked, I leaned in and hugged her tightly. I rested my head on her shoulder and vice versa. She was nicely warm and smelled amazing.

I finally pulled back and reluctantly let go of her. "Can't believe you're really here! I'm going to show you around the city and of course buy you that beer I promised!"

Korra chuckled, picked up her huge backpack that she had put on the pavement and placed it back on her back. "Sounds good! But, could you bring me to a hostel first? I didn't have enough time to find and book one beforehand."

I looked at her in shock. "You're kidding right? No way I'm gonna let you stay in a hostel while you can stay with me! I asked my roomie and she'd loved to meet you."

I didn't think it was possible but Korra proved me wrong. She looked even cuter with a flustered face. "w-well… I didn't want to assume… you know."

I giggled and put a hand on her exposed shoulder. Damn those muscles… "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite you over. Besides, it's Friday and most hostels are full by now. You're not the only one who's backpacking through the earth kingdom."

"Well, if you're sure, I'd love to stay over!"

"And, you promised me cuddles, which I plan on claiming! Just so you know." I said with a wink. She grinned and nodded. "Also, you picked a good day to arrive. It's been over a week ever since we've had sun here." We started to walk back the way I came. "Oh, also, the nights are getting colder already and my heating gave up like, last night… so I hope you won't be cold at night."

"Don't worry about it, I'm always hot." She blinked and rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish grin on her face. "I mean warm! Warm yeah."

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Well, I guess I'll just use you instead of a warm water bottle." We both laughed. Korra asked me things about the city and she was interested in it's history. After a twenty minute walk, we arrived at my apartment that I shared with a friend. She looked around in awe and seemed to be quite impressed with pretty much everything. After we put her backpack in my room, we decided to head into the city.

"Couldn't you get a handyman to fix your heating problem?" she asked me curiously.

I shook my head. "Nope, called several times. Several ones. None of them available for the weekend. Only available after. So yeah, we're forced to keep each other warm." I giggled.

Korra chuckled and returned my smile with one of her own. "No problem for me, I'm a cuddler anyway. And always warm! I mean, the nights here are a breeze compared to the ones in the South."

We continued to chat while we walked through the shopping streets. Korra had a small camera with her and took many pictures with it. She insisted that I was in at least half of them. We even asked a few people to take some pictures of the both of us. She stopped at a stall and bought a small plastic can with sliced strawberries, covered in chocolate and whipped cream. She grinned happily while she ate and even fed me some of them with her fork. She started playing with the whipped cream and I have no idea how, but our faces were eventually covered in it.

After we cleaned up, we found a nice place where we could sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. I ordered a Dai Li triple and explained her that, a century or two ago, the Dai Li were the so called secret agents for the earth King. Those who retired, pulled themselves from society and decided that she wanted to do something completely different. Some former Dai Li agents gathered in a tavern where they brainstormed and asked themselves, what will we do now?

One of them had ordered a beer but once he drank from it, he nearly chocked on how disgusting it tasted. They all looked at each other and from that moment on, they knew what they would do. They started a brewery and created the Dai Li brand. They even went as far as in making their own whiskey and became the Earth Kingdom's most ordered beer.

Korra listened intently and sipped her drink from the bottle, instead of the glass that was provided. 'it's already in a glass, no need to pour it out into another glass!' she had told me and I agreed. We toasted and ordered something small to eat. Since Korra mentioned that she felt the beer go straight to her head. We chatted away the time and before we realized it, it was already four in the afternoon. I felt my phone buzz and checked the message I received. It was from Mako.

Mako: 'hey, u ready to go? We're hungryyyy and I wanna destroy you this time. we alrdy reserved a pool table.'

I felt my insides clench. I had totally forgot about Mako and Bolin. Apparently it was all over my face because I suddenly heard Korra's worried voice. "Hey you okay? You look paler than usual…"

"I… I'm… sorry. My friends and I go pooling every so often… I totally forgot!"

Korra blinked a few times at me and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my…! Your face said that someone had died!" she continued to laugh and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh stop it you!" I said and bumped her shoulder with my fist. She continued to laugh for an extra minute and finished her last beer in one go. "Would you like to come with us? If not, I can just cancel and…-"

"I'd love to come and meet your friends." She said without thinking and I sighed internally in relief.

"Do we need to go back to my place so you can change or something? It's that or we leave now. Mako, his brother and a friend of theirs are coming by car."

Korra shrugged and shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm ready when you are."

So we left after we had paid for everything and went on our way. We made our way through the crowd and my heart fluttered when Korra hooked her arm with mine. "So we don't loose each other in the crowd." She had said and I just agreed.

It didn't take us long before we reached the pool centre. Mako, Bolin and Tahno were already there. I never really liked Tahno and I disliked him even more when he eyed Korra up and down after she had left to order drinks.

"Wow Sato… who's your friend? And is she single? She's fucking hot!" I glared at Mako but he was doing the exact same as Tahno.

"She looks nice." Bolin said and smiled. "She you girlfriend Asami?"

I felt my face heat up and cleared my throat. "N-no Bo… s-she's not…"

"Good, more hot stuff for me!" Tahno said with a big grin and moved a hand through his hair. I was about to say something but Korra already came back and stood next me.

"So, who's playing against who?" she asked and put an arm around me. I looked at Bolin who grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, Opal's coming later, she's still working. So I guess it's Tahno and Mako against Asami and Korra?"

Thank you Bolin! I cheered internally and nodded. "Sounds good." Korra nodded and let go of me. I felt naked without her arm around me but followed her and the guys to our table.

Ten minutes into the game and we were already winning. Korra wasn't that good but she was better than Mako and Tahno. She had a perfect shot and if she did it right, she could down two balls in one go. She looked at me and winked. "Could you help me out? Show me how I should not screw this up?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. My heart rate went up again while I settled behind her. Both my hands on hers while she held the cue stick. I heard myself speak and explain all kinds of terms and what not. All the while, I tried to keep my body as still as possible. My chest flush against Korra's back. It felt amazing. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. I slowly pulled back and took a shuddering breath when she took the shot. Needless to say, we won this round. She walked over to me and wrapped both her arms around me. almost squeezing the air from my lungs. I didn't care and returned her hug.

We continued to play until Opal came. She was Bolin's girlfriend and she and him teamed up against Mako and Korra. "I want to win at least once!" he whined and Korra had agreed. Mako and Korra won indeed and he had been ecstatic. As a reward, he bought her an expensive drink which she gladly accepted. I felt a pang of jealousy even though I had no right to at all.

By the end of our game, we were all a bit tipsy and made our way over to my place. I watched with sore eyes how Korra, Mako and Tahno walked next to each other. All three of them compared their biceps. Korra in the middle. When we got to my place, Korra brought out a surprise in the form of a bottle of Southern Water Spiced Rum, she decided that this was the perfect time to open it and share. I saw her sit down on the couch and before anyone else could, claimed my seat next her. Korra grinned at me and we had shots of rum. I used a remote control to turn on the music. I already had a few shots so I was feeling extremely light headed as it was.

I was having trouble focusing on anything, especially on the people around the low coffee table that were playing some card game. I felt Korra poke my side and when I turned, she nudged towards the stereo. "Your favorite song Sami…"

I closed my eyes and listened to the music. It was Avril Lavigne with Wish You Were Here. I was thankful for the alcohol in my system and could easily blame my heated and flustered cheeks on that. _She remembered…_ my mouth felt dry and Korra's arms wrapped themselves around me. She held me close and I cuddled up against her while we listened to the lyrics.

I can be tough, I can be strong

But with you, it's not like that at all

There's a girl that gives a shit

Behind this wall you just walk through it

And I remember

All those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

Right now I wish you were here

I rested my head on Korra's shoulder and let out a deep sigh. We stayed like that until the song ended and she gently let go of me. "Be right back..." she promised and a smile returned on my face. She got up from the couch and disappeared into the hall way. I don't exactly remember what happened. What I do remember is that I heard someone howl in pain. It came from the hallway and I almost immediately panicked. Korra emerged and she looked fine.

"What... what was that?" I asked her and tried to keep my voice stable.

She shrugged. "Southern Rum makes people brave..." she grinned. "Tahno tried to have a feel... now he's feeling a lot les... ballsy..." she snickered and settled back next to me on the couch. A few minutes later, I saw Tahno emerge from the hallway. Both his hands on his groin, his face as pale as snow.

"I... uh... Imma... g-go..." he stuttered and groaned with each step he took. I wish I had the strength to go over and strangle him but that would mean that I had to leave my spot. Which I absolutely didn't want to do.

Mako face palmed himself and sighed. "I shouldn't have let him come along... damnit... I'm so sorry Korra."

Korra shook her head and pulled me a bit closer against her form. "No worries, I handled it." She chuckled and turned her gaze towards me. "You're cold Sami, you alright?"

I nodded and smiled. I felt like I was in heaven with her arms around me. "m fine..." I mumbled and let my head rest on her shoulder again like before. I closed my eyes for only a moment and when I opened them again, I was no longer sitting up against my crush. Instead, I was laying right on top of her. All the lights were off and I could see people lay on the floor.

I looked at Korra, her eyes closed, her breath steady. I smiled and put my head back. nuzzled close against her warm neck and put my face in the crook of her neck. I took a deep wiff and made a mental note of how she smelled. One of my arms was wrapped around her, the other rested on Korra's chest. The hand of my arm rested on her shoulder and I gently squeezed it. Just to get a feel. I felt like some weird ass fan girl and I squealed internally. I'm terrible...

Korra shifted her position slightly while she slept and her hold around me tightened slightly. I can die happy now... sweet baby Raava... I let out a longing sigh and opened my eyes again. I looked at Korra's lips. How close I was and how easy it would be to just kiss them. I brought my hand up to cup one side of her face. My thumb gently rubbed her tan lips. My heart thundered in my chest when I moved ever so slightly. Afraid to wake her up. I swallowed hard and reached forward. My lips touched the corner of her mouth and I lingered there for a few more seconds.

I finally pulled back and I heard Korra sigh. For a second, I thought she was awake and I pulled back. To my relief, or disappointment, she wasn't so I settled back. My face in the crook of her neck and I fell asleep again not long after.

The next morning came and when I woke up, I was no longer laying on my Korra mattress. I blinked confused and looked around. I noticed then that I smelled something amazingly delicious. I got up and looked at the kitchen area. I saw Korra behind the stove, Opal, Bolin and Mako all sat at the kitchen bar and were eating eagerly.

She looked up at me and our eyes locked. She smiled immediately and I couldn't help but do the same. I slowly made my way over to the kitchen and sat down at one of the barstools. The others greeted me happily and Korra handed me a plate with pancakes. A glass of water and two pills. "In case your head is hurting." She said with a wink and I gladly accepted everything. I had a slight headache and swallowed the pills with some water. Once that was done, I started on.

It was Saturday today and all of us were off work until Monday. Korra showed me all the pictures she had made yesterday, including some from last night and some that were made while I was asleep. I giggled when I saw one where Mako stood behind Korra and flexed his arms. Korra did the same and her muscles were bigger.

Around noon, Mako, Bolin and Opal left. Opal said she wouldn't be back until later tonight. And in the end, we were the only ones left. After we had a shower and a change of clothes, we left as well. We went back into the city and we started to do some shopping. Getting Korra some souvenirs while she made more pictures along the way. We got hungry and got something to eat in a restaurant. Afterwards, we got back on our way and checked out some museums.

Finally, after she had several bags of stuff with stuff with her, we managed to get back home. We settled on the couch and we ordered a movie. We cuddled up under a blanket after we changed into more comfortable clothes. We watched the movie while we had some soda's with us and some popcorn in a bowl.

I swear that I didn't do it on purpose but during the third movie, I managed once again, to fall asleep against her. This time I didn't wake up during the night and slept right through the night. When I woke up the next morning, Korra was still asleep. Her head resting against mine and I didn't dare to move, afraid to wake her up if I did.

I stayed in the same position for a good thirty minutes before my crush woke up. She stretched her arms and her head was lifted off of mine. I turned my head slightly and smiled up at her sleepy face. "Heh... morning... you slept alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... were you warm enough? You were shivering a bit last night before you fell asleep."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was, still am." I stretched and looked at my watch. It was already ten o'clock. Korra looked at my watch as well and she pouted.

"I guess I have to get ready... my train will be leaving around one in the afternoon."

"Oh..." I knew it was wrong but couldn't help it. I was disappointed that she had to leave and slowly pulled away from her.

Together, we prepared her backpack. I have no idea how but she managed to stuff everything she bought, into her already stuffed backpack. We had breakfast together and afterwards, we made our way over to the station again. When I looked at her while we were on our way, I saw that she smiled sadly at me.

"I really enjoyed myself... thanks for everything." She said and took a gentle hold onto my hand. My heart clenched in my chest and I hoped to Raava I didn't have any sweaty palms.

"I hope you'll come back soon? Would be nice... you can always stay with me."

We walked hand in hand to the station and Korra only let go because she had to shuffle through a small bag that was attached to her hip, to look for her travel papers. She eventually found them and we walked to the right platform together. We stood there, in silence. Thoughts raced through my head like cars on a racetrack. I need to tell her... just tell her! who knows how long it will take for you to see her again! Do it!

I swallowed hard and looked at her. My hands were shaking and there was a knot forming in my stomach. "K-Korra..." she looked at me expectantly. "I... Need to tell you someth-"

Korra's train came into the station and my voice drowned in the noise that the train made. I took a shuddering breath and once again lost my nerve. The train came to a halt and Korra kept staring at me. "Yes Sami? What is it?"

I shook my head. "N-nothing. I'm just sad you're leaving."

We walked to one of the train doors and waited for them to open. I looked at the ground, tears burned behind my eyes at my own cowardice. I felled horrible. A part of me just wanted to turn around and just run. Run away and not look back but her voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Asami? I have something for you..."

Both her hands cupped my face and I looked up at her. Before I knew what happened, her lips were pressed firmly against my own. I stood there, frozen. Unable to do something. _Do something! Kiss her back! DO IT!_ She was about to pull back when I wrapped my arms around her and pushed back. I returned her kiss with as much passion as I could muster. Our eyes closed while we kissed. I felt that her tongue tried to get entrance and without a second thought, I let her in. I took in a sharp breath through my nose when I felt her tongue brush against mine and my insides seemed to have melted. We continued to kiss for a little longer before I pulled back slightly.

I gazed into her eyes, our foreheads rested against one another and our noses brushed ever so slightly. She smiled at me. "I wanted to do that for like... well... I guess ever since I first saw you."

I smiled and some tears escaped me when I pressed my lips against hers again. It didn't last as long as the first but I didn't care. She was about to pull back but my arms tightened around her, not wanting to let go. "Don't... don't leave... not yet. Please? Please stay..."

She smiled, looked over her shoulder at the train and then back at me. "Well... I guess I'll be staying a while longer..." and with that, she kissed me again. the sound of a whistle reached my ear, a sign that the train was leaving. I didn't care. Korra was staying! She's staying and she feels the same about me as I for her! I pulled back, looked at her and finally found back my voice to respond.

"Sounds perfect..."


	19. Chapter 19: silkarc follow up drabble

**AN: Follow up on one of silkarc's prompts on AO3. She suggested I write the follow up on her strap on one shot, and voila!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Asami turned her head just the slightest bit and grins at her, still panting, girlfriend. She sees Korra gulp nervously when she leans in closer and closer. Ruby lips now close enough that warm breath reaches her earlobe.

"Now it's my turn..." the heiress whispered and Korra turned her head to look at her in confusion.

"What..." she started when pale hands move to, and over, her sculpted abdomen. They stop at her hips and start to peel off the straps that hold the fake cock in place. "Oh..."

Asami looks up at her girlfriend and winks. Her hands work fast and before they are both fully aware of it. The strap on is fastened around Asami's hips. Korra bit her lower lip anxiously and slowly, her heart rate increased.

"Turn around baby... hands on the headboard..." Asami commanded on a sultry tone.

Korra couldn't do anything but obey and sat up straight first. Then turned around and sat on her knees. Both her hands on the headboard. "L-like this?"

Pale arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her flush against Asami's naked chest. "Perfect..." she purred and licked Korra's neck teasingly. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle..." she said teasingly. "until you beg me not to." She added and she could feel Korra shiver in delight.

"Sami..." she moaned the engineer's name while lily white hands moved over her body. They cupped her breasts and massaged them slowly. Her erected nipples being tortured between an index finger and a thumb. She let out a low whimper and bit her lip. "D-don't tease baby..." she begged, her butt pushed against the hard shaft between Asami's legs.

The heiress grinned and moved the shaft between Korra's slightly parted legs. She heard the Southerner moan softly and she knew then that it was right where it needed to be. One of her hands moved from Korra's breast over her abdomen and slipped between her thighs. "You're nicely wet baby..." she whispered and let her middle finger circle around Korra's bundle of nerves.

"Ah... ahhhh-saamiii..." she started to buck her hips in an attempt to gain more friction. Her eyes closed and her hands still on the headboard. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd eventually rip off the pieces that she was desperately holding onto. "Please... please... Sami..." she continued to beg, to plead and finally, the heiress gave in to her request. While one hand was buried between Korra's thighs. The other was used to guide the shaft inside and Korra's entrance welcomed her with open arms. Or, in this case, moist lips.

The Southerner cried out in pleasure each time that the shaft stretched her walls so deliciously. The tension in her lower belly build up fast and she rolled her hips to meet Asami's thrusts. She had no idea what was up or down anymore. Feeling the pleasure from both sides. Each time that Asami pushed her hips forward to fill her so deliciously, stretch her inner walls to a point where it almost hurt. And the finger that still made circles around her swollen clit. _Shit... I feel like I'm going to explode!_

Asami had her free arm around Korra's torso. She wanted to feel her, all over her. constantly and everywhere. Without realizing, she picked up the pace and Korra groaned in approval. The shaft rubbed her clit each time she pushed forward and by the sounds that Korra was making, they were both on their way to the end of the line. _Just a little longer..._ she thought.

She put both hands on Korra's hips and held them in a tight grasp. She started to use more force each time she pushed her hips forward and both women cried out the other's name.

Korra no longer held back and moaned shamelessly each time Asami's filled her up. Her clit throbbed and her entire lower body was pulsating with want, lust and desire. she moved and rolled her hips almost violently to meet Asami's powerful thrusts.

The room was filled with the delighted cries of pleasure and sounds of flesh pounding against flesh. Korra listened to Asami's cries of pure joy and ecstasy. They were both closing in fast. "S-Sah...mi..." she moaned. "I... I'm c-close..." she finally managed to utter between two deep thrusts.

"M-me too... Korra... ah... _ahhhh_... t-together..."

Korra leaned her head backwards slightly when Asami hit a sensitive spot deep inside of her. her entire body tensed and without realizing it, she broke off two pieces of wood that belonged to the headboard. She didn't care. The wave of her release washed over her and the warmth spread throughout her body. She was panting deeply and desperately tried to calm her racing heart. It felt like it would explode.

Asami joined her in her release but continued to thrust back and forth. Although with a lot more difficulty. She whimpered pathetically each time the shaft pressed itself against her throbbing clit and she felt her own wetness slide down between her thighs. She swallowed hard. Both her arms around Korra's torso. Afraid she might collapse to the side otherwise. She was still panting but managed to slow down her thundering heart enough to keep the lights from going out.

Korra leaned heavily against her girlfriend and had tossed the pieces of wood aside. "Heh... that... shit... that was amazing..." she mumbled, the shaft still buried inside of her.

Asami smirked playfully at her girlfriend and kissed her neck lovingly. "Pff... no you're amazing."

Korra chuckled and let herself flop on the bed. Asami went down with her and let out a soft yelp. "you're such a nerd..."

"guilty as charged..." she said with a low purr. She adjusted her position and released herself from the harness. She put their favourite toy aside and cuddled up against her girlfriend. "ugh... you're all sweaty..." she whined but made no attempt to pull away.

"Geesh... I wonder whose fault -that- is?" she turned around and straddled Asami's hips.

Asami giggled softly and looked up at the other woman. "I'm totally innocent..." she said and licked her lips absentmindedly. Her eyes drank in Korra's amazing body. Her hands seemed to have a mind on their own as they travelled up tan thighs, to hips and stopped at Korra's abdomen. "Spirts... I can never get enough from this... from you..." she breathed and looked back up to meet the Southerner's gaze.

"How about a kiss then...?" she said with a wink.

"Come and get it..." she said and pointed at her ruby lips.

"Ah... but those weren't the lips I meant..." the grin on her face only grew wider.

Asami felt her core already throb with desire. Slowly, Korra crawled down her pale form. Spread her lily white legs with more force than was needed but she loved it nonetheless and she let out a soft moan. "_Ah_... Korra..." both her hands held onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Hold that thought... while I show you... how we kiss in the South..." she whispered, her face inches away from her prize. She looked down at Asami's sex and let her tan lips brush ever so slightly over the sensitive flesh. "Mhn... just the way I like it..." she purred and used her thumbs to spread the lips, just enough to let the tip of her tongue touch the bundle of nerves.

Asami cried out Korra's name. Her back lifted off of the mattress when the wet muscle made contact. Her head pushed back against the pillows. That little flicker of Korra's tongue was already enough to reignite the fire within her. She looked down and Emeralds locked with Sapphires. All she saw were Korra's eyes. Eyes like a predator, ready to strike. Asami was already panting in anticipation and before she knew what happened. Korra continued the assault on her nether region, without any mercy.

* * *

**AN: For more teasers and info, follow me on tumblr! The name I have there is the same as I have here :D**

**See you there!**


	20. Chapter 20 Goodbye My Love

**AN: Short, I know and very sad... no smut this time but I hope you people like it nontheless!**

**Prepare the tissue boxes... prepare for tearbending...**

**This scene popped in my head and I just needed to write it down. I will use an altered version of this in one of my on going stories...**

**So... prepare... **

**please leave a review, because I need to get better at death scenes. **

* * *

I held her in my arms. My hands desperately held onto her clothing. As if I would be able to keep her with me like that…

I screamed for help. Someone. Anyone… please. Help her.

People came rushing towards us but Korra shook her head gently. Even though it rested on my shoulder. My own rested on hers. I sat on my knees. Korra's legs straddled mine while she sat on them. I heard her shallow breaths. How she struggled to even take a breath.

I let my gaze slide over Korra's back and my heart clenched in my chest. I closed my eyes. Tight. I didn't want to see it. But no matter how long I closed my eyes, I knew what I would see if I'd open them again. Korra caught them for me. She saved my life but at the cost of her own. The thin pieces of metal had hit her back. Had penetrated her flesh and even her lungs.

I felt Korra move back slightly but my embrace tightened. I didn't want to let go. letting go would mean no more Korra and I was not ready to deal with that! Nor would I ever be! Tears slid down my pale cheeks and Korra's face turned slightly. I felt her lips against the skin of my neck and a shiver made it's way down my spine.

"S-Sami…" she mumbled, her voice weak. Fragile. "Sami… please… let me look at you… I… I want to look at you…" she whispered.

I cried. Oh yes. I did. But I eventually let her lean backwards, just the slightest bit. Enough for her to look at me. She smiled at me, even though there was some blood at the right corner of her mouth. Slowly, the red substance made its way down her chin. My breath hitched in my throat and panic took hold on my heart.

A gentle hand forced me to look at her. She cupped my face with it and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. "I love you…" she whispered and I froze. "I love you… so much… Sami…" she continued and took a trembling breath. "Are… are you hurt? They… didn't hit you, did they…?"

My brain finally snapped back to reality and I shook my head. "No, no they didn't…" I swallowed hard, my gaze never left hers. My heart thundered in my chest. Without a second thought, I kissed her. I kissed her with every inch of my being and she kissed me back. I cupped her face with both hands and she put hers around my waist. My tears never stopped coming and when I pulled back, I saw that she was closing in fast. Her eyes, once full of life and happiness, were now dull and nearly lifeless.

"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't… tell you sooner…" she said and clearly fought against the inevitable outcome of her sacrifice. "I… should've told you sooner… you're amazing…" her breaths became even shorter than they already were.

"Shhh… Korra… s-save your energy. You'll be alright."

I heard a weak chuckle. "Heh… you're a… terrible liar…" she mumbled and leaned forward. My arms found their way around her body once again and I held her close. She put her face in the crook of my neck and I heard her sniff. "I always… loved your scent… your hair… so soft… silky soft…" she whispered and I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Asami…" I heard her voice crack from emotion and together, we wept. Her arms found a way around my waist and she held me. Even though her embrace was weak. She even managed to lovingly rub the small of my back and I calmed down enough to stop the tears momentarily. "I'm… sorry…"

"I love you too Korra… I do… so much… I…" I didn't know what else to say, because yes, I loved her. More then anything. It took me months to figure it out. Always doubting, questioning, hesitating… our nights together. The times we spend sparring. The times we spend in the Library. Our ride on Naga outside the walls. All those small things… I tightened my hold around her and it was then when I noticed… she was silent. Her arms were no longer around my waist and laid limp next me. I no longer heard her breathing, nor did I feel her gently rubbing my back.

"No… no. No! Korra! KORRA!" I held onto her for dear life, screamed her name over and over. Pulled her even closer against my form but she didn't move. I sobbed uncontrollably against her neck. Her skin, which always used to be warm was now cold. She was gone… my entire body was trembling when I slowly pulled back. Scared of what I'd see. But I had to see it. Had to see it to believe it.

My gaze fell on her face. There was a faint smile still present on her tan lips. Lips I had only kissed for the first, and last time, a little while ago… her eyes were open, although the life they used to hold, was now gone. Her eyes were towards the stars. Something we recently had started doing. Star gazing. More tears streamed over my pale cheeks. Her eyes still towards the stars, never able to see them, ever again…


	21. Sharing a Bath

**AN: Someone on tumblr asked another writer if they could write a piece where Korra and Asami had their first bath together. The writer had no time to write it so me and someone else took the liberty to write it instead! **

**This is my look on how and what would happen if the two of them would share their first bath together as girlfriends :3**

* * *

Korra looked at herself in the mirror. Her sapphires sliding over her own body before they moved to her girlfriends reflection in the same mirror. She smiled when she saw Asami bend over the bath tub, checking the temperature every so often.

The CEO sat down on the edge of the bath. Her fingers sliding through the water. She was smiling happily and Korra noticed the faint blush on her pale cheeks. The Avatar felt her heart flutter in her chest. They had been in a relationship for over two months now. This would be the very first time that they'd see each other naked.

The last two months had been amazing and their Spirit world vacation had been the perfect start for the two of them. It had been just the two of them during their much needed vacation, which gave them time to explore their feelings for one another. They would walk hand in hand as they walked through the fields of beautiful flowers. Fell asleep in eachothers arms during the nights.

Their first kiss had been after they set foot in the Spirit world and Asami's lips had been as soft as she always imagined them to be. They both agreed to taking things slow. Enjoying the butterflies and newly found feelings to the limit, instead of rushing into something that neither of them had any experience in.

So they took things slow. Held hands. Shared gentle but loving kisses and cuddled with each possibility.

They are two months further and there had still nothing happened sexually. Sure they slept next each other every night. Things started to heat up once they started to kiss. But nothing beyond the southern border had happened just yet.

"Sweetie... Are you okay?"

Asami's gentle voice broke Korra's train of thought and she turned around to face her girlfriend. "Y-yeah! I'm fine Sami." She said but couldn't help the tremble in her voice.

Asami got back on her feet and walked over to the young Avatar. "Are you nervous...?" She asked softly, both her hands taking a hold onto Korra's

The Southerner's eyes shot open wide. Her heart pounding against her ribs. "M-me?! Nervous? Ha! No way!"

"Korra, I don't need to be an earth bender to know you're lying..." Her red lups curled into a warm smile. "Come on... Spit it out..."

She took a deep, shaky breath and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "I... I am nervous... Yeah..." She admitted, her eyes downcast.

"Why?" Asami's arms found their way around Korra's waist and pulled her close.

The Avatar wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and buried her face in its crook. She swallowed hard. "We're going to be naked."

Asami chuckled softly and pecked Korra's cheek. "Yes, we will. Unless you prefer keeping your clothes on...?"

Korra smiled but shook her head. "No its just... The last time someone saw me naked was... After Zaheer attacked me..." She felt Asami stiffen in her arms. "I remember how weak and vulnerable I felt... You took care of me."

Asami pulled back slightly to look her girlfriend in the eye. "You think you'll feel like that again?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry... Its stupid I know..-"

"Its not Korra. I understand. Just tell me what you want to do."

The Avatar blinked surprised. Her heart slowly stopped pounding and returned to a normal rhythm. "R-really? I... Well... Would you mind if... I undressed alone and get into the tub first...?"

The CEO leaned forward and kissed Korra's lips tenderly. "Of course not... I'll go and get us some towels then."

Korra couldn't help but sigh in relief. Before Asami left, she pressed her lips firmly against the ruby one of the pale beauty before she disappeared.

As soon as the door closed behind the engineer, Korra started to undress. Letting her clothes droo on a small pile on the floor. It wasn't long before she had shed all her clothes and stepped into the warm, if not hot, water. She giggled softly as she started to play around with the massive amount of bubbles that pretty much covered her up almost entirely.

She was in the middle of bending the bubbles in some strange shape when she heard a soft knock on the door. "You in the tub yet?" She heard Asami ask from the other side.

"Yeah! You can come in safely Sami!" She said, still focussing on all the bubbles.

The door opened and closed without Korra looking up. "In case you're wondering, I'm trying to make Naga's head with these bubbl...-" she had turned her head to look at the engineer. Her mouth now open wide along with her eyes which looked like they would pop out of her skull.

Asami stood there. Towels in hand and wearing nothing but a black dressing gown that reached just above her knees. Her long, black hair hung loosely over her shoulders and back. After she put aside the towels, she slowly undid the knot that kept her gown closed. Revealing her pale skin. A few seconds later, the piece of clothing fell down at her feet and she stood completely naked in the middle of the bathroom.

Korra couldn't stop staring. Her eyes moved from Asami's feet, up her long and elegant legs. Her hips and chest. She swallowed hard when she shamelessly stared at her girlfriends breasts. Her eyes finally moved up again and she continued to drink in each and every inch of Asami's naked form.

"Can I join...?" She asked shyly. Her arms wrapped around her torso just below her breasts.

"Y-y-yeah..." She finally managed to utter but continued to stare at Asami as she slowly stepped into the tub.

Asami slowly lowered herself onto her knees in the warm water. Enjoying the heat on her skin.

"You're so beautiful..." Korra whispered and their eyes locked.

The blush on Asami's cheeks deepened and she bit her lower lip. "How are you feeling now?"

"I..." She couldn't help it. She had never seen her girlfriend like this before and slowly crawled closer. Forgetting her own bashfulness completely. Her pale skin looked to soft and kissable. She wanted nothing more then to touch it.

Asami just sat there. Not completely sure what to do herself. Her breath hitched in her throat when Korra rose up slightly from the water to get closer to her, but she didn't move away. Her own eyes now fixed on Korra's partly exposed chest.

Arms wrapped around her body and Korra pressed her own against Asami's. The CEO's arms snuck around Korra's naked form and she felt soft lips against her neck. "You are so beautiful... I can't believe you're mine...!" She whispered almost directly in Asami's ear.

The engineer giggles softly and let her fingers slide through Korra's short hair. "So are you... I love you Korra..."

Korra purred softly, her face hidden in the crook of Asami's neck. "I love you too..." She said softly, her lips still kissing the pale skin lovingly. One of her hands slowly moving up and down Asami's back. They remained in this position for several minutes. A happy sigh escaped the young women every so often until Korra broke the silence.

"I want to wash your hair. Can I wash your hair? Please?" She asked, before she continued. "And your back, I want to wash that too... It looks amazing...!"

Asami giggled and pulled back slightly to kiss Korra's lips. "Yes and yes... Only if I can return the favor."

Korra smiled brightly, her fears of an hour ago completely gone and she agreed happily. "Sounds perfect!"


	22. Chapter 22 Mermaid Korrasami

**AN: Mermaid Korrasami, Korra being an idiot and goes for a late night swim.**

* * *

I was never known for making smart decisions. I mean, when I was 6, I decided to go out even though there was a huge snowstorm going rampage outside. I was lucky my parents found me in time. Or else I would've ended up as a popsicle. (Sorry Aang. No offense.)

Or when I was ten, I came along with my parents when we paid Tenzin and his family a visit. I wanted to go ice skating outside, even though everybody warned me about the ice not being thick enough. I ended up in the water, freezing my butt off after sneaking out. Thank Raava that Naga was there. She picked me out of the water and, while she held me in her mouth, took me back to safety.

There were other moments where my decision making were put to the test. Today isn't really any different. We were once again in Republic City and I woke up in the middle of the night. It was hot. I was sweaty and I needed to cool off. So I decided to take a swim. I must've been still somewhat sleeping cause the water was not as calm as I had imagined it would be.

I dove in without second thought. Enjoying the cool water in my soaring skin. Without me realizing that I was drifting further and further away from Air Temple Island. About an hour or so later, I decided it was enough and looked around. I found myself miles off shore and panic started to build in my heart. After this swim, I was exhausted but I tried to swim back anyway.

It didn't have the effect I wanted it to have and surely, the exhaustion started to demand it's toll. I started to scream for help. With no effect at all. The waves started to grow in size and the wind started to blow more ferocious. My voice was lost in the wind and each wave that hit me, took a piece of my left over energy with it.

Each breath I took came with a stinging pain in my lungs. my side's were hurting like no other. All my muscles burned when one huge wave crashed down on me and send me several feet deep under the water surface.

I was just floating. My eyes open as I looked at the water surface. I could see the moon but I no longer was able to move. All my energy gone. 19 years old and dying like this. Way to go me. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the darkness. Ready to blow out my final breath when something wrapped around my torso from behind. I no longer cared.

Whatever it was, it dragged me to the surface and once again my lungs were filled with fresh air. I was to tired to even open my eyes, all I heard was a gentle voice.

"I got you Korra… don't worry. You'll be alright."

I don't remember what happened, I probably lost consciousness during what happened. Finally, I woke up. Slowly. I noticed that I was on my back, laying on sand. Something stroke my cheek, my neck and ended at my shoulder.

"You're awake, welcome back…" It was the same voice as before and I finally managed to open my eyes.

My breath hitched in my throat when my eyes locked with green ones. I blinked a few times before I realized that she wasn't a hallucination. "Am… I dead? Are you… an Angel… or… whatever?"

I saw the cutest blush appear on her cheeks but she shook her head. "You're not dead, if you are, so am I." she said and pushed herself up slightly with her elbow.

My eyes moved to her chest and I thought I'd die there and then. My gaze didn't stop at her chest but slid down her entire body before my eyes locked back with hers. A deep crimson now decorated my own cheeks. _She's naked! What the fuck!?_

"Y-y-you're… n-not wearing… a-any… clothes…" I stuttered and had a hard time to keep my eyes focused on hers.

She smiled warmly at me and slowly got back up on her feet. She walked over to the sea and stepped in the water.

"Wait, where are you going? Please don't go!"

She stopped and turned around slightly to face me. Her face a mix of fear and worry. "You should stay here Korra. Don't go out swimming again."

I got up with the speed of light and stumbled to her side. She turned around completely and caught me before I fell face first into the sand. She lowered us both down on our knees, her arms still around me to keep me steady. "You should take it easy, you were in the water for a long time…" she said, one of her pale hands tenderly caressing my cheek.

"I… uh… what's your name?" I blurted out. My hands rested on her pale thighs. "And how did you know mine?"

"You're the Avatar, everybody knows your name." she said and a soft giggle followed.

"I… well…" I stuttered and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm Asa…-" her eyes grew wide when she looked at her right, before I could even say anything, she got up and dove into the water. I looked to my left and saw people coming my way. Exhaustion finally took over as I turned my gaze back to the ocean and my body collapsed back onto the sand. Slowly darkness started to take over my vision. My eyes still gazing towards the water surface. I blinked once when I saw someone rise up from the surface and when it dove back into the water, I swore I saw something that looked like a fish tail. Then, everything turned black.


	23. Mermaid Korrasami: part two

The next time I woke up I was warm and comfortable. My parents went looking for me after they found my bed to be empty. They had brought me back to my room and after Kya confirmed that nothing was wrong with me, my mother had removed my remaining sleeping cloths and bathed me. Or at least, that's what they told me. I wasn't actually awake when it all happened.

All I knew is that my muscles were hurting and that I was forced to lay down for an entire day. My dad even threatened to tie me down if I dared to go out in the middle of the flipping night again. I knew he wasn't kidding, he did it once when I was younger. So I knew he would do it again. so I spend the day in bed, resting and taking things easy. Even Tenzin left me alone with his ever present talk about airbenders and their traditions. I was free of all my training duties and to be honest, it was nice to be able to relax for a day.

The day after, I was feeling much better and even though my dad wasn't very happy with it, he let me come along to one of his meetings. He was about to have a business meeting with Hiroshi Sato. Owner of Future Industries. Dad needed new snow mobiles for our home in the South and as their Chief, he was the one responsible to replace the ones that were pretty much falling apart back home.

I had to promise to take it easy and I did. Tenzin gave me another day off and my dad and I used Naga to get where we needed to be. We met with Hiroshi Sato at his estate and we were brought to his factory by a Sato mobile. I had to leave Naga behind but she promised to be good. At least I hope she did, all I heard was a soft whimper when I asked her to be a good girl. I took it as a yes. Raava knows what she'd be doing.

Were received a tour through the factory and heard the tale of how mister Sato started his business with a simple loan. Both me and dad were impressed and we were lead to the showroom where there were several Satomobiles but quite a lot of other vehicles as well. There was a Sato Scooter. Sato Snow mobile and Snow Scooter, Sato Motorcycles and so on. All were decorated with a small half gear and had the usual black and red colors that were the colors of the Sato family.

"Can we order them in other colors?" I asked and let my hand slide over the Snow Mobiles smooth frame.

"You can indeed, your order can be custom made. All you have to do is write down what you want. I take it that you and your father will have one custom made one each?" Hiroshi said and looked from my father to me and back.

My dad nodded and grinned. "Ever since she was little she knew what she wanted. Best not to stand between her and what she wants, especially since she learned air bending, you'll get the wind knocked out of you, ha!" both my dad and Hiroshi started to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean, Tonraq, my daughter is exactly like that."

"You have a daughter?" I asked surprised.

He chuckled and nodded. "Although, sometimes, I'd think I have a son. The way she can act sometimes. Ah, to be young again."

"Does she work here too?"

"Korra, stop being so nosy."

"Don't worry Tonraq, its quite alright. Yes, she does work here, although I think she's at home at the moment. Preparing dinner with her mother. I take it you two will stay for dinner?" he asked and walked over to one of his snow mobiles. "We can talk about the prices, the designs and so on. My wife can prepare an arctic hen like you wouldn't believe it. She practiced all week."

I instantly started to drool by the mentioning of arctic hen. It was one of my favorite dishes. And ever since we got here, I hadn't eaten any. I looked over at my dad with my best puppy eye expression possible. "Please please pleaseeeeee!" I begged and he started to laugh.

"I couldn't say no to such invitation. So we gladly accept." He said and nodded towards our host.

"Excellent! Now, how about some test runs mhn?" he said mysteriously and we were lead out of the showroom and after a little walk, we ended in a huge hall where there was snow everywhere. There were several small hills and big holes in the ground. There was even a place where there was ice.

My dad and I were in our natural habitat and of course started to race the moment we had the chance. We tested out the merchandise and rode through layers of thick snow. The layers of ice on the small frozen pool. A medium high hill. Whatever obstacles there were, we rode them and the snowmobiles succeeded with flying colors.

After we finally managed to pull ourselves from these amazing machines, we were taken out of the hall and were once again lead outside. Back in the Satomobile and on our way to the Sato estate. I started to note down the colors that I wanted for my snowmobile. Blue, duh and all the four elements in their original colors.

I was in the middle of drawing out the entire thing when we came to a halt. We arrived at the estate and I rolled up the piece of paper and gave it to my dad. "You can explore the estate Korra, while me and Tonraq do the boring parts of our deal." Hiroshi said to me and chuckled softly. I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned. Thanking both of them and dashed off to go find Naga.

I walked around the beautiful garden and took in my surroundings. There were flowers from all over the world growing here and in every possible color one could imagine. I was amazed by the beauty of it all as I continued to walk. Passing by small ponds that had koi fish swimming in them.

I stopped at one of them and let my hand slide through the water. Using my bending to guide the koi into a perfectly round circle. I chuckled softly but turned my head when I heard the sound of a polar bear dog bark. "Naga…" I grinned and got back on my feet. Now running towards the sound.

Finally, I saw her. Laying on her back, her paws spread while someone rubbed her belly. I couldn't quite see who it was but what I did see was that the person in question had long, black hair. I continued to walk closer and slowly but surely, more and more of this belly rubbing stranger came into view. She had pale skin and wore a red jacket. I saw her stand up and heard Naga whine when her new friend stopped rubbing her belly.

My gaze was down at my fluffy companion but moved to elegant long legs and followed them up. I saw slim hips, a perfect waist, firms breasts, beautiful neck and finally, our eyes met. My breath hitched in my throat and I gasped for air.

"Hello Avatar Korra." Her voice was the exact same as when we first met. I couldn't believe it. She was the person that saved me from drowning!

"You…? I… but… you saved me…" I whispered, but she heard me anyway.

Her eyes grew wide and the smile on her face faded. Instead, her face showed fear. "I… its not…" she took a firm hold onto my wrist and pretty much dragged me deeper into the garden. Away from any curious servants.

We stopped after a short walk and she looked around suspiciously. "Please, please don't tell anyone. Only my mother and father know about… what I am…" she said, her voice pleading. Her eyes still full of worry.

"No… no one else knows? Why did you save me? Risking your secret like that…"

She lowered her gaze, took a deep breath and sighed. "I was in need of a swim when I sensed your distress… I could hear your heartbeat through the vibrations of the water and it was beating way to fast. I knew you were in trouble but stayed at a safe distance. I kept an eye on you but eventually saw you disappear after the last wave hit you… I… I couldn't just let you drown…!" she said defensively, her voice wavering.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, but before I could say anything, she took a step closer. Both her hands took a gentle hold onto my wrists and I couldn't do anything but look straight at her. She was on the edge of crying and it broke my heart to see her like that.

"Please, please don't tell anyone. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll do anything."

"Anything…?" I asked, a smile on my face.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't pull away. Instead, she took another step into my direction and I felt my own heart rate increase drastically. She let go of my wrists and moved them to the buttons of her blouse. Unbuttoning one after the other. "Y-yes… anything."

I suddenly put the pieces together. _Oh, shit, she think I want to… well… maybe… no! Bad brain! No taking advantage of the sweet lady who saved your life! Bad Korra! Bad!_ I quickly pulled back and covered my eyes before I saw more of her dark red, lace bra. "No no no! Not like that! Please! Cover up! I didn't mean it like that!"

I turned around to give her more privacy as she closed up her blouse. "Tell me when you're ready…" I said and cleared my throat, my hands back at my side while my eyes now gazed at the flowers.

"I-I'm ready… you can turn around now." She said, her voice soft.

I turned back around and saw to my relief, and slight disappointment, that she had covered up once again. I smiled at her and even though she still looked worried, she smiled back at me. "I was wondering… since you saved my life… the least thing I can do is take you out to dinner."

She blinked a few times, wondering if I was joking or not, probably. "Really? Like, on a date?"

My cheeks heated up slightly but I nodded. "Y-yeah… uh… if y-you're into that, that is… ehehe…" I giggled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'd really love to yes, I'm sorry for, misunderstanding… mostly when people can, they want to take advantage of my family's wealth or name… or… well… I thought you wanted to… take advantage of me."

I just shook my head and took her hands in my own. Interlacing our fingers. "So… now I finally get to ask… what's your name?"

She giggled softly and I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks when she looked at our hands, right before our eyes met again. "I'm Asami…"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Busy with Slavery when this popped up in my brain. I needed to share it! Love you all people.**

* * *

"Sweetie, you've been hiding in the computer room for a few hours now. What are you doing?" Asami Sato walked into the room and saw Korra, who sat behind the PC screen, frozen in place. Her mouth slightly open. Her caramel skin showing a deep blush on her cheeks that spread to her neck.

When she saw Asami, she used the mouse to click on something that was on the screen. "N-nothing! I'm not reading things! Or looking at pictures!"

Asami chuckled and within a few seconds, she stood next her girlfriend. A hand now resting on the young Avatar's shoulder. "Really...? Of course you weren't..." her emeralds scanned the screen in front of her, the internet browser still open. Some Fire Flake add visible. "So, ordering some fire flakes?" She asked, a smug grin on her face. It's then that her eyes fell on one of the browser tabs that was still open, but hidden behind the one that was currently open.

With a few swift clicks, the page was in full view, along with the picture that Korra had been hiding. Asami's mouth fell open slightly at what she saw. It was a drawing of her, and Korra. Together. In a very, VERY, intimate position. The title of it was, Korra riding her Sato stick. "O-oh... well... that's..." she cleared her throat, the faint pink colour on her cheeks darkening with every passing second. "I didn't knew you... uh... liked this... kinda stuff Korra..."

"I don't! I clicked on it by accident! Ever since we defeated Kuvira and those silly camera people stopped following us around, Mako kept sending me these kinda pictures!"

"Wait... you got these from Mako?"

"Well no, I found these myself after I liked the first few he send m... eeee... crap..."

Asami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest after standing straight again. "Care to explain...?"

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. She was busted. "Fine... I mean, it's just stuff about us... like... very cute to... very notsocute. To damn right horrible. But still. Ever since the final episode of our show, people said they felt kinda... empty... disappointed. They didn't even get to see us kiss. Apparently, a lot of people are fantasizing about us. Kissing."

"And doing a whole lot more than just kissing." Asami chipped in, her gaze at the screen with the Korra and Asami porn still in full view. "Do... you wanna do that with me?"

Korra's brain seemed to have crashed and her face turned even redder than before. "NO!"

"No?"

"Well, yes! I mean of course I wanna... do the thing with you! But I mean...!" She became a blabbering mess after that, her sentences not making any sense at all.

Asami just smiled and cupped her girlfriends face, kissing her lips to shut her up. "You're ranting sweetie... and I didn't mean -that- in particular. Just... being intimate in general..." she explained. She slowly sat down on her knees in front of Korra, taking the Avatar's hands in her own. "We've been together for some months now... its natural for a couple to eventually take it a step further."

"I k-know..." she mumbled and let out a deep sigh. She had her eyes closed for a moment, but when she opened them again, her sapphires locked with gentle emeralds. "We've been crazy busy, me with my Avatar duties. You with rebuilding the city. Again." She added the last part while laughing.

"So why are you watching things like this?"

Korra shrugged. "I dunno... call it lack of experience? When we do get to that part, it's good to be prepared." She broke eye contact and looked at the floor instead. "I was locked away ever since I was four, I never really learned anything about relations, feelings, bisexuality, sex and all those things at the compound." She finally admitted. "The only other person I've been with is Mako and we never went further then kissing and cuddling."

"Mhn, well, I guess we're equal when it comes to experience then." Asami said, using one of her hands to force Korra to look at her. "We can take it as slow or as fast as we want. There's no rush."

Korra smiled happily at that and leaned forward, kissing Asami's full red lips. Both her hands cupping the engineer's face as the kiss continued for a few seconds longer. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. "Sounds perfect Sami... but then again, you are perfection in the flesh."

Asami rolled her eyes. "So cheesy..." they both laughed at that.

"So uh... you wouldn't mind it if... I continue to read fanfiction, would you? You know, research and all...?"

"Reading? Research?" Asami raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's more than just drawings of us, there a LOADS of stories as well!" She said and pulled Asami onto her lap and turned back towards the computer screen. Clicking away.

Asami narrowed her eyes at some of the titles and descriptions. "Omegaverse...? What in Raava's name is that?"

"Uh... well... it's a story told in a universe where there are alpha's, omega's and beta's. Female alpha's have penisses and...-"

"They have a what?"

"A penis. They can impregnate a female or a male omega while they are in heat."

"So... what are we in these stories?"

Korra giggled sheepishly and swallowed. "I'm an alpha... and you're an omega... most of the time."

"Soooo... do I dare to ask what happens in those stories?"

"Well... you pretty much get in heat and I bang your brains out... oh! And we have babies!"

Asami gasped and looked at Korra in shock. "Really? Oh if only... I'd love to see a little version of you and me." She giggled and Korra joined her. "Anything else?"

"Told you, there are many. Even one where you're the Avatar, and I'm the hot and sexy engineer who's a nonbender."

"Asami smirked and looked at her girlfriend again. "So, you think I'm hot huh..." she said with a soft giggle and Korra's blush decorated her cheeks once again.

"W-well yeah... you've impressed me pretty much ever since we met. Even though I hate to admit it..." she said but winked at the CEO before turning her attention back at the screen. "There's art that is made from stories as well. Like this one." She said and clicked on one particular button. A picture popped up and showed Korra and Asami, surrounded by children that looked just like them. The title of it was: A Dream of the Heart: Sato Family.

"Awhhhhhh... oh my god look at those cuties!" Asami squealed. Her gaze going from herself, to the baby in her arms, to the children that surrounded Korra. Two of them were water benders. The other two were non benders. The baby in Asami's arms was the only boy, called Hiroshi.

"I thought it was cute too... who knows, we might be able to start a family together. When our lives are less hectic." Korra said and kissed Asami's cheek.

"Who knows..." Asami whispered and rested her head on Korra's shoulder while her girlfriend continued to scroll passed many more stories and other pieces of art. She heard Korra tell her about several artists that were able to pin the two of them down perfectly. Their facial expressions, their silly behaviour. Apparently their adventures had been watched world wide. Their feelings for one another had opened up many doors. It had shocked many people around the globe and they had become Republic City's power couple. Even in these fan made stories, Korrasami was a name that rose to the surface more often than not. After they had openly admitted their feelings, many more public figures came out being either bisexual, gay, lesbian. Mako and Prince Wu were seen while they had enjoyed a romantic evening while they sat in their turtle duck boat. Korra and Asami being in another one.

There were even people who admitted that they felt like they were born in the wrong body. A young man felt like a woman, locked away in the body of a man. And vice versa.

The beautiful raven haired woman looked at her girlfriend, who was still ranting about all the stories out there. Asami just smiled and chuckled at the confused look on Korra's face when her pale hands cupped her tanned face and closed the space between them. Kissing the Avatar with all the love she could pour into the kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, Korra's face showed nothing but bliss.

"My sweet dork..." she whispered, her thumbs lovingly stroking Korra's cheeks. "I love you, so, so much..." she continued and pulled the Southerner against her chest. Strong arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist as Korra settled into the embrace.

"I'm never leaving you, ever again." she said and took a shuddering breath before she continued. "I love you too, Asami... more then I'd ever be able to tell you..." She mumbled, her arms tightening their embrace around the heiress. Enjoying the silence. Enjoying each others presence. "But I'll try it anyway..."

Asami just smiled and kissed the top of Korra's head. One of her arms around Korra, the hand of the other stroking the Southerner's silky soft, chestnut hair. She had forgiven Korra the moment she had seen her again for the first time, after her three year absence. She loved Korra and Korra loved her back. That was all that she could have ever dreamed of.


	25. Chapter 25: Roommates AU

**AN: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Enjoy the fluffyness this brings! :D**

**Sorry for the delay on my stories, life is still hectic as fuck so yeah. That and I was (still am) sick as a mother fucker... Being close to getting ****pneumonia is very unpleasant. The idiot I am, I kept working. (I luf monies... :3 )**  
**Love you all sweeties!**

* * *

Finding out that she was rooming with a hot girl while being at collage was awesome. Asami Sato spend her time trying not to think of her room mate's amazing body but it was hard. Ever since the first time she saw Korra work out, Asami tried to, 'accidently', walk into her friends bedroom every so often and not to be disappointed. More then once she walked in while Korra was busy working out. Eventually, the Southerner left her bedroom door open, to Asami's happiness.

Finding out that the heater in her bedroom broke down was far from awesome. It was in the middle of winter and at a Friday evening when the knob broke off. Turning her bedroom in a fucking freezer. Korra wouldn't be back till later that evening so she couldn't ask for her help either.

The young heiress sat in their shared living room, until she had enough and decided she'd just crawl into bed and try to get some sleep. She slowly undressed and only wore her panties when she put on her red sleeping dress. While she was still shivering like leaf, she crawled under her bed sheets. _Well, at least I'm a bit warmer…_ she thought sadly and pulled the blankets even tighter around herself.

Her body was exhausted so falling asleep was no problem. She even felt slightly warm for a little while. Untill she woke up, maybe an hour or two later. The engineer blinked confused and checked the time on her phone. _It's only just passed midnight… _she thought and groaned. What was worse was that she was cold once again.

She heard her stomach growl and felt a sharp sting in her right shoulder. _Damnit… I almost forgot about that… _She let out another sigh and decided to get up and perhaps find something to eat. When she walked into the living room after she put on her dressing gown, she was welcomed with darkness. _Odd… I don't remember turning off the lights completely._ She continued to walk further into the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

After she opened the fridge, she realized that the groceries still needed to be done. _Great… just fucking great. Why didn't I buy something to eat when I was done at the workshop today. _She slammed the fridge shut with an angry sigh, hoping she didn't wake up her roomie with the noise she made.

She walked over to the fire place. The only other heat source available in their living room. _If I can get a fire going… that would at least be -something-. _She thought and squatted down in front of the fireplace. She put some wood in place and grabbed the matches that laid next to the wood.

After breaking around a dozen matches, she gave up. Her fingers too cold to do anything. Even after she blew in her folded hands to try and warm them up. Before she could get back on her feet, two arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a loud yelp and both her and the person behind her fell to the side. Asami heard a familiar giggle next her when she tried to crawl away. Just to be reminded that those arms were still around her waist, holding her in place.

"Oh my Gooooooodddd Asamiiiiii." Korra said and started laughing.

Asami felt her cheeks heat up. "Korra!? You scared the hell out of me!" She finally managed to free herself from Korra's arms since the Southerner fell onto her back, her arms holding around her stomach while she continued to laugh. Asami rolled her eyes and moved to the couch where she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I hate you…" she muttered under her breath, even though she didn't mean a single word. Quite the opposite, actually.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Korra's laughter died down to an occasional giggle. She moved to the couch and sat next her friend. Wearing her white tank top and some sweat pants. Her usual sleeping gear.

Asami sniffled a few times and realized that Korra had at least a few drinks. "Are… are you drunk?" she asked and Korra turned her head towards her, giving Asami her answer with a big ass grin on her face.

"Maaaaybe…" Korra mumbled and wrapped her arms around the shivering heiress. "Been to a party… open bar! I dealt with it…-hic!- oops… sorry." She said sheepishly. Her head now rested on Asami's shoulder. It's then when Korra noticed that the pale beauty was shivering. "You… you're shivering… are you cold?"

Asami smiled warmly at Korra and nodded. "Kinda… the knob of my heater broke off… can't fix it and there were no handyman's around to come give me a hand. No matter how much money I offered."

"Mhn… yeah… a lot of snow on the roads… I can't blame them." Korra mumbled, pulling the heiress even closer. "I wanna cuddleeeeeee…"

Asami suddenly felt several degrees warmer when she felt Korra's hands slide over her hips. "D-don't… you have a boyfriend… for that?"

""Had… had a boyfriend…" she said, her face now buried in the crook of Asami's neck. "He didn't understand I wasn't ready for the next step just yet. -hic!- Excuse me…" she said with a giggle. "Sooooo… well, he tried to push me and I kicked his ass and dumped him."

"You… kicked his ass… and dumped him?"

"Yeah… in that precise order…"

Asami was about to say something but her growling stomach interrupted her train of thoughts. The two woman looked at each other and Asami couldn't help the deep blush that crawled onto her cheeks. "S-sorry… I didn't eat…"

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's cheek. ""How bout I make some noodles?" She asked and got back on her feet.

The engineer pouted at the loss of contact but she smiled soon afterwards at the mention of food. "There are still some left…? I thought we were out of food?"

Korra smirked and made her way towards the kitchen, although with some trouble since the alcohol had clearly not left her system just yet. "Yeah I kinda have a secret stash, for emergencies like this ya know!" she said and waggled into the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans falling quickly followed.

Asami rushed towards the kitchen and found Korra on the floor, one pan on her head and several more spread across the floor. "Heh… Hey, Sami, I got a new hat…" she joked and Asami giggled. Korra soon joined her.

"You dork… let's clean up…" Asami said and helped her friend back onto her feet. The two of them picked up the other pans and placed them back where they came from. Korra removed the one on her head and cleaned it a bit before she filled it with water and put it on the stove. "Let chef Korra make you some world class noodles Sami."

"You sure…? You still seem a bit unstable on your feet… let me help at least?" She offered.

"As you wish. You can chop the veggies? I am quite sure letting me chop things wouldn't be a good idea… hehehehe… -hic!- pardon me…" she muttered the last part and disappeared into her room for a little while. When she came back, she had several packs of noodles in her hands.

Asami smiled and was busy chopping a cucumber into smaller pieces. Korra grabbed the chicory and tossed it into the small pot. Along with several different kind of spices. An egg. Several big shrimps that she had taken from the freezer. The cucumber that Asami had chopped earlier.

"Let's eat in my room. It's nice and warm there." Korra said and smiled at Asami who just smiled back.

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course not! Oh and, pour us a glass of wine. I still have a bottle of red on my desk. And some glasses."

"Don't you think you had enough to drink…?" Asami asked amused, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"There's no such thing as drinking too much. Unless you throw up. Then it's time to quit."

"That's mostly when you're already to late." The Heiress said and chuckled, slowly she walked out of the kitchen and headed to Korra's room. The moment she opened the door, the warmth from inside the room greeted her and a pleasurable shiver rolled over her spine. She walked inside and saw the bottle of wine on Korra's desk. _She's such a sweetie… and single…_ Asami bit her lower lip when the reality of her thoughts sank in. _She's single… and you know she likes girls…_ She swallowed hard when her mind suddenly created images of her and Korra. Kissing. Cuddling. In bed. Doing other things. Her hands clenched around the wine bottle when she felt a throb between her legs. _Oh Raava… I need to stop thinking about that…_ she thought and licked her lips. Her hands moved to remove the cork from the bottle but instead, Asami let out a small cry. She had totally forgotten about her shoulder.

She put the bottle back on the desk and rubbed her shoulder. She let out an angry sigh, it didn't help and she let out a soft whimper when she tried to move her right arm. _Damnit… I should have been more careful._ She thought and turned around when she heard the door open and close behind her. She smiled warmly at her friend who stood a few feet away from her. Two steaming bowls of noodles in hand. A cocky and playful grin on her face.

"You okay?" Korra asked and put the bowls on her desk for a moment and pulled out two sets of chop sticks from the waist band of her pants.

Asami nodded. "Yeah… I think I just pulled a muscle today. I forgot when I tried to open the bottle."

Korra gestured towards her bed. "Sit. We eat first and then I can massage your shoulder. If you'd like."

"I… well… if it's not to much trouble?" the heiress asked while she moved to the bed. Her hands moved over the pelt that decorated the piece of furniture. "So soft…."

Korra chuckled and once Asami had settled comfortably, she handed her friend the bowl of noodles and chopsticks. "I only have one glass here, so I hope you don't mind sharing some wine with me?" She asked and opened the bottle that Asami had to put back a few minutes prior. Pouring some of the bloodred liquid into the single wine glass she had.

"I don't mind. I'm already happy and grateful that you made me something to eat." she said, the bowl now resting on her lap as she took the wine glass from Korra's hand. Her lips settled on the glass's edge and she took a gentle sip. "Oh… wow… this is good stuff."

The Southerner smirked and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Yeah, I never liked the cheaper stuff. I only drink this when the company is as good as the wine." She said and moved under the covers from the other side.

Asami's pale cheeks showed a faint pink colour and she nearly choked on the small sip she took. She handed the glass back to Korra who took a sip before she put it on the small nightstand on her side of the bed and dug into her bowl of food like she hadn't eaten in days.

The two chatted about their day and after they had both consumed their food, Korra's phone buzzed. She looked at the small screen of the device and sighed annoyed. "Great… why would that idiot call at half past one in the morning…" she muttered but did pick up. "Whatcha want Mako."

Asami listened to her friend and the soft muttering that came from the other end. The glass of wine in hand. Even though she just ate, the alcohol clouded her brain nonetheless.

"No, I'm not interested in whatever you have to say Mako, or do you want me to kick you in the balls again? Would that send a clear message to you? I broke up with you. And you damn well know why! I'm not wasting my first time on some selfish asshole like yourself!"

_First time huh…? Oh my…_ Asami couldn't help but purr while her friend was arguing with her ex on the phone. Her eyes sliding from Korra's face, to her neck. _I bet her skin is as soft as chocolate…_ She swallowed another sip of wine. Her cheeks became an even darker shade of red as her eyes continued their journey to Korra's bicep. _Raava she's so strong…_ She bit her lower lip and her emeralds finally stopped at Korra's breasts. _I should really stop staring… I think I'm getting a bit obvious._ She noticed that she had emptied the glass on her own this time. _Oh… Oops._

More and louder muttering followed and Korra pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "No! Don't come over! What about me breaking up with you don't you understand!?" She nearly growled before she ended the call and put it aside. "Ugh…! Guys! Stay away from the Sami, they're nothing but trouble." She said and looked at the empty glass in the raven's hands. "Heh… You really like it, don't you?" She asked, her voice much warmer now.

Asami handed Korra the glass with a sheepish smile. "Heh… sorry… I'll buy you a new one." her friend just chuckled and put the empty glass on her nightstand.

"Don't worry about it… anyway, how about that massage huh?" Korra said and held a small jar that contained a white substance.

"Oh! Yes please."

"Okay, turn around, so your back is towards me. It was your right shoulder, right?" She asked to be sure. The wine had effected her memory slightly.

Asami did as Korra asked and turned her back towards the Southerner. "Yeah, right. Although it isn't hurting that much anymore… probably thanks to the alcohol… heh." She mumbled and heard Korra giggle softly behind her. She stiffened when she felt the straps of her sleeping dress being lowered. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard. "W-whu… what you doing…?"

"Well, I can't use my tiger balm on your dress Sam's… that would totally be useless. And really weird." Korra snickered behind the flustered vixen and gently moved her beautiful black hair aside.

The engineer let out a sigh and relaxed under Korra's, surprisingly, gentle touch. Her strong hands moved over porcelain skin and worked on the skin covered muscles of Asami's painful shoulder. "Oh…" the Heiress let out a soft moan. "Shit… that's good…"

Korra grinned behind her friend while she continued to work on Asami's shoulder. Her eyes feasting on the engineer's naked back. "Uhhh… would you mind lowering your dress a bit more…? I could massage your entire back then…" she said, feeling the heat of her cheeks increase.

"Oh, sure. No problem." Asami shifted slightly and after she pulled her arms through the straps of her dress, used the pelt to cover up her naked breasts. "Better like this?" She asked, her dress now resting around her waist.

_I'm going to hell for this…_ "Y-yeah… this is fine…" Korra felt a pleasant throb between her legs. Her core burned. _Holy shit… No wonder I was never ready when it came to guys…_ She swallowed hard, her hands moved over soft skin. Her fingertips pressing down on certain points, which earned her soft whimpers from the woman in front of her.

"You're really good at this…" Asami breathed and let out a content sigh.

After about half an hour, Korra stopped her treatment and leaned backwards against her pillows. "How does it feel now?"

Asami rolled her shoulder a bit. There was still a faint throb present, but much less than before. "Much better. Thank you Korra." She pulled the straps of her dress back over her shoulders. "Well, I guess I should go back to my own room now. I took advantage of you more then enough."

_Not nearly enough to my taste… you can take a bit more advantage of me if you'd like…_ Korra thought but raised her eyebrows curiously. "You can always sleep here?" She blurted out before she knew it. _Thank you brain. I love you._ She saw the bright smile on Asami's face after she asked her to stay.

"You sure?"

"Hey, my bed is big enough, and its warm in here. Your bedroom is still a fucking freezer."

"Well, I could sleep on the couch."

"Did I forget to mention I needed a cuddle buddy earlier this evening?"

Asami laughed at that and tried her very best not to sound and act too happy when she crawled up next to Korra. "Wow… you're hot… I mean warm!"

Korra laughed and turned the small light on her nightstand off. "I'm always hot." She snickered and laid down on her side. Pulling the other woman as close against her as humanly possible. "Damn, you're still quite cold." She mutters, her arms wrapped tightly around the pale beauty.

"Well, I think that's about to change." She swallowed hard, her own hands find their way around Korra's waist. She settles comfortably under Korra's chin. One hand moves to the hem of Korra's top and eventually underneath the fabric. Touching her friend's bare skin. She waited for Korra to tell her to stop, but what she expected never came, so her hand remained where it was.

"Sleep well Sami…" Korra whispered and kissed the top of Asami's head.

She smiled brightly and nuzzled against Korra's throat. Her lips brushing ever so lightly against the warm skin. "Sleep well Korra…"

* * *

**AN: Follow up maybe...?**


	26. Chapter 26: Roommates Part Two

**AN: Roommate AU part Two! Oh dear...**  
**SMUT TIME! And... well, just check it out my dorkies! :3**

**I kinda never wanted this to get more then a one shot xD and then... this suddenly happened, lol... 9 pages... yay! 3990 words, more or less.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**  
**And Thundercat! Your comments are always hilarious my dear xD I love them. I wish there was a way to contact you and tell you personally, thank you. :)**

* * *

Asami woke up in the middle of the night and felt her heartbeat increase when she finally realized where she was and who's arms were securely wrapped around her body. _I'm in Korra's room… in her bed even…!_ She swallowed hard, desperately trying not to move or even breathe to loud. Afraid that she'd wake Korra up.

The Southerner's face was buried in the crook of her neck and she could hear her peaceful respiration. Which slowly calmed her own racing heart. Asami was now laying on her back while Korra laid on top of her with most of her body. She was perfectly warm enjoying Korra's presence, her scent, her pleasant weight on top of her own body.

She turned her head slightly and looked through the window of Korra's bedroom. It was still dark outside and she relaxed back in her position. Her eyes closed while her hands moved to Korra's back. One of them snuck under the Southerner's top and stroke the strong muscles she found on the small of Korra's back.

She was in the middle of stroking the muscles that were closest to Korra's spine, when she felt the Southerner stir on top of her. Her heart skipped a beat again and several more when she felt Korra's lips touch the skin of her neck. "K-Korra…?" She whispered hesitantly, not sure if her friend was awake or not.

"Mhn… Sami…" She mumbled, a hand that had rested on Asami's hip, moved up. Her knee was slowly pushed between Asami's pale ones. "Asami…" She breathed, more passionate this time and her lips latched onto the pale skin of the engineers neck.

Asami's heart was thundering in her chest. Pounding hard against her ribcage. _She… She's asleep… What is she… _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Korra latch onto her neck. The leg that belonged to the Southerner moved even higher and came in contact with her core.

Asami released a deep moan and unintentionally rolled her hips once. "Ohhh… Korra…" She moaned again when Korra's knee continued to keep pressure on her pleasure centre. Her elegant fingers that were stroking hard muscles a few minutes ago, were now digging into said muscles. Both from the amazing feeling between her legs and the kiss that Korra gave her.

_She's gonna leave a hickey…! _Asami thought and the moment she thought things couldn't get worse, or better, depending on your point of view. It did.

Korra pushed herself up on her elbows and now hoovered above the pale beauty. Asami's breath hitched in her throat when their eyes met. Korra's short hair framed her face perfectly.

"Korra…?" Asami said her name, unsure of what was going on.

Her tan lips curled into a smile. A genuine one. "I'm glad I'm still dreaming…" She whispered and Asami's eyes shot open wide.

"Korra you're no…-" the rest of her sentence was lost to the engineer when tan lips met hers. A tongue moved passed her lips and the kiss was deepend before she realized fully what was going on.

When her brain finally got back on track, she tried to stop her friend but found out that she was unable to. Not because she wasn't able to, but she didn't want to. Instead she did the exact opposite and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Pulling her close. One hand against the back of her friend's hair. Taking a gentle hold into her chestnut locks.

The Southerner moved between her pale thighs, her strong hands had a firm hold onto porcelain hips. When Korra broke the kiss, Asami was panting from excitement. Korra slowly pulled her sleeping dress up, exposing her naked form underneath.

Korra straddled Asami and sat up slightly to pull the sleeping dress off of her friend. Her eyes open wide in amazement. "Raava, you're so beautiful Asami…" She whispered and wanted to get back in her former position but a gentle hand that was pressed against her chest, stopped her.

"Take… Take off your top…" Asami whispered. She was sure that, by now, Korra could hear her heart beat. Her breasts exposed to Korra's sapphires. A deep crimons decorating her pale cheeks. "Please…?" She added, her voice almost desperate.

Korra smiled down at the, almost, naked woman below her. Her hands moved slowly to the hem of her top. "You want to see…?" Her smile only grew bigger when she saw the engineer nod feverishly. Slowly but surely, she lifted her top. Exposing her sculpted abdomen underneath.

Asami's eyes were wide open and she drank in every inch of caramel coloured skin that was exposed to her eyes. The colour of her cheeks darkened even further when her perky breasts came into view. "Oh my goddess…" She breathed and her hands moved towards her friend's chest.

"Nu uh… This is my dream… I'll have it my way…" She purred and took a gentle hold onto Asami's hands. Redirecting them to her hips before she lowered herself on the pale beauty.

She was about to tell Korra again that she wasn't dreaming, but before she could utter a sound, Korra's lips found her own and caramel breasts were pressed firmly against pale ones.

Asami's fingertips dug deeply into the flesh of Korra's hips as they kissed. She wanted the Southerner, badly. She broke the kiss this time and moved her lips to the warm neck of the woman above her. Nipping at her pulse point and earning a soft moan as a reward. _I love you Korra…_

She wasn't given much time to give her lover the same amount of love marks that she had already received when Korra shifted position slightly. Lowering her body when she started to place a trail of kisses all over Asami's pale skin. She started with her neck, to her shoulder, collar bone but when she arrived at her amazing breasts, Korra stopped.

The tanned woman took a moment to admire the view. Kissed Asami's chest several times before her lips wrapped around a hardened nipple. The engineer whimpered in delight. Her hands back in Korra's hair. Holding the other woman tightly against her chest.

Korra moved over to the other nipple after releasing the first, leaving it coaxed and glistering in the faint light that penetrated the curtains. Asami moaned again when those lips found her other nipple. Her back arched off of the mattress. She had become a whimpering, squirming, panting mess ever since they started.

Her head pressed firmly against her pillow when soft lips continued their journey south. Korra kissed her stomach and two fingers, one at each side, hooked under the waistband of her lingerie. Korra kissed the spot between her belly button and her core before she slowly pulled the last piece of fabric that Asami wore, down. _Oh Spirits… She's gonna…! _

Korra was settled comfortably between her spread legs when she kissed Asami's lower lips. Finally, her prize in reach. She opened her mouth and with the tip of her tongue she spread Asami's moist ones. _Best. Dream. Ever. _She thought and heard Asami cry out her name when the tip of her tongue touched her clit. _I hope I will remember her taste when I wake up… _She purred softly when her lips locked around the throbbing clit.

A hand took a firm hold onto her short hair and she couldn't help but grin. The sounds that Asami made caused her own core to burn with a desire she had never felt before. She locked her strong arms around Asami's thighs. Keeping the squirming woman in place all the while she continued to lick and suck onto the swollen bud.

"K-Korra… Oh spirits…" Asami tried to move away from that warm, wet muscle that was assaulting her so deliciously. She didn't want it to be over just yet but Korra was having none of it. Her arms kept Asami in place and her mouth continued its work.

She felt Asami brace herself for her coming release and she increased her pace. Her focus on the clit alone while she snuck her hand between the pale thighs of her lover. Without much trouble, she slipped two fingers inside the Heiress. Slowly moving back and forth.

"I… Korra… I'm gonna come…" Asami breathed while her back arched off the mattress. The volume of her moans increased while she was panting and gasping desperately for air.

Finally, it hit her and she cried out Korra's name while her lungs burned. Her entire body, each muscle seemed on fire while her release ripped through her. Her back arched so violently, she was scared it might break in two.

Korra continued to lick her, although slowly. Milking her release as much as she could. She was probably close to climax herself when Asami's inner walls continued to clench around the two fingers that were still buried between the engineers soaking wet folds. Her body trembled a few more times that Korra's tongue flicked over her clit but she finally started to relax. Her chest rose and fell rapidly for the moment as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart.

Her eyes were closed but when she felt Korra move on top of her again, they opened up and emeralds locked with sapphires. Her hands that had clenched the bed sheets and Korra's hair earlier, now cupped the Southerners face. She pulled her lovers lips against her own in a passionate kiss.

Korra hoovered above the pale beauty. Her hands on either side of the woman underneath her. She loved kissing her. Even though she thought it was all still a dream. She enjoyed Asami's kiss but let out a soft groan when nails scraped over her bare stomach.

One of Asami's hands had moved from Korra's neck to her stomach, leaving several red, thin lines across her sculpted abdomen before she continued even further. She could hear Korra trying to say something but with their lips locked together, she couldn't tell what it was. And to be honest, she didn't care right now. While one hand played with the waistband of Korra's pants, the other was placed on the back of the Southerners head. Keeping the two of them securely locked onto one another.

The Heiress finally gathered the courage to pass the border and slip her hand into Korra's pants and panties in one fluent motion. And when her fingers found the treasure that was buried between Korra's legs, she was not disappointed… Not only did she earn herself a desperate whimper from the woman on top of her, Korra shivered from pleasure when Asami touched her. And, as the cherry on the cake. She was soaking wet.

_Fuck… So wet… I could easily slip in three fingers at once… _

Korra was the one that broke the kiss this time but she didn't pull back. She laid back down ontop of Asami. Rolling her hips to meet the engineers skilled fingers. The Southerner was panting and moaning almost directly into her ear after she laid her head on her bare shoulder.

"Spirts… Asami… That f-feels so… _Aaahhh…. _Feels so g-good… ahh…" Korra's hands found and held on tightly onto Asami's black locks. "I… I'm cl-close…!" Her moans increased in volume and her hips bucked desperately to try and increase the friction between her legs. She moved one hand to Asami's back, trying to anchor and brace herself for what was about to come.

Asami slipped two fingers inside her lover and with that, pushed the Southerner over the edge. Coaxing the engineers fingers with herself when the dam of her release broke down. Her body trembled when her release hit her like never before in her life. In some sort of reflex, she bit down on the porcelain skin of the Heiress' neck. So Asami let out a cry of pleasure too.

Both women slowed down their movements and when Asami gently pulled her fingers back out, Korra let out a final whimper before she relaxed completely. She breathed in and out several times. Calming her racing heart. Kissing the bruise that she had made on the skin of Asami's neck. "Asami…" She breathed, her kisses becoming less frequent as she relished in the afterglow of her climax. The hand that stroke her back, caused her to close her eyes. Giving into the tempting darkness.

"No… No I don't…" Korra whispered, trying to fight the feeling. "Don't wanna wake up…" she continued. Her lips brushed over Asami's neck again.

"Korra…" Asami tried to keep her friend awake even though she was close to falling asleep as well. "Korra I… I love you…" She whispered at her friend, praying to whatever gods were willing to listen that the Southerner heard her. All she heard was a soft "mhn…" from the other woman before she too, fell asleep.

Many hours later while the rays of sunshine peeked through the curtains of the bedroom, Korra was the first to wake up. She was extremely comfortable while laying on her side. Arms still around her friend. And her friend's arms around her. She kept her eyes closed for a little while longer and pulled the engineer a little closer. Suddenly noticing the sore feeling in her muscles.

Against her better judgement, she opened one eye. Meeting Asami's sleeping face. She smiled at the peaceful expression that Asami wore. A faint smile on her pink lips. Korra noticed a darker colour on the pale skin of Asami's neck and pushed herself up a bit to check it out. _What's this…? A hickey?_ She blinked surprised and her smile turned into a grin. _Ha! She had sex! _She chuckled to herself and couldn't help but touch the small bruise with her index finger.

It then when she noticed more love marks all over Asami's shoulders and neck. _Holy shit… _She pushed herself up in a sitting position and noticed that her entire body felt sore. _Fuck… What the hell? _When she moved position, she felt Asami's arm touch the skin of her waist and stomach without any fabric in between. The Southerner swallowed hard and looked down. _I'm… Not wearing my top…? _Her eyes moved from her bare chest to Asami and back and her heart rate increased drastically. _But… No… It was just a dream!_

She moved the sheets up a but to find Asami's naked form underneath. _Oh my fucking Goddes?! What!? _She lowered the pelt again to cover the other woman up and slowly crawled out of bed. Heading to the bathroom that she and Asami shared between their rooms.

She looked at her own, half naked, reflection. Her chest, stomach, shoulders and after she turned her upperbody slightly to check her back, she found red thin lines and love marks all over herself. _I had sex with Asami!_

**And you liked it!** Another voice in her head chipped in.

_Not now brain! I'm freaking out! What I thought was a dream really happened! __What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!_

**Repeat…?**

_You're not helping!_

**Hey, you had sex with a beautiful woman. What's there to complain about?**

Korra swallowed the panicked lump in her throat. _She's my friend… I… Never saw her that way. Even though I like girls. I didn't think Asami liked them…_

**Well, I guess you have your answer now. **

_But why didn't she stop me? Why…-_

**Don't put the blame on her. Think back and try to remember. You really think she didn't try to tell you…?**

Korra took a deep breath and started to dig into her memory. She came to one conclusion, the voice was right. Asami did try to tell her and she felt sick. _I took advantage of her…_

**Yeah, no. You stop right there. Walk back into the bedroom and settle next to Asami. After putting your top back on. Seriously, stop showing off your tits…**

Korra rolled her eyes but actually did what the voice suggested. Including the part about the top. After she picked her top off of the floor she settled back on the bed, on the part where she had slept last night. Her eyes slid over the other woman and she pulled the pelt a bit higher up to cover up Asami's bare shoulder. A smile played on her lips.

**Now, does she look like she was taken advantage of? See that smile on her lips? Seriously! LOOK AT THAT SMILE! Do try to remember what she said right after you two did the thing. When you wished you wouldn't 'wake up'. **

Korra bit her lower lip and tried her very best to remember the moments right before she, apparently, passed out. She remembered Asami stroking her back. She remembered how relaxed she felt. How safe. She giggled like some idiot and felt her face heat up when she actually remembered the words that she had heard Asami speak.

_'__Korra… I… I love you…'_

Korra's eyes shot open wide and her heart skipped a beat. _Oh… fuck…_ She swallowed hard again. Her heart was surely trying to escape her ribcage. Pounding against the bones that kept it securely inside her body. She felt her stomach drop when Asami started to stir in her sleep. _Oh shit… oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! Don't wake up! Please! Don't! Wake! U...!-_

"Hey…"

**To late…**

Korra looked down at the Heiress and smiled nervously. "H-hey…"

Asami seemed to notice the nervousness of her friend. She slowly turned to lay on her back and sat up straight. Keeping the covers in front of her chest. Her cheeks showing a deep crimson and she kept her eyes towards the bed sheets to avoid any eye contact. "I… I guess you... " She swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to continue and finish her sentence.

"I do yes… I remember. I realized it wasn't a dream either…" Korra said and with that, finished Asami's sentence. "I… heard what you said… at the very end." She whispered and saw Asami stiffen. A pale hand clenched the bed sheets. She flinched when Korra's covered hers. "I'm sorry."

Finally, their eyes met. Asami looked straight at her friend, tears shimmering in her own. "Do… do you regret it?" She asked, her voice trembled from held back emotion.

"No…! No I don't. I just… Never saw you like that. I didn't even knew you liked girls, to be honest." She said and used her thumb to gently stroke Asami's knuckles. "I guess I didn't knew you as well as I thought I did." She said with a sad chuckle. "Asami…"

"Don't… please." Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper but Korra heard how broken it was. The engineer turned her gaze away from her friend and stared at some spot on the wall.

"Just hear me out, okay? I might not… feel the same way but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"So what was last night? A mistake?" The heiress had to know, even if the answer would be painful. She felt Korra entwine their hands and she looked at her friend again.

"That it certainly wasn't. I liked it. Really I did. Knowing it wasn't a dream? Well…" Korra's cheeks reddened when she thought back of last night. "It was amazing."

That caused Asami to smile and she squeezed her friend's hand gently. "It was for me too." She said, her voice a bit louder than before. "What… what do you feel then? When… you look at me?" She asked unsure.

Korra blinked, clearly she had no expected this question. "I… well... " she swallowed hard and let her gaze slide over Asami's form. Knowing full well she was naked under the pelt that she used to cover her breasts. "Uhhh…"

"Korra, my eyes are up here…" Asami said, a smirk now decorating her face.

"Y-yeah! I mean… well I think you're really sexy. You're pretty. Beautiful even. I… feel the desire to… do what we did last night. Again…"

Asami smiled and she felt her heart flutter in her chest from the compliments. "So… you feel lust? That's a start, at least." She said, her eyes on their both hands.

"Yeah, but… I mean… love can grow? Right? I care for you as a friend." Korra started and scooted closer to the pale beauty. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her close. The fingers of her other hand still entwined with Asami's. "Perhaps… we can go on a date…? See how that goes?"

Asami turned her head and it felt like her eyes would pop out of her skul in shock. "R-really…? I… you mean it? You… you're not... kidding right?"

Korra smiled and giggled softly. "I am sure yeah. I mean, we're good friends. What if it turns out that we fit perfectly together? As I said, love can grow and I bet it's really easy to fall in love with you…" She said and winked at the pale beauty. "Let's take things slow and we'll see where it will lead us to."

"Oh my Spirits Korra…" She was about to say something but the words were lost to her, instead, she closed the gap between their faces and kissed the Southerner fully on the lips. The hand that held onto the pelt cupped Korra's face instead.

Korra's eyes shot open wide when Asami kissed her but she easily relaxed. She pulled the hand that held onto Asami's back and placed it on the engineers jaw line. Holding her lovingly as they kissed.

The kiss was slow and full of uncertainty. Not nearly as passionate as the ones from last night but neither of them cared. They decided to discover and explore their feelings further. It was more than Asami could've hoped for but she had happy for this chance.

She eventually broke the kiss and stared at the other woman for a moment longer. Her gaze went from Korra's eyes, to her lips. Her nose. Her cheekbones and eventually back to her beautiful Sapphire eyes. She smiled happily and pecked Korra's lips a final time. "I love you…" she whispered after the quick kiss and their eyes met again.

Korra's cheeks reddened again, her eyes showed adoration and love. She opened her mouth but Asami stopped her. "No… don't say it because… because I said it. When you say it, do it because you really mean it." To this, the Southerner nodded and she pulled the beautiful Heiress close to kiss her again.

Without any warning, the bedroom door opened and an irritated Mako walked in. His mouth fell wide open and his eyes seemed as if they would pop out of his skull and onto the floor. "Korra?! What the fuck?!" he shrieked. His eyes fell on Asami's naked body and Korra, in an amazing reflex, pulled the pelt up to cover her lover's nakedness.

"What the flying fuck Mako!? What are you doing here? Get out!"

"Is this why you broke up with me?! Because of this dyke! Are you kidding me! What the fu…-!"

Whatever it was that Mako was about to say, it didn't matter. Korra had, with the speed of an olypic athlete, gotten out of bed and made her way over to the intruder. Before she knew it, her fist had made contact with the ember eyed young man's face, sending him flying back into the living room.

She stood there. Still panting and with her hand still clenched into a fist. She cleared her throat and moved a hand through her hair before she looked over her shoulder at a stunned Asami. She winked at the engineer. "I'll be having some words with my ex… if you need to get your sleeping dress, it's right next the bed. You can use my hoodie if you want. It's on the chair next the bed. I'll be right back."


	27. Chapter 27: Stress Relief Drabble

**AN: Well, I really cant seem to let go of this story just yet since my brain totally cooked up this little piece pretty much after I put the epilogue's online. It's a little wink to the alternative ending even though it never officially happened. Hope you'll enjoy it my readers! Please let me know what you thought of it.**

**PS: There seems to be some confusion as to what the ending to SR actually is, or which chapter it officially is. It's chapter 12, the one with the happy ending. Chapter nr 13 was just if I ever were to make a part two, which there wont. Thank you all!**

* * *

Asami's PoV

I looked at her, tears streamed down my face. I looked at the love of my life who kissed with another woman. That other woman, was Scarlet… She hadn't recognized me once I'd gotten up and confronted her. She had pushed me away when I kissed her. Told me that she was with someone else. And that someone else happened to walk into the bar where she was working. My heart seemed to stop when Scarlet hugged Korra and when Korra kissed her deeply on the lips and all I could do was watch.

* * *

Korra's PoV

I woke up in the middle of the night for a small emergency that concerned my blather. After I paid the bathroom a visit and walked back into our bedroom, I heard Asami's voice. She cried out my name, although her voice was soft. I still heard it. She was tossing and turning in bed. Wrapped up in our bed sheets and tried to fight off her invisible demons. "Asami…?" My own voice was hardly above a whisper but I continued to step closer to our bed and sat down on Asami's side. Close to the edge.

"Korra… Korra…! Please… please… you… you have… you have to remember…!" I frowned at her words and cupped her cheek with one hand. Her trashing only worsened and I decided to wake her up.

"Baby… I'm here. Wake up. It's just a dream." I was about to take her shoulder and shake her body slightly, when she suddenly woke up and immediately sat up straight. I flinched slightly, just because she woke up so suddenly but I recovered from that within a second. Her hands cupped my face but her eyes, it were her eyes that scared me most. The fear that those beautiful Emeralds showed. The absolute terror I saw in them, my own heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you… you're here… you're really h-here…" her hands kept moving from my face, to my neck. My shoulders and biceps. Back to my face and neck. "Please don't leave me…" She begged before she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me close. Her face now buried in the crook of my neck and her tears soaked my top. My arms wrapped around her protectively while I stroke her back. Kissing her neck lovingly.

"Sweetheart… I'd never leave you…" I whispered and my heart ached when I heard her heartbreaking sobs. "I'm right here with you…" Her hands clenched into fists and she held onto my sleeping clothes vigorously. She held me in such a crushing grip, that I felt a jolt of pain come from my spine but I tried to ignore it as best I could. I had never seen her in a state like this. Not even when I was recovering from my accident. So I did what I do best. Offer her comfort and listened to what she had to say. Even though what she said made no sense to me. When she would be ready, I would listen to whatever her explanation might be.

She continued to cry for a good ten minutes even though her hold onto me lessened. She eventually pulled back, her hands rested on my neck and her eyes found mine. She still looked at me in disbelief and fear. Like I was some cruel hallucination. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "You… said you d-didn't love me… said… you d-didn't… know who I w-was…" She whispered the words and sniffled. I cupped the left side of her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"Would I do this if I didn't love you…? Would I be here if I didn't know you?" I asked her and after a few seconds of pondering over my questions, she shook her head. "It was a dream Asami…" I whispered and kissed her right cheek. "Just a nightmare." I continued and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before I pulled back again. She seemed to have calmed down. "Ask me anything and I'll do it. Anything."

"Make love to me…" She blurted out and my eyes went wide at her request. Not that I mind of course, but it had been very unexpected. "I… just need… I want to feel you… everywhere. On top of me. Around me…" She broke our eye contact and for a moment I thought she'd changed her mind, until she continued. "Inside me…"

I nodded at her words and smiled. "Alright… let me get changed… I'll be right back." She reluctantly let go of me and I moved off of the bed. Walked to our closet, lowered my pants and boxers, pulled out the harness and put it on. I pulled my pants and boxers back up too to cover it all up. I clicked on the small button while I walked back to the bed and settled under the covers where my fiancé was waiting for me. I crawled between her parted legs and lowered my body onto hers. Her lips locked with mine, her hands cupped my face as we kissed but one moved to the back of my head. She held onto my short hair and moaned softly into my mouth when our tongues came in contact with one another.

We only kissed for the first couple of minutes and my hands sought out the hem of her sleeping dress. Slowly I lifted the fabric up to her hips and it didn't took me long to take off her underwear. I tossed it somewhere on the floor while her hands lowered my pants and boxers enough to release what was hidden there. "I love you baby…" I whispered and kissed the area just below her ear. My left hand snuck between our bodies and cupped her sex. She let out a soft whimper when I circled her clit.

She turned her head slightly and caught my lips with her own. Kissing me deeply when she put her hand on mine that was buried between her legs. Her moans increased in volume as both hands continued to massage her sex. She mumbled words between our kisses and whimpers of pleasure. I gently slipped a finger between her folds, close to her entrance and felt that she was ready to receive. She whined in disagreement when I pulled my hand away and wrapped it around the shaft between my legs, aligning the tip with her entrance. I looked up at her. Her eyes open wide and she gave me the slightest nod.

I sank into her but I never took my eyes off of Asami and took in her reaction. I went as slow as possible but I guess it still hurt cause I heard her whimper. She had her eyes closed and bit her lower lip. It was obvious that she was in pain and I was about to pull out when she put a hand on my lower back. Preventing me from pulling out. "No… keep… keep going… please. I need this." She whispered and her other hand cupped my face.

"I don't wanna hurt you Sami… it's been months since we used it…" I explained but stilled my hips as best I could. She shook her head again and insisted that I continued.

"I need this. Please…?" I couldn't help it, I promised I'd do anything and I wouldn't break my word. I gave her a nod.

"Alright… just let me know when it hurts to much." To that, she nodded and pulled me down to kiss me.

I continued to push forward and Asami's respiration quickened the deeper I went. Although her lips never left mine until I was in completely and slowly started to move my hips back and forth. She rolled her hips in sync with mine as we made love this way. Her head rested on my shoulder and mine on hers when her cries of pleasure became louder. I constantly whispered words of love to her. Told her that I'd never leave her. Ensured her that there was nothing in the world that could possibly take me away from her. Told her again and again that I belonged to her. A sob broke free from her chest every now and then. Her nightmare was still hunting her. It was still fresh in her memory but I wanted her to know I'd always be there for her. No matter what would happen.

"I'll always be yours…" I breathed in between the slow thrusts. "I'll never leave you." I said and held onto her for dear life. My body pressed firmly down on hers. "I love you. I'm yours…" I said and gently nipped on the pulse point of her neck. "We'll be married soon…" and with those words, I pushed her over the edge.

Her entire body stiffened while she held onto me. Nails dug into my back and I let out a muffled groan. Slowly but surely, her release passed but I kept going for a few slow thrusts, to let her ride out her climax for as long as possible.

I heard her take a deep breath through her nose that she let escape through her mouth after I laid still on top of her. Kissing her neck lovingly. "I love you Korra…" She whispered and I smiled against her neck.

"I know you do baby… I love you too…" I said and pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Can… you roll on your back? Just, don't pull out…" I nodded and shifted position slightly. I held onto her as I rolled on my back. She helped and eventually sat on top. A faint blush decorated her cheeks when she suddenly lowered the straps of her sleeping dress down to her waist. I gulped and shuddered in delight when I saw her beautiful breasts. My hands rested on her hips and my fingers slid over the silken fabric of her sleeping dress that rested there.

Slowly but surely, she started to roll her hips. This way, pressure was put on my clit as she slowly increased pace. We both took a shuddering breath and she never stopped looking at me. The pleasure I felt now, it was slowly overwhelming me. I moved my gaze to her breasts. They bounced gently each time she moved up and down on top of me. I pushed myself up and sat upright with her on my lap. She never stopped moving when I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. Hers moved around my shoulder and neck. Then, we kissed again. Deep. Passionate. I now started to roll my hips along with hers. Pushing us both to the edge we so desperately wanted to reach.

"Mine… all mine…" She whispered after she broke the kiss. Her forehead rested against mine for a few short seconds before she moved her head and her lips latched onto my neck. She sucked. Hard. It was all I needed. My own released washed over me and hers followed suit. Both our bodied trembled violently in the intense after shocks and my fingertips dug deeply into the flesh of her hips.

"Yours… always…" I finally managed to utter and her lips were replaced by her teeth when she bit down on the skin of my throat. Just above the hickey she left and just below my jaw line. "_O-oh…_ s-shit… Asami…" I whimpered pathetically and she slowly stopped rolling her hips. We sat there, perfectly still and just enjoying the moment. She rubbed her cheek against mine and I smiled from the intimate gesture. The pace of her respiration slowly turned back to normal and so did mine eventually.

"You okay…?" I asked concerned and I felt her nod.

"Y-yeah… I… I just… can we stay like this? Just a bit longer…" She tightened her hold around me while I had one arm around her waist. The other just stroke her bare back.

"Of course… I'm in no rush… we can stay like this as long as you want."

"Thank you."

I just smiled and inhaled her scent. My face now buried in the crook of her neck and the mass of her black hair. _I love you Asami… so much… you've no idea…_

"I'm… my head… I feel so tired suddenly…" She mumbled.

"We can always go back to sleep…?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"Not… not yet…" I could hear the vulnerability in her voice and I kissed her shoulder.

"Do you want to continue…?" She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yes… you don't mind, do you?"

I pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You didn't just seriously ask me if I mind making love to you, did you?"

Her eyes widened at the realization of her words and she bit her lip. A dark red decorated her cheeks. "Sorry…" I didn't let her finish and kissed her deeply.

"You never have to be sorry. Not with me." I said after I broken the kiss and for the first time since she woke up, she smiled at me. She slowly got off of my lap and turned around to the headboard instead. Her hands placed on the wood.

"I want to feel you against my back…" She said and looked over her shoulder at me.

I removed my top and unstrapped the harness. Tossing them both somewhere near Asami's underwear before I settled close against her beautiful back. "I love you…" I whispered it again, like I had done so many times already that night. But I'd never get enough of saying it, especially after she had her nightmare. I wanted to comfort her. Show her that I loved her. Just like she had done for me.

She shivered in my arms once I wrapped them around her torso. My hands slowly moved and cupped her breasts. Giving them both a gentle squeeze before I started to massage them both. I kept my left hand on her breast while the other moved agonizingly slow down over her stomach. She leaned her head backwards and onto my shoulder. Her eyes closed while she bit down on her lower lip. She held onto the headboard with only one hand while she managed to maneuver the other between our bodies.

"Goddess Korra…" She moaned and when my hand arrived at its destination, hers did as well. For the life of me, I couldn't keep my own moans down when two of her fingers slipped inside me. It was hard enough to focus as it was, but now, she made it near impossible. I tried to keep my moans down and focus on her. It wasn't hard to find her clit at this point since it was swollen and probably throbbing with want. Begging to be touched. So I did. Or better yet, I tried. I rolled my hips to meet her thrusting fingers. My own movements became sloppy to the point I almost stopped. Almost. Asami's free hand joined mine and she helped me get back on track.

"Together…" She whispered and all I could do was nod.

Slowly but surely, we closed in on another climax. My head now rested on her shoulder and she turned hers slightly to look at me. "I-inside… p-push… _-ah-.._ ahhhh!… p-push th-them inside…" She released a deep moan while she looked at me. Her pupils blown in desire and love. All I could do was obey her request, so I pushed them inside. Her walls clenched down on my fingers the moment I was in. Her mouth cried out my name and I latched onto her neck when my own climax hit me. My teeth sunk into her pale skin right where her neck met with her chest and shoulders. Moaning deeply while her fingers kept going. Coaxing her fingers and hand in my own wetness.

Slowly, we came down from our joined high and I realized what I had done. The bite mark I had given here stood our clearly on her pale skin. I tenderly kissed the spot where my teeth were still clearly visible. "I… I'm sorry…" I whispered apologetic and continued to kiss her.

"D-don't be…" She whispered back and turned her head slightly to look at me. "Kiss me…" So I did. I kissed her lips tenderly. Slow. When she pulled back she licked her lips and pulled her hands to herself while turning around. She faced me and my hands now rested on her hips. She cupped my face and pulled me in for yet another kiss. Deeper this time but still slow. She leaned backwards and laid down on the mattress, pulling me on top. We continued to kiss for a few minutes longer before she broke and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck instead. Her lips brushed over the skin and ever so often she planted a kiss. I was just happy that she had calmed down. I don't know exactly when it happened, but we both dozed back into a peaceful slumber without any interruptions.

* * *

Asami's PoV

It was the fear from last night that caused me to wake up so abruptly the next morning. I gasped out loud and my heart thundered in my chest already. I tried to sit up but strong arms held me down in this position. When I looked over my shoulder, I looked straight into Korra's warm but worried Sapphires. Slowly, I turned around in her embrace. My own arms found their way around her warm torso and I nuzzled as close against her as humanly possible. Settling under her chin, I took a deep breath.

"Morning…" She said and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." I mumbled, not sure what to do. Drawing small invisible patterns on the skin of her back with my fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore…" I could hear her smirk and heat rose up to my cheeks. "But, the question is how you are feeling." She continued and I swallowed.

I waited a few moments before I answered and pondered what I was going to say. "I… I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for… well… last night… I'm sorry for freaking out like that." To this, she gently pulled back the slightest bit, rolled me on my back and settled on top of me. Her naked breasts pressed against my torso while she looked at me.

"You are aware I asked you to marry me, right?"

I blinked but nodded. "Y-yes, of course I don't-" She put her index finger against my lips.

"It means I want you. All of you. Nightmares and all. You would've done the same for me if I had been the one who had that dream. I didn't ask you to marry me because I only want the happy days. I'll be grateful for each happy day we share, of course I will. But I want you to share everything with me. Your good days and the bad ones. So if you feel down or sad, I'll always be there to try and help you feel better. To make you smile again. I'm here to stay Asami."

I was speechless while I listened to her words but my heart swelled with love. Tears of happiness broke free and slowly slid down my face. I just continued to smile and pulled her up to kiss her. It was a happy kiss.

"Oh and… I totally wouldn't mind if you wake me up in the middle of the night for some… smexy times…" She said and wiggled her eyebrows. It only ignited another laughter from me and she hugged me playfully. Kissing my neck. I took a deep breath before I explained what I had dreamed about. She listened patiently and nodded every so often. The more I talked about it, the more ridiculously that it sounded. I buried my face in both my hands and groaned. "Ugh… I'm an idiot…"

"I have to disagree, you're many things miss Sato, but not an idiot."

I removed my hands and smirked at her. Before she could even try to dodge it, I threw my pillow at her. She was still laughing when she laid on the floor, cuddling my pillow. "Dork…" I said and peeked over the edge of the bed to make sure she was okay. She sat on her knees and was about to get back up when my eyes fell on her back. I saw the faint pink scars on her spine and the new thin, red lines that decorated her back. I also noticed the dark bruise in her neck. "Oh… my Goddess… did I do that?"

She looked at me with a big grin and nodded. "Totally…" Korra got back on her feet, reaching me a hand. "I'm going for a shower… and since you're pretty much naked already… how about you come join me?" She only stood in her linen pants and I nearly drooled when I looked up at her. My eyes had drifted over her sculpted abdomen first, then her breasts before our eyes locked.

"T-that… sounds wonderful…" I stuttered and took her hand so she could help me out of bed. "Go run the water already… I'll be right there…" She winked at me before she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. I let my sleeping dress fall down at my feet and let my eyes scan the bedroom floor for a little while. "Where did she… ah… there you are." I bit my lower lip and on my way to the bathroom, I picked the harness off of the floor.

"Babe, you coming?" I heard Korra call out for me and couldn't help but smirk.

"Not just yet… but I will be…" I purred and held onto my invention as I stepped into the bathroom. Closing the door firmly behind me.


	28. To many ideas

Well hello there my dears, no this isn't an update but a multiple choice question xD  
Lately I've been playing with several idea's for stories and I decided to place them on here so you could all check them out and give me your opinion about them.  
Please let me know which idea you'd like to see me work on. Oh and, no, I'm also still working on Slavery/Change and Homeless. This just needed to get out here, or else I'd go crazy with all these ideas going rampage in my head :P  
Also, another reason why there's a lack of updates is I've been working a lot lately, so when I get home after a 10 hour day, writing is the last thing on my mind.  
Since I have a wife and a household to run.  
I hope you all understand and know I won't abandon any of my ungoing stories.

Thank you all and take your pick! Please let me know why you pick what idea :D

Love you all loads!

* * *

Zombie apocalypse: Slow burn. Multiple chapters. Omegaverse?

Korrasami, Yaxis.

Korra, Asami, Yasuko, Axis.

Will be written with a friend of mine, so I won't be the only writer ;)

Starts off during the apocalypse, a day or so after the outbreak. Virus can only be spread by a bite and isn't necessarily deadly if you're healthy and get the proper medical care. It also depends on where you're bitten.

* * *

Cripple Asami: Short story

Asami had been in an accident and paralyzed ever since.

Avatar universe. Bending exists. Korra taking care of Asami after her the accident where she didn't just loose her ability to walk, but also both her parents.

* * *

LoK Fight After Zaheer: Short story

Korra being confused about her sexuality and Asami helps her discover. The two of them being cute fluffy dorks while Korra discovers that she likes Asami more than just as a friend. Mako barges in, (in the middle of discovering the Sato mountains). Mako is -the- biggest homophobe alive and tries to "cure" Korra at night in the most horrible way possible… once Asami finds out what happened she's gonna find him and makes sure that he has to eat through a straw for the rest of his life.

* * *

Avatar Korra /Slave Asami AU: Slow burn. Multiple Chapters. Omegaverse.

Korra and Asami meet at a young age when Asami still is the daughter of Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato. They get friends fast but Asami eventually suddenly just disappears. Unknown to Korra, Asami was used as payment for a debt Hiroshi had. Taken from her home with force and violence. (it ignites Hiroshi's hate for benders)


	29. Samples!

**AN: Hello again my darlings! :D**  
**I figured that you all would like to see some samples of the options I have given you all so far. So I wrote a lil somethin!**  
**The first piece of from the Cripple Asami idea, the second is from the After the Zaheer Fight.**  
**Mind you that the second one would become darker. Since Mako's pride was hurt and he's a severe homophobe in this AU. Its a setting that still happens in this time and day that people believe that being gay/lesbian can be cured like its a disease. This is what that story will tell, but I promise, if its voted on and if it wins, that it will have a happy ending. And yes, I will put on warnings when it will be the winner and I get down to writing it.**

**For now, enjoy these little samples!**

* * *

Cripple Asami:

Asami laid on the road, watching it burn. The Sato mobile that she, her father and mother, had been driving in. She now laid on the concrete, bloodied and broken. Her entire body was hurting while she tried to crawl closer to the burning vehicle. She cried. Oh she did. The tears kept coming like a dam that was just breached and they just wouldn't stop.

"Mom… D-dad…!" She reached out towards the car. She saw her fathers face, unconscious and pressed against the window. It's the sight that would hunt her for the rest of her life. It was the last thing she saw before the car exploded in a big ball of fire.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asami shot up straight in bed. Sweat poured down her trembling body and soaked her sleeping dress. The memories of that faithful night rose to the surface. Asami buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. She had no idea how much time had passed when she felt strong arms tenderly wrap around her body. Holding her securely against her friend's form. She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck. Crying out her grief without shame while Korra gently stroke her back in a manner to comfort her.

Her body continued to shiver but the tears lessened until they were nothing more then an occasional sniffle. She made no attempt to move from the position she was in and Korra didn't pull back either. The Avatar held her friend for as long as she needed her to. Asami's face rested on Korra's strong shoulder and she nuzzled against the Southerner's neck. Seeking affection and comfort. Her own pale arms were wrapped around the strong frame of the Avatar. Something she had started to appreciate more and more over the passed few weeks.

She felt Korra move and shift position. On instinct, Asami tightened her embrace. Not wanting her friend to leave or let go.

'I'm just gonna change position Sami. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered and felt Asami's grip lessen to give her some space to move around. She now sat with her back against the headboard of Asami's bed. While the heiress now laid between her legs. Pretty much in the same position as before. One arm now around Korra's torso and the hand of the other arm rested on her friends stomach. Korra's short hair tickled her nose and she nuzzled just that bit closer. Taking in the scent of the Avatar.

"Thanks..." She finally managed to say. Her voice hoarse and raw from crying.

Korra smiled and pulled the Heiress a bit higher against herself. Her lips found Asami's cold forehead and kissed it once. "You're welcome... I'm here for you. For whatever you need..."

Asami swallowed hard and felt her cheeks heat up when Korra kissed her forehead. "Sorry for hogging you up so much..."

"Don't be. You helped me through everything. From Amon, to Unalaq and Zaheer... we're friends. This is what friends do."

Asami didn't say anything but let out a sigh of content. Just enjoying Korra's presence and the tender caresses she received of the most powerful being in the world. She let her gaze slide through her room and stopped at the wheelchair that stood in the corner.

* * *

LoK: After the Fight with Zaheer.

Korra sat in her bed. Her back against the pillows stacked behind her. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders. Her eyes focused on something outside, although her mind was mixed in a battle with her inner self.

_Why am I like this? Why am I so confused? _She sighed deeply. _Girls are supposed to like guys, right? So why didn't I feel this way when I was with Mako…? _The young Avatar let out a frustrated sigh and let her head lean back against the pillows. Her eyes now towards the ceiling.

She gritted her teeth when her leg muscles started to spasm. A few tears rolled down her cheeks while she tried to ignore the pain as best she could. _Oh come on… Not now…! _She grabbed her bed sheets with both hands which caused the muscles in her hands to hurt as well.

_Please… Just make it stop! It hurts! _She started to twist and turn weakly. Anything to make the pain disappear. It caused her to loose balance and instead that the pain was gone, she fell out of bed and crashed onto the wooden floor of her bedroom. Now her limps were hurting and she had a headache as well.

She growled in frustration and tried to push herself off of the wooden floor. With no such luck. Her legs were not moving and her arms were unable to push her even an inch off the floor. _Come on! You can do it! Try harder!_

_I can't… I can't do it…! _With all her might and the last of her strength she tried a final time but collapsed back on the floor. _You used to do so many push ups everyday. Then again… You were probably showing off to…-_

"Korra!"

_Her._

The voice of her friend made her flinch but she was relieved to hear it. "Asami…?" Before she knew it, gentle hands turned her on her back and placed her on her bed.

The Heiress smiled at the young Avatar and soaked a piece of cloth in a bowl of water. "I heard noise… I came as quickly as I could." She said, her voice soft and warm as she wiped the sweat off of Korra's forehead.

Korra closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of the cool water on her heated skin and smiled. "Thank you…"

Asami just continued to smile while she held the washcloth and moved it over Korra's skin. She had done her face and moved to Korra's neck. A faint blush showed on her cheeks when she heard her friend moan in content. "W-what… What happened…?" She asked and did her best not to look at Korra's chest. How it rose and fell with each breath she took. She quickly looked at the Southerners face again. Just in time for those Sapphires to open and lock with her own.

"I… uhh… I was trying to… Get rid of the pain in my muscles…" She swallowed hard, her heart thundering in her chest. Her eyes slid down Asami's face, to her elegant, long neck. Her eyes continued to go down and it's then that she noticed what her friend was wearing. She wore -nothing- more then a crimson red dressing gown. She swallowed again, unable to pull her eyes away from Asami's cleavage.

_I'm staring… why can't I stop staring!? I need to stop staring!_ "Wh… y-you… you're… not wearing any c-clothes…?" She eventually managed to stutter. Her face red and hot from embarrassment. Her eyes locked with Asami's brilliant Emeralds.

The Heiress smiled shyly and pulled her gown a bit tighter. Showing off a lot less of her breasts then Korra liked. "Ah… yes, I kinda was about to hop into the shower when I heard you. I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I… no, It's.. well you're…" The Avatar, the most powerful being in the world had become a stuttering mess. _What's wrong with me!?_

Asami giggled softly and used the washing cloth again to wipe some sweat from her friends face. "You said your muscles were hurting right? I can massage them for you if you'd like."

Korra smiled and nodded. Grateful for the change of topic. "Y-yeah… thanks Asami."

"You have some oil or something…? If not, I can always get some of my lotion. You know, the one you like so much."

"The… what? How do you know I like it?" Korra asked confused, not sure if she ever told her friend.

"You told me once. A little while ago even. I remember." She smiled and got up after putting the washing cloth back in the bowl. "I'll be right back." She said and disappeared through the door, to come back only a minute or so later. Still only dressed in that one piece of clothing.

The engineer settled on the edge of the bed once again and pulled the blankets away. "Could you take off your pants Korra? Skin on skin contact is a lot easier, even more so when I use the lotion."

"I… uh, sure… could you give me a hand?" She asked shyly. The muscles in her arms would never be able to handle that much work, how little it may seem for some.

Asami nodded understandingly and hooked some fingers behind the waistband of Korra's pants. She slowly pulled them down, afraid that she, somehow, might hurt her friend. After Korra's thighs were exposed, she put some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Korra's right thigh. She felt some muscles still spasm under her fingers and hands as she worked on them and kneaded carefully. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked softly while she focused on the task at hand.

"Mhn… no… feels really nice..."

* * *

**AN: Remember that these are still a work in progress pieces, so there are things that can still change. Setting/dialoge bla bla bla.**

**AN2: ****Also, I had another Korrasami idea, Asami being an amazing and brilliant engineer and surgeon from a young age on. Her specialty is replacing limbs of people who lost them either by some tragix accident, or born without them. Her dream is being able to create a cyborg. Part human part machine but there's no one who's willing to go through the medical procedure. Until her friend, and secret crush, Korra is caught in a horrible accident… and her parents beg Asami to help her… Giving her the opportunity that she has been waiting for.**

**My brain loves and hates me...**


	30. Chapter 30 LoKThe 100 crossover thingy

**AN: Okay! So, I haven't seen the 100 at all, but I was not happy about Lexa's death! Like, at all! Lexa being adorkable… strong and amazingly beautiful, she should've had a happy ending! With Clarke! So this is a personal fuck you to the writers who killed off Lexa.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it readers/followers… love you all!**

* * *

As Lexa laid on her bed, gasping desperately for air while a thin line of blood escaped the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were on Clarke. A smile decorated her bloodied lips and showed her perfectly white teeth. "I... I..."

Clarke shook her head. "No, you're not dying...! I won't let you!" One hand pressed down desperately on the wound on the Commanders abdomen. Blood oozed out of it and she knew how futile her words were. Deep in her heart, she knew that the woman she loved. Was dying...

"Clarke... p-please... I..." She let out a soft whimper. Speaking was draining the last of her energy but she wanted to say it. She _-needed-_ to say them out loud before the darkness would overwhelm her. Before her heart would stop and she no longer could. She gritted her teeth to will the pain away but looked up, straight into Clarke beautiful blue eyes when she felt a soft and gentle hand cup her cheek that became paler by the minute. "I... love... you... Cl...arke Griffin..." She said hardly audible.

More tears broke free from her eyes when she heard these words. She leaned down and kissed Lexa with all the passion she could muster. Pouring all the love in this kiss because it would be their last and it was answered with equal passion and love. She tasted the blood of her lover on her lips and she reluctantly pulled back. Both women now cried as the seconds of their time together slowly passed by.

"What's the meaning of this! You have no right to enter!"

Titus's voice pulled her attention away from the dying Commander and she looked into the direction from which the voice came. She heard Titus yell something, a cracking sound followed before it became silent. The short, ragged breaths of Lexa being the only sound that filled the room. Suddenly, she heard footsteps that came into their direction. She didn't understand and looked from Lexa, who looked equally confused, to the door.

"Wh-what... w...hat's... happ..." Lexa tried to ask but Clarke looked at her and shook her head. Tenderly caressing Lexa's cheek with her thumb.

"I... don't know... I..-" Suddenly, two people walked through the door. One dressed in different shades of blue. A tanned skin tone, blue eyes and short, chestnut hair. The other had raven black hair, emerald green eyes, a pale skin and was dressed in black and red. She wore some strange looking glove and Clarke swore she saw some sparks of electricity. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked in shock and protectively stood in front of her lover.

"We have no time to explain, please." Blue spoke, her hands in front of her in surrender. "I can help her..." She said and gestured to Lexa.

Red nodded slowly, her hands in front of her like Blue. "She's telling the truth... please. She doesn't have much time left. If you want her to live. Let her help her." She said and nodded towards Blue.

She didn't know why she believed them. Maybe it was foolishness. But the thought of keeping Lexa alive made her reckless. So Clarke nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. "Please... please help her."

Lexa's eyes grew wide in fear and she grabbed Clarke's hand in a manner of comfort and seeking protection. "Wh-what... who..." She looked from her lover to the two strangers and back. Confusion filled her heart. "Clarke...?"

Clarke nodded slowly, her tears never stopped. "If they can help... please let them try...? Please... if there's even the slightest chance that I won't loose you... that you can stay here... stay here with me... please let them try."

Lexa visibly relaxed although her breaths continued to be short and ragged. She squirmed uneasily when the two other women came closer. She had nothing to loose, well, that wasn't true... she was dying... she was about to loose everything. So she gave her blessing with a slight nod.

Red and Blue both came closer. Blue asked permission to touch the Commander who nodded at the request. Blue smiled warmly down the dying woman when she laid her hands on her abdomen. "It's gonna be okay..."

Lexa had no idea what to expect. Perhaps that the stranger would try and get the bullet out with her finger inside the wound. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what was actually happened. Slowly but surely, she felt the small piece of metal move in her body and she was about to grab Blue's hand to stop her. Red grabbed her hand and looked confidently from Lexa, to Blue, Clarke and back at Lexa.

"Don't worry. It won't take much longer. She's trying to keep the damage at bay." Red said and when Lexa's fearful eyes focussed on Blue, said woman had her eyes closed in concentration and a deep frown on her forehead.

She let out a cry of agony and pretty much crushed a hand of Red and Clarke when the bullet finally came out and fell to the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw blue uncork a small water pouch. "Wh... what... a...re you d-doing...?" She asked, panic still overwhelming her heart and mind. Did this person just move the bullet inside and out of her body...?

"The bleeding...! It's getting worse! We need to...-" Clarke was cut off when Blue, out of thin air, moved the water from her pouch with one simple movement. She stared at the tanned woman in disbelief. The fear of loosing Lexa forgotten for one second as she just stared at the blob of water that moved through the air. Was split in two and covered both of Blue's hands. Hands that now moved back to Lexa's abdomen while the water started to glow a faint, light blue.

Both their mouths were half open as they just continued to stare. Lexa's eyes wide in shock as she watched how the wound on her abdomen slowly started to close when the glowing water touched the bare skin of her stomach. Surely she was dreaming. This couldn't be real. She was hallucinating from the loss of blood. Yes, that must be it. There's now way this could be real. She turned her gaze to Clarke, whose face showed the same amount of confusion and shock. Clarke's mouth moved but there was no sound. She did a perfect impression of a fish on dry land and Lexa tore her gaze away from her lover and focussed back on the glowing water on her lower body.

She couldn't believe it. The wound that should have ended her life. Was now nothing more then a faint scar. One of many that her body was decorated with. Tears once again broke free of her eyes but this time from happiness. She looked at Clarke again who cried too, for the same reason as she did. They had a chance now. A real one and with a surge of strength she didn't knew she possessed, Lexa let go of Red and moved her hand to the back of Clarke's head. Pulling her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Their tears of happiness mixed and fell onto what was left of the Commanders clothes. Red and Blue both stepped back. Both women smiled at the scene in front of them.

Both the Commander and Clarke suddenly remembered they weren't alone and slowly broke off their intimate moment to gaze upon the two heroes. "Thank you..." Clarke said and held onto Lexa's hand. "I... I can't... thank you, so much... how did... who are you?"

Blue chuckled and shrugged. "I'm Korra." She said and then nudged to Red. "This is Asami. We happened to hear what occurred... and decided that we couldn't let it happen... uh... this bald guy we came across...? He... kinda... well... Asami kinda shocked him... he won't be waking up for a little while..." She said and looked apologetic.

Lexa and Clarke both looked at Asami who looked innocently through the room. "What...? He wouldn't let us pass... I had no other choice..." She said defensively but with a playful spark in her eye.

"Thank... you..." Lexa said weakly. Her breathing had returned to normal although she was still pale. "I... owe you... my life. How can... can I r-repay you?" She asked and Clarke helped her sit up slightly after she herself moved behind the Commander to support her body in this sitting position.

Asami and Korra both looked at each other before they looked at the other two on the bed. "Be happy. Be together." Korra said and took Asami's hand in her own. Entwining their fingers. "Just like we did."

Clarke smiled warmly and then looked at Lexa who cuddled up against her. Lexa's head now rested on Clarke's shoulder. They both took a deep breath before they answered at the same time. "Sounds perfect..."


	31. Sorry

To my darling readers and followers. I have some sad news.

Last Sunday, I got a call from the home front in the Netherlands and they told me, that our family dog Tosca, 8 years of age, will be humanly euthanized. And no, not because we're tired of her, but because she's sick.

I haven't been living home for several years, but when I heard this news, it knocked the wind right outta me. I pretty much cried all night, except for the three hours of sleep I managed to get.

The day afterwards, Monday, I heard that my grandfather was taken to the hospital. He needs to get hooked up on a dialyse machine to have his blood cleaned and to drain the fluids from his body due to his kidney's. They work for less then 10% but due to a fever, he couldn't get the dialyse he needs. His lungs were slowly filling up with fluids and because he has a fever, he can't get hooked up to the machine that he needs to keep him alive.

I tell you all this because I want you to know what's happening, and why there are no updates. Needless to say, I am having some serious writers block at the moment. And I have no idea when it will go away, if it will go away at all.

I'm sorry, but atm, my head is filled with bad and dark thoughts and I can't seem to focus on anything. Even at work people notice that something's up. I hope that all will be okay, even though I don't know how or when that will be...


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: During these crappy days, I guess I needed some fluffyness... my brain just came up with this idea yesterday and I finished it today.**

**I needed to keep my mind busy, or else it wanders off to places I don't want it to go...**

**I hope you all enjoy this lil piece. It's not the ending tho, there should be more where this is coming from, just not yet.**

**Love you all.**

* * *

It had been during our first time together when they took her from me. In the middle of our love making, they barged into my room and dragged her out. It had been Mako, my bodyguard, who had barged in and took the love of my life away from me. Charged with the rape crime, she was taken away and down to the cells below my family's castle.

It started the night she visited my room after she received an order to kill me. I woke up, no idea what from, and she was just sitting there. I flinched and immediately backed away while pulling up my silken bedsheets to cover myself. It had been extremely warm during the night and I had removed my usual sleeping dress. It left me completely bare.

She rose her hands up in defense and shook her hooded head. "No…! Please…! I didn't do anything." She whispered at me. Her voice soothing to my ears.

I swallowed hard and kept the fabric of my sheets closely against my naked form. "W-who are you? W-why are you here?" I asked her and hated the stutter in my voice.

"I… My name…" She paused, unsure if she should continue or not. "I'm here to kill you…"

My eyes shot open and I gasped. I was about to call for my guards but her hand covered my mouth before I could utter another word. I tried to remove it and let go of the sheets that covered me, leaving my breasts bare for all to see. Panic rose in my chest and slowly robbed me of breath. I closed my eyes and my body trembled in fear while I waited what would happen next.

"Please… Yes, I was sent here to kill you… But I couldn't do it. When I laid eyes on you… You took my breath away. I stayed here ever since I arrived… I'm sorry. Please don't scream…"

I slowly opened my eyes after her genuine words. She was telling me the truth. I have no idea how I knew, I just did. I gave her a slow nod and slowly she removed her hand from my mouth. I gulped and tried to keep my trembling at bay. "Show me your face… please." I added the last word quickly.

Her gloved hands moved to the edges of her hood and slowly, she pulled it backwards over her head. Revealing her beautiful face, her shoulder long, chestnut colored hair and her stunning blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat and all I could do was stare at her. Her eyes locked with mine before they drifted off some place else. Lower. A deep crimson decorated her cheeks before her eyes locked with mine again. Suddenly, I realized what she had been staring at. I let out a soft yelp and pulled the sheets back up to cover myself with.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…-"

Our embarrassment was forgotten when someone banged on my bedroom door. "Princess! Are you alright! We're coming in!"

Before I could even say anything, the mysterious stranger pulled her hood back over her head and rushed towards the balcony of my room. "No… wait…! Don't go..." I whispered and reached out with my free hand. As if I could prevent her from leaving that way. She turned around one final time before she disappeared into the night and I swore I had seen the shadow of a faint smile on her lips.

My door was breached and in came Mako along with his fellow guards. I held onto my bed sheets for dear life when the alpha's and beta's suddenly flooded into my room. He walked over to me and sat down on one knee. "Princess, are you alright? We thought we heard something…" He said and I saw how he sniffed the air around him.

_Oh Goddess… what if they smell her scent…_ "N-no… I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." He looked straight at me with his amber eyes and narrowed them slightly. As if he didn't quite believe me. His eyes then broke contact and moved down. I tightened the grip on my bed sheets and held them firmly in place. He ordered the other guards to leave and close the door on their way out. Once we were alone, his focus was back on me and my naked body. The only thing between his eyes and me was the bedding that I still held on tightly.

"I think it's time to seek a mate Asami. I can smell that your heat is closing in. You'd have someone to protect you during the nights. If anything might happen." He moved his hand towards me but I backed away instead.

"I guess you'd be the perfect man for the job." I said, hardly able to hide my disgust at this point. "Don't touch me Mako... " With that, he pulled his hand back towards himself. "I'm more then capable to find someone to…" I swallowed hard and the expression on his face changed drastically. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Go. I'm fine."

He let out a jealous growl but did what I asked him. "I'm always here Asami, you know that it would be perfect. I could sneak into your room at night and we…-"

"I said go!"

He turned around abruptly. I felt and smelled his anger and jealousy. It spread throughout my room as he walked to the door and left. I was just glad that the stranger was able to get away. Though, for some reason, I was saddened that she had left. She had been sent to kill me but had not done what she was sent out to do. I wrapped my sheets around my body, got off of my bed and headed towards the open doors that lead to my balcony.

Even though it was quite warm inside my room, I was greeted with a cool breeze outside and let out a deep sigh. My eyes scanned the surroundings of the palace gardens. There was no sign of her anymore and I looked up at the dark sky. Stars shone down brightly and the moon illuminated the few statues that stood in our garden. It was the only source of light at night, except for some torches here and there.

I eventually turned around and walked back inside. Unknown to me that a pair of beautiful blue eyes looked at me from one of the few trees that the garden was rich. I crawled back onto my bed and my body relaxed slowly. I drifted back to the land of dreams where someone with blue eyes was waiting for me.

My dream came true the evening of my birthday. I returned to my room after family dinner to enjoy some time on my own before the great celebration later that night. I didn't notice right away but when I walked towards my wooden desk and I saw. There was a small vase that held a rare, beautiful flower. I walked over to it. The tip of my fingers brushes tenderly over the blue colored petals. They were silky soft to the touch. I was about to take it from the vase when her voice startled me. I turned around to fast and accidently bumped to hard against the desk, causing the vase to wobble. Before it could fall onto the floor, another body was pressed against mine and her hand held onto the vase. Preventing it successfully from crashing onto the floor. My breath hitched in my throat when her scent reached my nostrils and my heart skipped a beat or two.

My eyes went from her hand, up her arms all the way to her face, that was only inches away from my own. Her hood was down and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Finally our eyes locked and something stirred deep inside me and I took a shuddering breath.

"Happy birthday, Princess…" she whispered and I felt my cheeks burn.

"T-thank you... "

She gave me a lopsided smile and showed her perfectly white teeth while doing so. "I really wanted to see you again, Princess…" she continued to speak on a hushed tone but pulled her hand away from the vase. On instinct, I grabbed her hand with my own.

"The feeling is mutual…" I blurted out and I could see the surprised look on her face. "Really." I said and put more power behind those words when I held her hand and interlaced our fingers. Her skin felt smooth and warm against my own. A pleasurable shiver went down my spine and settled between my thighs.

I caught her off guard apparently because her tanned cheeks showed a faint pink. Her gaze shifted between my face and our hands for a few times before she looked at me again. "I'm… sorry for our first meeting." She said with a soft chuckle. "I… was sent… for you." She said and I heard the regret in her voice.

"But you didn't. Why…?"

"Because I think you shouldn't pay for your father's sins."

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what she meant. My father, King Hiroshi, wasn't exactly the ruler that his people had hoped for. He exploited his people wherever he could. Killed anyone who would try and rebel against him. Without question or trial. They would be arrested and dragged away. Executed the day after. Or a few days later. Just to give them false hope that they'd get out. Which the King would happily take away when he butchered his prisoners. I tried to talk to him but that ended with me getting hurt instead. He wouldn't do it often but when he did… he left me with bruises.

He hadn't always been like this. He used to be happy and full of life. Joy. Our castle would be decorated every few months for celebrations. Laughter and dance. That all changed when my mother died. All I remember is that she was an amazing and loving woman. Her smile could brighten anyone's day. She was often found in the military sick bay. Giving hope to the injured and help treat their wounds. She didn't pull back at the sight of a wound, no matter how grave they were. The healers of our troops were grateful for her support and our troops would've done anything for her.

She was killed in an accident while horseback riding. Her death was felt throughout the entire kingdom and from that day, my father became what he is now. He accused my mother's servants of being lack in their work. That they hadn't checked her equipment before she went off on her horse. They were all executed a week after my mother's passing.

To be honest, I wasn't even surprised that they sent someone after me. Or anyone of the royal family. But she choose that I wasn't responsible for my father's deeds. I smiled faintly at her words but eventually looked away. "I… don't really deserve your kind words… I might not have anything to do with my father's decisions but I didn't do anything against it either."

"Maybe so… but I can say you have a good heart. The pain of your people is a burden on your shoulders." She said and her other hand played with a strand of my black hair. Her scent soothed me and I nodded at her words. "Sorry I wouldn't get you a gift fitting for a Princess... " she said and another chuckle followed.

"Well… I'm happy for the flower that you brought me… I know how rare they are. So thank you… and… if you could, or would… there's one other thing you could give me."

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise but her smile only grew. "What would that be?"

"Your name."

She let out a soft laugh before she cleared her throat and gave me my answer. "My name's Korra…"

"Well, Korra… thank you for your gift… will you come to my birthday celebration tonight…?"

She smirked but shook her head. "It's invitation only Princess… Royals and Nobility only… but, had I been either one, I would have loved to come." She said and slowly pulled back.

I nodded slowly, saddened I wouldn't see her tonight but understood perfectly. "Mhn… I understand. When… will I see you again then?"

"Soon… don't worry." She smiled and winked at me. "I'll see you soon Princess…" She walked towards the open doors of my balcony and as she moved through the curtains that separated my room from the outside, she was gone. I was alone once again.

My birthday celebration didn't go exactly as planned. During dinner, my father decided that it was a good moment for him to start about my mother. How he dealt with the people responsible. He had a few drinks too many already and I wasn't exactly sober either. I left the dining table but took the bottle of fire whiskey with me that one of the royal family members from the Fire Nation had brought me as a gift.

Knowing what he did was bad enough but hearing him brag about it during, what was supposed to be my day. Was even worse. So I left. I felt drained when I crashed on my bed and sobbed against my pillow as I held it tightly. My body shook heavily from the heart breaking sobs and trembled from held back emotion. I had never been much of a drinker and only drank on special occasions but I couldn't think of another solution for now. I just wanted to feel something different. So I uncorked the bottle that I had taken with me and drank directly from the bottle. The liquid burned as it slid through my throat and after a few big gulps, I put the bottle on my nightstand and grabbed a hold onto my pillow again. Buried my face in the soft fabric and cried.

It wasn't long after when I felt a gentle hand tenderly caress the back of my head. Her familiar scent reached my nostrils and I let out a pathetic whimper. I turned around to face her, my face wet from tears. She looked at me with empathy and compassion. Her hand moved to my face and cupped one side. Her thumb carefully removed my tears but there was no stopping them now. They just kept coming and as if my body had a mind on its own in the state I was in, it moved before I fully registered what happened.

My arms found a way around her neck and I cried in its crook. She didn't stop me or pull away. Nor did she ask me what happened or if I wanted to talk about it. She just let me cry. Her scent soothing me in ways words never could. One arm held me close against her own form while the other rubbed over my back to give me some comfort.

Slowly but surely, my sobs died down to an occasional sniffle. I pulled back the slightest bit to look at her. My hand cupped her cheek and my thumb stroke her soft skin. I don't know exactly why I did what I did but my mind didn't allow me to do anything about it. Perhaps the loneliness I felt all these years finally caught up to me. Perhaps the alcohol had clouded my brain in ways I'd rather not think about. It didn't matter. My gaze went from her eyes to her lips and before I knew it, I pressed my own against hers.

I kissed her. I kissed the woman that was sent to kill me only a few days prior but I didn't care. She made me feel something I hadn't truly felt in a long, long time. The kiss didn't last long. She slowly pulled back and stopped me from kissing her again when I tried to move forward.

"Not like this Princess… please." She whispered and at first, I was hurt, until she continued. "I want to kiss you too, but not while you're so vulnerable. Not while you're mind is clouded by the alcohol."

I nodded understandingly and took a shuddering breath before releasing it again. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I understand. I do." She tenderly, almost lovingly stroke my cheek and smiled faintly at me. "Sleep… things will be better in the morning…"

"Will you stay…?" My voice had a slight tremble and I hated the vulnerability in it.

"Don't worry… I'll stay… I'll stay if you want me to stay."

I nodded and we both shifted our position on the bed. She sat with her back against the headboard and I laid down between her legs. My head resting against her strong chest. Slowly but surely, I relaxed. Her scent and heartbeat lulling me to sleep I desperately needed.


	33. Rae D Magdon, this is for you

**AN: ****A while ago, I saw a very interesting post on Rae D. Magdon's tumblr wall. It was about her personal kinks and what she liked during sex. I gave her a poke of the things I would like to write about since it gave me a flood of inspiration, and she was VERY enthousiastic to say the least xD LOL Darling, I hope you enjoy this piece I wrote specially for you! I wanted to thank DBSilverdragon too, since she helped me by editing this story and kinda became my beta and soundboard during the entire thing :P**

**This is my VERY first attempt to write something Omegaverse like. My first piece I actually finished, so bear with me if not everything is correct. **

**Warnings: Omegaverse, Alpha Korra, Omega Asami, slang/abusive language used. (with concent of the partner), exibition? (I forgot what its called, its the risk of getting caught during sex) internal come shot. I think thats it for now. lol**

**Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing and soon the night would fall on to Republic City. Most workers had left but there was one person still working...me. A small light lit barely lit up my office and giving me enough light to work on the papers before that demanded my attention. Sighing deeply, I rubbed my temples, I was developing a damnable headache. Add that to the discomfort of my heat, and you got an Omega on your hands who's unable to stop squirming in her seat or concentrate on the work before her.

There were many other things I'd rather be doing right now, but contracts still didn't sign themselves. So here I sat, my hands being kept busy with papers and pencils instead of…-

"Mhn…" My body stiffened as my hormones and fantasy went on rampage inside my head. My thighs rubbing against each other in a weak attempt to gain some friction where I so desperately needed...no, wanted...it. I could only let out a longing sigh, licking my dry lips. "Focus Sato… come on…" Another throb of pleasure made me well aware of the situation. I pressed my thighs together with more urgency, praying to whatever Gods were out there willing to listen for any sort of relief.

I bit my lower lip, uncrossing my legs. Without conscious thought, I let a pale hand snuck to the edge of my skirt and touched the sensitive skin along my inner thigh. Closing my eyes, my fantasies were allowed free reign. And those fantasies were always of someone else's hand slowly stroking, caressing, and touching my skin. My fingertips moved towards my throbbing center, and I could feel the growing heat as I moved closer, slipping under the hem of my panties. A needy whimper escaped my throat, as my fingers brushed against smooth outer lips. The whimper turning into a deep moan as my mouth parted. I could smell the growing scent of sex - my heat - filling the room. I let a single finger slip between soaked folds, to find its prize as I circled my swollen clit slowly, savoring the amazing feeling.

"Ah… ahhhh… shit…" A desperate whine escaped me as I pulled my hand back, a slight tinge of panic quelling my growing desire. _Footsteps…? I thought everybody was gone already._ I swallowed hard at the thought. I felt the heat of deep crimson embarrassment burn on her cheeks. I felt a shiver race down my spine, settling between my legs, something that absolutely didn't help my case right now. _That scent… oh… Spirits… she's here…_

I looked up from my paperwork right at the moment that the most powerful Alpha of the entire world barged into my office.

The pencil that my other hand held on to, fell on the desk. My entire body trembling at the sight before me. Korra closed the door behind her and stood with her hands on her hips in my office. Our eyes locked and where Korra's were usually a color that reminded me of the ocean, but now almost appeared black. The Avatar let her arms hang loosely next her body as she walked closer to my desk. I was the first to break eye contact, but only to let my eyes feast on Korra's body. My breath hitched when they landed at Korra's groin. There was an undeniable bulge in the Southerner's pants and my heart began pounding against my ribcage. I felt my entire body set aflame at the sight alone.

"So… you've been a bad little Omega…haven't you?" Korra's voice was drenched with desire pulling eyes back from what my body craved.

My eye locked with Korra, as I shook my head. "N-No… No I've been good!" I stuttered, though I knew damn well that I was lying.

The Alpha growled softly and I felt the sound despite the distance. She walked around my desk, her tan hand slid over the smooth work surface, coming to a sudden halt right in front of me. Her nostrils flared open as she inhaled deeply, holding it for a few seconds before the air was released from her lungs. A wicked grin on Korra's face. "We both know you're lying… pet."

I took a shuddering breath when that last word crossed Korra's lips. My core pulsated with want and even though there was nothing yet, I felt my inner walls clench. "B-but… I h-haven't… wouldn't…"

Korra leaned against the edge of my desk, crossing her arms over her chest as the grin on her lips only grew wider. "I can smell that you're lying pet… there's no denying it…" She licked her lips and absentmindedly, I did the same. "So… why don't you keep going… keep going until I say you can stop."

My eyes widened in shock as my lower lip trembled while Korra's request sunk in. My hands held onto the armrests of my seat, my knuckles turning even paler than usual. Slowly, I nodded, spreading my legs slightly to give the Avatar a view that even made her gulp. My short skirt rising up my thighs. Revealing more and more to Korra's eager eyes. I could hear the Alpha growl and sniff when I pulled my panties down, drawing one leg out of the confines, allowing me to spread my thighs further apart. The sound making me swallow again as I brought one of my hands to a bare knee.

"Higher… I can't see anything like this. Show me."

Another shuddering breath escaped me as I did as I was told. The Avatar's growl intensified and became louder when my core came into view. I let my hand start on its journey up, shivering from my own touch the higher my hand went as fingertips brushed the soft and pale skin of my inner thighs until I reached my destination. A low whimper turned into a moan, while my fingers started to circle my swollen clit. I kept my movements slow and precise as I locked eyes with Korra once again.

"Damn… you're enjoying this… aren't you…" Korra took another deep breath before she released it. "Yeah… you are… I can see it in your eyes. Not to mention the clear proof between your trembling legs. Keep going… don't you dare stop touching that pussy."

"P-please… I'm… already close." I begged, my chest rising and falling fast while my first climax approached embarrassingly fast. "Please please!" My whimpers turning into a plea.

"No." Korra growled, lowering herself on both her knees before me, giving herself a better view of my swollen lips and harden clit. My outer lips were spread - swollen - while a single finger rubbed the rose bud vigorously. The Southerner licked her lips and clearly wanted to have a taste of the delicious nectar that was slowly dripping out and onto my seat. She got back on her feet and leaned back against the desk. Her hand moved to the hem of her shirt and the edge of her pants. If the grin on Korra's face grew even wider, it would surely split her face in two when her hand moved into her own pants.

My eyes widen and my mouth fell open as I watched the Avatar's hand move, My inner walls clenched at the sight before me once Korra had lowered her pants enough with her free hand to show off what she was doing. "Oh… G-Goddess… p-please…" My moans increased in volume as I became more desperate by the second.

"Mhn… well… I'd say you wanted something, pet… maybe if you used full sentences…" She let out a growling moan when her hand closed around her shaft, starting slow deliberate pumps right in front of me. The sight maddening as I matched my movements with hers.

I tried, by the gods I really did try to think and speak in full sentences, but the more Korra touched herself, the faster my climax approached. I continued to stroke myself, my voice starting to wail against the ceiling as I threw my head backwards, hitting the back of the leather chair, my body shaking almost violently. "Please! PLEASE I'm… I'm gonna… shit… shit! I'm coming!" My hips jerked, my back arched sharply as my orgasm hit - hard. Wetness freely flowing onto my seat and coating my fingers. I continued to cry out in pure ecstasy until my trembling stopped and as my body finally relaxed.

Realization hit me as to what I did and my legs closed. The realization sent a blush of embarrassment on my cheeks. I folded my hands back on my lap and my eyes sought out Korra's. The Avatar just stood there, her hand still around her shaft, although she had stopped moving it. "Well now… seems someone disobeyed. Time that you were taught a lesson."

Before I could even utter an apology, the Alpha was on me within the blink of an eye. She pulled me from my seat, pressing my back against the glass window of the office. Then, her tan hands grabbed the front of my blouse. Without any hesitation, she tore open the fabric. Buttons flew in every direction and I could only let out a helpless yelp when the piece of clothing was ripped off of my body, followed by my red lace bra. Before I was well aware of everything that occurred, I was turned around, my naked breasts now firmly pressed against the cold glass. Korra pressed against my back pinning me in place. There was no escape from this...and I would not have wanted it any other way.

"K-Korra…" I moaned the Avatar's name, my core never stopped pulsating.

"What was that? You know damn well how to call me, you little slut… let me hear it…!" She growled and the next thing I felt was a sharp pain at the back of my neck. Korra's blunt teeth had sunk into my skin, which would surely leave a bruise, if not a mark. I knew it wouldn't be a permanent one, but it was nearly enough to send me soaring towards another orgasm.

"Mistress!" I uttered finally and the pain at the back of my neck lessened. Teeth were replaced by a warm, wet tongue and a hand moved over my stomach. I was panting desperately and my heart continued its assault against my ribcage. My legs trembled weakly and I prayed to Raava that my knees wouldn't give out from under me. I pushed my ass back against Korra's groin and could feel the Alpha's anatomy clear as day. Even while the Avatar still had her pants on..._When did she pull up her pants?_ I thought as I pressed myself closer to Korra. I only wore my skirt and stockings for now. I had no more time to think when a hand cupped my sex and a finger found my clit. I felt Korra's hot breath against the back of my neck and I couldn't for the life of me suppress the moan that escaped my throat.

While that finger felt amazing, it wasn't what I wanted at this point. I needed Korra inside me and felt my walls clench from the thought alone. I heard the Alpha growl close to my ear and it was enough to cause a small flood to escape my folds, directly onto Korra's fingers. I couldn't stop trembling. My entire body was tense from unspoken desire and my hips moved along with that single finger that tortured me oh so deliciously. "Ah… M-Mistress… p-please… please I want…"

"You want…? Did you just try and demand something of me, pet?" The Alpha took a firm hold onto the black mass of my hair and yanked it back, bringing my ear close to her lips. "Hmpf… maybe I should tie you to your chair…" Korra's hot wet tongue licked the sensitive pale skin of my neck. I took a shuddering breath. My eyes closed while I shook my head feverishly.

"No… no please! I need you!" I opened my eyes and they locked with darkened Sapphires. The Avatar smirked at me and showed her usual lopsided grin. "_Please_… I beg you… mhnnn… _oh…_" I let out another moan when Korra's finger pressed down firmly onto my clit. I was so embarrassed when I felt more of my own wetness spill and slide down my inner thighs.

I heard Korra pant and knew for a fact she was as excited as I was. I felt the evidence press firmly against my ass. Korra's shaft throbbing with want. Wanting to be buried deeply inside of me. Spill everything it had to give. _Fuck these thoughts are really not helping…_

"Well… you've been a good girl… I might grant you your wish... " I heard the growl which was followed by the sharp pain of a bite on the right side of my neck. My last piece of clothing was now ripped off of my body which left me in my stockings alone. I yelped and half expected Korra to pull back and free me from the window she was still pressing me against. But the Alpha wanted nothing of it. "I know you like this… the risk of being caught… just imagine." She let out another growl and I felt her move into position. My breath hitched in my throat when realization hit me. _She's gonna fuck me against the window…!_

"If someone sees us…"

Time was up and I wasn't even able to utter a word when she slipped inside me. She stretched my walls and all I could do was stand there and take her. My mouth half open but I was unable to form words. I could only moan while my body trembled. Even with my eyes closed, I still saw stars. My breathing quickened and I was sure that my heart would jump out of my chest somehow. It was beating so fast and so hard that I was worried that the window would break. I clenched around her as best I could and heard her growl behind me. It send another shiver down my spine that settled between my legs. Right at the moment that she was completely in.

"Oh… Spirits…" I moaned and right at that moment, I felt something cold wrap around my wrists. I panicked at first but when I looked at my left, I saw that there was a thin, metal band now around my wrist. It was attached to the metal frame of the window. I turned to my right and it was the same story. I had no escape. The bands were not tight, they just held me in place. No chance at all to cover myself from whoever would pass by. If anyone would look up. Truth be told...I was excited. "M-Mistress… _ah…_" She licked the sensitive spot just behind my ear and I completely forgot what it was I wanted to say.

"No escape pet… you're mine now… I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are… I'm going to destroy your pussy. And there's nothing that you can do about it…" Her voice a low passionate growl before she started to roll her hips. Back and forth. In and out. My hips in an iron grip that would surely leave bruises. She was true to her word. She fucked me like there was no tomorrow. Pumping into me without any restraint. Without any hesitation. She acted on pure instinct and just fucked me into oblivion. I howled at the ceiling in pure ecstasy as I felt my release build up incredibly fast.

I heard her pant and wheeze behind me. The longer she continued, the more her sounds turned into primal growls. She was closing in fast too, pressing me harder against the glass. Her fingertips dug into the flesh of my hips as her pounding continued and all I could do was hope that we could have a joined release. Unfortunately for me, that was not the case this time.

She stopped abruptly and for a second, I thought that she had finished. That was when I felt the pressure on my back disappear and I let out a sob when I felt her slide out of me. "N-no…! No pl-please! Mistress! Please!" I begged and suddenly, I was able to move my hands again. When I turned around, she was right there and when I looked at her groin, she was still as hard as ever.

I nearly knelt down before her and took her in my mouth when she moved before I could. "I'm not finished with you yet bitch…" Her voice as dark as her eyes, though I could see her love there as well.

I swallowed hard and didn't dare to move. She grabbed my arms roughly and turned us around. I felt the wood of my desk press against my ass and before I knew it, Korra had pushed paperwork off my desk - I glimpsed as sheets fluttered carelessly towards the floor - and I laid down on my back. She moved between my open legs and rammed her cock back inside me. I cried out in pleasure and my stomach fluttered when she was inside me once again. My head hung over the edge of the desk and one of my legs was lifted over Korra's shoulder. Giving her an even better angle, a deeper angle, to fuck me senseless.

She leaned over me and had one hand against the smooth surface of the piece of furniture she was vigorously fucking me on. Items on my desk rattling with each deep thrust. The other hand held on tightly onto my hip and kept me in place. As if I wanted to move... Sweat was glistening on her bare arms and I had never been more thankful for her sleeveless top than today. The way her muscles moved under her caramel skin. How drops of sweat slowly trickled down her arms. Such a powerful woman. The Avatar. Master of all four elements. The one who would bring balance to the world. All this power right in front of me. Above me. Inside me.

She looked down at me how a predator would look at its prey - hungry, wanting. Before they would be devoured. It made me feel so sexy and wanted. My eyes wandered off from her beautiful eyes to her clenched jaw and bared teeth. She growled like a beast each time she forced her way in and all I could do was whimper from the pleasure that she brought me.

"You have such nice bouncing tits when I fuck you like this." She said between thrusts. My eyes found hers again and I bit my lower lip. A dark shade of red decorated my cheeks while I let the Avatar have her way with me. My eyes started to wander again and stopped at her chest. The tension in my lower belly increased embarrassingly fast and I knew that I wouldn't be able to prevent my climax from happening. I wanted to see her breasts and tried to think of a way to make my desires clear. It was hard I'll tell you that but I managed to push myself up slightly with the help of my elbow. I used my other hand to reach out to Korra's collar.

"P-please… M-mistress… _Mhnnnn_… Oh fuck…" I closed my eyes and tried to focus. _Words Sato… Come on. You know how to use them. You speak to your employees everyday. __**Yeah but they aren't fucking you so vigorously on the desk in your office. **_I swallowed hard and let out a longing sigh. _Good point… Oh fuck..._

I opened my mouth to speak but Korra choose that moment to shift her position slightly. The second she thrusted in, her shaft slid right over the swollen and sensitive spot of my front wall. The moan I released at that moment was probably loud enough to let anyone know what was happening in my office, had anyone been present.

I managed to open my eyes and looked directly into Korra's. The smirk on her face told me everything I needed to know. _She totally did that on purpose…_

"What was that pet…? I didn't hear you correctly…" She licked her lips and bit her lower lip afterwards. The pace of her thrusts never wavered and were as powerful as the moment we had started. "Maybe I should… show you later how to use that slutty mouth of yours…" She growled between several powerful thrusts

I swallowed and felt I was _so _close. It would maybe take a few more minutes, or not even, before my release would crash down on me. I felt that she was close too. Each time her hips moved forward, her body trembled. She was holding back for my sake. To keep this up for as long as possible and my heart swelled with nothing but love.

"I… I'm c-close pet... " Her eyes were on me. Drops of sweat formed on her forehead and coated her skin with a thin layer of the glistening moisture. "F-fuck…! So close!" The last few words were nothing but a primal growl and it only added to my own pleasure.

My inner walls clenched around her shaft each time it forced it's way inside of me. Touching each sensitive spot on its way in and out. My hands held onto her biceps and my fingertips dug into said muscle. Silently I urged my Mistress to claim me in the only way I knew _she_ could. Her words rumbled through me even though they were hardly anything but a growl by now. "I… please…" Words failed me once again but the rolls of my hips in time with hers said all I needed to say. Said all I wanted. I wanted her. All of it.

Korra licked her lips and seemed to understand my silent plea. She increased her pace only slightly but pushed harder against my entrance and her knot stretched it a bit more each time she pounded inside me. _Oh Gods yes… yes yes yes yes! Oh Gods oh Gods oh g…-!_ My mind went blank. First I felt a faint pain but once she was in, we both started to cry out in pure ecstasy. She leaned over me and she was finally in reach of my greedy hands. I ripped open her shirt and just pulled her on top of me. I needed to feel her as close as possible. Even though I already sealed her knot inside of me.

Her thrusts had lost much of their power but she still managed to touch my sensitive front wall. The base of her shaft slid over my clit oh so deliciously. Her head now rested in the crook of my neck. Her mouth close to my ear. My arms around her torso while my nails dug into the muscles of her back. Korra's strong hands had a bruising grip on my hips. Her breathing matched mine and became shallower by the second. Our moans became shorter but increased in volume.

Then, it happened. It hit us both. At the same time. My entire body shuddered in this heavenly bliss while Korra's body stiffened. Her grip almost became painful and tears glistered in my eyes but not from pain. I held onto the most powerful being in the world for dear life as she started to empty herself inside me. The tight seal that kept us flush against one another made sure that no drop of her was spilled. She rolled her hips lazily each time she released another jet and a soft moan followed.

I swallowed hard and let out a deep sigh of content when Korra just completely collapsed on top of me and started kissing my neck. "Oh Sami... " She moaned directly into my ear and my walls clenched around her shaft once again. I gave her a minute and she eventually pulled back slightly. The smile on her face made my heart skip a beat and I tucked back a strand of sweat soaked hair from her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me ever so gently. As much as I loved feeling her weight on top of me. The desk was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

I reluctantly pulled back from our tender kiss and she rubbed her cheek against mine. "Mistress… the couch…" I shifted my body slightly to get my meaning across. I felt her tremble against me but she nodded.

"Hold onto me…" She groaned and her arms moved around my body. One behind my back and the other underneath my ass. She pulled me off of the desk with the last of her quickly fading strength but made sure our hips remained in place. It would cause nothing but pain for the both of us if she'd accidently let me slip. She made sure she held me securely before she started to move me off of the desk. "You okay…?"

I wrapped my arms around her neck and made sure my legs were wrapped around her waist. The movement pulled her even deeper into me… if that was even possible at this point. I gave her a slight nod. "I-I'm okay. Thankfully the couch is just a short distance." I chuckled shyly and kissed the tip of her nose.

She grinned playfully at me and I felt her muscles tense the moment she lifted me off of the desk. Within a few short steps she reached the couch and carefully laid me down first before she settled comfortably between my thighs and on top of me. I felt her lips brush against my neck and I closed my eyes. Finally letting my body relax. "Did… did you… like it?" I heard the uncertainty in her voice and a smile formed on my lips. I kissed her neck in return before I gave her my answer.

"I did Korra…" And she pulled back slightly to look me in the eye. I cupped her cheek with one hand and let my thumb graze gently over the skin just below her eye. My smile never faded. "I really liked it…" I pecked her lips once before I continued. "Very, _-very-_ much so…" A blush burned across the bridge of my nose and I rolled my hips to put even more power behind my words. Korra bit on her lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but I felt pride when I heard her moan anyway.

"Sami…" She whined and buried her face in the crook of my neck again. Clearly embarrassed. Here was the most powerful woman in the world, the Avatar. My mate… blushing like a teenager on top of me. _Can she become even more adorable…_ I heard her take another deep breath and I started to lovingly stroke her back. "I'm glad… I was afraid I overstepped on a few occasions… but when you seemed to enjoy it, I just kept going instead." She whispered softly and butterflies went rampage in my stomach. _I guess I have an answer to my earlier question. _

Her bare chest radiated enough heat and warmth to keep us both warm and I let out another sigh of content. "There's one thing though…" I felt her stiffen and she pulled back to look at me again. Worry furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? What did…-"

"You owe me a new outfit…" I said and let out a light laugh when I saw her roll her eyes.

"Gods you're mean… making me worry that I did something wrong." She let out a sigh of relief and nipped at my pulsepoint as a punishment. I just let out a soft giggle as a response and kissed her neck. "We can always go out shopping tomorrow."

I smirked against the skin of her neck and rolled my hips slowly once to savor the feeling of having Korra inside me. The pleasant stretch. "The Avatar shopping… Maybe I should contact the reporters."

"Meanie…" She let out a soft grunt when she moved her hips to see if she was able to move. "Mhn… well, I guess we'll stay on the couch a little bit longer." She said and she tried to withhold a yawn, which she failed in covering up.

"I don't mind waiting." I whispered and let my fingers trail along her sides. Enjoying the closeness to the fullest. Now it was my turn to yawn and I heard Korra laugh dryly close to my ear. "My Avatar blanket will keep me warm." I mumbled.

I heard her hum some kind of answer when she nuzzled her face in the mass of my hair. "Mhn… sounds prfct…" She was clearly falling asleep.

I settled my arms in a loose embrace around her, letting my eyes drift close. "A light nap would be a good thing."

My eyes fluttered open. Full night had fallen and I felt a slight chill that caused goosebumps to rise along my skin. The gentle snore of Korra above me made me grin. "Hey sleepy Avatar." I whispered and pecked her temple. "Let's go home."

She let out a soft groan before anything remotely understandable came out. "Five mre lnts… mhn…"

I rolled my eyes playfully. I shifted my body slightly and felt the pleasant stretch of Korra still inside of me. Though not as tight, she was still there. I bit my lower lip and smirked as I clenched my inner walls to gain her attention.

I have no idea what sound she produced but it sounded like a mixture of a yelp and a moan both at the same time. _Well, at least I got your attention now…_ I heard her whine and the smile on my face grew into a grin. "Sami!" A dark blush decorated her cheeks. With a look of pure embarrassment on her face, she pushed herself off of me.

The rush of cool air over my skin elicited a shiver along my body. "You're cute when you blush." I giggled even though inside, I cried out at the loss of Korra above me… inside me. I followed suit and slowly sat up, watching Korra as she started to button up her shirt again and readjusted her pants.

Unashamed, I walked passed the windows and stood completely bare in front of my office closet. A trace of panic raced down my spine. All that was in there was a pair of linen pants and a tank top. "Shit… well I guess it will have to do…"

"You can have my shirt instead? I know it's not much better but the fabric is thicker and would keep you warmer than that." She said and nodded at the top. "I'll wear that instead."

I gave her a grateful nod and we exchanged the pieces of clothing. It gave me another opportunity to gaze at her amazing torso. I bit my lip, knowing that her body was mine to touch whenever I wanted. Whenever I needed. Mine. And mine alone. Once I held her shirt, I took a deep breath and let her scent reach to each and every fiber of my being. Her scent alone was enough to send a rush of pleasure straight through me and it settled down in my core. It ignited my desire once again and caused my knees to weaken. "Go-good thing I can drive fast…" I didn't even bother to hide the need that deepened my voice.

"Let's not bother traffic. I'll use an airscooter. You, we need to get home soon. We'll make love in our own bed before we sleep…" She put her arms around my waist and pulled me close. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt her body against mine but she tried real hard to sooth me with her scent. Tenderly stroking my pale skin with her fingertips. I shivered from her touch and at the thought. All I could do was nod.

Once we were both dressed we went on our way. I held onto my mate for dear life. It was nothing personal but as a non-bender, I preferred traveling by vehicle. Although this way, it would take less time and I could let my hands wander over my Alpha's body… I heard her say something to me but I had no idea what it was. My guess is that she was telling me to stop fondling her amazing breasts but, oh well. _So amazing… firm but squishy…_ I bit my lower lip when I squeezed her breasts and I couldn't withhold a soft moan. It was nearly enough to crash the Avatar and me onto the streets. Only a blare of a horn kept the Avatar's mind focused on the road.

"Sorry…! Sorry!" I apologized and decided to just wrap my arms around her torso. _Don't think of her breasts. Don't. Stop it. Don't think of how nicely shaped they are. With nipples that remind me of chocolate. How good they feel in my hands and how Korra moans when I lick her nipple or squeeze her br…- Goddamnit brain!_ No matter how I tried, it was already too late. It had been too late ever since we exchanged shirts. The moment she had mentioned we'd make love in our own bed, it had reignited my heat and desire all over again. Finally, we arrived at the mansion. I let out a yelp when she picked me up and carried me inside, bridal style up to our bedroom. She put me down on the edge of the bed and helped me undress. I was left with her shirt but she had opened the front. Leaving my breasts exposed to her eager eyes.

She crawled between my slightly parted legs while she was still down on her knees. Her arms around my body, her head against my shoulder. My own arms around her as she held me close. "Blue looks good on you baby…" She suddenly whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled and let my fingers play with the fine strands of Korra's hair as she held me. "You look good on me as well."

She let out a short laugh before she kissed my lips. It was a slow kiss at first. Tender. It wasn't for long till the kiss was deepened and her hands moved to my bare hips. I moaned into her mouth and my desire and want came back full force by now. I urged her to lean over me, my scent conveying my need.

I heard her growl playfully after she broke the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses on my neck instead. "You're so impatient sweetheart."

I tilted my neck to give her more access. I couldn't deny her words. "Mhmm… damnable heat." I purred and forced my body to calm down, focusing instead on the feeling of Korra's lips against my heated skin.

They moved lower. From my neck, to my collarbone, to just above my breasts and finally, her tan lips locked around one of my hardened nipples. Her hands had started to massage my hips and I heard her hum in content. "Mhnnnn…"

My back arched, deepening the contact as I let my hands touch and explore my mate's skin. I would let her lead this dance once again. She moved away from the nipple she had sucked on seconds earlier, leaving it coated with a faint layer of her saliva. I swallowed hard when I looked down and her lips locked around my other pink bud. Her tongue flickered over it a few times before she released it once again, leaving it in the same state as the first. "Oh Korra…" I moaned her name and my entire body trembled when she started to kiss her way down my stomach. Her name was all I could say. I had given up on forming any words at all and let moans and sighs of pleasure escape me the longer she continued. She wanted to take her time and with each touch I surrendered to her, laying down on my back. I gave my body. My heart. My very soul.

Her hands moved to the top of my thighs and spread my legs just a bit further apart. She was getting in a more comfortable position and kissed my inner thighs. My inner Omega was screaming but I tried to remain the way I was. I heard her take a deep breath. "You smell amazing…" and I felt how she licked the spot she had kissed earlier.

Raising myself on my elbows, I watched her with desire clearly written on my face. "W-why… d-don't you h-have a taste…" My voice low.

She let a rumble escape from her throat and licked her lips in anticipation. "I surely will…" She used her thumbs to spread my lower lips. Her eyes darkened at the sight of my swollen and throbbing clit laying there. Glistening in its glory with a layer of my own wetness. The rumble turned into a possessive growl and her nostrils flared open. "Fuck… you're so wet Sami…"

I trembled in anticipation and bit my lip as I watched her. My scent only became stronger and started to tempt my mate to taste. "P-please." I rolled my hips forward slightly to get my meaning across and she understood perfectly. She moved forward. Her mouth slightly open. My eyes open wide when I saw her tongue come out. Finally, it landed where I needed it most and I released a desperate moan from my half open mouth while I watched her. She circled around at my entrance before she licked her way up. The tip of her tongue flickered teasingly over my clit and I laid back down on the bed. Both my hands clenched on the bed sheets for dear life. I became a whimpering, squirming mess all together. Wailing to the ceiling till my lungs burned.

I didn't think it could get any better but it did. She repeated what she had done a few times more, before that tongue entered me. All I saw was stars and I cried out in sheer pleasure and desire when she entered me. I pushed myself up with one elbow and the other slipped through her hair to hold her in place. "Y-yes! Right there… oh f-fuck…!" As much as I wanted to watch her go down on me, I tilted my head back and let my eyes flutter shut… that was my downfall. I let my orgasm build too fast… too soon as I rolled my hips in sync with Korra's ministrations. Her arms locked around my thighs to keep me in place and I shuddered in pure ecstasy when she licked that sensitive spot on my front wall. It was a constant wave of pure pleasure. Add the fact that she had started to growl like an animal, adding vibrations to everything she was already doing. I saw stars.

Her growl rumbled through me, my fingers tangled tighter in her hair to match the grip she had on my thighs. My inner walls tried desperately to pull her tongue in deeper but failed. I felt my body temperature rise fast. My heat demanded satisfaction. "K-Korra…" I plead, my hips rolled faster and harder against her tongue.

She eventually pulled back a few seconds after I had cried out her name. I whined pathetically at the loss but she got on her feet and crawled on the bed. Repositioning us both and settled back between my legs. I noticed that she had undressed. _When did that happen? Why the fuck do I care?_ I laid down on the mountain of pillows behind me once she settled us nicely in the middle of the bed. She was growling like a beast when her hands took hold onto my hips and pulled me closer to her. She leaned over me and claimed my lips in a fierce kiss.

I felt her shaft slide between my soaked lips and while one arm held me possessively, the hand of her other arm moved between our bodies. She guided herself inside me in one fluid motion. I moaned in her mouth when I felt her stretch my inner walls once again. My heat raged as my fingers dug deep against the strong muscles of her back. My legs hooked around Korra's ass to give her an even deeper angle. Craning my neck, I offered my submission to be claimed once again.

I loved how our breasts touched in this position. How her body moved on top of mine as she took me in a much less violent way as earlier today. Still she held a fast pace with enough force to rush us both towards set goal...our shared release. Her head rested next to mine on my shoulder and her face was buried in the crook of my neck. I felt teeth graze over my sensitive and flushed skin and she was growling lowly. "Cl-close… I'm s-so close baby… I l-love you…" She panted. She was only a few thrusts away from coming. Just like me.

"M-me too… K-Korraaaahh... " I started to arch my back when the inevitable was going to happen. My mouth slightly open but my eyes closed. Until I heard her speak. Words hardly audible.

"L-let's make pups…"

Her words filtered through the haze of sex, my eyes snapping open. Fighting through the pleasure of release, knowing Korra was close, I pushed against the Alpha's shoulders - a feat that I did not accomplish often while she was in rut. I needed to look her in the eye. Blue eyes cleared slightly as confusion furrowed her eyebrows and her hips stilled for a moment. "I love you, too. Are… are you sure?" I whispered.

I saw the confusion fade away and she nodded ever so gently before her hips continued their rolling motion. "Yes… more then anything."

I rolled my hips slightly, pulling her in deeper. The look in her eyes - the love they showed even brighter through her rut - melted my heart. I cupped her face, drawing her closer. "Let's do it." I whispered and pulled her lips on top of mine in a deep kiss. With that, I had sealed my fate. I felt her stretch my entrance with each thrust as she tried to get her knot inside. It only took a few before she was in and we were sealed as one.

Even though she was hardly able to move now due to the knotting. She continued to roll her hips slowly as she started to empty herself inside me. I became a shuddering mess once my own release washed over me like a tsunami but Korra never stopped. Her strong arms around my body and mine around hers. We laid there and we kissed. The base of her shaft continued to rub my clit and even though they weren't as powerful as the first, she continued to give me smaller releases.

My body shuddered with each jet of her release. She started to slow down and became gentle while her knot kept us tied. Moans turned into murmurs of love and gentle caresses.

We both let out a happy sigh when the tip of our high had passed. She broke our kiss and started to kiss each inch of skin that she found. The tip of my nose, my cheeks and neck. I sighed in contentment and let my eyes flutter shut. Returning her kisses and caresses as best I could. My body was pleasantly sore and tired. Add the fact of a very warm body on top of mine and the knowledge that our family would be getting larger sometimes in the near future - you end up with a very tired engineer. My heart fluttered once again in the knowing that the world's most powerful person loved me… was mated with me. "I love you," I whispered and brushed some loose strands of hair back from Korra's forehead. "With my entire heart, body and soul."

"I love you too…" She whispered. Probably just as exhausted as I was right now. She lazily pulled the blankets up to cover us both before she settled back on top of me. "Mhn… night Sami…"

I sighed in contentment. A smile on my lips and my arms wrapped around her. I slowly drifted off to sleep and joined Korra, in the world of dreams.

The End

* * *

**AN: I wanted to thank all of you who send their support and love in the last couple of weeks. Thank you for supporting me during these few dark weeks of my life. I'm sorry I didn't get to answer you all yet, but I didn't do that on purpose. I've been VERY busy ever since the funeral and I am still mourning my grandfathers death. Slowly but surely, everything is getting better. We've also started with the renovation of our house by replacing the old wiring with new :)**

**Love you all lots!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: WARNING: Non Con, mentioning of rape, sexual abuse.**

**I've had one of my readers, chibicosplayer14, who contacted me and told me that my story Slavery helped her through a dark time of her life.**  
**She was sexually abused and didn't really have anyone else who would understand her. Slavery gave her hope that one day, she would find her own Korra who would treat her the way she deserved. Her story touched me and it gave me an idea for a fic that I'd write in her honor. When I suggested the idea she was very enthousiastic. So this fic was born. It's a one shot for now, but I'm planning on writing a few chapters more. Until Asami will have the happy ending she deserves.**  
**For those who think this is easy to write for me cause it didn't happen to me personally, you're wrong. I've had this happen to me as well, once, lets say the guy will forever be able to hit high notes as he sings. I was around 11/12 myself when a stranger wanted to 'befriend' me. I grabbed him by the balls and started twisting like you wouldn't believe it. After, I ran.**  
**I will never shy away from such subjects, I've written about them before. Suicide. Bullying. and being shunned by your family for who you are.**  
**Love you all**

* * *

I was twelve when it happened the first time. A man four times my age forced himself upon me. I had no idea what happened or what he was doing to me. All I knew was that it hurt. The pain was horrible. I tried to fight him off but he was twice my size and seemed as strong as a lion turtle and I was nothing more than a squirrel frog. All I could do was cry and beg him to stop. That didn't work either and as if it wasn't enough that he violated my body, he started to hit me in the face in an attempt to force me into silence. It worked. I just wanted it to stop.

Why he choose me? I don't know. I was an orphan. Quiet. A loner. So I guess it made me an easy target. He worked in the building as a handyman, so he had access to any room and every private area. He told me, threatened me, that if I told anyone he'd kill me. I was scared twenty four seven.

Weeks passed and turned into months. Before I was well aware of it, it had been three years since the first time. He paid me a visit a few times a week. I started to lose weight because I lost my appetite. Dark bags showed under my eyes due to lack of sleep. I hardly slept at all as the nightmares of that man haunted me. Even if he wasn't with me physically, he caused enough stress, enough damage, to make my heart pound in my chest whether I was alone or with a group of people.

Finally, after four years of abuse someone found out. It was during a general health check at the nurse's office when she noticed the dark bruises on my inner thighs. I tried to make up an excuse. Tried to cover up what he was doing to me, but she was having none of it. She saw how terrified I was, she assured me that once I told her who it was, that he would be arrested, and that he could never hurt me again.

So, after being reassured for over an hour, I told her who it was, my voice hitched and the tears would not stop with each word I spoke. He was arrested the same day and police officers came to visit me at the orphanage. They needed to 'swab' my body for any left over evidence. I had to testify in court a month afterwards. He said that I tempted him and that I seduced him, but my testimony and the evidence they had gathered said otherwise. He was found guilty of all charges and I thought I was finally free…

Even though he was locked away, my nightmares didn't stop. Not even once I was old enough to leave the orphanage, get a job and a place to live on my own. I had studied mechanics, engineering and was nearly finished with my IT course. I tried to keep myself as busy as possible, tire myself out, going to the gym in my free time... anything to keep myself from thinking too much and to keep the nightmares at bay.

Somewhere along the way, a guy showed interest in me. I was working in a garage, busy under the hood of a car when he approached me. I was still nervous around men due to obvious reasons. I don't know why, probably because I was scared he would do something if I kept saying no, so I cowered and said yes. We went out to a local club. I constantly kept my distance between the two of us even though he constantly tried to touch me. I guess he had enough from waiting and somehow, somewhere he put something in my glass. Everything around me started spinning and the next thing I remembered was pain.

Something heavy on top of me. Or more or less, someone. It had started all over again and the more I started to wake up from my drugged state, the more I tried to fight him off. He just ignored me and kept going until he was eventually tired of my crying. He said I was ruining it for him and just got up, dressed and left. He left me behind broken, bruised and bleeding. I felt sick and finally after I was over the initial shock, I managed to get myself to the bathroom and crawled under the shower. I hoped that the hot water would wash away the pain.

I called in sick for work that day. And the day after, and the day after that, and so on. Truth be told, I was terrified to go back and I began looking for another job, finding it at another garage called Beifongs. It was much better in every way possible. Suyin and Baatar, the owners of the garage, were honest and hard working people. All their children worked there. The guys worked with the cars while Opal, their only legal daughter, worked on the administering department.

I was allowed to live in one of the apartments that were located above the garage for free along with their daughter Opal, who had quickly become my friend since I switched between working in the garage to the computers in the office. I was even invited to her birthday party not long after. I was actually having a good time and was introduced to other friends of Opal, an intimidating looking woman named Kuvira, Bolin and his older brother Mako. I swallowed hard when I shook their hands, keeping up a pleasant facade. Bolin looked like a kind hearted young man, but Mako looked anything but. My heart skipped a beat or two, in reality pounded in fear, when I shook his hand and I quickly excused myself once he let go of my hand.

I was about to rush up the stairs back to my own room, to safety, when I accidently ran into a brick wall or that's what it felt like. It actually was a person. A young woman with the most stunning eyes that I ever saw. I hadn't even noticed that she held my biceps to keep me upright. "I… I'm s-so sorry…!" I stuttered, but she shook her head. My gaze went to a dark spot on her blue, sleeveless top. "Oh no…! I spilled your drink!" I put a hand in front of my mouth and felt tears burn in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a drink…and a top. I have others." She smiled at me and showed off those beautiful pearly whites. "No need to cry." She moved a hand to my face and wiped away the tear that had managed to break free. I flinched when her hand came in contact with my face and took a shuddering breath.

"S-sorry… I…" Panic took hold of my heart and I stepped back. My back against a wall. She pulled her hands away from me and held them up in the air.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Really. Please… calm down. I'll get Opal."

I shook my head unable to say anything. I started to hyperventilate. My heart hammered against my ribcage. My lungs burned and tears formed in my eyes as I slowly slid down against the wall pulling my knees up to my chest to bury my face.

"Asami? Sweetie what's wrong?" It was Opal's voice and I looked up. It was not just her. It was her mother and the blue eyed girl as well.

"Come on, let's take her upstairs." This time, it was Suyin. The three of them took me up to next floor and to my room. Suyin helped me sit down on my bed and gave me a bag to breathe in. "Breathe in and out. It will help eventually sweetheart." She said with her warm voice, a gentle smile on her lips as her hand rubbed soothingly over my back. Slowly but surely, I calmed down.

"I… I'm s-sorry Opal… I didn't mean… I d-didn't mean to… ruin your p-party." I stammered and took a deep breath, placing the bag next me on the bed.

Opal sat down on her knees in front of me. Her hands on top of mine that rested on my lap. "Don't worry about it. What's the matter…? You panicked when you saw Mako… he's not an ex, is he?"

I shook my head, but both Opal and her mother kept pressing. Assured me I was as good as family to them. Finally, after these years. I told them what happened when I was younger. What had happened even recently. I was embraced in four arms and held protectively. I cried and it was then that I noticed that the blue eyed girl had left. Opal and Suyin stayed with me for over an hour. After I assured them I was okay, they went back to the party and I crawled into bed after I had changed.

Things seemed to be back to normal and after the weekend, I went back to work. It was on a Wednesday and I was walking back and forth between different offices when I once again bumped into a wall. Once again, I was wrong. I managed to keep myself upright this time but when I looked forward, my eyes locked with familiar sapphires.

"Heh… we need to stop meeting like this." She said and looked down at her shirt. So did I and I saw a stain on her top.

My mouth moved, but I was pretty much unable to produce any sound. I must've looked like a fish on dry land. "O-oh Spirits… I'm such an idiot…!" I finally managed to utter once I found my voice again. "Come… let's go to the kitchen." I held onto my documents with one hand and the other held her wrist. I dragged her along and when we reached the kitchen, I handed her some tissues after I put my documents down.

She started to dab her soaked top. Her smile never wavered. I just kept apologizing and handing her more tissues. "I'm so sorry… really, I'm really clumsy it seems." I shook my head in frustration.

"Don't sweat it, it's just my working clothes. It's not as if I don't have more of those." She let out a light chuckle and put down the last tissues that she had used.

"Wait… you work here?"

"Yeah, only recently though. This is my second day. I work in the garage as a mechanic. I love working with cars."

I couldn't stop the smile that crawled its way on my face and my entire face lit up. "Really? Me too! I love cars. I have a degree in mechanics too, but they need me every so often up here. Opal can't handle all the administration on her own. So I help out when I can."

"You should do that more often."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean…?"

"Smile, you have a beautiful smile."

I felt as if all the blood was pumped to my face. A deep crimson decorated my cheeks and all I could do was stare at her. _Did… she just gave me a compliment?_ "I… well… t-thank you. You smile have a nice too." I face palmed myself internally and quickly turned around. Grabbed my documents and turned back. "I… uh… I'm… gonna go… work, so much work…! Bye!" I quickly rushed passed her back to my office that Opal and I shared.

"Uh… You okay? You look like you can pass out any second now…" Opal asked as I walked in.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm okay I uhm… Just ran into that girl again. The one from your party. I actually never caught her name."

"Ah, you mean Korra?" I heard her giggle when I moved behind my desk. "My parents hired her when I told them she needed a job. I've known her since high school. She's very nice."

"Mhn…" I still felt the presence of my blush even though it had lessened by now. _Korra… Such a nice name…_ I couldn't help but smile when I thought of her. Her piercing blue eyes that constantly distracted me from my work that laid before me.

Finally, after work was done, I headed to my room for a shower and a change of clothes. I knew the room next to mine was still free so I was surprised when I saw someone standing in front of the door. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed it was Korra.

I guess she must've heard me because she suddenly turned her head and smiled at me. _Shit… Why do I blush so easily…?! _"A-are you okay? Do you need help?"

Her grin grew wider and she gave me a nod. She nudged to the big box she was holding with one hand and tried to reach for her keys with the other. "If you could hold this box for me, I could actually get my keys and get inside."

"Sure, I didn't knew you lived here too."

"Since today actually. Heh. Opal told me I could have the room if I wanted. I happily agreed. I can save a lot of money this way. They helped me move my stuff. This is the last box actually."

I smiled and took a few steps forward until I stood next her. She handed me the box, which was heavier than it looked to be fair. After a few short seconds, she managed to open the door and I eagerly handed the box back to her.

"Thanks, heh, that made things a lot easier." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, you will be my neighbor?" She asked me and pushed the door open just a tiny bit.

"Ah, yeah, I live next door. I was just on my way when I saw you here."

She let out a soft giggle, her smile never wavered. "It's been a long day for us both I guess. But then again, the longer the hours, the higher the pay!"

We both laughed at that and for some reason, I started to feel more at ease with this girl. "Well, I'm sure I'm smelling like a wet towel, so I'll go inside and get a nice shower."

I gave her a nod and smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Heh, totally!" And with that, she closed the door and I headed back to my own room. It was about an hour or so later, after I had finally had that shower and a change of clothes, that someone knocked on my door. _Who could that be…?_ I wasn't expecting anyone but opened the door nonetheless. There stood Opal in her sleeping clothes.

"Everything okay? Did I forget something?" I asked worried and my mind immediately went to my work.

"No no, everything's fine. I just wondered if you wanted to join me and Korra for a movie and pizza in her room?"

"I… uh… w-well…" I swallowed hard, but couldn't think of an excuse to say no. Out of the blue, my stomach growled. Opal giggled softly and smiled at me.

"It's okay if you don't want to Asami… but your stomach clearly has other ideas."

I rolled my eyes playfully and gave her a nod. "Well, I am hungry… okay… count me in." I took the dark red silken robe and put it over my black sleeping dress before I went along with Opal.

When we entered Korra's room I was surprised at how tidy her room was. For some reason I had imagined her room to be more, messy. The opposite was true. When we entered, there was a door on our left. Probably to to her bathroom. To our right was the sitting area with a big couch and a TV. If you continued to walk a bit further ahead and you turned around the corner of the bathroom, you came into Korra's bedroom. A long, navy blue curtain separated the 'bedroom' with the rest of the living room. On the opposite of the bedroom, there was the kitchen. Once our little tour was over, we were guided to the couch and I settled in the corner. Opal settled on my left and gave me a reassuring smile.

It wasn't long until our pizza's arrived and soon, we were enjoying the food and watching a Varrick's film called the Avatar and the Engineer. A movie about two women who, against all odds, fell in love. One of them a heroine the other the daughter of her greatest enemy. In the end, they end up together in a happily ever after. A deep crimson showed on my cheeks when I saw them kiss. The kiss deepened and not long after, they ended up in bed together. Korra had settled on my other side and even though I should've known nothing bad was going to happen, I was on edge. My body tense and stiff. I couldn't help it. It was Korra's knee who was gently pressed against my own that caused my body to react. She eventually got up to pour more drinks.

"Hey… you okay?" Opal whispered, worry clear in her voice. "I feel you tensing up…"

I gave her a nod but felt my heart rate rise drastically. "S-sorry…" I whispered back, internally facepalming myself. "I can't help it… I'm… not used of being touched. I…"

Opal shook her head. "No worries… but I can assure you that Korra would never hurt a fly." She gently squeezed my hand in reassurance before she let go. Our hostess returned at the same time with three cups of steaming tea that she settled on the small coffee table. She settled next to Opal instead of me and a part of me hoped that I hadn't offended her by my strange behaviour.

I held my cup in both hands and watched the hot liquid with more interest than I probably should have. The scene of those two women came to mind. The way they had kissed. Slow at first before the Avatar had deepened it. The longing moan that the engineer had given once it happened. How they had slowly undressed one another. The engineer had happily surrendered to the Avatar's touches, kisses, caresses. Their bodies had looked so soft. A perfect match once they started to make love and moved in perfect sync with one another. The Avatar with the name Lexa had whispered soft words of love to her lover Clarke.

"Asami?"

I flinched when I heard my name, spilling the tea over my hands. "Ah… crap… shit. Sorry." Opal reached a tissue at me and I started to dab the spilled tea from my hands. I was glad it had cooled off a bit already. "Sorry, did you say anything?"

"You okay? You were kinda zoning out there." Korra asked with genuine worry and concern in her voice. I nodded at her question, the faint blush still on my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm okay, just, tired I guess." I said and finished the leftover tea before I could spill that over myself too.

Later that night, as I laid alone in my bed, I was still unable to shake the images of the two women out of my head. I tossed and turned under the sheets until I finally fell asleep. This time, I didn't just have my usual nightmares. I had a very different dream as well. One where I laid on a warm, soft but strong body. Arms protectively around me and a hand tenderly caressing my back. Her lips kissed my forehead and a giggle escaped me. They moved to the tip of my nose. My cheeks. The corner of my mouth and finally, they brushed against my lips at first, before they were pressed tenderly against mine. My breath hitched and my heart worked over time. I held her face in both my hands as we just laid there. Our kiss remained innocent but I eventually pulled back to look at the woman below me. Finally, I opened my eyes. Her Sapphires locked with my Emeralds and she smiled up at me. Her hand cupped my face and her thumb stroke the skin underneath.

I suddenly woke up panting. My heart still beating like a maniac. Sweat had formed on my skin and I sat up slowly. I started to take deep breathes in an attempt to calm my racing heart. My dream slowly started to sink in. _Could it be…?_ I had never given it much thought, but now? _Am I gay…? _


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: A lil something that had been requested by hlord369 on my tumblr. For others who are thinking of requesting something, there are some things I don't write about. If I don't like the idea, I keep the right to decline the idea as well :)**

* * *

Asami was reading in bed. Her back rested comfortably against the mountain of pillows that Korra had provided for her earlier this morning. Her free hand rested on her swollen abdomen, tenderly caressing it.

"Oof… well now… be nice for mommy sweethearts… still two months to go." The engineer smiled happily and kept reading her book that carried the title, the two Commanders. Two groups that met, their leaders had a rocky relationship to say the least. She was near the end of the book and even though she had already read it twice, she still looked forward to the love scene.

She bit her lower lip while she drank in each sentence. Imagining her and Korra being in the same situation. Getting all sweaty and…-

"Hey Sami how a…-"

"Nothing!" She quickly moved her book under her pillow. Her cheeks carried a deep shade of red. "I… uh… hey, I t-though you were training the new airbenders till five?"

Korra smirked and stood in the doorway. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Honey… it's already half past five…"

Asami turned her head to look at the clock. She was right. "Oh… oh! I've been reading all this time…?!"

Korra chuckled and, after she closed their bedroom door, walked over to the bed to sit on the edge. Right next to her girlfriend. "You're pregnant sweetheart. You have all the right in the world to do whatever you want during the day." the smirk on her face grew even wider. "Even if that means reading those sexy novels…"

"I… I didn't… why would I… I'd never…!" She stuttered and Korr only started to laugh harder.

The Avatar gently cupped her girlfriends face with one hand and leaned in to kiss her lips lovingly. "You're absolutely adorable when you're blushing…"

Asami let out a longing sigh when she felt those lips pressed against her own. In a reflex, she cupped her girlfriends face with both hands and held her in place for a few seconds longer. Deepening the kiss. Korra only broke the kiss to remove her boots and crawl next to Asami on the bed. Her lips found Asami's again and they kissed once more. She had started to appreciate these small gestures of intimacy even more now that they're sex life was on hold. It's not because she didn't want to, because Raava… she wanted to… it's just, with her big belly now in the way. It didn't make things easier. Although Korra always found ways show her love, in one way or the other.

Asami eventually pulled back slightly and broke the kiss that left her breathless. "I love you…" She mumbled. Her head rested against Korra's shoulder. "They have been quite active today…" she said with a chuckle. Her pale hand sought out Korra's and she put it on her abdomen.

Korra's eyes went wide when she felt movement under her palm. "Oh wow… they are active indeed. Does it hurt?" She looked at Asami with worry in her eyes.

"Mhn… only when they're playing with my kidneys…" She joked and smiled. "I'll be fine… women have been pregnant for over thousands of years… so I'm no exception."

"Yeah… well… not that many women carried the children of the Avatar." She purred and nuzzled against the mass of Asami's black hair. "I guess we're bound to be a bit more active." she added with a giggle.

"Mhn… according to your mother, you were an active baby too."

Korra let out a snorted laugh. "Yeah, I was quite a difficult baby apparently. Didn't change much when I eventually came out either." To that, they both laughed. Asami couldn't withhold a yawn after they stopped laughing.

"I think I'll have a short nap before dinner…" She said, her eyes already closed and her body nestled close against Korra's. Her head rested on a strong shoulder. Her face nuzzled in the crook of the Southerners neck.

"Sure thing baby… I'll join you." She kissed the top of Asami's head before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Holding her close as they both drifted to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36: Art Student Asami (SMUTTTTT)

**AN: My darling friend Dbsilverdragon from tumblr came with this promt idea. Of course I wouldn't the called the Smut Avatar if I didn't add some extra smuttyness into it...**

**Poor Dragon... hope she managed to cool off by now xD **

* * *

Art student Asami Sato is bored of all the male models in class with their penisses dangling in her face, her friend Korra convinces her to go to art class anyway and there is a surprise waiting for our Heiress...

Asami sighed while she walked through the busy halls of the University. _Just another boring class with a male model…_ another sigh escaped her when she thought of the former classes she already had. The gay guys and straight girls in her class loved it of course. Her...not so much. She was kinda tired of seeing his dick constantly.

She was with her thoughts somewhere else when she bumped into someone. She waited for the concrete floor to come in contact with her ass which, thankfully, didn't happen. She looked up into familiar blue eyes. "Korra…?

The Southerner chuckled as kept her friend from falling, keeping her on her feet. "Hey Sami, you should watch where you're going you know. You might get hurt."

Asami smiled at her friend, a faint pink of embarrassment clear on her cheeks. "Yeah… thanks. I'll try to remember it for next time."

She moved a stray strand of black hair behind Asami's ear. "Going to class?"

"Yep, I'm thinking of just quitting and going back to my cars. Work on those instead." She said with a sad smile, only to see Korra's eyes widen. "I'm joking… I know that I shouldn't look at a naked body as a lust object or anything but…I mean…seeing a guy's dick week after week after week..." Another sigh escaped her while the rest of her sentence trailed away and Korra snickered softly.

"Well, just wait it out, who knows what will happen?"

They both joked and chatted a bit more until they reached Asami's class. They said their goodbyes and Asami took a deep breath before she headed inside. There was only one spot left, right at the front and the pale beauty rolled her eyes. _Lovely, front row seats to Mister Penis._ She sat down, put her bag down and took out everything she needed, her sketchbook and pencils. Her thoughts wandered off to Korra and reality finally sank in. _I actually didn't even ask her what she was doing here…_ She frowned since it made no sense at all. Korra wasn't even a student at this University.

The teacher eventually entered and started to explain a couple of things about upcoming tests. She was listening with only half an ear up until she mentioned something about a model. "We'll have a new model today. Since we had a male model for these last few months due to the short supply of female ones. I finally found someone who was willing to stand model for us so you can all see the glory of a woman's body right in front of you. I'll be giving a test in a few weeks, so I want you to study her anatomy carefully. Drink in as much as you can and learn as much as you can."

_Finally, a change of pace! Awesome!_ Asami smiled and relished in the fact she had front row seats now. The classroom door opened and in walked…-

"I want you all to welcome Korra. She's been willing to model for us the coming months."

Asami's mouth fell open and her eyes would surely pop out of her skull. Korra...her friend Korra...her secret crush Korra, had just walked into the classroom, wearing nothing more than a bathrobe and a smile. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! OHMYGOD! WHAT THE HELL!?_ Asami felt her face turn a bright red and her mouth go dry as the desert. She heard everybody around her welcome Korra in their midst. Asami eventually managed to utter something as well.

Her friend walked into the middle of the circle of students and the teacher was telling her class a few more things. It all went over Asami's head since all she could do was stare at Korra. Whose hands were slowly undoing the knot that held her bathrobe together. She eventually managed to undo it and opened the robe slowly. Or it seemed slow. Asami's brain had crashed the moment that the robe was opened and revealed Korra's cleavage. _Dear Raava on a sandwich…my dreams are coming true…well…almost…in my dreams we're alone and she's laying on top of me and…- _

"Alright dear, you can remove your robe." The teacher said and finally, Korra took off that insulting robe that kept her amazing body from the eager eyes of some of the students...and from Asami's gaze.

Her heart stopped for a beat or two, three, maybe even more when Korra's breasts came into view. Asami swallowed the thick lump in her throat and the room suddenly felt a lot hotter. Her breasts were amazing to say the least. Not to big, not to small. _They'd fit perfectly in my hand…_ She bit her lower lip and tried with all her might to ignore the throbbing feeling between her legs.

Asami's eyes slid lower to her friend's abdomen and dear baby Raava, she was a sight to behold. She couldn't, for the life of her, stop staring. She was sure by now that she was drooling all over the floor and someone might slip over it and crash down but, she didn't care a flying fuck. _Those abs. Those abs! By all the Spirits in the world..those abs!_

Finally, the robe fell to the floor and there she was standing in all her naked glory. If this would've been some sort of manga, Asami felt that her nose surely would've started to spray fountain of blood all over the place. But this wasn't a manga or an anime, this was real life. She wasn't bleeding from the nose, but she was surely drooling. She quickly wiped away the saliva that dripped down from the corner of her mouth. _Oh my god Sato, get a grip and get ready._ She took a deep breath to slow down her thundering heart. It was hammering against her ribcage and it felt like her ribs would crack at any given moment.

It didn't help her case either when Korra turned towards her. Her strong hands resting on her slim hips. The Southerner puffed out her chest and Asami swore that she had seen Korra wink at her. _Is…is she doing this on purpose…? What? No way…don't get your hopes up girl! You'll only be d…-_

"You may begin!" The teacher snapped Asami back to reality. Her hands were shaking slightly and she swallowed again. Her sketch book on her lap and pencil in hand. She finally started to drink in all of Korra's curves. She started with her face. Asami had always loved Korra's eyes. They reminded her of the ocean. Of the sky. Of freedom and of Sapphires. The tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration. She drew lines. Added shadow. Erased bits to redraw them again. Adding more shadow and some color. But only to Korra's eyes.

It was a few hours later when Korra eventually turned around. Asami had only been able to draw her up until her hips. So the upper body was complete. She let her fingertips slide over the paper. Her cheeks a darker shade of red. A smile on her lips. She relished in the drawing for a moment longer before she looked up. Her eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets at what she saw. Korra's amazing back. I never knew she had a tattoo…her eyes slid over the enormous tattoo of the goddess Raava, the intricate whorls and spirals a part of Korra. It started just below her neck, all the way down to her... _Oh… I'd love to put my hands on those buns…_ She bit her lower lip. Ever so happy and thankful that Korra wasn't able to see her face.

After a few minutes of ogling her friend, she started on a fresh sheet of paper. Repeating the process of earlier. Draw lines, erase and redraw them. She decided to focus fully on Korra's back. Korra's hands rested once again on her hips and every so often, she rolled her shoulders. Asami smiled softly each time she saw her do it. _She's probably not used of standing still for so long… maybe I can offer her a massage… _She gulped and felt her core pulsate again at the thought alone. _My hands sliding over her muscled back. Easy enough with some of my special oil… Helping her relax after a long day of just standing… _She let out a soft longing sigh while she let her imagination have free reign. _Her legs should be sore too… I could totally massage those as well… My hands on her ankles. Sliding all the way up… Stopping at her thighs… I slowly spread them and…-_

"Alright! Time's up! Class is done for today." Kya, Asami's teacher, snapped her back to reality involuntarily and she muttered a few curse words under her breath. Everybody moved and packed their belongings, including Asami. Although under silent protest. When she looked up from her bag, Korra had already put on her robe and exchanged a few words with Kya before she disappeared through a door. She decided to take her leave too, hurried out of the classroom and drove home once she got outside. Classes were over for today and soon she was back home in her own apartment not far from University grounds.

She found her way to the bathroom after she dumped her bag onto the couch and enjoyed the heat of the water on her skin. _Maybe I should take a cold shower instead… _Her mind instantly drifted to earlier today. Her secret crush completely naked. In all her glory for her to admire. _Those kind eyes… Her sweet smile. Her strong hands… Fuck, I want those hands to grab me and pin me to the wall. Or on the bed… Or this shower cabin even. _She let out a longing growl and her hands seemed to move on their own. She let her hands slide over her breasts and felt her hard nipples under her own touch. _Fuck, Korra… Even when you're not here you manage to turn me on. _She closed her eyes and imagined those hands belonged to someone else. She squeezed one breast and pinched her nipple with the other. "_Ahhhhh…" _She let out a moan which only increased when a hand slid down her stomach. "Yes…Oh yes, baby…" She moaned, completely lost in her own fantasy and lust.

She bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. _Fuck it…No one's here anyway…_ Her breathing quickened when she cupped her sex. Her mouth open when she let out another moan. A single finger touched her throbbing clit and she became a whimpering mess. "Oh Korraaahhhh…!" She cried when she started circling the swollen clit. Even though it were her own hands and fingers doing this, in her mind and fantasy, it was Korra and she closed in on her orgasm embarrassingly fast.

She held onto the edge of the cabin while she leaned against the glass. Her fingers working overtime between her legs in sharp, tight circles. Cries of pleasure echoed off the walls when she slipped two finger inside. She was so close to her release. It was enough to push her over the edge and the young woman howled to the ceiling on release. Her knees unable to support her after such intense climax, she slowly slid down onto the cabin floor while her body shuddered in the aftershocks of her release.

She was a panting mess and she pulled her hand back to let it rest on her thigh. _Holy shit… deep calm breaths… come on Sato, you can do it…_ She encouraged herself to calm her racing heart even though she felt like there was a tornado going on inside her. _Fuck…that was intense…_She looked at the hand that had been buried between her legs only moments ago and it was shaking. _I think I'll just sit here for a little while… heh… I doubt I could get up anyway…_She gave it a try, but her legs did not want to cooperate at all.

The pale beauty stayed on the bottom of the shower cabin. Washed her hair and body before she gave her legs another try. They felt shaky to say the least but she managed to put on her crimson robe that reached just above her knees. Her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she made her way carefully to the door. When she got back into the living room, she had the scare of a lifetime.

"Hey Sami."

She gasped, her eyes wide in shock when she saw Korra sitting on her couch, staring right at her. "Korra!? Holy shit! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to."

"How did you even get in here?" She put a hand on her chest, just above her heart. She thought for a second it had stopped beating.

Korra looked at her with a raised eyebrow. An amused smile on her lips. "You kinda gave me a key like, months ago…?"

"Oh… right…" She facepalmed herself internally and took a deep, calming breath. "Well, make yourself at home."

The Southerner chuckled. "Oh, I already did…" And she patted a sketchbook that laid on her lap. Asami's one to be exact.

All the blood was drained from her face when she realized it. A sick feeling rose up from her stomach when Korra opened it and browsed through it. A smile on her tan lips. "They're really ni…-"

She didn't hear a word her friend had said since a storm of scenario's went on in her own head. _Ohmygod! OH MY GOD!_

"Very detailed and su…-"

_She's gonna hate me! She's gonna… oh no… what if she never wants to talk to me again!? _Her heart rate increased with each passing second.

"Hello…? Asami…?"

_ShitfuckshitfuckfuckfuckFUCK! THINK OF SOMETHING! FAST! Damage control!_ Asami did a step backwards but her panicked state only worsened when she felt the bathroom door against her back.

"Asami? Earth to Asam…-"

She put her hands in front of her face in embarrassment and prayed that she was just having a nightmare. Korra had seen everything she had ever drawn and pretty much every piece she ever made, had her in it. Although she had never seen her naked, she had surely drawn pictures of Korra where she was doing certain adult things with a certain black haired woman. She was sure her friend would make the link. She felt tears of shame burn in her eyes, but took a shuddering breath when gentle hands took a hold onto her wrists. They pulled her shaking hands away from her face and her eyes looked with those ocean blue orbs she loved so much. Only now she saw Korra's lips move and her voice slowly penetrated her panicked haze.

"Asami…? Are you okay…?" Korra's voice was warm and soft. Drenched with worry and concern. "What wrong?"

She only managed a simple nod and finally found her voice again. "They're not finished yet!"

Korra blinked in confusion. Both eyebrows raised. "Oh? They looked finished."

"T-they're not! I mean they almost are, but I never had time to properly finish them because I didn't really saw you naked before but now I have so now I can finally finish them so I will get around to finish them when I have some time to spare and…-" A single tanned finger was pressed against her pink lips and silenced her.

"You're ranting and not making sense… if you're worried that I don't like them, don't be, cause I do. Very much so…" Korra said with a wink and pulled her finger away again.

"Y-You do…? But… I mean…" A deep blush colored her cheeks. "Then…"

"Yeah, I do." She said and chuckled. "So…there's one thing left to do now... " She said with a cocky smirk.

The way Korra looked at her didn't bode well. Asami took another shuddering breath when Korra's hands slowly moved down from her shoulders and over her arms. Until they stopped at her elbows. "W-wha…what would t-that be…?"

"I'll need to help you finish these drawings…" She said and pulled her hands back. Only now Asami realized that Korra wore a robe of her own. A dark blue robe that reached all the way to her ankles. Her strong hands took a hold of the fabric around the height of her breasts and when she pulled it sideways slightly, Asami's eyes grew wide in shock. She was completely naked underneath. "O-oh my G-Goddess…" she mumbled, her eyes still on Korra's chest. Unfortunately for her, her friend stopped and put those strong hands on Asami's hips instead. She leaned in and for a second there, she thought that the Southerner was about to kiss her. Until Korra moved to her right. Those lips now so close she could hear her breathe in and out.

"I heard what you were doing under the shower earlier…" She whispered directly in her ear and Asami whimpered pathetically when Korra's breasts were pressed against her own. "You have a very sexy voice Sami… fuck… I didn't even needed to see you to get turned on instantly."

One of her pale hands rested on Korra's shoulder while the other was placed neatly on the Southerner's hip. Her friend's lips moved from her ear to her neck and a warm hand grabbed hers. Guiding it lower. "You should feel…"

With those words, Korra moved both their hands between her own legs, passed the border of the robe, so Asami cupped her sex. Korra let out a soft moan and moved forward. Her lips catching Asami's lower one. She sucked on it slowly and earned herself a moan from the pale beauty in return before she released her again.

"Mhnaahhh…" She moaned softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her entire body was shaking from what was happening. "Korra…" The moment she whispered her friend's name, lips latched onto her throat and teeth grazed over her pale skin. _Oh Goddess… she's so wet…_ Her mind went blank when her hand had made contact with Korra's core. Her slender fingers seemed to have a mind on their own as they moved between soaked folds. She felt Korra tremble, which encouraged her to keep going. She felt a hand move from her hip, down her stomach. Asami managed to glance down and saw Korra's hand slip under the crimson red fabric of her robe.

With her mouth half open, she let out a mix of a whimper and a moan. "_Ohhh_…" She closed her eyes and let her head lean backwards against the bathroom door. "Shit… Korra… Don't… D-don't stop…" She rolled her hips in sync with Korra's fingers.

"I won't…If you don't…" She breathed and Korra's hips rolled in sync with Asami's hand. Bodies now pressed together as they moved in a perfect rhythm. Asami's free hand rested on Korra's strong shoulder. The Southerner had pulled back slightly. Her eyes now almost appeared black while she gazed at the other woman. Her mouth slightly open while soft moans escaped her each time that Asami's finger came in contact with her clit. "Let me hear that sexy voice of yours…" She managed to utter and licked her lips absentmindedly.

Asami's cheeks still showed a faint pink color. The thought that Korra found her sexy only increased to her own arousal. The sounds that the Southerner made on top of that, it was too much. She opened her mouth and a deep moan tore from her chest. She closed her eyes again and all the shame just melted away. She moaned openly and Korra joined in as both women closed in on their peak.

_Oh fuck I'm so close…_ It was hard to focus on anything at this point. All she could think was: _Korra, Korra, Korra!_ The way the Southerner looked at her. How she smelled. How her body felt against her own. The sounds she made. A moan first and a growl next. Asami's own movements became sloppy but still enjoyable for the other woman to enjoy.

All the muscles in her body felt like they were on fire. A volcano ready to burst. "K-Korra… _ahh_… C-close… so… clo_oooh_-se…!"

"Me t-too…let g-go…" She uttered and before Asami could say anything, her lips locked with pink ones. A tongue passed said lips and found Asami's. This new sensation was too much for the Heiress and she moaned right into Korra's mouth as the first waves of her release came crashing down. Her hand that had rested on Korra's shoulder before, now held tightly onto short chestnut hair. She gave Korra no chance to pull back or move away and kept her as close as possible.

The sounds her friend made only caused the second wave of her climax to hit her and without thought, she pushed her slender fingers inside. She felt Korra's inner walls spasm and tighten around her. Her wetness coated her fingers and knuckles. Neither she or Korra stopped but kept pumping in and out of the other instead. Although in a slower pace.

Asami reluctantly broke their kiss once her lungs started to burn due to lack of much needed oxygen. Korra started to kiss her neck instead. The pale beauty gave her friend the room she needed by leaning her head slightly to the side. Both women still panting and desperately tried to calm their racing hearts. It was Korra who broke the silence first. Although she still sounded out of breath.

"Ah… Ahh.. ha… Asami… I think…" She started but wasn't able to finish unless she took in another deep breath that she released slowly.

"What…? What is it?" Panic held her heart and for a moment she thought this was just a cruel dream. Until she heard Korra chuckle, she pecked her lips and her ocean blues locked with her Emeralds.

"I think… you need another shower… you're all sweaty…"

Asami rolled her eyes but let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah well, who's fault is that?" Korra continued to snicker, even when she pulled away from the Heiress slowly.

"How about I come join you…?" She said with wiggling eyebrows.

"I… uh… don't think we'll get much cleaning done…"

"Well, at least we're under the shower already… the perfect place to get dirty and clean. At the same time! Besides… you have some more hand on discovering to do. I don't want you to fail that test that will be coming up for you soon."

Asami swallowed hard and while her hand tried to grab the doorknob, she constantly missed it. "Heh… hehehe… r-right… of course! How could I refuse such an offer!" After the fifth attempt, she finally managed to open the door and Korra eagerly followed her inside.


	37. Chapter 37: prompt 1

**AN: anoniem heeft gevraagd:**

**What about when Person B do somenting that makes Person A very irritated and she says "I swear to god, I will with hold any kissing for a month"and person B is like "Bicth please you wouldn't even last two days" and that's the story of how Person B didn't get laid for one month or more ^^**

* * *

Asami walked into the kitchen of her mansion. A bright smile on her face. One of her favorite books in one hand. Her other hand free for the snacks she was about to take with her to the living room. She had been looking forward to this day off. Business had been crazy and the week couldn't end soon enough for her. Today was her day. She'd do what she loved doing most. (Well, Korra was first on that list… this is just a close second.) Reading and enjoying a lovely cup of tea with a cookie or two.

Not just any cookies either… made by the best Earthen Chefs that Republic City had to offer. She got them yesterday after work. Aru, the baker, had made them fresh especially for her. Although the Heiress had had no time to even taste one before bedtime, (something to do with a very sexy, sweat dripping Avatar that she bumped into in the hallways…) due to circumstances.

She was done with her tea and put the cup on the wooden tray, next to her book and turned back around to the kitchen counter. She opened one of the counter doors and expected to be greeted by her fire ferret cookie jar. (made only on special request.) She frowned when she noticed that the lid was off and the frown only became worse when she grabbed the item to look inside.

"Empty…?" Her voice almost echoed through the empty kitchen. "But… how? Why? I just… oh no…" She turned around towards the entrance. "Korra!"

Within one minute, the Avatar was downstairs. Although she hung upside down in the door opening. "Yeah? You okay? Did you see another spider that I need to get rid of?" She rose a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend who seemed to be fuming and quickly hopped down back onto the ground.

"Korra… did you eat my cookies…?" Asami asked withheld back anger.

The Avatar walked deeper into the kitchen and closer to the Heiress. Her eye fell onto the empty cookie jar that Asami gestured at. "Uh… I didn't knew they were yours. I was hungry after training this morning. So I ate the first thing I saw." She smirked. "To bad I didn't ran into you." She said with wiggling eyebrows.

Asami's perfectly maintained eyebrow twitched. She nearly laughed but quickly responded. "Yes. I mean no." She cleared her throat. "Korra, I got those especially for myself yesterday. I have been looking forward to them all week."

Korra shrugged. "Okay, I can just go get new ones?"

"The shop is closed today. So no, you can't." Her voice started to show the irritation she had been able to hold back till now.

"Well, don't we have any other ones?" Korra started to check the rest of the shelves.

"That's not the point Korra." She sighed.

"Here! I found some other ones." Korra turned back around to her girlfriend, holding some dented carton box. When she checked the contents she swallowed hard. "Oh… uh… well… empty too…" She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled weakly.

"Korra, I swear to Raava… just stop okay? Can't you just see what you did? All I wanted was to drink my tea, read a book and have a cookie or two."

"Yeah I know, you made your point okay? I get it. Next time I'm hungry I'll just eat some grass from the garden. Maybe I'll start giving milk to put into your tea too." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's it… no more sex for you the coming week!"

"Ha! You won't last for two days! You can't resist these guns! Bam!" Korra smirked and flexed. Wiggling her eyebrows.

Asami just rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that…" She grumbled something under her breath and turned around. Tray in hand and full of determination.

The weeks that followed were torture for the Avatar. Not only did her girlfriend proved to be much stronger mentally than she had thought. She also wore the most sexy outfits during the day and walked around pretty much naked in the house when it were just the two of them.

The first week, Korra ran into Asami in the hallway. It was quite hot that day and all that the pale beauty wore was a pair of bikini pants. Leaving nothing to the imagination. Korra had tried to seduce her girlfriend but with no such luck. Leaving the Avatar wanting in the hallway.

Next time she walked into a situation like that was a few days later. Asami had picked up doing yoga a while back and was bending over the moment that the Avatar walked into the room. Giving her a lovely view of her ass. "Yoga is -so- relaxing… you should try it sometime… you seem a bit stressed." Asami said with the biggest grin on her face.

Korra had to run to the bathroom to get a cold shower after that…

The third time was another few days later. She had walked into the bedroom and saw steam escape from under their bathroom door. _I'm sure she forgave me by now…_ She thought to herself but when she tried to open the door and join her girlfriend under the shower, her face met with the wooden surface of the door. "Are you kidding me…? She locked the door?!" She growled to herself and sighed longingly. "Damnit Asami… you…-" She heard something from the other side of the door and put her ear against the wooden surface.

"Ooooooh…" The high pitched moan that escaped her girlfriend caused her core to start pulsating and throbbing with want. _Are you fucking kidding me…?! She's totally doing this on purpose!_ She slammed her fist against the door and quickly turned around.

The list of situations was long and after two sexless months, Korra gave in. She had left a note on the kitchen counter for Asami to find when she'd get home and was now waiting for the right moment to make an appearance.

It was an hour or so later when the engineer finally came home. Tired and grumpy. Which lessened when she saw Korra's note.

_I'm sorry I was an asshole._

_Please forgive me. I have a surprise for you._

_Your humble girlfriend, and sexy babe, Korra._

She chuckled and kissed the piece of paper. "Well, you're surely forgiven… I wonder what surprise she has in mind…"

"Well, turn around and you'll see."

Asami's heart nearly stopped when she heard Korra's voice but when she turned around, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Oh my goddess… Before her stood Korra in a sexy maid's outfit. Showing off her perky breasts due to the corset she was wearing. Her skirt way to short and pretty much showing everything underneath. In her hands she held a tray with a cup of tea and the cookie jar completely full. "Will my lady do me the honor of enjoying this peace offering…?" She asked shyly. A shade of dark red clear on her cheek.

"D-do you mean the tea and cookies… or…" She let her eyes slide down Korra's form. "You…"

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"What you want most."

Asami smirked and stepped closer to her girlfriend. She let her index finger slide from Korra's jaw, down her neck and stopped just above her breasts. "Take that upstairs to the bedroom…"

Korra purred softly and gave the engineer a nod. "Yes my Lady… any other requests?"

Once Korra had turned around to leave, Asami couldn't help herself and spanked one of Korra's firm buns. "Mhn… put the harness on… We have some catching up to do." She said, her own cheeks now matched with Korra's.

The Avatar grinned from ear to ear and looked over her shoulder. "As you wish my Lady… sounds perfect…"

* * *

**AN: Got an entire list of prompts now xD I needed a break after I finished another Slavery chapter. (one that wont be posted for a while yet, its a few chapters down the line) It was quite depressing to write tbh, so am trying to do some shorts in the meanwhile while I work on chapter 27 :D  
I did the prompt request on my tumblr page. (same name as here) you can send me ideas if you have any. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: anoniem heeft gevraagd:**

**A prompt where Korra's parents catch Asami and Korra having sex (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**So... here it is! I hope I meet everyone's expectations! (since I'm the Smut Avatar, I added smut... LOL)**

* * *

Her chest moved up and down faster the longer that her girlfriend spent between her pale thighs. One of her hands buried in short, chestnut hair. The other held tightly onto the bedsheets. "Ahhhhhh… oh…. Goddess… r-right there!" A deep moan escaped her when Korra flicked her tongue over her soaked clit. Strong arms that were wrapped around her pale thighs kept her in place. Not that she wanted to escape, but still. Her hips rolled in the same pace as Korra's tongue did. Trying to increase the friction and pleasure she felt.

The Heiress arched her back when the first waves of her release burst through. Her body started to tremble and she pushed her head back against her pillow. "_Ah…!_ Ahhhhh…! Yes… yes Korra… _aaahhh!_" She took a fistful of Korra's hair and pulled her, or tried to, even closer against her core. She howled at the ceiling and continued to ride her girlfriend's face.

Finally, after her peak had passed, she let go of Korra's hair who then crawled her way up. Kissing her way up. "Wow… that was the best one yet…" She purred and her tan lips locked around a pink nipple. "Wanna use the harness…?" She whispered in Asami's ear once she crawled all the way up.

Asami licked her lips. "Mhn… yes please… you wear it or I do?"

Korra shrugged and started kissing Asami's neck. "Mhn… how about you wear it…? So I can bend over for my sweet girlfriend... " She licked the pale skin that she had kissed before. "So she can fuck the living hell out of me…" She felt the engineer shiver in anticipation.

"Well… in that case… I'll have an extra addition to our little session…" She smirked and not before long, she was bending Korra over, indeed.

She bit down on her pillow and moaned shamelessly while Asami had her way with her. Her inner walls stretched ever so lovely each time her girlfriend pushed her way inside her. "Fuck… A..._ahh!_ Sami…! Oh baby… yes… fuck me… harder…!"

Asami happily obliged and she took a firmer grip on her girlfriend's hips. She increased her pace and the sounds that her lover made were music to her ears. The fake member that's attached to the harness also pressed against her own clit. Her eyes fell on the leather bonds that she had wrapped around Korra's wrists. Keeping the Avatar in place while she had her way like this. She knew she enjoyed being tied up. Although it took Korra a while before she had the courage to confess it to her. With her title as the Avatar, the power she possessed. Sometimes she just wanted to lose all control and give that over to the only one she trusted enough. Asami. And she'd handle it with the care and love she had always held for her friend and lover.

"S-Sami… mhn… b-baby… ahh… I… I'm so… close…" She moaned between several firm thrusts. Korra's voice broke Asami's train of thoughts and she bit her lower lip.

"Me too baby…" She took another fistful of Korra's hair and yanked her head backwards slightly. "D-don't come yet… I d-didn't give you… _ahh_… permission yet…"

Korra whimpered submissively and gave a weak nod. "Y-yes… miLady…"

"You're so wet baby… fuck…" She couldn't stop and started to fuck her even faster. Harder. The tension in her lower belly started to rise so much faster than she wanted to but she just -couldn't- stop herself anymore.

Korra's moans became shorter. Louder. Crying out Asami's name. "Oh g-gods… p-please… I'm so close... ! pleasepleasepleaseplease! Please l-let me come…!" She begged pathetically.

Asami had trouble focussing on words but she managed to utter a few. "Y-yes… c-come for me baby…" She moaned as she was seconds away from her own climax. "Oh Korra… I'm gonna…!"

Without any knock on the door. It just flung open. "SURPRIIIISEEEOoohh!" Tonraq stood in the door opening. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His mouth wide open.

"What is it dear? Did the polar bear dog caught your tongue?" Senna asked as she pushed passed her husband. She gasped out loud when her eyes fell on the scene before her. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly turned around.

The two lovers were pretty much stunned. Korra had shrieked when her parents came barging in. She couldn't escape from the entire situation since her hands were bound. Instead, she started to trash around and both her and Asami fell off the bed and they were now both hiding behind it. Asami had covered the both of them up with their bedsheets. All that Tonraq now saw, were two heads.

"DAD!? MOM?! Oh my god! Didn't either of you ever heard of knocking!?" She looked over at Asami with apologizing and pleading eyes. She knew immediately what she had to do and quickly removed Korra's bonds. Setting her limbs free once again. The Southerner quickly wrapped them around Asami and pulled the sheets tighter around the two of them.

"Uh… I uh… I like what… uh… you did with your desk…? Done any bending on there?" He blinked. "I MEANT TO SAY STUDYING! YES STUDYING! Did you do any studying!"

Korra threw one of her pillows towards her father, which hit him straight in the face. "Get out!"

Senna took a hold onto Tonraq ear and pulled him along with him as she walked out of the room. "We'll be… wherever… Come and find us when neither of you are naked. Get dressed and we'll see you two later. And you, keep your mouth shut or no more 'bending' for you either the coming month!"

"That's not fair! Ouch ouch ouch! Hey that hurts! Come onnnn!" Senna quickly closed the door which left the young couple all alone in the room.

Korra buried her face in the mattress and groaned. Mumbling something that the engineer couldn't understand. She giggled softly. "Well… I never thought I'd meet your parents like -this-." She smiled shyly and moved a strand of hair behind Korra's ear.

Korra looked at the engineer with her big, bright blue eyes. "I'm -so- sorry… I'm..-"

"Not gonna take the blame for something you can't control. I'm sure we wouldn't be having amazing sex if you had known that they'd come over?"

Korra let the words sank in for a few seconds and nodded. "No I didn't know… fuck… we can never have sex in my room again." She sighed and buried her face back in the mattress. "Fuuuuck…"

"Yeah, we were." Asami wiggled her eyebrows and Korra looked at her again. Her face showing a dark blush and her lips curled into a smile. She cupped one side of Korra's face and pulled her girlfriend closer. Kissing her lips passionately and the Southerner sighed in content. "Now… let's fresh up. Get dressed and meet your parents. And tonight… when they're gone… we'll continue where we… were interrupted." She gave the younger woman another kiss. "And finish what we started." She winked at the Avatar and licked her lips teasingly slow while she slowly lowered the bedsheet that covered up her naked form. "After all… I was far from done with my Avatar bending… I got more than one trick up my sleeve."

Korra swallowed hard and her gaze went down to Asami's perfect breasts. "S-Sou...nds… p-pu-perfect…"

* * *

**Don't forget to comment! :D**


	39. Chapter 39 prompt 3

**AN: Anoniem heeft een vraag gesteld  
****Person A fall asleep studying and Person B picking her up and tucking them into bed and she start to sleep talk ;)**

**Its a bit short, but still :) enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark and quiet in the Sato mansion. All the servants were gone for the day when Avatar Korra arrived at the estate. It was late. Far past midnight when she flew into the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, Asami.

She frowned when she didn't saw her in bed. The sheets were folded to perfection and didn't show any sign that anyone had laid on them. She decided to check the rest of the house in search for the engineer.

She had passed several doors when she noticed faint light that shone from under one of the doors. Even though it was dark, Korra knew which door it was. It was Asami's office. She shook her head but smiled. Opening the door ever so carefully, in case that her girlfriend was still busy.

What she found warmed her heart and she smiled. She walked over to the big wooden desk and placed a warm hand on Asami's back. The pale beauty was hunched over her desk and sleeping on her crossed arms.

"Baby… wake up…" Korra whispered and moved her hand up and down Asami's back.

"Mhnnn… Korra…?" She didn't open her eyes immediately yet but slowly sat up straight. "Ah… oh my back…" She groaned and failed to push her chair backward.

Korra chuckled softly and pulled the chair backwards. "Here, let me help… come on sleepyhead…" She smiled and picked Asami up from the chair. Her girlfriend let out a content sigh and nuzzled closer against the Southerner. Her head just under Korra's chin.

"Mhn… lost track of…" She couldn't withhold a yawn but quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Time…"

"I noticed. Well, so did I… its okay." She whispered and kissed the top of Asami's head while she carried her to their bedroom. Once there, she helped her undress and get changed into her sleeping dress. She made sure she was comfortable and tucked her in before she undressed and changed into her own sleeping clothes. Asami was already sound asleep when she crawled under the sheets and settled behind the pale beauty. Her arms found a way around Asami's slim body and pulled her close against her own form.

"Sleep well sweetheart…" She whispered and found a comfortable position to lay in with Asami in her arms.

The engineer slowly turned around in Korra's embrace. Her arms lazily wrapped around Korra's waist. She nuzzled as close against Korra's body as humanly possible. Her face buried in the crook of the Avatar's neck. Her lips brushed ever so tenderly over the dark skin. She let out a happy sigh. "I… love you…"

Korra's heart swelled with nothing but love for her girlfriend. She buried her face in the mass of Asami's black hair and took a deep whiff. Releasing the air slowly through her nose. "I love you too Sami… in this lifetime, and all the others that will follow…"


	40. Chapter 40 Prompt 4

**AN: hit-nrun heeft gevraagd:**

**A prompt where person A calls person B to come over her house for u know what (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but person B is on her period and person A rushes over person B house with a bunch of snacks and movies to spend the day cuddling at the couch/bed**

* * *

Korra grinned as she looked at her phone. It had been a few days since she and Asami had been able to meet and the Avatar felt… frisky… She knew her girlfriend was busy with her company while she was busy helping getting things in order in Republic City. Which was going quite well, if you'd consider the circumstances.

Today she had a few days off and she was dead set on at least seeing Asami. Everything that would happen, well, that would be a lovely plus.

She dialed Asami's number and put the phone against her ear. Her heart was racing and even though she wasn't with her, Asami always had an effect on her each time that Korra thought of the engineer. Her heart skipped a beat when the call was answered.

"Mhn… mhello…?"

"Asami…?" Korra facepalmed herself. Of course you idiot. Who else would it be.

She heard a soft chuckle that came from the other end. "No this is her secretary… how may I help you?" Her voice sounded tired.

"Hey, did you just wake up?"

Korra could hear her girlfriend shuffle around before she got an answer. "Mhn.. yeah…"

"Well… in that case… how about I come over? And we can that thing we both like…" She bit her lip in anticipation. Already her imagination went wild. Remembering the times they had already shared in that bed and looking forward to the memories they would make in the future.

"You… can come over sure… just… not for that though…" She let out a pained groan. "I... my monthly reminder started…"

Korra's plans went up in smoke. "Reminder? What reminder?"

"I know you couldn't see it, but I just rolled my eyes at you. Dork… my monthly reminder I'm a woman. I'm on my periods." Another weak chuckle followed.

"Oh! Oh my Raava… wow… I'm slow today… well… alright! Sorry. I'm an idiot. Well, I'll leave you to it then babe. I'll see you soon. Bye!" And with that, she hung up.

Asami stared at her phone in disbelief. A weak smile on her lips. She was kinda disappointed that Korra hadn't suggested to come over anyway, but she could imagine why. She wasn't her usual beautiful self during this week of the month. She was in no condition to work due to her cramps and didn't even wore any make up.

She rolled back on her side with a soft groan. All she wanted to do right now was sleep and pray that the week would be over soon. She was all curled up in a ball in bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. She was breathing in and out deeply in an attempt to will away the pain she was feeling right at that moment. "Y-yes… w-who is it?" One of her arms was wrapped around her abdomen while the other was holding tightly onto the bedsheets. Oh why won't the pills work… She looked up weakly when she heard the door open slowly.

"Hey baby…" Korra whispered and gently put down the paper bag she was holding.

Asami's heart clenched and a sob broke free. "K-Korra? I... " Another bad cramp took her breath away. "Oh Goddess…" She groaned and tried to disappear into the mattress by curling up even more.

The Avatar quickly sat down on the bed's edge. Tenderly stroking her girlfriend's face. "Hey, let me help. Come on…" She continued on the same soft tone when she started to unwrap the pale beauty from her own embrace. Placing her flat on her back on the bed.

Asami let out a soft whimper but didn't struggle. "S-sorry... "

Hearing her apologize surprised the Southerner and she looked confused at her girlfriend while she shuffled through her bag. "Why? What for?"

She didn't really knew herself and shrugged. "For… you know… not being able to…" She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Wow… I'm pathetic." She said dryly and swallowed hard when she felt Korra's hand cup her face.

"Hey, you're not pathetic." She said without doubt and hesitation. "It's not all about the sex. I mean yeah… we're amazing in bed. But I'm not all about that." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Asami's lips. "I love you." She said after it and sat back in her former position. "And I'm gonna help you. At least with the pain." She said and slowly pulled up Asami's sleeping dress to just below her belly button.

The engineer smiled weakly at her girlfriend. "Love you too… Avutar…" She said with a giggle. "And how?" She asked curiously.

Korra held a water bottle and once she opened it, she bend the fluid out so it covered her free hand. Seconds later, it started to glow a faint blue. "Water tribe style baby." She said and added a wink. She put the bottle down and placed her glowing hand on Asami's abdomen. Just above her core and below her belly button. The glow intensified slightly and Asami gasped. She let out a soft moan right after.

"Oh w-wow… oh Goddess yes." Her body finally relaxed. She took a gentle hold onto Korra's free hand and entwined their fingers. "Avatar Korra… Saviour of the world and suppressor of the period cramps." Both had to laugh from that and the more Korra worked on her girlfriend, the more she visibly relaxed.

"How you feeling now? Better?" She asked and gently squeezed Asami's hand.

"Mhn… much better… thank you." She let out another content sigh and smiled once Korra pulled her dress back down. The glowing water back to normal and back in the bottle.

Korra helped Asami sit up slightly. Adding pillows behind her back for extra support. She kicked off her boots, grabbed the paper bag and settled next her girlfriend. "So, how about we watch some movies? Eat snacks? I even brought you some of that ice cream you love so much…"

Asami gasped at the mention of her favorite ice cream. "Really! Oh yes please. Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" She shifted position slightly while she remained in Korra's arms and shuffled through the bag herself. Pulling out a jar of strawberry/vanille/chocolate ice cream.

Korra just laughed. "Well, you seem to be more energetic all of the sudden." She pulled out the movies and walked over to the big tv once she crawled off the bed. She put in the Notebook and crawled back onto the bed and settled comfortably next to Asami. Who was happily munching her ice cream while resting against the Avatar's strong form.

* * *

**Dont forget to review! And if u have any more ideas! let me know!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: I believe in chapter 30 I showed you all some samples for a one/two shots story. Today I managed to finish one of them since I became very inspired after one of you asked me if I would be able to finish it somewhere in the furture. I kinda went overboard with it, as I usually do... lol, its 13 pages long with over 3k words. **

**Its a darker 2 shot, based on real life events that still happen in this year and age. Young lesbian/bixesual women who are trying to be 'cured' in ways I find horrible and disgusting. I doubt anyone has ever been 'cured' of anything thanks to rape. **

**As always, I'll not go into detail but I'm sure you'll know what will happen. Don't worry, it won't happen until the very end of this piece.**

* * *

No matter the subject, I hope you'll read it.

Korra sat in her bed. Her back against the pillows stacked behind her. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders. Her eyes focussed on something outside, although her mind was mixed in a battle with her inner self.

_Why am I like this? Why am I so confused? _She sighed deeply. _Girls are supposed to like guys, right? So why didn't I feel this way when I was with Mako…? _The young Avatar let out a frustrated sigh and let her head lean back against the pillows. Her eyes now towards the ceiling.

She gritted her teeth when her leg muscles started to spasm. A few tears rolled down her cheeks while she tried to ignore the pain as best she could. _Oh come on… Not now…! _She grabbed her bedsheets with both hands which caused the muscles in her hands to hurt as well.

_Please… Just make it stop! It hurts! _She started to twist and turn weakly. Anything to make the pain disappear. It caused her to loose balance and instead that the pain was gone, she fell out of bed and crashed onto the wooden floor of her bedroom. Now her limbs were hurting and she had a headache as well.

She growled in frustration and tried to push herself off of the wooden floor. With no such luck. Her legs were not moving and her arms were unable to push her even an inch off the floor. _Come on! You can do it! Try harder!_

_I can't… I can't do it…! _With all her might and the last of her strength she tried a final time but collapsed back on the floor. _You used to do so many push ups everyday. Then again… You were probably showing off to…-_

"Korra!"

_Her._

The voice of her friend made her flinch but she was relieved to hear it. "Asami…?" Before she knew it, gentle hands turned her around and helped her get back on her bed.

The Heiress smiled at the young Avatar and soaked a piece of cloth in a bowl of water. "I heard noise… I came as quickly as I could." She said, her voice soft and warm as she wipes the sweat off of Korra's forehead.

Korra closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of the cool water on her heated skin and smiled. "Thank you…"

Asami just continued to smile while she held the washcloth and moved it over Korra's skin. She had done her face and moved to Korra's neck. A faint blush showed on her cheeks when she heard her friend moan in content. "W-what… What happened…?" She asked and did her best not to look at Korra's chest. How it rose and fell with each breath she took. She quickly looked at the Southerners face again. Just in time for those Sapphires to open and lock with her own.

"I… uhh… I was trying to… Get rid of the pain in my muscles…" She swallowed hard, her heart thundering in her chest. Her eyes slid down Asami's face, to her elegant, long neck. Her eyes continued to go down and it's then that she noticed what her friend was wearing. She wore -nothing- more than a crimson red dressing gown. She swallowed hard, unable to pull her eyes away from Asami's cleavage.

_I'm staring… why can't I stop staring!? I need to stop staring!_ "Wh… y-you… you're… not wearing any c-clothes…?" She eventually managed to stutter. Her face red and hot from embarrassment. Her eyes locking with Asami's brilliant Emeralds.

The Heiress smiled shyly and pulled her gown a bit tighter. Showing off a lot less of her breasts then Korra liked. "Ah… yes, I kinda was about to hop into the shower when I heard you. I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I… no, It's.. well you're…"

Asami giggled softly and used the washing cloth again to wipe some sweat from her friends face. "You said your muscles were hurting right? I can massage them for you if you'd like."

Korra smiled and nodded. Grateful for the change of topic. "Y-yeah… thanks Asami."

"You have some oil or something…? If not, I can always get some of my lotion. You know, the one you like so much."

"The… what? How do you know I like it?" Korra asked confused, not sure if she ever told her friend.

"You told me once. A little while ago even. I remember." She smiled and got up after putting the washing cloth back in the bowl. "I'll be right back." She said and disappeared through the door, to come back only a minute or so later. Still only dressed in that one piece of clothing.

The engineer settled on the edge of the bed once again and pulled the blankets away. "Could you take off your pants Korra? Skin on skin contact is a lot easier, even more so when I use the lotion."

"I… uh, sure… could you give me a hand?" She asked shyly. The muscles in her arms would never be able to handle that much work, how little it may seem for some.

Asami nodded understandingly and hooked some fingers behind the waistband of Korra's pants. She slowly pulled them down, afraid that she, somehow, might hurt her friend. After Korra's thighs were exposed, she put some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Korra's right thigh. She felt some muscles still spasm under her fingers and hands as she worked on them and kneaded carefully. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked softly while she focussed on the task at hand.

"Mhn… no… feels really nice…" She let out a sigh of content and closed her eyes. Relaxing as Asami worked on her muscles. After a little while, she opened her eyes. Since the Heiress was focused on her thigh for the moment, Korra let her eyes slide over her friend's form. She stared at Asami's hands. How they worked on her muscles. How different they looked when she compared their skin color. Korra smiled at herself and her gaze moved up Asami's arms. Up till the part where her neck met with her shoulder. She felt her face heat up slightly.

For some reason, she wished she could touch the skin and find out how it felt. _I bet her skin is silky soft… and smells like strawberries. Or jasmine._ Her eyes wandered off to Asami's chest.

She took a shuddering breath when she saw the slightest hint of her friend's cleavage. She could feel her face burn like she had been sitting in the sun for too long. She swallowed hard and her heart rate increased drastically. _She's so beautiful…_ She smiled shyly but reluctantly pulled her eyes away and her eyes moved back up. Her breath was stuck in her throat when her eyes locked with Asami's. _Oh Spirits…_

"Did you like what you see…?" There was no anger in her voice and a faint smile on her lips.

"I.. I didn't… I wasn't… I…" There was no denying it really.

Asami sat up straight. The smile on her lips never faded. "You weren't looking at my breasts…?"

_Oh my Spirits… she caught me! No nononono!_ "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Asami I didn't mean to I…!" She panicked and started to hyperventilate.

"Korra, Korra please look at me. Calm down. I'm not angry." She placed a gentle hand on Korra's chest to put more power behind her words. It seemed to work. Korra started to breathe slower and looked the Heiress shamefully in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, tears burned in her eyes and she quickly turned her gaze back to the window. "I'm a freak…" She continued on the same tone. She closed her eyes and a tear broke free.

"Korra… why would you even say that?"

She let out a helpless sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sob. "Girls… a-are supposed to l-like guys… d-don't they…?" She asked and sniffled. "T-then why… why didn't…" She bit her lower lip. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Korra, you can talk to me." Her one hand still rested on Korra's chest and the other moved to one of Korra's hands. She held tightly onto it and squeezed it affectionately. "Korra, you can't choose who you like, who you don't like. I believe that we are destined to be with someone from birth. Be it a man or a woman." The hand that had rested on Korra's chest, now cupped the Avatar's face. She urged the Southerner to look at her. "Do you doubt your sexuallity…?"

Her breath was caught in her throat again and all she could was nod. She took a deep breath to calm her thundering heart. "I… j-j… ust… d-don't know… what…"

"Do you find girls attractive?" She asked carefully and Korra nodded again. She looked at her friend with compassion and understanding. She felt like this once too. "Korra… you know there's nothing wrong with you, right? Are you sure you like girls? Have you ever…"

Korra's eyes went wide and she shook her head feverishly. "N-no! No I… I've never…!"

"It's okay, it's okay calm down. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I'm just very surprised. I mean… I thought you and Mako…"

Korra swallowed hard and shook her head again. "No… we… never got to it really. I realised that I liked him more as a friend than as my boyfriend…" She looked Asami straight in the eye. "Did you and he…"

Asami smiled shyly but shook her head. "No… I was to young back then. I didn't know him long enough. We dated for only a few months. I'm not that kind of woman. My first time will be with someone special. Someone I love. Someone I could call my friend and my lover." She said with a wink.

Korra smiled faintly at the Heiress and calmed down immensely. She let out a sigh of relief. The gentle caress she received tugged at her heart strings. Asami gently rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Do you want to know for sure…?"

Korra blinked confused. "What do you mean…?"

A faint blushed showed on Asami's pale cheeks. "Do you want to know for sure you like girls…? Since you said you're not sure yet."

"Oh… well… if there was a way…" Korra said, nodding slowly. "I guess it would be good for me to know at least that." She said with a dry chuckle. "I don't know how I would know though. I guess… I could if there was a girl that…" She looked at Asami with curious eyes. Realization slowly began to sink in.

Asami just smiled at her friend. One of her perfect eyebrows raised. Amused.

"Oh… Oh! Wait… what!?" Korra watched while Asami moved position. She settled on Korra's lap. A leg on either side of the Avatar, whose face was once again as red as Asami's lipstick. "W-whaaa… what are… you doing?" She asked nervously. She was very surprised that the weight on top of her felt pleasant.

"Helping you. I told you. I'd do anything to make you feel better." She said and settled comfortably on Korra's lap. Making sure she didn't hurt her friend in the process.

"B-but I'm sure t-this isn't wha-what you had in mind w-when you made that promise!" She took a shuddering breath when Asami's hand gently, almost lovingly, stroke her cheek.

"I said I'd do anything. I meant it… really. You're doubting yourself… you're not sure about something and if I can help you this way, then I will. End of story." She moved her hand over Korra's jaw line until she reached her tan lips. "I'm sure all will be clear for you now…" Her index finger lingered on her lips for a few seconds longer before she pulled back and sat up straight.

Korra couldn't say no. Didn't want to either if she was truly honest with herself. Her heart once again thundered in her chest. It was beating so hard and so fast she was afraid it might break free from her chest and jump out. She felt nervous but not in a bad way. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow when pale hands moved to the edge of her red dressing gown. Slowly but surely, Asami pulled her gown down to reveal her bare chest underneath.

_Oh. My. Spirits._ Korra looked at Asami's breasts and her heart seemed to have skipped several beats in the process. They were firm and didn't seem too big. Close to her own size even. Pink nipples hard due to a slight breeze. Korra's own hands were resting on Asami's thighs. For some reason, some sort of reflex, her hands moved slightly. She wanted to touch that soft skin, but changed her mind at the last second. Asami had noticed nonetheless.

"Go ahead…" Asami encouraged her friend. Her voice soft. "It's okay… really…" She placed her own hands on Korra's and helped move them up her own body. The gown rested around her waist and the first skin Korra came in touch with, was that of Asami's hips.

A whimper escaped the Avatar. She took a deep, trembling breath and released a content, longing sigh. "That… you… you're so soft…" She whispered and Asami just smiled.

She let go of her friends hands to let her explore on her own. Instead, she rested her hands on Korra's biceps. She felt Korra's hands move up her hips and she had half expected that she would've gone for her breasts. Instead, Korra's hands moved to her back and weakly pulled her close. Her head now rested against Asami's chest. Just above her breasts and the Heiress smiled. A blush still present on her cheeks. _She's so sweet…_

It took Korra a few minutes before she pulled back. Her hands had caressed Asami's back the entire time and the Heiress had loved every second of it. Her arms had been wrapped around Korra's shoulders. One hand gently scratched the back of Korra's neck affectionately. Once Korra had pulled back, she let her hands rest on the Avatar's biceps again. Her thumbs tenderly moved over the skin while Korra continued her journey.

She sucked in a deep breath when Korra's hands moved back to the front. First they stroke her flat stomach tenderly, before they moved up. Hesitantly. Asami kept a close eye on Korra's reaction. Made sure she didn't panic. Her own heart started to race when she felt one hand gently cup her left breast.

"Are… you okay…" Korra asked nervously. Ready to pull her hand back at any given sign if Asami didn't like it.

"I'm… okay. Really." She assured her friend. "Really... " The blush on her cheeks darkened. "It feels nice when… you do this…" She admitted.

Korra smiled up at the Heiress. "I'm glad… thank you… for everything…" She let out a content sigh and leaned forward. Her hands found their way around Asami's waist. They came to a stop on the small of her back while her head rested on her shoulder. "This really is nice… you're so soft… but strong. And you smell so nice…" Korra turned her face slightly and the black mass of Asami's hair now tickled her nose. She took a deep whiff.

"I couldn't agree more…" She let out a soft giggle. Her own hands stroke Korra's back.

Without thinking, Korra brushed her lips over the soft skin of Asami's neck. _So soft…_ She tenderly kissed the skin but pulled back when she heard Asami whimper. "W-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously.

She shook her head and her heart swelled from Korra's concern. "No… no I'm okay. I… really liked what you did…" She bit her lip. Unsure if she should ask what she had in mind. "Could… you continue…?"

Korra's eyes nearly shone from happiness and she gave her friend the slightest nod. The Avatar moved back into her former position. Her cheek brushed against Asami's and both women were content. Asami let out a sigh of happiness. Enjoying this intimate moment with her friend and rubbed her cheek against Korra's. Without thinking, she turned her head. Her lips brushed over dark skin. Just below Korra's earlobe and the Southerner shivered.

Asami didn't pull back. Instead, she tried to move forward. Her chest pressed firmly against Korra's form while they continued this gentle dance of discovery. The butterflies in the engineers stomach were going rampage. She nearly lost it when she felt Korra's lips continuously kiss her neck. She swallowed hard. Her eyes closed when she decided that she'd do the exact same.

Her lips touched dark skin once again and she savored the salty taste. Her eyes closed, she took a shuddering breath and whimpered. Her arms around Korra's waist. She left a trail of kisses on each inch of skin she found. Unaware that Korra moved slightly. Leaving kisses on Asami's jawline. She too took in a shuddering breath. Her arms wrapped around Asami's torso to feel the Heiress as close as humanly possible.

The sounds that her friend made. No matter how soft and how hard that Asami tried to hold them back. Korra heard them. It ignited something completely new inside her. Something she had never felt before. Somewhere down in the pit of her belly. A flame was ignited, which slowly grew bigger. She let out another deep, content sigh. "Asami…" She whispered breathless. She felt the woman pull back slightly. Those amazing green eyes looked right into her own and she never felt so vulnerable. So bare.

She pulled one hand back from around Asami's waist and cupped her face instead. Her thumb slowly moved over pink lips and she absentmindedly licked her own. Blue eyes met one more time with worried Emeralds before they settled again on Asami's lips.

"Korra…? What's wron...-" The engineer was silenced when Korra pressed her lips against her own. A hand at the back of her head held her in place. She gladly surrendered herself to the Avatar. Her own hands cupped Korra's face in this tender moment. Her heart was racing. She hardly dared to move and almost forgot how to breathe in general. Korra took a gentle hold onto her hair and parted her lips slightly. The engineer was sure she was going to faint, when she felt the slightest presence of Korra's tongue that brushed over her lower lip.

She was about to answer Korra's silent plea when the door of Korra's room swung open. Both girls flinched and Korra immediately pulled away from the Heiress. Asami pulled her robe back up and covered herself. Her shock turned into anger when she saw Mako stand in the doorway. His mouth and eyes open wide.

"What the fuck!? What the hell are you two doing?!" He shrieked.

Korra looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole by the earth. "I… we… I just…" She stuttered. Not making any sense. She didn't know where to look in shame. Her hands clenched onto the bedsheets. Tears clouded her eyes.

Asami sat on the bed's edge and felt for her friend. She gave Korra's hand a reassuring squeeze before she turned her attention to Mako. "First of all, it's really none of your business what we were doing but I was helping her. Second, you have no right to just barge in here like you did."

"Helping her? With what!?"

"To help her understand her feelings." Asami remained calm while she let Mako rage.

"Feelings? What feelings? What the fuck are you talking about!"

"A-asami w-was trying to… h-help me understand… h-help me figure out if I liked girls." Korra suddenly said. Her hand never let go of Asami's. "I…-"

"You don't like girls! What on earth makes you think it's okay to even think that!? It's disgusting! It's an illness that effects the simple minded among us. Makes you think you like your own gender. You're a freak!"

"Enough Mako! You broke up with Korra! You have no right to even be here! Get out! Now!" Asami had gotten off of the bed and stood toe to toe with the Firebender.

"She just hasn't found the right man yet. You'll see. She's just confused. The state she's in. She's just ill. The right man can cure her from it."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "And you think you're that man? You dated us both. Cheated on us both. And now you barge in here like this. Thinking you're the man? Get out!" She used both hands to push him backwards. Out of the room.

"What are you doing Asami! Can't you see she needs help?" He tried but she just continued to push him out. "She's sick! She needs help!"

With a final push, he was out and before she slammed the door shut, she took a deep breath and answered him. "Well, I guess I'm sick too then." Before he could say another word, the door was slammed shut in front of him. She grumbled several more insults under her breath before she settled back on the bed. Right next to her friend. "What. And. Asshole. Unbelieveable!" She sighed but took Korra's hands in both of hers.

"You… you like girls?" Korra's voice was soft. Unsure. It caused the engineer to look up at her friend and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I… I do yes. But I like boys too." She looked down at their hands. Her thumbs gently caressing Korra's skin. "Although I'm more attracted to girls. I don't know why." She smiled and looked back up. "I guess cause girls are…"

"Soft? And they smell good?"

Asami let out a soft giggle but nodded. "I guess that's it yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" It wasn't an accusation, she was simply curious.

"I don't know." She said honestly and shrugged. "I found out I was interested in girls some years ago. Back when I still went to school. I accepted that I was the way I was. Even told my father and he never made a problem of it. As long if I could get him a granddaughter or son eventually." She said with a chuckle and Korra laughed too.

"Heh… I wonder if my parents will react the same way." She let out a deep sigh and looked down at her own hands. A gentle hand cupped her face and made her look back up.

"I'm sure they will. Knowing your parents, your father might want to share some secret art of lady bending with you." Korra blinked but started to laugh out loud and Asami joined in.

"Oh my Spirits Asami! Lady bending!" She stuttered between laughing fits.

The two remained in Korra's room for quite a while longer than Asami had intended. To see her friend being able to smile again overwhelmed her with joy. It felt good to laugh again. She had always loved Korra's laugh. Her smile. Those brilliant blue eyes that could focus on something in the distance. She had not been blind to her growing feelings for Korra. Perhaps, one day, Korra would feel the same way. For now, Asami settled for being close to her friend. Help her through whatever came onto her path.

In the midsts of it all, Asami yawned. "Oh… Raava, I'm sorry." She giggled.

Korra giggled too. "You should get that shower… and get some sleep. You're going back to work again, won't you? Tomorrow?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to pay a visit to the factory. See how business is going. Unless you want me to stay?"

Korra smiled but slowly shook her head. "I'd love you to stay, but you have your own life and company to think of too… I'll be okay."

Although Asami felt slightly disappointed, she nodded at her friend's words. "I'll see you in a few days… okay?" She leaned in and kissed the corner of Korra's mouth before she got off of the bed and headed to the door. "Bye Korra…"

Korra's stomach seemed like it did a backflip when Asami kissed her like that. She waved at her friend when she stood near the open door. "B-bye Asami… and thanks. For everything." The Heiress winked and eventually disappeared through the door. Closing it softly behind her. Korra sighed happily when she relaxed against the pile of pillows behind her back. Replaying what had happened. The butterflies in her stomach went rampage and she giggled to herself. She was lucky to call Asami her friend.

She bit her lower lip while she thought back of what they had done today. _We were so… close… so intimate…_ A blush decorated her cheeks when she thought back of earlier today and a nervous giggle escaped her. _Spirits I'm acting like some crazy teenager who's in love._ She let the words sink in slowly. _In love… wait… in love? With… Asami?_ She swallowed hard. Her mind once again replaying what had happened today. The kisses. The gentle touches. The meaningful gazes. She gasped at her own discovery. "I'm in love with Asami!?"

While Korra had an inner battle with her feelings. The door of her room opened. She heard it and smiled. "Asami? Did you forget someth..-" Her eyes grew wide in fear when she saw who it was that walked into her room. "W-what… are you doing here…?"

He closed and locked the door behind him before his Amber eyes focussed back on the young Avatar before him. "I'm here to cure you..."


	42. After the Fight with Zaheer: part two

**AN: Follow up from the previous chapter. It was only meant to be a two shot, I guess it will be a three shot after all!**

* * *

After she had slept all through the night once she had taken that long overdue shower, it were the first sun rays that woke Asami up the next morning. She got ready and took the first ferry back to the mainland. Before she had left the Temple, she had stopped in front of Korra's room. The memories of the night before replayed in her head. She had smiled to herself and decided against her own feelings to enter the Avatar's room. She knew how much her friend hated the early morning and had hurried to the docks to get the ferry back to the City.

Work had piled up on her desk. Many documents needed to be signed. Phone calls were needed to reassure some business deals. Remembering some people that she was still waiting for contracts.

She was hunched over a few more designs when she couldn't suppress a yawn. Asami looked at the clock and gasped at the time. _Oh… wow… it's already passed Ten…_ She quickly got up from her seat and walked over to the window. Her eyes set on Air Temple Island. Her fingertips touched the glass gently. _Too bad… I wanted to go visit Korra today…_ She felt her heart clench in her chest and she sighed deeply. _Tomorrow then._ And with that, she turned around and left. Locking everything behind her and headed home for the night.

Sleep didn't came easy that night for the Heiress. The young Avatar was constantly on her mind. Her feelings for the Southerner was something she couldn't deny any longer.

**You should tell her how you feel. **

She scoffed to herself. _She's healing. She needs to recover. This isn't the time for me to confess my feelings for her. She's already got enough on her plate as it is._ She slowly turned on her side. The curtains were closed, but through the small slit, she could still see Air Temple Island. Asami swallowed hard and a shiver ran down her spine.

**You can keep coming up with excuses but telling is the only solution.**

_I can't! What if she rejects me?_ She closed her eyes. _That she likes girls doesn't mean she likes me._

**What better way to find out then to tell her how you feel? Yes, she can reject you. But then at least you'll know. At least you'll know if she feels the same way.**

She growled in frustration and turned around. Her back to the window. Deep down, she knew the voice was right. At least she'll know if Korra would answer her feelings or not. Not knowing was worse.

Somewhere between her internal struggle, she fell asleep. She was far from ready to wake up when her alarm had gone off but managed to get out of bed anyhow. Once she had gotten a shower and dressed properly, she went back to the factory. She had informed her secretary that she wouldn't stay too long and that she'd leave the office around noon to visit her friends at the Temple.

"About that Miss Sato, Senna called. She said it was urgent."

"Thanks Ling. I'll call in my office." She said and closed the door behind her. _Urgent…? Perhaps they found any more members of the red Lotus? No… the Lava bender and Water Bender were dead… Zaheer was locked up._ She shook her head and sat down. Calling to the temple.

"Hello, this is Pema?"

Asami smiled to herself. "Hello Pema, it's Asami. Senna called m-" Before she even finished her sentence, she heard Senna's voice on the other end.

"Asami? Is that you? Please, you have to come over." The seriousness in her voice made Asami's skin crawl and the Heiress felt her blood freeze.

"What's the matter? Is Korra okay?" Panic rose in her chest and a lump formed in her throat.

"She's been in her room since last time you were here. She won't come out and she doesn't want anyone to enter. Please... " A sob broke from the other woman and Asami felt sick to her stomach.

"I'll leave immediately. Don't worry. I'll be right there." They said their goodbyes and in record time, Asami arrived at the docks. She was at the island within the hour. Pretty much all of Korra's friends waited for her at the docks. Senna and Tonraq helped her off the ferry once it docked.

"Thank you for coming so soon…" Senna said. Her eyes red from crying no doubt.

"She didn't want us to enter her room." Tonraq said. His eyes showed concern for his only daughter.

"It's okay, I'll go see her right now." Asami said and reassured everybody. The entire group moved from the docks and to the temple instead. Asami continued on her own and gave Senna and Tonraq a reassuring smile.

She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door successfully and as silently as possible. Once inside, the smell of urine greeted her. She closed the door behind her. The only sound was a soft click.

"W-who's there!?" It was Korra's panicked voice.

"Korra? It's me… Asami…" She stepped deeper into the small room. The smell became stronger with each step. She looked around. The entire place was a mess. When her eyes got used to the dark room, she saw Korra in one of the corners.

"A-asami…?" Her tone showed disbelief and Asami heard her shuffle a bit. "N-No… please… d-don't…"

"Korra, I'm here for you." She whispered but it was loud enough for Korra to hear. "Remember? I promised to visit you…" She slowly but surely got closer to the young woman. Finally, she could see the state her friend was in. Korra had pulled her legs as close to her body as her state would allow. A dirty blanket covered her lower body.

Korra looked at the Heiress in disbelief. Her eyes. It shocked Asami what she saw in them. Those beautiful, bright blue orbs showed a terror like no other. Dark bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't really had any sleep ever since Asami had left. She kneeled down next to her friend. Tears burned in her own eyes but she tried hard to keep them at bay. She rose her hand and carefully cupped Korra's cheek. She flinched and pulled back. Shaking her head. "No… no…!" She started to cry and buried her face in her hands. "No! Please…! Don't hurt me!"

"Korra… Korra please." She took a gentle hold onto Korra's wrists. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." She said and carefully pulled Korra's hands away from Korra's face.

The Southerner looked at her. Tears never stopped coming. "H-He… he said… that too… t-that he'd help me…" She whispered and a heartbreaking sob followed. She wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and sobbed. Pale arms wrapped around her damaged body and held her gently. A comforting hand rubbed over her strong back. It took a few minutes before Korra was able to utter a few more words. "H-he… hurt me... " She sobbed. Her entire body trembled. "It… it still hurts…"

Korra didn't need to say out loud who had done this to her. Or what he had done. She knew exactly who had done this to her friend. To the woman she loved and the hatred that boiled from deep in her heart seemed to overwhelm her. Korra's soft voice was the only thing that prevented her from storming out right at that moment. "P-please… w-will you stay…?" She asked carefully.

"Your mom and dad are outside… they are worried…" She said and pulled back only slightly to look the Avatar in the eye. Her pale hand cupped Korra's cheek and this time, she didn't flinch or pull away. When she mentioned her parents, she looked away in shame.

"I… I can't… tell them… what happened. Or about... " She swallowed hard and shook her head. Her eyes shut.

"Let me explain it to them. They will understand. They love you Korra."

She shook her head again. "N-no one loves me…! He said that… I'm just a f-freak… I'm… abnormal. He wanted to cure me… help me become normal…" She started to shake violently from the memories.

"Korra… listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your parents love you. Tenzin and pretty much the entire Air Nation love you. Bolin loves you."

Korra looked at her friend. The weakest of smiles on her lips. "And… y-you?"

Asami felt a blush crawl on her cheeks. "Korra… yes… I love you…" The thumb of her hand gently stroke her tanned cheek. "I'd do anything for you… you know that."

Korra moved forward and wrapped her arms once again around her friend. Seeking her comfort and affection. "Love you too…" She mumbled and let out a deep sigh. "Will… you help me with this too…?" She felt a bit stupid for asking but did it anyway.

"Yes… I'll help. I'll always be here for you Korra…" Asami held her friend tightly against her own body and she sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I didn't..-" She felt guilty. Had she just stayed with Korra that night, nothing would've happened.

"Not y-your fault Asami…" Korra whispered and let out a deep sigh in relief.

The two women stayed like this for a while until Korra eventually pulled back. "I…" She looked at Asami's clothes that were now dirty. "Oh… I'm sorry… I… I guess I need to… get cleaned up." She did a weak attempt to wipe away some of the dirt on Asami's outfit.

Asami gave her friend a warm smile. "Let's get you cleaned up… I'll take you to my room and you'll stay there from now on."

Korra nodded shamefully but Asami knew the look on her face more than anything. She gently took hold of her friends chin and made her look her straight in the eye. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." She said with power in her voice and kissed Korra's dirty forehead before she let go. "You hear? Nothing." She helped to wrap the dirty sheet around Korra's body. Covering her up completely. She even had a hood to keep her head from curious eyes. Only Asami could see her face and she smiled weakly up at the Heiress.

Once Asami had picked her friend up, she opened the door and walked out. The sun bright. "Shield your eyes…" She whispered before she stepped out completely and Korra did as she was told. The moment she was outside, she saw the group that had accompanied her to Korra's room, still waiting outside. Tonraq, Senna and even Naga, were about to run towards them but Asami gently shook her head and brought Korra to the room next door. Her room. Walking straight to the small bathroom that was attached to it.

She finally saw the extent of Korra's injuries and vowed that he would pay for what he had done to her. She helped Korra clean her body. Scrub away the dirt and the disgusting feeling that he had caused. Clean, refreshed and with new clothes, Korra was carried to Asami's bed. She wore a white top and simple linen pants. The engineer sat down on the edge of the bed and covered the Avatar with her bedsheets. "I'm going to talk to your parents now…"

Korra's eyes widened in fear. A tan handed took a firm hold onto a pale wrist. "Don't…! Please I…" Asami's other hand cupped the right side of her face.

"I'm not going far. But they need to know… they are worried about you. I'll have Bolin stand guard outside and lock the door. Only I have the key. You're safe Korra." Her thumb tenderly stroke Korra's cheek. "You're safe… he's never hurting you again. I swear."

Reluctantly, Korra let go and nodded. "O-okay… will… will you be back soon?"

Asami gave her a warm smile. "I will... " She got off the bed and slowly walked to the door. Giving her friend a last reassuring smile before she walked out, closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the group, pulled Bolin aside. Even though she didn't explain to him what had happened to Korra, he knew. Just from the look that Asami gave him, that it was serious. He immediately ran to the door. Used his bending to create a spot for him to sit and didn't move and inch. Naga joined him even without being told.

Asami then asked if she could talk to Tonraq and Senna alone. The Southerners nodded and the others retreated back to temple grounds for the moment. Finally, once they were with the three of them, Asami started to talk. Once she was done, Tonraq held his wife. Comforting her. "M-my poor baby…!" Senna sobbed and wrapped her arms around her husband's frame.

"Who did this! Who's the one responsible for what…" Emotions stopped him from going on.

Asami swallowed hard. "Look around Tonraq… who's the only one not here…? Who's the only one who isn't here to visit Korra?"

Tonraq looked at the Heiress and his sadness turned to pure hatred and anger. A deep growl tore from his throat when he said his name. "Mako…" He let go of his wife and wanted to leave. Asami stopped him and shook her head.

"No. Korra needs you more right now. She's scared. In pain. She needs her mother and father. To assure her that they love her. No matter what." Tonraq seemed to calm down even though he was still seething with anger.

"We can't let him get away with this!" He roared.

"Who says that we will…?" Asami said, a curious eyebrow up. "I love your daughter…" She suddenly blurted out. "Like, love -love- your daughter. How you love your wife. I'd do anything for her."

A deep frown formed on his forehead. He took a few deep breathes to calm down further. The frown gave way for a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear that Asami." He said, his deep voice full of genuine happiness. Senna had dried her tears and smiled at the Heiress too. "But what will we do about, him...?"

"You leave that to me… I'll make sure we'll be able to… show him how we feel… before we hand him over to the police."

Tonraq shook his head. "No… if I see him, I'd probably kill him on the spot…" He put a hand on Asami's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Senna and I will stay with her… she won't be alone."

It was Senna's time to speak up this time. "We'll enter the room with you. Show her our love and assure her that no matter what, we'll always support you both. Afterwards… you can go… and hunt down the monster who did this to her." She let out a deep sigh before she continued. "We'll tell Bolin and the others what happened once you're gone…"

Asami couldn't agree more. She and the Southerners went to the room where Korra was in. Bolin and Naga moved aside and Asami opened the door. Assuring Bolin that everything would be explained to him later. He nodded and sadly patted Naga's head. Who let out a soft little whine.

Tonraq and Senna were shocked when they saw their daughter. The young woman cried when both her parents embraced her fiercely. Holding her close and comforting her to the best of their abilities. Asami was pulled into the hug as well and she held her friend while they cried. They spent several hours there. Chatting about pretty much anything and everything. Asami had told everybody about the newest contracts they had received. Tonraq had shared some stories of how Naga got into trouble in the city. Constantly running off in search for food.

Later, when it was time to let Korra get some rest. Asami decided it was time. She told Korra that she needed to leave for a short time and even though it was hard on her, she let her friend go. She knew that Asami had a life on her own. What she didn't knew… was that, once the Heiress had stepped off the docks, she entered her car. Opened the small compartment where she kept the car's papers, and took out her electric glove. She looked at it and activated it for a couple seconds. Letting the electric sparks play around on her fingers. Once she turned it off again, she took a firm grip on the wheel of the car and pushed in the gas as deep as possible. Racing off into the city with shrieking tires.

"Hunting season is open…"


	43. Chapter 43

It had been two weeks since I had spend an evening with Opal and Korra in her room. I tried to keep myself from thinking of that dream I had the same night. Korra's eyes were now a nightly routine. If the nightmares didn't haunt me during the night, Korra seemed to always be present in any other dreams I had. It confused me to no end. I never thought of women that way. Or about liking women in general even. I didn't avoid her though and went along with Opal on any invitation that she gave me. Korra proved to be an easy person to be around with. She was funny, sweet, and very generous.

I found that when I spent time with Korra that it were her eyes, her face that kept the nightmares at bay. For the most part at least. I started making excuses just so I could go down to the garage. If for nothing more than to just watch her work. Even covered in oil and grease, she was captivating… and her easy going smile something to behold. _Get ahold of yourself Sato… you cannot possibly be gay?_ I chided myself.

This new feeling was confusing me to say the least. I always thought that I was straight. Don't ask me why. This new feeling had overwhelmed me like a tsunami. Finally, after several more weeks had passed, I decided it was time to take action. I needed to find out if Korra felt anything near the same for me as I started to feel for her. The office was quiet, Opal worked on invoices and I was cataloging parts. "Hey Opal…? Can I ask you something?"

Opal looked up from her work and smiled. "Sure Sams, what's up?"

"I wanted….um…well," I fidgeted in my chair this was harder than I thought. "You see…" Damn it, it should be easy. "What do you think of Korra?" _You dolt, that wasn't what you wanted to ask._

She chuckled and adjusted some of the papers on her desk. "She's nice. Sweet. Loyal and very strong." I smiled at her words, knowing they were true.

"Uh… w-what do think of someone liking the same sex…" I flustered instantly. "S-sorry, that-that was way too personal."

"Don't worry about it Sams and I'm totally cool with it. One of my brothers is gay. So yeah." She let out a light laugh.

"How… how do you think Korra feels about it…?" Finally, the question I had wanted to ask from the start left my lips. My heart hammered in my chest. _Spirits… what's wrong with me…?_

Opal's smile turned into a wide grin and she rose up one of her perfectly maintained eyebrows. "Ohhhh… well… and here I thought you were flirting with me." She let out another laugh, harder than before. I guess the embarrassment was clear on my face. "Don't worry, I'm kidding! Your face was priceless though...ha!"

She continued to tease me for a few seconds longer before she finally gave me the answer I wanted to hear. "Korra's bisexual. She likes guys and girls." She said and winked at me. I never felt so relieved in my life.

"W-would you mind if I…"

"Go ahead. I'll finish up here." Opal said, the smirk on her face never wavered. I turned off my computer and put my paperwork that I still needed to finish, neatly on my desk. "Thanks Opal!" I said before I hurried out of the office.

I headed upstairs but had a quick peek outside through my window. The day promised to be a nice one later on in the afternoon. I quickly jumped under the shower, letting my mind drift over Opal's words. I began to wonder if Korra could feel the same way about me while the hot water poured down on me. I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring at the wall after I had rinsed my hair but I finally turned off the water. While I was drying off my body, I heard the door of Korra's apartment being shut.

_She's now on the other side of this wall…_ My eyes focused on the wall that separated our rooms. I swallowed hard at the thought. My towel held in front of my body by my two hands. _Opal said she likes girls… I think I like girls too…_ I shook my head at the thought. _Maybe a drive outside the city will help me sort things out._ On the plus side, my darker thoughts were kept at bay. Thanks to Korra and her beautiful blue eyes.

I decided to go for a ride. I got dressed, headed to my room once I was done drying myself off and putting on my underwear. I had picked out a something simple to wear. Tight jeans, white blouse and a thin, black jacket. My hair was just hanging loosely over my shoulders and I hopped into my red shoes. Once I got my keys, I headed to the door, only to have my heart stop when I opened it. "K-Korra!" I yelped and flinched. Taking a step backwards and nearly tripped over my own two feet. I would've surely fallen onto the hard wooden floor if it hadn't been for the strong but gentle arms that quickly wrapped around my torso. Hands placed on my back and fingertips dug gently in the muscles of my back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She apologized sincerely. Her voice surely higher than normal and she seemed panicked. My hands rested on her biceps and my eyes locked with her fearful ones. Somehow, somewhere I knew how my body would normally react. I should have been scared but I wasn't. "I-it's okay…" I finally managed to stutter and she pulled be back on my feet. We stood there for a couple seconds and I saw the deep crimson that decorated her cheeks.

"Y-you sure…? I caught you on time right?" She asked and her hands now rested on my hips. Mine hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm sure yes…" Somehow, I have no idea why I did it, my right hand squeezed her bicep. _Oh my Spirits! Why did I just do that!? Think of something! FAST!_ "D-do… work you out?" I facepalmed myself internally.

* * *

**AN: A follow up on chapter 34, there is more to it but I decided to turn this in a seperate story. You'll find it between my other works when you check my profile :)**  
**The title is, A New Beginning: Short Story**


	44. Chapter 44 Korrasami week: Roommates AU

Korra closed the front door behind her and let out a relieved sigh as she hung her coat on the coatrack. She took off her sneakers too and placed them neatly underneath. She smiled when she saw her roommate's shoes. (Black heels, oh baby…) _Asami's home already… nice… alright… be cool Korra… cool as a cucumber._ She couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face when she heard her phone beep. With a frown, she took it out of her pocket. "Awh crap… battery almost dead… better get my charger."

While she headed off to her room, she heard the sound of the shower. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks when she let her imagination run wild. _Asami under the shower… naked… naked Asami…_

**Your gay is showing… I think you need to wipe that drool off of your chin.**

_Shut up!_ She facepalmed herself internally and the color on her cheeks only deepened. _She's straight, she's straight, she's straight…! Get a grip Korra! You saw her with some guy last week!_ She had her hand on the door handle when she heard sounds coming from the bathroom. A shriek, followed by something that ripped and a loud bang.

_Asami…?_

She could still hear the water run but apart from that, it was dead silent for a few seconds. She still held onto the doorknob but slowly let go and headed to the bathroom door. She put her ear against it and listened carefully. She heard a soft groan that came from the other side. "Asami? You okay in there…?"

"K-Korra… is that you…?" Another groan followed by a whimper. "C-can you come in please… shit… I think I broke something."

"Yeah sure." And without thinking, she opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she saw her friend. The shower curtain had fallen onto the marble floor and Asami was sitting in the bathtub. Huddled up. The showerhead was still spraying water on her. She held one of her hands against her chest and with the other she held her head. Korra turned off the water and knelt down next to the engineer student. "Hey… what happened? You okay?"

She gave Korra a faint smile and shook her head slowly. Her eyes closed for a moment. As if shaking her head was hurting her. "I think I broke my wrist… and I hit my head." She said on a soft tone and reached Korra her injured wrist. "But… you're the med student… heh… so you tell me."

Korra swallowed hard. When Asami reached her her hand, she exposed her naked chest. Revealing her breasts. _Oh my god… don't stare! Don't stare!_ She cleared her throat and gently took Asami's hand in both of hers. Testing it by moving it into several different directions. Distracting herself successfully. The engineer winced every so often but it seemed it wasn't actually broken. "It's not broken… but badly bruised." She she looked up at her friend and saw the big bump on her forehead. "Let's get you out of here so I can patch you up… shall we?"

A nod and a sigh was all she got. Then again, Asami was probably having a horrible headache. Korra reached for Asami's robe that was luckily closeby and slowly got back on her feet. Leaning forward. "Wrap your arms around my neck if you can…" Which Asami promptly did and Korra was able to lift her out. Wrapping the robe around her friend's body. With a bit of trouble, she managed to get her arms in too and closed the front with a tight knot.

"Everything is spinning…" Asami whispered and she looked like she was about to faint. Korra quickly let her sit down on the toilet, which seemed to lessen the dizziness at least. She gave her a moment before she decided to pick her friend up and just carry her to her bedroom.

"You'll be okay… just rest your head against my shoulder." Which Asami did. Her eyes closed. Her injured wrist held by her healthy hand. Keeping it as still as possible. Korra carried her friend to her bedroom, which happened to be right next her own. Placing Asami on her bed. She found her sleeping dress under the pillow and helped Asami change. She had quickly texted a friend of the family who happened to be a real doctor. Asami groaned softly when the doorbell rang and Korra hurried to let Kya in.

She confirmed what Korra had suspected about Asami's wrist and the med student let out a sigh of relief. "Someone needs to stay with her though. She has a concussion." Kya continued and Korra nodded to her words. She had wrapped Asami's wrist nicely in supporting bandages.

"Alright, that won't be a problem. Thanks Kya, for coming over. How much is it?"

The doctor shook her head. "It's alright. Let's call it even since you have been babysitting the twins a few times." Both laughed softly and Korra showed the older woman the way out. Once she was back in Asami's room, she sat down on the edge. "So, someone needs to stay with you tonight… do, you want me to call your boyfriend…?"

Asami looked at her roomie confused. "Boyfriend…? I don't have a boyfriend. What makes you say that…?"

Korra's cheeks showed a faint pink. **Busted…** "I… well, I was in the city last week. I happened to see you and a guy. Hugging. Quite, intimately."

Asami smiled and let out a weak chuckle. "That was Mako. He's super gay… and we're quite close so we hug like a couple I guess." She paused for a moment when she saw Korra bite her lower lip. _So cute…_ "I actually like girls… but no girlfriend for the moment. We broke up a few months ago."

Korra blinked. "Oh… so that's why you were stuffing your face with anything chocolaty. I wondered why you ate my chocolate bars. And why you looked so messy. Although I thought you very cute…- Uh…" She stuttered a few other words but rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Asami's cheeks matched Korra's in color. _She thinks I'm cute…?_ "I well… it wasn't one of those nice breakups you see in movies…" She muttered and cleared her throat. She averted her gaze for a moment. Unable to look into those bright, blue eyes. "B-but I think you're cute too…" _Oh Raava… I said it! I actually said it! _Her heart hammered in her chest when she slowly met Korra's gaze again.

The med student looked at her in disbelief. "Y-you do? Really?" Her entire demeanor changed and her nervousness made place for happiness. A bright and infectious smile on her lips. She placed a hand on Asami's healthy one. Squeezing it gently. The other woman squeezed right back.

"How about… we go on a date…? Once my terrible headache is over that is." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Sounds perfect." She pulled out a small jar of painkillers from her pocket. "Got these from Kya… strong painkillers. I'll stay with you while you sleep. If you'll have me." She said with a smile and took of the lid. Taking two pills out.

"I'd like that very much yes." She said and while Korra got up to get a glass of water, she sat up a bit straighter. She was back within the minute and soon, the pills and water were gone. The empty glass on her nightstand. She shifted position again and laid on her side. This time, Korra crawled behind her. A strong body against her back and strong arms around her frame. The engineer let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

Korra smiled. Her face buried in the mass of Asami's damp hair. Her hand rested on Asami's. Fingers entwined. She closed her eyes too and listened how Asami's breathing started to even out as she slowly fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45: Southern Savage small piece

**AN: Something I couldn'( t get out of my head while I was in Ireland. An Alpha&amp;Omega Korrasami story. Asami and her father, along with another convoy go out into the wild during winter. They either get attacked and thats how Asami ends up in Korra's camp. Or, Asami is traded of and bought by Korra. Not so sure yet. Anyway, once Asami is in the camp. She attracts the attention of pretty much any Alpha around. Getting harrassed and touched when she doesn't want to be. (Also, Korra doesn't speak Asami's language, lol) Korra noticed that Asami doesn't want to be touched and decided to take action. If she wouldn't, she knew that her "merchandice" would be in danger of being brutally raped. **

**I gotta say, what I will post here is still raw work and Asami will be taken by Korra. Although Korra is as gentle as possible, its still against Asami's will. And Asami doesn't know Korra's reasoning behind whats happening. This would only occure once. Korra will keep her distance from Asami until Asami takes the first step. **

**Anyway, have a read and tell me what you think. It would be a VERY slow burn. Several chapter story. Omegaverse!**

* * *

I looked up at her. Fear overwhelming my very being while I laid on the ground of her hut. My hands were above my head. Pinned to the ground by either earth or ice. I couldn't tell. She had ripped open the parka she had given me days before. The robe I wore underneath, torn open. My naked torso exposed to her eyes. "P-please… Don't…!" I knew it was no use but I begged anyway. She didn't speak my language so she had no idea what I said. It didn't stop me from trying.

She lifted up my robe and tried to keep my legs together. It was no use. She just forced them apart as she crawled between them. "No…! N-no please…!" I continued to beg but my words fell on deaf ears. Tears escaped my eyes and slid down my face. Onto the floor. One of her hands moved over my thighs. Right to my core. I closed my eyes. Prayed to whatever gods were out there and willing to listen. That she'd be done quickly.

I couldn't help it. My body reacted instinctively when she touched me. The gesture far more gentle than I thought she was able to. I moaned softly when a single finger touched my most sensitive spot. My body trembled involuntarily. I felt her shift position and when I opened my eyes again. They locked with her brilliant Sapphires. I was about to plead again for her to stop but right at that moment, she pressed down on my pulsating nub. Causing my body to tremble. A whimpering moan left my throat.

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned down. I watched her. Her lips locked around one of my erected nippled and she strrted to suck gently. Along with the finger that worked between my legs, there was nothing left to do than surrender. She was using her Alpha's scent to soothe me. I swallowed hard but another moan escaped me.

She continued to do this for some minutes and I started to breathe shallow. Biting my lower lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly, she released my nipple and removed her hand from between my thighs. I let out a shuddering sigh of relief. Hoping she'd be done and had enough. I tried to calm my thundering heart while watching her. My eyes grew wide at what she did.

She brought the hand that she had used on me, to her own face. Her index finger and middle finger slid into her mouth. Slowly she moved them back and forth a few times. Soaking then with her own saliva. "W-what are you…-" I took a sharp breath and shook my head at what she did next.

She brought her hand back between my thighs. "N-no.. Nonono..! NoooooOoHhh…!" My arms and muscles strained against the bonds that kept my hands pinned to the ground. I tried to fight, tried to struggle free but it was no use. She sat on her knees between mine. Keeping them spread that way. Even though I didn't want to. I let out another moan. Her two fingers had been forced inside me and a third one rubbed over my nub. "Oh… God…"

Tears once again broke free from my eyes when the pain slowly subsided. I had never been claimed before. Her fingers stretched my inner walls for the first time. My body moving involuntarily and my back arched while she never stopped her assault. Thrusting those fingers in over and over again. My body reacting on instinct. My hips jerked. My arms strained against my bonds. I became undone when her fingers forced their way inside me a final time. Her thumb brushed over my pulsating nub when my body felt like it exploded.

I became a whimpering, squirming and crying mess while my forced release washed over me. My entire body trembled uncontrollably and my face was flushed in shame. I looked at my right. Unable to look the woman above me in the eye. Taking slow and deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I bit down on my lower lip and forced down a moan when she pulled her fingers out of me.

I tried to fight the tears that burned behind my eyes but they broke free anyway. My attention was pulled towards her when I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. It was hers. She was unbuckling her own and fear once again held my heart in a tight grip.

"No… No! No please! Stop!" I cried and begged but it was no use. I watched how she leaned over my body. Her face close to mine. She was so calm while she was doing this. While I fought in every way possible. I had no chance. I turned away and refused to look at her. No matter what. Another whimper escaped me when she positioned herself. Her Alpha anatomy lined with my entrance and I forced my eyes closed. Not wanting to make a sound. I failed…

She was surprisingly slow when she pushed forward. Sliding herself inside of me. Stretching me like she had done before. Only she was bigger than her fingers had been. I let out a choked sob and took a shuddering breath after. One of her hands on my hip while she used the other to support herself. Preventing herself to lean too heavily on me. The tears just kept coming and they increased along with her pace.

I don't know why, but she kissed away my tears. The gentle gesture shocked me and I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes showed no anger. No hatred. They showed compassion and warmth. While she took me, she whispered words I didn't understand. But I knew they were kind words. Not harsh ones.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, her lips locked with mine. In a deep, passionate kiss. Like before, when she used her fingers, my body reacted on hers. Her being an Alpha and me being an Omega also had something to do with it. Her hips rolled ever so carefully. As if she was really trying to hurt me as less as possible. I had to admit shamefully to myself that the pain she had caused when she entered me. Slowly disappeared and replaced with pleasure.

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: One of my tumblr followers Goldengirlandmusic said she had the flu xD ofc, this gave me inspiration to write this... I RELISH IN YOUR MISERY! **  
**JK, I dont relish in it... duh. ENJOY SOME FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYNESSSSSSSS!**

* * *

Her head hurt. Her entire body felt sore. All her muscles seemed to conspire against herself whenever she wanted to move. Even though the curtain let hardly any light through. The little bit that did, managed to hurt her eyes. Besides all that, she was way to hot. "Ugh… clothes…" She groaned and moved slowly to remove her clothes. Tossing them next her bed. She let out an exhausted sigh and turned on her side. The covers lowered to just below her ass. "Much better…" She sighed in content and cuddled her pillow. Falling back asleep.

Next time she woke up. It was dark. Even the little sunlight that had penetrated the curtains earlier, was now gone. The Avatar groaned softly and pushed herself to the limit while she pushed herself up to sit somewhat straight. Her back now against the pillows. _Oh right, I'm still naked. Heh…_ She chuckled weakly to herself when she felt the cooler air now against her skin. _Maybe a shower would do me good… and some food…_ She groaned from the thought knowing she had to get up and out of her comfortable bed.

After debating with herself for a couple more minutes, she decided to get out. Her legs felt a bit wobbly but that was thanks to the fever she had. And perhaps the lack of food. The last couple of days she had felt more like a walking corpse than a living, breathing human being. She had been thankful for Asami, who came by everyday. Not so strange, considering she stayed at Asami's place while recovering. The beautiful heiress would share her day with her and they would just talk. Sometimes even cuddle. Or, well… 'cuddle'. It became cuddling in the end. It started out with Asami sitting behind Korra's back. She had offered to massage Korra's shoulders and Korra was the last to say no.

Asami's hands had felt nothing short but amazing. She knew exactly where to press and how hard to knead her muscles. Not long after, Korra felt tired and just leaned backwards. Leaning shamelessly against Asami's form. Seeking comfort and affection in her ill state. Or that's what she choose to believe. Perhaps it was time to stop lying to herself. She found the engineer attractive as hell. Her pale skin. Beautiful hair. Soft looking lips. Her cheeks heated even more, if that was possible in her state, up along with the rest of her body while just thinking of Asami. She remembered how she snuggled up against the Heiress. Her face in the crook of her pale neck. Goddess… she always smelled so good…

A shiver ran down her spine and she bit her lip. She managed to walk to the dressoir that stood next the door which lead into the bathroom. Above it hung a big mirror. She stopped in front of it and smirked at her own image. She put her hands on her hips and turned slightly to the left and the right. Checking herself out. "Not bad Avatar Korra…" The smirk on her face only widened. She had always taken pride in the way she looked. She rose her arms up and flexed. Showing her biceps. She wiggled her eyebrows at her own reflection. "Hey you sexy thin'... how about I buy you a drink…"

In the middle of practicing her flirting skills, the door of her room swung open and the lights were turned on. She flinched and turned around on instinct but not before giving the person who stepped in a good look of her back and buns. "Asami?" She stared at the woman who stood in the door opening. A fierce blush on her cheeks and a tray in her shaking hands.

"I-I… c-came to bring you s-some food." She stuttered. Her eyes unintentionally slid down Korra's body. However, when they arrived around her hips, she quickly locked eyes again with her guest. "I t-thought you might be hungry!"

"Well, you're right… I'm starving!" Korra smiled. Not realizing she was still naked. Somehow, the promise of food managed to overwrite her nakedness. She started to walk towards her friend. Whose eyes widened in shock.

"Korra!" She stuttered and shut her eyes. Her body slightly shaking. "Korra, you're naked!"

She stopped dead in her track and blinked confused. She looked down and realized that she was indeed, very naked. "Oh my Spirits…!" She muttered and hurried to grab her pants and top from the floor. Putting them on quickly before crawling on the bed. "S-sorry Asami! You can open your eyes now." She said with a soft chuckle and a deep blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Asami slowly opened her eyes. The dark red on her cheeks remained as she walked to the bed. Sitting down, she put the tray on Korra's lap. "Enjoy…"

Korra smiled and gave her friend a grateful nod. "Thanks… thank you for everything."

Asami just smiled and encouraged her friend to eat. Once the Avatar was done with her meal, she set the tray aside and patted the space next her. The engineer just chuckled and sat next Korra on the bed. Korra instantly curled up and cuddled the pale beauty. Her head resting against Asami's shoulder. Her arms around a slim waist to keep her close. Both women let out a sigh of content.

Korra seemed to enjoy the attention that was given more and more. "You seem to be feeling better…" Asami said, her head rested on Korra's. Her nails gently scratching the back of Korra's neck.

"Mhn-mn… thanks to you Sami…" She whispered. Purring softly from what Asami was doing with her nails. "I owe you a lot… I owe you everything."

"Korra…"

"No. It's true. After Zaheer… I… I don't… I don't know what I would've done if…" She took a shuddering breath and, if possible, crawled even closer to the other woman. Her head now buried in the crook of Asami's pale neck. "You saved me Asami… you DID. No matter what you say. I know you did."

Asami just held her friend close. A comfortable silence fell between them as they remained in this position. Some minutes later, Korra was the first to break the silence. "I want to repay you. Something I can give you now. I don't care what it is. Ask me anything." Korra pulled back slightly so she was able to look her friend in the eye. She was dead serious.

"Korra. I don't need…-"

Korra shook her head. "No. I want to. Please Asami. As long as you don't ask for all four nations. I think I'll manage whatever you ask." She chuckled softly. Her eyes showing compassion.

_I could… no!_ She swallowed hard at the thought. Ger eyes locked with those brilliant Sapphires she came to love so much. _Well… she did say anything… maybe just… a peck on the cheek…?_ She nodded internally to herself. _I think… that's safe to do yes…_ "I… well…" She swallowed again. "H-how about a kiss?"

Korra looked surprised and blinked a few times. "Well, okay." She said with a bright smile. Before Asami could say where exactly she wanted the kiss, Korra had already pressed her lips onto ruby ones. She was in shock to say the least at first. Her heart skipped several beats when she felt tan lips move slowly against her own. It took her brain a few seconds to reboot but once it did. She managed to return the kiss. Her hands now cupped Korra's cheeks. _Oh Spirits… this is… wow…_

Korra broke the kiss off far too soon to her liking and her friend pulled back slightly to look at her. "D-did… was that okay?"

Asami could just nod. Her eyes still fixed on those tan lips that had a few smudges of red lipstick on them. "Yes… t-that… was amazing." She finally managed to mutter.

"I kinda wanted to do that for a while…" Korra said with a blush decorating her cheeks. "I think you're very beau…-" She was cut off when those ruby lips once against locked with her own. The kiss started out slow but Asami pushed Korra on her back so she laid on top of the young Avatar now. Their kiss heating up with each passing second. Korra felt Asami's tongue brush over her bottom lip. Pleading for entrance which she happily gave her. Spreading her lips and letting Asami in. When their tongues finally met. It was as if fireworks went off inside both of them.

Reluctantly but out of breath. Asami broke the kiss. Looking fearful into Korra's eyes. _Oh shit… what did I do…_ She was about to apologize when Korra shook her head slightly.

"Don't… I feel the same way…" She said with a nervous smile.

Asami's eyes widened in shock but she didn't pull away. The faint presence of tears showed in her eyes. "R-really…? You do?" She asked in utter disbelief. _I'm dreaming… I'm about to wake up. Just another dream._ She tried to tell herself but she didn't wake up. This was real. Korra was real. Their kiss had been real. Her words had been real. The smile on her lips only confirmed what she had heard her say mere seconds before.

"I do. I do very much and for a… long, long time…" She said and pushed herself up slightly. Asami now sat on her lap. Her pale hands still cupped her face. "I'm sorry it took me so long to… come clean…" She said jokingly. Tears showed in her own eyes. But these were happy tears.

Both women shed happy tears as their foreheads rested against one another. Asami kissing every inch of Korra's face. Korra chuckled and tenderly caressed Asami's face in return. Suddenly, she became all serious. "Well… there's one thing left to do now. Miss Sato."

Asami looked at the Southerner with raised eyebrows. Both curious and surprised. "Really… what would that be?"

"Well, since I've pretty much shared all my germs with you. You're destined to become sick. I demand you stay in bed. You must remain in sleeping clothes at all time. Cuddling with your girlfriend and exchange kisses every now and then." She smirked and pulled her girlfriend down and under the blankets. "Starting now."

Asami laughed and happily obliged to the Avatars orders. "Well… girlfriend ey…? I can get used to that… in fact, I think it sounds perfect." And with that, both women got comfortable. Asami resting in Korra's arms. The Southerner kissing Asami's lips slowly. Both of them still exploring but oh so happy. Finally, after many years. Their feelings were answered and they would spent the rest of their lives, with each other.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: a short story inspired by a certain someone xD (Kuekennnnn...)  
Lubs you all!**

* * *

Asami enjoyed a glass of wine after a long day in the garage. After a refreshing shower, she had settled in bed, with a good book and a glass of red wine. Her roomie and friend, was already asleep in the room next to hers. She was in the midst of a paragraph when she heard a noise. Starting with soft grunts which became louder. Someone trashing around. "Korra…?" She whispered the name, even though there was no one there in the room with her. She quickly put her book and glass aside onto the nightstand and got out of bed. Not bothered to put on a robe. Her sleeping dress would just have to do for now.

She left her room and knocked on the door of the one next to hers. No answer. Just more grunts that were accompanied with soft whimpers and words she didn't understand. Worry filled her and she bit her lip anxiously. She laid her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. "Korra… are you okay…?" She asked softly but once she was inside, her question was answered.

Korra was lying in bed. Fighting with her sheets and the demons in her dream. "No… no please! No more! Stop!" Asami's eyes widened at the words and she quickly rushed to Korra's side.

She sat down on the bed's edge, unsure what to do. _Should I wake her…?_ She swallowed hard but decided it was perhaps better if she did. She placed her hands on Korra's shoulders and gently shook her body. "Korra. Korra wake up. You're just dreaming."

It took a minute or two before Korra's eyes shot open wide. Shock and fear showing in those beautiful blue orbs. Sweat covered her face and she breathed shallow. Her entire body trembled in fear. "I'm here…" She whispered. One hand now resting on Korra's chest. Just above her heart. The other cupped her face. Tenderly caressing the tan and slightly damp skin. She felt Korra's heart beating like crazy and tears shimmered in her eyes. Close to overflowing and sliding down her cheeks. "It's okay Korra. It was just a dream."

Korra wasn't able to speak but her actions spoke louder. She sat up and her arms wrapped around Asami's torso. Holding Asami for dear life. Her face buried in the crook of her neck. The pale beauty wrapped her arms around her friend. Stroking her back with one hand. The other held the back of her head and was buried in soft, short, chestnut colored hair. She listened to Korra's shuddering, deep breaths.

The two stayed like this for several minutes more. Just holding one another. Every so often, Korra moved her head. Nuzzling even closer to the other woman. If it was even possible at that point. Her lips gently brushing over pale skin. The tip of her nose gently stroking Asami's jawline. Finally, she let out a deep sigh. "I miss you…"

Asami smiled sadly but her heart clenched. "I miss you too… but I wanted to respect your wish for space." She said softly. _I love you, Korra…_ And she tightened her grip around the other woman just a bit more. Some seconds, or maybe hours later, Korra loosened her grip and slightly pulled back. Cupping Asami's face with both her hands. Their faces so close to one another that Asami felt Korra's hot breath on her lips. The urge to kiss those lips was overwhelming. It had been -so- long since they had shared such an intimate moment. So long since she had felt those lips on her own. But, if anything, Asami was patient.

"I'm sorry, Asami." Korra whispered. The words spoken so carefully. As if she was afraid they'd break if spoken too loud. "I'm so -so- sorry. I never…-"

Asami couldn't help it. Hearing her friend and former lover apologize. It broke her heart. She closed the gap between them and kissed her. Pouring every ounce of feeling into that one kiss. Her own face still cupped by Korra's hands. Her hands found their way as they had done before. Many weeks ago. Before everything happened. One rested in her hair. Entangling the silky strands of hair between her slender fingers. Her other hand rested on the small of Korra's back. Pulling the Southerner flush against her own body. Eyes closed to savor the moment, before it would all be over again.

The kiss was slow. Chaste. Sweet and so familiar. Far too soon to her liking, Korra pulled back for air. Her cheeks showing a dark red color. Hardly visible but the faint light that shone into the room from outside, still showed enough. Asami thought they would probably match her own flushed cheeks. The raven haired woman bit her lip anxiously. She had not respected Korra's wish for space. Overstepping a boundary. She just hoped that the damage could still be fixed with a sincere apology. Before she could utter a single word, lips were once again locked with her own. This kiss was deepened and when Asami felt Korra's tongue brush against her own, it was like that very first kiss all over again.

She let Korra lead this dance and was placed gently onto her back. The kiss never broken or interrupted. The younger woman settled between her legs. Lying comfortably on top. One of Asami's hands snuck behind Korra's head. Tears burned and broke free. Sliding down her face, they left a thin trail. She felt the woman on top pull back slightly. Her breath caught in her throat when she opened her eyes. Emeralds locked with sapphires. She cupped Korra's cheeks who let out a soft sob.

"I'm sorry. I want… I _need_ you…these past few weeks taught me, how much I need you. I was an idiot…!" She growled in frustration. Asami just smiled warmly. Pulled her close and rolled them both on their side. Foreheads resting against one another and Korra let out a deep sigh. "After what happened, I thought I needed space." She continued and Asami just let her speak. Her hands tenderly stroking the skin of Korra's bare arms. "I thought staying away from you was best… but… in the end, you were the one who were able to calm me down. I thought hiding from the world was my best option." She pulled Asami closer, kissing her shoulder and neck swiftly. "Can you forgive me…?"

Asami just smiled. "No." With that, she felt Korra stiffen. "To me, there's nothing to forgive, Korra." She continued quickly and she felt Korra relax instantly. "You were hurt. We were attacked on the streets and you took the biggest beating…" She stopped for a moment and cleared her throat. "I love you… it broke my heart that…" Her voice gave out and she wasn't able to continue. Korra just wrapped her arms around the mechanic and held her close. Whispering words of love and comfort while Asami sobbed.

Finally, after a few minutes, the sobbing died down to an occasional sniffle. "Let's start over… okay?" She managed to say once her voice was stable enough and Korra could only agree to that.

"Would you…" Korra bit her lip shyly. "Can you stay…?" She asked carefully.

"My my… Korra. I'm not the kind of girl that steps into bed with anyone on the first date."

Korra's turned an even darker shade of red and her eyes widened. "Wait…! No I…!-" She tried but Asami just giggled.

"I'm just kidding, you dork… of course I'll stay." She said and pulled the covers up. Korra let out a sigh of relief. "Be my big spoon?"

The Southerner just nodded and Asami turned around. Her back against Korra's warm chest. Both sighed in content and giggled afterwards. Korra snuggled against the back of Asami's neck. Kissing porcelain skin once the black strands of hair were out of her way. "I love you, Sami…" She whispered and tightened her hold onto the other woman for a moment, before relaxing again.

"Love you too, Korra." She answered back. Her hands resting on Korra's. Squeezing them every so often. Her thumbs stroking soft skin as both women drifted back into the world of dreams.


	48. Chapter 48 Anniversary

**AN: I know I'm a bit late for their second Anniversary but I hope ya'll enjoy it anyway! :D**  
**Bicurious Asami smooching a hot babe...**

* * *

I don't know how it happened. Why. Or when it happened. But somehow. Somewhere during the evening, I was challenged by my friends to kiss a girl.

"If you're so sure you -don't- like girls, just prove it." Ginger had said. The pink on her cheeks told me she had way too much to drink already. To be honest, I had too by that time.

"Yeah, Sam's! A real woman kisses another woman at least once in her life! Just to prove she ain't into all that stuff!" Opal had pitched in but before I could ask anything, my other friends were scanning the area. To find someone that I could kiss with.

"Look! She's kinda hot! If I was gay, I'd kiss her too!" Ginger said and pointed into the direction of the bar.

"Look, guys. Come on! I'm not gonna kiss some strang…" My eyes followed Ginger's index finger. When they reached their goal, the temperature inside the club suddenly increased drastically. "-...er." _Oh, wow…_

Kuvira was already talking to the woman in question and when she looked at me, it seemed like time had stopped. I saw her nod and she walked towards me along with Kuvira. "Asami! Meet Korra. Korra, this is Asami."

Korra extended her hand towards me. It took my brain a couple of seconds before I finally managed to take it. "Pleasure meeting you, Asami." _Such a dreamy voice. I like the way she says my name…_ I unintentionally bit my lip. _Strong hands. Warm too…_

"Right back at you, Korra." I said. Our hands holding onto one another just a bit too long. I cleared my throat and eventually let go. Smiling nervously. She just answered my smile with one of her own.

"So, your friend here told me you need to find out if you like girls." She said bluntly and crossed her arms over her chest. My eyes grew wide when I noticed her biceps. _Holy fuck… those arms._ I couldn't stop staring and eventually realized what I was doing. I quickly locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry they dragged you into this." I said and gave her a shy smile. Korra just shrugged.

"I like girls." She said and moved her hands to rest on her hips instead. I was stupid enough to look down. She wore a top that stopped just below her breasts. Showing off her ripped abdomen.

_Oh, my Spirits…_ My breath caught in my throat momentarily before I quickly looked up. "W-well, girls are nice, yeah. I just, I'm not attracted to them that way."

She smirked at me. "So, you're straight?" She asked bluntly and I nodded. She nodded understandingly. "Well, I guess there should be no problem here then." She said and stepped closer to me. Closing the gap between us. "If you're straight, you should have no problem kissing a girl, and still like guys afterwards."

I heard my friends cheer and chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I shook my head at Korra's words. "I g-guess not." She pulled me flush against her form. Her hand resting on my hip. The other cupped my cheek. She brought her face closer to mine but instead of kissing me, she first whispered something in my ear. Her lips gently brushing my earlobe. It send a shiver down my spine.

"Spaghetti is straight too… before it gets hot and wet…" She pulled back slightly. Enough for me to look her in the eye before her lips locked with mine. My hands were resting on her shoulders at first but moved to her neck and settled on her jawline. I heard my friends go crazy for a moment before I blocked it all out. Those lips were so soft and gentle. It was a chaste kiss at first and when I felt her tongue brush over my bottom lip. I didn't even think twice to give her permission to enter.

I opened my mouth slightly and her soft tongue carefully explored. Brushing my lips slowly before she entered. Searching for mine. I took a sharp breath when she found it. I felt like I was struck by lightning and let out a soft moan. It was a slow, deep kiss and both her hands now rested on my hips. She had me pulled flush against her, still. I felt her breasts against my own and it was a sensation I had never thought possible. I felt like I was going to burst. Like my heart was trying to break free from my chest.

This was something I had never felt in my life before. She blew me away. The foundation of my sexuallity had been shaky from the start. But Korra managed to just completely and utterly destroy it. One of her hands now rested on the back of my head and I felt her play with my hair. It sent another shiver down my spine that settled in the pit of my stomach.

Slowly but sure, Korra pulled back. I had to admit, far too soon to my liking. I couldn't help myself but captured her lips in a final, swift kiss. Before we parted once again. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Pretty much my entire body was screaming that it wanted to keep kissing this gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service." Korra said and winked at me. "See you girls around!" She said, waving while walking away. Slowly she disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow… I think, I just became a lesbian…" Ginger said. Clearly having some trouble to stay standing. "That was fucking hot!"

Opal giggled and took a final sip from her drink and finishing it. "Well, Sams…? Figured out if you like girls?" She asked me teasingly. For the life of me, I wasn't able to answer. Forming words at that moment was hard and my brain was still rebooting. I probably looked like a fish on land. Mouth half open.

"That must have been one hell of a kiss. She's speechless." Kuvira pitched in too. And truthfully, she was right. She was waving her hand in front of me. Trying to snap me back to reality. "Earth to Asami. Yhello…?" Finally, when she started to snap her fingers, I got back to earth.

"What…? I wasn't…" They all laughed at my reaction and I rolled my eyes. _Great… I'll never hear the end of this…_

"No, you weren't. Right…" Kuvira snickered. "I think you should go after her. Ask her number." She said with wiggling eyebrows.

I looked at her in shock. "What? Why would I do that? I'm not…-" I was cut off by Opal.

"Asami, really? You just got kissed by the hottest girl around. Your brain got literally blown up! You like girls. It's not the end of the world. Now chop chop. Go get her number. Before she leaves."

I looked at Opal like I saw her for the first time in my life. Every word made sense. I never felt like this before. No guy ever made me feel this way with just a kiss. I looked at Kuvira who just smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I looked at Ginger last. She still held a glass in her hand and lifted it up in the air. "Go for it!" I smiled at all of them and decided to do exactly that. I quickly rushed after Korra. Hoped that she was still inside the club.

I found her at the bar and my stomach jumped in the most pleasant of ways. However, there was another girl talking to Korra. _Damn, she's a popular one…_ I bit my lip in thought. Thinking of a way to ask for her number. While I was in the middle of some scenario in my head, someone bumped against my back and I was pushed forward rather roughly. _Shit!_ To make matters worse, my foot got stuck behind a loose board and I stumbled forward. Right into strong arms. The blush of embarrassment burned on my cheeks when my eyes locked with shocked sapphires. I wanted to apologize. Really, I did. But somehow, probably thanks to the alcohol in my system, my brain mixed up some things. And I ended up kissing her instead. She didn't push me away, so I took that as a good sign.

"Geesh! You could've told me you had a girlfriend!" The other girl said and she pouted at us both. I flinched and pulled back in time to see said girl stomp off and leave. _Oopsie…_

When I turned my attention back to Korra, she still looked at me with a shocked expression. "Uh… hi!" I gave her a nervous smile but didn't step back. Her arms were still around me. I took that as another good sign. "Sorry about that… I uh… wanted to ask for your number. But… my brain isn't cooperating with me… and I kissed you instead." I paused for a moment and her shocked expression turned into an amused one. "Sorry for chasing the other girl away."

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Don't be. She wasn't really my type anyway. I prefer the tall, raven haired women with porcelain skin and mesmerizing green eyes kinda type. " She gave me a lopsided grin. "Oh, look at that." She purred. "Here she is." And she gently squeezed my behind. _When did her hands move to my ass…? Know what… I don't care._

I cleared my throat and hoped to Raava I wouldn't sound the way I felt. "W-well…" _There goes that idea…_ I facepalmed myself internally. Korra just laughed softly again but she did let me go.

"Nervous?" I nodded at her question and she gestured to the bar stool next to hers. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks and yeah, I am." I admitted and took a seat.

"What for?" The question was genuine and she placed her hand on mine. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I… well." I took a deep breath before explaining. "I thought I was straight. Sure, I found women attractive but… you know. Never in -that- way. Then, out of the blue. You come along!"

"And blow you away with my amazing kissing technique." Her other arm was resting on the bar. Her head resting on her hand while she listened to me.

"Pretty much, yeah." I grinned. "So… it's all your fault."

She let go of my hand and raised both hands up in the air. "Hey, I happily take the blame for that." She laughed and I joined her. She grabbed one of the coasters and asked the barman for a pen. My heart skipped a beat when she started to scribble down on it. Handing it to me once she was done. "Don't wait too long…" She said and added a wink.

I took the coaster from her and bit my lip. I felt a lot more sure of myself all of the sudden. And when I hooked my index finger behind the collar of her shirt to pull her close. I felt no doubt at all when I kissed her again. It was quick and the taste and touch of her tongue, no matter how swift, left me wanting for more. I pulled back and let go. "Keep an eye on your phone…" I said and finally left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra just laughed and moved her hand through her short hair once the beautiful woman was out of sight. "Damn... " She whispered mostly to herself. She let out a content sigh and ordered a new drink. Before the drink arrived, she felt her phone buzz. Once she unlocked the screen, she saw that she had received a message from a number she didn't recognize.

"This Friday. Dinner at the Golden Lionturtle. Say around 7? Xxx Asami" Korra felt like her face would split in two from the grin on her lips. She quickly typed a reply.

"Sounds perfect! Meet you there." After, she shoved her phone back into her pocket. Her drink finished quickly and she headed home. The beautiful woman still fresh in her memory and the kisses they had shared enough to keep her warm for the days to come.


	49. Chapter 49 Newyear

**AN: Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

She watched the fireworks go off in the distance. Explosions of all kinds of beautiful colors and shapes. Asami had always enjoyed the fireworks at this time of the year. Although never bothered to actually do it herself. She enjoyed watching it more than participating in it. So she stood there. Watching. A glass of red wine in hand.

Memories of the year that had passed came bubbling to the surface. A gentle smile on her lips. So many things had happened. Good and bad. She decided to hold onto the good ones and not dwell on the bad ones. She sipped her wine when an image of Korra came to mind. Along with Tenzin's family. It had happened this December. They were all at Air Temple Island. No special reason. Just a visit. There had not been any snow so far that month. She and Korra were on the ferry with Naga. When the white flakes slowly started to descent from the sky.

Asami loved snow, but mostly from the inside of her warm home. She blamed it on her fire nation side of the family. But that day, Korra convinced her into participating in a snow ball fight. Asami agreed, but only if she could be in her team. Korra had agreed and snowballs were flying back and forth in no time. She and Korra tried their best but against four airbending kids, they were quickly buried in snow. Asami became a shivering, teeth chattering mess in the end. She was brought inside quickly put in front of the fireplace, with a warm blanket around her. Korra had settled next to her under said blanket. Even though the blanket did help, it was her girlfriend that warmed her up most of all.

The CEO of Future Industries let out a soft giggle. That hadn't actually been that long ago. Just a few weeks. She put her glass aside and hugged herself. She only wore her sleeping dress for the moment. Her hand that touched the bare skin of her arm brought another memory up. One that made her blush. Korra and she had been together for two years now but this memory had taken place at new year's eve last year. It was the first time that they had been intimate. They were each others first and, boy, they were nervous.

That night wasn't much different from this one. She had been standing near the window, like she did now. When Korra had approached her from behind. Warm hands had touched Asami's bare arms sending a shiver down her spine. Korra's strong arms around her frame. Soft lips kissing her shoulder. They had been together a little over a year back then. Both had their share of alcohol. Not that they were extremely drunk, just tipsy. They had managed to get to the bed while they kissed and removed each others clothes.

Once they stumbled onto the mattress, their nerves got the better of both of them. After some minutes of silly fondling and bumping accidently into one another, they decided it was better to wait until they were both sober. They made up more than once the next morning. Both agreed that it had been worth the wait.

Asami's eyes widened and the faint blush on her cheeks became a darker shade of red. She bit her lip at the memory of their first time together. Korra may be the all powerful Avatar… but in bed she became a whimpering, squirming, moaning mess while Asami's hand (and mouth) worked wonders on her delightful body. On the other hand, the engineer was sure that it was the other way around just as much. The image of Korra's head buried between her pale thighs send a shiver right down her spine and settled between her legs.

_Pure thoughts Asami… come on…_ She took a deep, calming breath. Successfully calming her racing heart. She giggled at her own silliness and looked around the room. Korra's things being scattered all over the place. Boots near the door. Parka thrown over a seat. The Avatar, no matter how powerful, was sloppy. Leaving a mess wherever she went. Asami didn't mind. She was happy to have her girlfriend around no matter the mess she made. It reminded her of the day Korra moved in with her. It had happened in July. The hottest month of the year. The Southerner was all sweaty and her clothes pretty much soaked after she was done. Needless to say, when Korra went to take a shower, Asami joined in. To make sure that every inch of Korra was cleaned properly, of course…

Asami had wanted to pin the Avatar against the shower cabin's wall but Korra wanted nothing of it. She turned the table instead and had Asami pinned against said wall. Her breasts pressed firmly against the stone tiles while a warm hand worked between her legs. Two fingers pumped in and out of her while Korra's teeth had grazed over her bare shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, yuan for your thoughts?"

Asami's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard Korra's voice from behind and turned around. "Spirits Korra…!" She said half laughing and tried to ignore her pulsating core as best she could.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you babe." She said with a soft chuckle holding two champagne glasses. A grin showed on those tan lips. "So… what were you thinking of…?" She asked when she noticed the blush on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"N-nothing… is that for me? Thanks..!" She quickly tried to change the topic and took one of the glasses. The edge brought to her lip. Ready to drink.

"No! Wait!" Korra yelped and Asami looked at her girlfriend, confusion all over her face.

"Why? What's the matter? No I'm not telling you what I was thinking…" She said with a smirk. "But I might show you later…" She added on a soft tone.

"What was that last part?" She asked curiously but shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Nevermind…! I didn't want you to drink it cause… well, have you ever seen these glasses? They look amazing!" She said and rose hers up to eye level height.

"Korra, I bought these. So I know what they look like." Asami said amused, sighing deeply but with a smile on her lips. Such a lovely dork… I'll be doing some lady bending tonight. She giggled.

"Yeah but, have you ever _-looked-_ at them, like… really **LOOKED** at them?" She insisted and with a playful eye roll, Asami decided to humor the Avatar. Raising her own glass so she could look at it.

The champagne was slightly stirring in its crystal container. Bubbles rising up from the bottom. _Wait… what's… that?_ She narrowed her eyes. There was something in her glass? She looked from Korra to the glass and back. _No… she…_ She then decided to empty the glass by slowly drinking it out. The more she drank, the better she could see what was on the bottom. When there was only a little bit left, she stopped. Eyes open wide at what she saw. Still, she couldn't quite believe it. _A ring…?!_

She looked back at Korra again who was just smiling brightly at the engineer. Her own glass put aside and she took Asami's. Fishing out the piece of jewelry. "We've known each other for some years now…" She started and cleaned the ring with the hem of her top. Taking Asami's left hand in her own. Holding the ring in her right. "We've been together for two years now… the adventures we had… the things we've seen. We felt joy, happiness but also pain and heartache. You were at my side when I reached my lowest point… and I was by your side when you reached yours." She stopped for a moment. Words lost and replaced by pure emotion. Tears shimmered in her eyes and broke free. But these were born from happiness. She slid the ring on Asami's finger and let out a choked sob. "Asami Sato, will you let me love you. Take care of you. Be your shoulder to cry on or the one to make you laugh, until the end of my days?" She paused for a moment and took a shuddering breath before she continued. "Will you marry me…?"

To say she was shocked into silence was putting it mildly. Her mouth was half open. Tears slid down her pale cheeks ever since Korra started speaking. Her free hand clasped over her open mouth. Her heart thundered in her chest and once Korra stopped speaking, all she could do was throw her arms around her girlfriends (or fiancee now) neck. Grinning and sobbing uncontrollably while giving her answer over and over again. "Yes! Yes… Korra, oh Spirits… a thousand times yes!" She pulled back slightly only to close the gap between them again with a deep, passionate kiss.

Korra's strong arms around her frame. The two walked backwards to their bed and fell onto the piece of furniture. Korra laying on her back and Asami straddling her hips. Their lips never broke apart up until the moment Asami needed air. A sharp gasp filled the room and she sat up straight. Giving Korra a perfect view of her body. The engineer bit her lower lip and slowly but surely, she moved her hands to the hem of her sleeping dress. Pulling it up and revealing her lean body to eager sapphires.

Korra sat up straight. Her arms wrapped around Asami's slim hips. Pulling her as close as possible and kissing the pale skin of her torso. Asami's hands then moved to Korra's short hair and moved through it, slowly. Enjoying the silky sensation between her slender fingers. "I know we're not married yet…" She said and let out a soft moan when Korra's hot mouth locked around a pink nipple. "_Mhn_… b-but… let's pretend this… _ahh_… is our wedding night already…"

Korra looked up to her bride to be and grazed with her teeth over the erected bud in her mouth, before releasing it. "Sounds perfect…" She purred and with her hand on the back of Asami's head, she pulled her in for another deep kiss. While they kissed, she managed to flip them over and successfully pinned her future wife to the mattress. Clothes were removed and tossed somewhere on the floor, along with the rest of their clothing as their love making continued.


	50. Chapter 50 Death pays for Life

**AN: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... I needed a break from the smut and fluff... and then this popped in my brain! **  
**SORRY! (hope ya all still love me)**

**WARNING! Character death!**

* * *

Asami woke up. Breathing was hard. Her chest hurting but this time she knew the pain was a good pain. She was in the hospital for so long already, she lost track of how long exactly. Some days ago, the surgeon had come into her room. There had been found a donor for her. A heart AND a pair of new lungs. She was more than grateful for it, even though she felt bad for the family of the donor.

Asami had been rushed to the operating room immediately and was operated on for many, many hours. The man who would have the lead on the entire surgery informed her on several things. She would remain in a coma for some days. The pain would be too much to bare and once her body would be able to, she would be taken off of the machines that did all the work for her. Today had been that day. Today she woke up. A bright future ahead of her. She was no longer on death row. She was going to survive her illness. Grow old. Perhaps even have children. She smiled at the thought. A faint pink colored her cheeks.

_First things first… No matter what… I'm going to tell her. _ She thought and let out a soft groan when she tried to move. _Okay… still hurting… I guess I need to be ca…- _Her train of thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Careful, Sami… you _-just-_ woke up and you wanna start moving around already." A soft chuckle followed and when Asami opened her eyes. She looked directly into ocean blue irises.

A gentle smile played on her lips and her heart rate increased slightly. The machine that she was still attached to beeping faster. "H-heh… yeah." She smiled shyly, swallowed hard and broke eye contact. Unable to keep it with what she was about to do. "Korra…" She took a deep breath before she continued. "Korra, there's something I…-" She never finished the sentence. Two hands cupped her face and gently forced her to look back at the other woman. Her eyes widened when Korra closed the gap between them and their lips locked in the sweetest kiss she had ever had.

The kiss remained chaste. Innocent. Their lips brushing over one another. Asami felt like her heart would explode and somewhere in the distance, she heard the machine doing just that. Korra pulled back first and Asami was finally able to gasp for air. The blush on her cheeks darker than before. "I love you, Asami." Korra smiled brightly although tears slowly slide down her face. "I love you so much…" She whispered, her voice cracked from emotion.

Asami felt the tears slide down her own face. Cupping Korra's face weakly and brushing away the tears with her thumbs. She pulled the younger woman closer and kissed her again. Their tears mixed and fell onto the bed. This kiss was longer and Asami parted her lips slightly and their kiss deepened. But only for a moment before Korra pulled back again. Their foreheads now resting against one another. "I love you too, Korra. Spirts, I have been wanting to tell you for -so- long." She took a shuddering breath. Her eyes still closed.

"Me too... " Korra whispered and pulled back reluctantly. Letting out a deep sigh. "I… got to go. I need something to drink. Can I get you something too?"

Asami blinked confused but smiled. "Doesn't matter… anything will do."

Korra nodded and walked backwards to the door. "Alright… get some rest." She said but stopped momentarily in the doorway. For a split second, she thought she saw a shadow of sadness flickering in those brilliant orbs. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared and Asami forced the thought down.

"Love you." She said and Korra winked at her.

"Love you too, Sami." And with that, she was gone.

Asami settled comfortably against the pillows and gave in to the feeling of exhaustion that came over her suddenly. Falling into a dreamless sleep within seconds. Next time she woke up, the first thing she noticed was how thirsty she was. _I hope Korra got me that drink…_ She thought, her eyes still closed. She took a deep breath before she finally opened them. Rubbing out the sleep with the palm of her hands before they finally came into focus.

"Tonraq? Senna?" She was surprised to see Korra's parents there and for a second, she thought she was still dreaming.

"Ah… miss Sato. I'm… glad to see you're awake." Doctor Takashi, the man who had lead the surgical team that operated on Asami was there too.

"What, what's going on? Where's Korra? She should… be back by now." A terrible feeling of dread came over the pale beauty. A knot slowly formed in the pit of her stomach and her heart clenched in her chest. "She went to get me a drink."

Senna suddenly started to sob uncontrollably and Tonraq held his wife in his arms. Whispering soothing words before he turned his attention to Asami. "Asami… Korra won't be coming…"

Her entire body became numb. Cold. Dr Takashi took over since Tonraq was unable to continue. They told her what happened the day that she received the news about her donor. Korra, while on her way to the hospital, was involved in a horrible car crash. Even though her body had taken a fair share of the overwhelming force of the accident, her brain had received far worse. Leaving the young woman brain dead. Her parents knew Asami well and considered her a member of the family. When the choice came for them to continue treatment for their daughter, who would never wake up ever again, or let her go in peace. The choice, as horrible as it was, was made. Korra's treatment was stopped and within hours it was done. While they mourned the loss of their only child, they knew they had made the right decision.

Many times did she tell her parents how much she wanted to help Asami. She had even found out that she was an almost perfect match for her friend. To her it wasn't fair that she couldn't help her friend. So she did the only thing she could do, give her moral support. Then, the accident occurred and ripped her away.

Asami heard only partly what the Doctor said. "Braindead. Nothing we could do. Good match. Surgery went well. I'm sorry for your loss…"

Her hands clenched onto the bedsheets. The tears never stopped coming. _This can't be…! It just can't! Life cannot possibly be this cruel!?_ She looked from Takashi to Korra's parents and back. The heartache in her chest only increased. "S-she just… she's not dead…! She… sh-e just went to get me s-something to drink!" Denial and disbelief clouded her vision. Her heart rate increased to a dangerous level and she felt the doctor push her back down on the bed.

"Nurse! NURSE! Sedate her!" More people came running into the room. Holding down the trashing woman that laid in bed.

She continued to scream Korra's name. Screamed at the top of her lungs. Pleaded for her to come back. Say that it was all just a sick joke. Anything was better than this. But Korra never came. A gentle sting in her arm told her that the nurse managed to give her the sedation. The edges of her vision slowly darkened. While she stared at the ceiling, welcoming this darkness to swallow her whole. She could only think of one thing. _Korra… I love you…_ a single tear escaped her before she closed her eyes and fell once again in a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: I warned you didn't I?**


	51. Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!

**AN: There we go, another drabble :D**  
**I called this one: Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! for obvious reasons :P**  
**The next drabble will be somewhat related to this one. One of my lovely readers from tumblr gave me the idea when she mentioned that Korra could have just jumped into a different universe. Thinking Asami is her gf. Anyway, you'll read it once I post it! It's finished already, but Imma give ya'll some time to read this first and comment on it, before I post the next drabble :)**

**Love you all! Missed you!**

* * *

Pain.

That's what she felt. Her lungs burned while she tried to run as fast as she could. _She's not dead! She's NOT DEAD!_ The words continued to echo and repeat in her head in a steady rhythm. _Not dead! No! I won't accept it! _

The explosion had been massive. Half the building had been blown up and Korra was inside when the explosion occurred. Now, Asami was running towards the building. Only two walls were left of it. They hardly stood a few feet taller than her. She didn't care. She needed to find Korra. Find the blue of her tunic in between all the rubble of whatever was left of the former building.

She started to frantically move aside any bricks, wood and rubble she saw. Others came to help. All moved aside the rubble as fast as they could. But Asami worked harder than anyone else. Her heart frantically beating, hammering in her chest with each brick she moved aside. Tears slowly blurred her vision. Somewhere, she heard someone say something about the Avatar not surviving. "She's not dead! She's NOT dead!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her pace only increased to move aside anything in her path.

Suddenly, she heard a groan that came from under all the rubble. She felt like her heart had stopped beating altogether. Her hands moving aside anything even faster. "Korra….! Korra!" She pushed aside a final piece of wood when caramel skin came into her view. Sapphires locked with her emeralds and all the air was knocked out of her. "Korra!"

The Southerner didn't quite respond and her eyes fell shut. "You'll be okay Korra…! I'm gonna get you out of here." Asami said mostly to herself while she freed her friend from the rubble around her. She had gestured the others, who hurried to the two of them with a stretcher. The engineer had settled next to her friend and gently pulled her partly onto her lap. Her arms now protectively around the damaged woman.

When she was lifted up, although being done carefully. Korra groaned and opened her eyes once again. "Asami…?" She coughed a few times and Asami just stroke her back with one hand.

"I'm here Korra… you'll be okay… I'm not leaving you." She swallowed the other three words she wanted to say so badly but she knew they would be out of place. "I'm right here…"

There was a faint smile on the Avatar's lips before it fell and her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing she heard was Asami who continued to say her name in panic.

Hours later. Republic City hospital.

Asami walked around in circles. Unable to sit down like Mako. "Asami, you can't do anything now. You probably saved her life by rescuing her from under all the rubble after the explosion." Mako said, his gaze never stopped following his ex.

The pale beauty swallowed hard and stopped for a moment. Looking at the doors where Korra was. "She was badly injured. So much blood…" her hands were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. She looked over at Senna and Tonraq. The tall Southerner held onto his wife. Comforting her and whispering soothing words to his wife.

Finally, after hours, a doctor exited the operation room. Followed by a healer. They walked straight to Senna and Tonraq who immediately got up from their seats. They gave them a polite bow before he started to speak. He explained what they had done. They managed to treat many of her wounds. There was one that worried them. Korra had a head injury so bad, even her skull had been damaged by the blow. But with time and patience, all wounds would heal. "She was lucky… had she been brought in some hours later, the damage would have been too great. Nothing could have been done for her then." he turned his attention towards Asami. "I believe you were the one who found her?"

She swallowed hard but nodded. "I did, yes…" Her voice soft. "You… you're sure she will be all right?"

The man nodded. "Yes, although she did suffer trauma, the injury to her head should leave no permanent physical damage. But, we need to wait until she wakes up to see if there is any cognitive damage. Like amnesia." He shook the hands of both of Korra's parents before he and the healer left once again.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Tonraq pulled Asami into a crushing hug. "You saved our little girl. We're forever in your debt." He said with a shaky voice. Senna joined in and before the engineer knew it, she was hugged by both Southerners. A shy smile on her lips.

"She would have done the same for me… if it had been me buried underneath the remains of the building."

They stood there for a few minutes longer before letting the Heiress go. They all went to visit Korra after they asked one of the nurses if they could. She said it was fine but to keep the excitement to a minimum. When they entered, Korra laid in bed. Only a single machine attached to her body that showed her heartrate. Which was slow and steady. Bandages around her head and her left arm. A few bruises here and there. She was sleeping so peacefully. Asami was about to walk over to one of the few chairs next to the bed, but Mako beat her to it. She swallowed hard when she saw him carefully take her hand into his own.

_That's right… he's her boyfriend. You saved the girl but he gets the reward._

She felt her heart clench in her chest and sat down on a chair that was close to the wall. Senna and Tonraq both sat down opposite of Mako. Senna holding Korra's other hand and stroking it tenderly with her thumb.

They all stayed throughout the night. One after the other fell asleep. Asami fell asleep last. Her eyes on Korra's peaceful face. Tears burned but before they could break free, she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

The days afterwards went by slowly. Korra was improving but hadn't woken up just yet. On the morning of day three, Asami said she'd go home for a few hours. So she could get a quick shower and a change of clothes. A few hours later, she was already on her way back again. Feeling at least a little bit better. She had managed to buy a small bouquet of arctic flowers. Korra's favorite kind, and held it in her hands when she walked back into the room. Greeting everybody present. Senna, Tonraq, Bolin and even Mako. Senna was leaving this time, but only because Tonraq was forcing her to. She needed to get some rest and Bolin said he would drive her home.

"Just call when there's any change, okay? Promise me!" Senna said and looked desperately to her husband and even to Asami.

"Don't worry, we will. Now get some sleep… you don't want Korra to wake up and see you with those bags under your eyes." He chuckled softly and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips before she left. Leaving Asami, Mako and himself to accompany Korra in her room. They were alone for maybe an hour when they heard Korra groan softly. Asami's heart jumped and hammered in her chest. Everyone stood up. Tonraq and Mako on either side of the woman she loved, while she stood at the end of the bed. Her hands clenching tightly onto the metal bars of the bed. So hard that her knuckles turned white.

A few more groans, followed by a grunt when finally, Korra opened her eyes slightly. She blinked confused at first but smiled when she saw her father. "H-hey dad…" Her voice was hoarse and she tried to swallow. Asami quickly grabbed a glass of water and a straw. Handing it over to Tonraq who let his daughter drink.

"Good to see you're still with us." He said softly, letting his daughter drink from the cool water eagerly. Within seconds, the glass was empty and Korra let out a sigh of relief.

"Heh… I'm not that easy to kill… deal with it…" She spoke with a hoarse voice but smiled at her father.

"Welcome back, Korra." Mako said and gently took her hand in his own. Korra, however, pulled her hand away and placed it on her stomach instead.

"Hey, Mako, can you leave the room for a moment? I need to talk to my dad for a second…" She asked and although he frowned at her request, he nodded and left the room. Asami was about to follow him out until Korra spoke up. "Not you, Sami… please… come here." The frown on Mako's forehead grew even bigger but he closed the door behind him nonetheless.

Asami now stood where Mako had been standing till a few seconds ago. This time, Korra's hand reached for hers and weakly held onto the engineer when she turned her attention to Tonraq. "Dad, this might come as a shock I guess…" She started and took a deep breath before she continued. "But… I wanted to tell you in person. Asami and I… Asami's my girlfriend."

Both the Chief and Asami looked down at the Avatar in shock and disbelief. "I… well…" He cleared his throat. As far as he knew, Korra had been dating the Firebender boy. Truthfully, he didn't mind this change one bit. "I'm, very happy for you two, sweetheart." He finally said. "If you excuse me, I'll go and see if I can fetch the doctor. He should know you're awake." He said and winked at Asami while walking to the door. "And I can give your mother a heads up too. Back in a jiffy!" And then disappeared through the door. Closing it behind him.

"Alone at last…" Korra said jokingly. The smile on her face; however, disappeared when she saw Asami's face. "What's wrong…? Did I do something wrong? Oh Spirits… you didn't want them to know yet? I'm sorry…! I'm…-" She started ranting, but was interrupted.

"No! No it's… it's okay I just, I didn't… think that you'd tell him…" She said and gently squeezed Korra's hand in reassurance. Korra tried to sit up straight and Asami was quick to help her when she saw how much effort it took her. "Here, let me." She said. Her voice slightly unstable. Still in shock of what just occurred. _She thinks I'm her girlfriend…_ She swallowed hard and suddenly, the room felt so much warmed than it actually was. Once Korra was settled, tan hands took hold onto pale ones and Korra pulled her girlfriend closer. _What is she… oh Spirits she's gonna…-_ Without any doubt from Korra's side and while one hand still held onto Asami's. The other hand cupped the engineer's face. Her fingers just behind her jawline and she closed the remaining gap between them both.

To say that Korra's lips felt wonderful was an understatement. Asami inhaled sharply and felt her heart beat frantically. She would be surprised if Korra didn't notice. Korra's lips moved slowly against hers in this chaste kiss. Asami's brain had crashed and somehow, somewhere, when it finally managed to restart. It thought it was a good idea to part her lips just the slightest bit. She closed her eyes on instinct and saw stars when a soft tongue brushed over her lower lip. Right before it slipped into her mouth and found her own. The soft moan that escaped her was captured by Korra's mouth and increased the Avatar's hunger. She let go of Asami's hand and cupped her face instead. Keeping her close while they kissed.

Minutes passed by until Korra slowly pulled back. A shy smile on her lips. She chuckled at Asami's facial expression. "Are you all right…? You're acting like this is the first time we kiss." She caressed Asami's pale cheeks affectionately with her thumbs before letting go.

_It -is- the first time we kissed. At least for me._ Asami thought and seemed to have quite some trouble to form words, let alone sentences. "I, well, we have. I wasn't." She facepalmed herself internally. Thank Raava that Korra let out a light laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't spent much time with you the last few weeks… I wasn't avoiding you or anything. It's just been very hectic. Once I'm out of the hospital, I promise we'll spent more time with each other."

"Nice that good is yes." _Oh for Raava's sake…! Get a grip!_ "I mean, like that do I." Korra blinked at her and her face wore an expression of confusion and amusement. Asami buried her face in one of her hands and let out a sigh of frustration. _Come on brain, it's not -that- hard to form a sentence!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Korra's laughter. When she looked at the younger woman, her heart swelled with nothing but love. "I'm sorry…" Asami said nervously and sat down on the bed's edge. "I'd really like that yes. But you focus on getting better first. Okay?"

Korra just smiled and nodded. "Sure, of course. Anything for you Sami."

Asami's blush only darkened and she leaned in to let her forehead rest against Korra's. "I'm so happy you're awake… I was scared that…" The rest of that sentence died down. A lump in her throat started to form and blocked the rest from coming out. Instead, she just held on Korra's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Korra opened her mouth to speak but turned her gaze to the closed door instead. Asami did the same for the exact same reason. They could hear people arguing on the other side. "I wonder if everything's okay…" Korra said and worry seeped into the tone of her voice.

Asami looked back at the Avatar and smiled faintly. "How about I'll go and see? I'll be back shortly, okay?"

Korra nodded and just smiled back. The moment Asami got up, she pulled the heiress towards her. Kissing her lips gently before letting her go. A blush decorated both their cheeks. A sheepish smile on Korra's lips. "Heh… sorry… I just needed that."

"I-it's fine… I'll be back soon." She said, nearly bumping into the nightstand and the door on her way out. When she closed the door behind her, she found the source of the noise she and Korra had heard. It was Mako who was arguing with Tonraq and the doctor who treated her. "H-hey… I'm..-" She was cut off by Mako who was in a state of rage like she had never seen before.

"You! What the fuck, Asami! You fucking freak! What the hell did you do with Korra!?"

"Mako! Keep it down! It's like doctor Lee said. Korra suffered from massive head trauma! It's amazing she remembers anything at all." Tonraq said, glaring down at the firebender.

Mako looked at the tall Southerner. "How can you be okay with this? She kissed Korra! You told me!"

"I said no such thing, I said they kissed. I never mentioned who started." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're very open minded in the South. It's rather common for same sex relationship to happen. You don't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens."

Asami swallowed hard but smiled at the Chief. "And I didn't kiss her." Asami continued. "She kissed me."

Mako was about to yell at the heiress again but Tonraq stopped him. "Whatever the case, Doctor Lee said it's in Korra's best interest that we continue this… for a while. At least till she regains her memory back."

"You're insane if you think I'm just gonna play along!" Mako growled and sneered at Asami. "She's my girlfriend! She likes guys. Unlike you." He said and continued to look at Asami with a look that would be deadly if looks alone could kill. "Fucking freak… no wonder you never wanted to… f-"

It happened before she could think about it. Her hand made contact with his cheek and what was left of it was a red hand on Mako's face. Asami's entire body was trembling from anger. Her once friendly green eyes now nothing but a hateful glare. "You listen to me, you selfish prick! No, I never had sex with you! For a damn good reason!"

Lee leaned closer to Tonraq, almost whispering. "Shouldn't we interrupt…?" The chief shook his head. An amused smirk on his face that would surely split it in two.

"Shhh… I wanna see her kick his ass…"

"I hardly knew you! We were dating for a few weeks! You think I'll just dive into bed with any random guy I hit with my moped!? You think you're so called, non existing charming skills were enough for me to open my legs!" She slapped him again when he tried to say something in return. "Shut the hell up Mako! This is the exact reason I broke up with you! You're an arrogant piece of shit that uses the tiny worm between his legs to do all the thinking for him!"

"At least I'm not some freak who likes people from his own gender!" He spat back. "And neither is Korra!"

"Are you so sure about that, Mako? We might never… had sex, but you never did it with Korra either. The only reason she wanted to try it again with you is because she felt pity for you. She and I are closer than you and her would ever possibly be!"

He frowned and looked nervously from Asami to Tonraq and back. "Fuck you, freak. That's not true. She does love me." He said although he didn't seem to sure about his own words any longer.

Asami stepped forward. Getting even more in his space then she already was. "I do know. She told me all about how you tried to convince her to let you sleep in the same room as her. Perhaps those few brain cells would understand why she doesn't want that! If you'd actually stopped thinking about your dick! And started to think about Korra for a change!"

Mako raised his hand, ready to strike when another voice chipped in. "Enough! All of you!" It was Senna. Korra's mother she had come back not long ago. Being informed by one of the other doctors about what had occurred. "I've heard enough!" She said almost with a growl in her voice. "My daughter is in there after barely having survived an explosion and being buried under a building!"

Asami was about to say something but closed her mouth. Nodding at Senna's words. Mako however wasn't so smart. "You're right Senna, she should go and hide in her freak cave whe…-"

"Shut up Mako, I don't want to hear it." She looked at the firebender who looked at her in pure shock. "You, you need to go. Leave. Clearly Korra doesn't remember being in a relationship with you. The doctor said it would only upset and damage her further if we'd tell her the truth. And since you're not willing to cooperate, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" She turned to her husband, who took a step backwards along with Lee. "Take him away, have him arrested for all I care. If he upsets Korra in any way possible. I'll hold -you- responsible for it."

Tonraq gulped but nodded. "Of course, all right Mako, time to leave. Now." He said and took a firm hold onto Mako's bicep. Taking him along. To be on the safe side, the doctor went along with them.

Once they were out of sight, Senna turned her attention to the heiress who was still shaking. "Well now… about you... " She started on a much softer tone. It caused Asami to look up at Korra's mother.

"I-I should go…"

"No… please. Stay." She said and took Asami's hand in her own. "You belong here. With her…" There was a genuine smile on her lips.

"It's not real, Senna… she… we don't…" She took a deep breath and looked at the closed door. "She doesn't love me, not really."

"But you do love her." It came out without any hesitation and when she looked at the younger woman, green orbs looked at her in shock. "It's quite obvious, Asami… at least for someone who pays attention." She said with a light chuckle.

Asami opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. Swallowing hard. She looked at the door again. Folding her hands in front of her. Finally, she found her voice. "I do, yes." Senna just smiled in return for a moment.

"You know… when Korra was healing, after her fight with Zaheer… she asked me if there were any letter from you. On daily basis." She chuckled lightly again. "The way she talked about you… how her eyes lid up each time she received another letter from you. Ah yes… and the evening that she told me…"

Asami's neck surely would be strained but she didn't care. That's how fast she turned her focus back on Senna. "T-told you what?" She felt her heart hammer in her chest. As if the organ itself tried to escape. Oh Raava… please just say something!

"I came into her room one day. She was so focussed and dead set on sending you a reply, I don't believe she even heard me come in." She turned to face the engineer. "She had trouble writing due to the poison and the damage it had done to her body. I sat down on her bed and we talked. She told me about your letters. How it kept her going. She told me, she missed you. I could tell already how she felt about you but I also saw the fear. Fear of rejection... " She looked over her shoulder into the direction that Mako had disappeared into. "She feared most of all that you'd react the way he would."

"I'd never…" She started but was stopped by Senna who raised her hand.

"I know. But she didn't know that. She was eighteen. No one had ever taught her about love. Or sexual orientation. Yes, we do have same sex relationships in the south. But Korra never saw any of that. She grew up behind walls. Away from everybody." She let out a saddened sigh. "My poor baby… she was jealous of Mako, when he dated you. And why she eventually started dating him again. As long as he focussed on her, she could keep him away from you." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before she continued. "Her memories of you two might not be real." She said and Asami's heart sank. "But, her feelings are. She loves you. It's not too late. Go for it while you can. Don't think. Just do." She said and opened the door for Asami to go in. Winking at the younger woman when she gently pushed her into the room.

Asami looked over her shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' at Senna before the door was closed. She turned to the bed where Korra was still waiting. She looked surprised but there was a bright smile on her face. That lopsided grin that caused her heart to skip a beat. She quickly walked over to the bed.

"There you are! I was wondering if you had-" Whatever she wanted to say, it was lost in the deep kiss that they shared. Pale hands cupped Korra's face and held her lovingly. When Asami eventually did pull back, she had a faint pink on her cheek. A color that matched Korra's own. "W-whoa… Sami…" she uttered.

"I love you, Korra." She said and kissed her again. Pouring every ounce of love she had in her into that kiss. "I love you, so, so much." She whispered once the kiss was broken. Tears slid down her cheeks.

Korra looked worried. "Sami… what's wrong? Did I do something stupid again? I promise it wasn't my idea to get blown up." She assured the pale beauty. Holding her face with both hands. Brushing away some of the tears while Asami just let out a chuckle.

"No… no I'm fine." She reassured Korra and nuzzled with her face against the palm of one of her hands. "I'm fine sweetie, really." She repeated the words and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Take off your boots… so you can lay down…" Korra suggested and Asami happily obliged. Mindful of Korra's injuries and keeping an eye on the arm that still had bandages around it. Korra however didn't care about her injured arm and put it around Asami. Who cuddled up close to the Avatar. Her head resting on Korra's chest. Listening to her strong, steady heartbeat.

"You sure I'm not hurting you? I can just lay next you instead of-"

"I'm sure. It's fine. If that explosion didn't kill me, this surely won't either." Korra said jokingly and chuckled lightly. They remained silent for a moment. Just enjoying each other's presence. Asami's hand resting on Korra's stomach. Her fingertips creating unknown and invisible symbols. "You know... " Korra started. "We should finally go on another vacation… have you ever been to the fire nation?"

Asami looked up and stilled her movement. Her hand now resting on the firm surface. A smile on her lips while she shook her head. "No, I… well, yes, but those were business trips."

Korra's smile grew wider. Placing a warm hand on Asami's and interlacing their fingers. "Well then. I'll show you around… it's nice weather this time of year. We can go swimming in the ocean during the day and stargazing during the nights. We both need a break and I really need some alone time with you."

Asami settled back in her former position. Nuzzling her girlfriend just under her chin. A faint blush on her cheeks. "I'd like that yes. But first, you need to get better first. After that, we can start packing and go on our vacation."

Korra rested her head on top of Asami's after she kissed it briefly. Settling comfortably with her girlfriend in her arms and closing her eyes. A genuine and happy smile on her lips. "Sounds perfect…"

* * *

**AN: I lubs it... :3 **

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Comments are the best way to speed up more writing after all! ;) *giggles***


	52. Girlfriend? I don't have a-! Oh

**AN: there we go! The sort of second part the Boyfriend chapter. They aren't officially linked, but its fun to think it could be. Why else would the Korra from this one shot think Mako would be a bf after all?**  
**And why would Korra of the Boyfriend story think Asami would be her gf? **  
**Anyhow! Enjoy it darling! All your lovely comments made me publish this sooner than I had in mind, but you're all so sweet! COMMENTS GIEF LIFE!**

**Love ya'll!**

* * *

Everything was black and all she felt was pain. When she tried to move, every muscle in her body started to protest. So she laid still again. Giving in to the darkness.

_How did I get here again…?_ She tried to remember. It was vague but some parts came back to her. _An explosion… Asami… Asami! I remember…-_

"_I think she's waking up. Korra…? Can you hear me…? Korra, squeeze my fingers again!"_

The voice sounded desperate and she recognized it. Was it Mako? No… his voice would be deeper. Bolin? No… same thing.

"_I know what I felt, Tonraq! She squeezed my fingers."_

_Asami…_ Asami was here with her. Wherever here was, was still a mystery. Korra was glad it was Asami. Although surprised it wasn't Mako. _He's my boyfriend after all right? So… why isn't he here. Holding my hand._ She didn't mind it was Asami though. The two had gotten close over the past years. Ever since Asami had joined team Avatar. Perhaps not from the very beginning… but Asami had taken care of her after Zaheer attacked her. Before that, she managed to get them out of several sticky situations. During her recovery, she only replied to the letters she received from the engineer. She felt like she could just tell her anything. After everything that happened to her she was still so kind, generous, sweet, beautiful…

_Beautiful? Why am I thinking that…?_ Because she is? There's no denying it. Her soft pale skin. Those ruby lips. Her raven black hair that always smells so nice.

_I need to stop… whatever happened to me, I think I hit my head a bit too hard… heh…_

The more she thought about it, the more her brains came to the conclusion that Asami was more than just a friend. _Could I be attracted to her? But, I'm with Mako. And Asami is a girl. Mako's my boyfriend. We've been together for a few months… we do stuff together like… and… well we… well we do fight a lot…_ She took a deep breath. The pain she felt before not so bad now. The more she thought about it, the more she came to the same conclusion.

_I like Asami. I mean… I like -like- Asami. Is that... weird…? I dunno… They taught me how to fight in the years I was locked away from the world. They never taught me about love. About sex._ She groaned. _Ugh… sex… ha! I never even had sex. Well, with no one except myself that is..._ Another sigh followed. _What would it be like… to do that with someone you care about._ She started to think about it. A naked body laying next her own. She had seen Asami in her bathing suit and sleeping dress. She remembered pale skin that looked extremely soft. Delicate. Even in this state, she felt a shiver go down her spine that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"_I know you can hear me, Korra… please… wake up…"_

There it was again. Asami's voice. Pleading for her to wake up. Slowly but surely, Korra start to rise up from the darkness that surrounded her. A faint light now lured her forward. With the promise of seeing Asami again she forced herself.

"_Look! Look! She's squeezing my hand! I told you!"_

_Asami… Asami!_ She tried to call out the name while getting closer to the light. It chased the darkness away and swallowed her whole. Her vision blurry while she blinked several times to regain focus. She was warm and comfortable. Laying in a bed in a white room.

"As… ami…?" Her voice cracked while she spoke. Slowly, her vision sharpened and her eyes locked with green ones. They looked red from crying. Tears still stained her cheeks. _She cried… because of me…?_ Korra took a shuddering breath. Feeling more and more stable by the minute. "Asami… I'm…-" The rest of the sentence was lost when Ruby lips now locked with her own. _She's kissing me… she's kissing me!? What!?_ Eyes open wide in shock and utter confusion. After a few seconds, the engineer pulled back. Her hands now cupped Korra's cheeks. Asami kissed her several times more. Tenderly on the lips and just around them as well. All Korra could do was just stare at her friend in shock.

Finally, Asami pulled back enough for Korra to see who else was in the room. Her father sat on the other side. _Oh Raava… did he see all this!? And… Mako…? Why didn't he interfer! And… what the heck is going on!_ A deep blush decorated her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Korra… I know you're not keen on… public display of affection…" It was Asami, holding onto one of her tan hands. "But, I just… I'm just, so happy you're awake again…"

"You gave your girlfriend quite a scare there, Korra." Mako said. Arms crossed over his chest but a genuine smile on his lips. "She nearly bought the hospital and fired everyone." He chuckled and Asami blushed from his words.

"Oh shush, Mako…" She let out a nervous giggle, her hand still holding onto Korra's. "I just… got carried away. A bit."

Korra looked from Mako, to Asami, to her dad and back to Asami. "I… girlfriend…? I'm… I don't…" The expression on Asami's face changed. Saddened. It thugged at Korra's heartstrings. _Oh Raava… please don't cry…!_

"Y-you don't remember…?" She asked. Her voice trembled slightly from emotion. Tears in her beautiful green eyes. Ready to overflow. She even pulled her hand back slightly.

Korra didn't let her and held on tight. "No! I mean… I… I'm just…" Her thumb gently stroke the back of Asami's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…-"

"She's still confused from what happened. The explosion was so great that a building collapsed. Her body was heavily damaged. Not to mention the head trauma she suffered." Everybody looked at the surgeon who just walked into the room. A gentle smile on his face. "This is normal behaviour." He chuckled and walked over to Korra's side. Checking her chart. "How are you feeling, Avatar Korra?"

She looked at Asami who dried her tears. A faint smile on her lips. Before she turned to the surgeon. "Like a building collapsed on me…" She joked and she heard a soft giggle come from the woman next her. The sound of Asami's voice made her stomach flip several times, but in a good way. She couldn't suppress the bright and genuine smile on her own lips.

The man beside her chuckled too. "Well, that's to expected I suppose… do you feel any dizziness? Headaches? Nausea?"

She thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No… just… I seem to… have some trouble remembering things."

He nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I was afraid that might have been the case, in due time all should come back to you. I'm sure your girlfriend, friends and family will help you to recover any lost memories."

"We sure will. When can she leave the hospital, doctor?" It was Mako who asked. Seemingly eager to go. Hospitals never were his thing.

He checked her chart again. "Well, she woke up today. She can leave whenever. But she will still be bed bound for a while and need some help with getting around." He looked at Korra. "Your leg still needs to heal. It was broken in three different places and we did the best we could. You should be fine, as long as you don't push yourself."

Korra smiled faintly and nodded. "Alright… well I guess I can-"

"Stay with me." Asami blurted out the words before she had realized it. "I mean… if you want… you… can stay with me. I can keep you company and help you around." She had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Only if you want of course!"

Korra looked at the heiress and felt her own cheeks burn as fiercely as Asami's. She swallowed hard before she was able to give any sort of reply. "You… really? You don't mind?"

Mako rolled his eyes and Tonraq let out a hearty laugh. "You think she would mind having her girlfriend around more often? I doubt it, Korra." Mako said and laughed out loud. Fist bumping Tonraq.

And so it was arranged before Korra had realized it. Papers were filled and signed before Korra was transferred to the Sato mansion. She was moved to the master bedroom. The room where Asami slept.

Her reasoning being: "I can keep a better eye on you that way…!"

Korra didn't mind. Asami had taken the words of the doctor at heart and helped Korra around, but didn't push or force her into talking or anything else she didn't want. Which Korra appreciated greatly. She still had to get used to the entire 'girlfriend' ordeal but when Asami suggested that she'd sleep on the couch of her own bedroom, that's where she drew the line.

"Come on Asami. You're in your own house. Your own bedroom! If anything, I should be sleeping on the couch!"

"What? No! You're hurt! And besides… you don't remember that… we're." She swallowed hard and fumbled with her fingers in front of her. She wore just a red sleeping dress that reached just above her knees.

Korra felt horrible for putting her through all this but she patted the spot next her on the bed. "Come here… please?" she added the last word with as much emotion as possible. It convinced the pale beauty to do as she was asked. Walking to and crawling onto the bed but keeping a respectable distance between them both. Korra wasn't happy with it at all and started to shift position so she could scoot closer to her friend. She let out a pained groan, which caused Asami to react and get closer, just like Korra wanted her to.

"You really need to be more careful swee…- Korra…" She said and settled Korra carefully against the pillows that rested against the headboard.

Korra chuckled softly but nodded. "Very." She said and sighed in content. One of her hands searched for Asami's. Giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry that I don't… remember." She said, the sadness in her voice clear as day.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Korra. It was an accident." She sighed deeply but smiled genuinely. "I can wait… I love you." Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh Raava, I'm sorry!"

Korra's eyes were wide open too and looked directly into those amazing green orbs. She let go of the engineers hand and cupped her face instead. Calming her down. "I love you too." The words were out before she knew it. Before she had time to let Asami's words sink in. She had reacted on instinct and it felt right to say these words. How smoothly they came out. "I love you, Asami." She said it again and all that the pale beauty could do was stare. "I might not remember much… but, the way I feel… I can't deny it and this is how I feel."

Asami took a shuddering breath which she released slowly through her nose. She put her hand on Korra's that rested against her cheek. Korra couldn't help it. Her eyes moved from Asami's to her pink lips. Licking her own subconsciously. "I…" She moved her other hand to cup Asami's other cheek. Pulling her closer. "Can… can I…" She asked, her tone hardly above a whisper. Asami just nodded feverishly. Her pale hands resting on Korra's hips. Sliding slowly onto her back the closer they moved to one another.

Finally, the gap was closed and their lips locked in a kiss. It was innocent and chaste. Lips just moved against each other until Asami felt Korra's tongue brush over her bottom lip. Instantly giving the Avatar access and welcomed her in. A moan escaped the heiress when their tongues touched ever so slowly. Her heart hammered in her chest. Matching Korra's own.

Loving and warm hands cupped her face and held her in place. As if Asami wanted to move away. She loved the Avatar. No, not just the Avatar. She loved Korra, above anything else. The person behind the power. Had Korra been a normal bender, she would have caught her attention too. Asami didn't need the all powerful Avatar to complete her. She wanted Korra. The girl from the Southern Water tribe. The girl she fought along side with. The girl she loved and who became her girlfriend. The girl who took her breath away and made her heart swell with nothing but love. The girl who just happened to be, the Avatar. Korra, from the Southern Watertribe. She was the one who completed her. Who gave her life meaning.

Tears slid down her pale cheeks. Happy tears. During their intimate kiss, she sniffled and Korra pulled away. Causing her to open her eyes and look directly into worried sapphires. "What's wrong…?" Korra's voice showed worry and concern. "Why are you sad…?" Asami just smiled and shook her head. Cupping Korra's face.

"These… these are happy tears." She whispered. As if scared the words themselves might break. "I'm so happy, Korra. You've no idea." She sniffled again and Korra brushed away some of the stray tears. Still not fully convinced. "You, losing part of your memory…" She paused for a moment and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I thought I lost you… that you had forgotten about me."

Korra pecked Asami's lips tenderly before resting their foreheads together. "I could -never- forget you, Asami." She shifted position slightly, mindful of her injured leg and pulled the engineer on them to sit on. Supporting her with the healthy leg. Waving away any concern and protest from the beautiful heiress. Pale legs now wrapped around her waist. A smile on her lips. "You pulled me through some of the darkest days of my life. You were the light, my light, that lead me out of the darkness that swallowed me whole." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I love you, with all that I was. All that I am and all I'll ever be." Her arms wrapped around Asami's waist. She snuggled against the other woman, just below her chin. Seeking even more warmth and affection. Inhaling the familiar scent of jasmine and oil.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. Keeping the Southerner close and kissed the top of her head. All her worries and fears had been for nothing. She had been so scared of losing her girlfriend when she laid there in that hospital bed. Afraid of losing her after all. After everything they had been through. But not anymore. They would face whatever the world would throw at them. Together.

Asami pulled back to look down at her girlfriend, who looked right back at her with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. A pale hand cupped her face and lovingly caressed the skin. A smile on both their lips. Both ready for what would come next but there was healing to be done first. They knew it and accepted it. Asami leaned in. Slowly closing the gap between them and aimed for Korra's lips. She parted her own and whispered only two words, before they shared a kiss.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! If so, don't forget to comment :D For more teasers, come and follow me on tumblr! Same name as here!**  
**Also, I was thinking about making a folow up on the former chapter. When Asami and Korra go to the Fire nation for their little vacation, and during sexytimes... Korra gets her memory back...**

**I know, I'm mean... but you all love me for it anyway :P**

**Also, I received a review on the drabble section this afternoon by email notification. (around 1:44 European time) for some reason its not showing.  
So, who ever reviewed last around that time (I dunno what time it was in the US, but I believe we are 5 hours ahead in europe now due to summertime) please lemme know! I'm dying to know what the review would have said, lol**


	53. Chapter 53

**Well dahlings! Here's the stranded in the desert piece I promised after it received 100 notes on my tumblr.**

**As you can see, I'm a woman of my word!**

**Hope ya dorks enjoy it.**

**If it receives enough comments/reviews, I'm gonna turn it into a seperate story :)  
WARNING: mentioning of possible character death!**

* * *

Hot sand underneath her feet and a scorching sun that send her merciless rays down upon her helpless victim. Asami Sato walked. No, dragged herself through the endless sea of sand. Hoping she'd escape what she had left behind some hours prior.

The city she used to call home was under attack. Fire nation soldiers came in the dead of night. She had been asleep when her mother woke her. Telling her to get dressed and hurry. Her voice trembled and her eyes showed fear.

Panic held Asami in a tight grip when the two of them rushed through the halls of their home. Yasuko, Asami's mother, held onto a small bag while they ran for their lives. The sound of screams filled the area when they walked outside. Citizens and soldiers all mixed up in the streets. Yasuko never let go of her daughters hand and she guided the two of them into an alley. Hoping they'd escape the bigger crowds.

They reached the courtyard in the middle of the city. The scene before them caused their hearts to skip a beat. Ever once a week, there would be a market here. Farmers and craftsman would sell their goods. Now, it was mostly engulfed in flames. Bodies scattered over the pavement. The stone colored in black and red.

"Mom…! We need to go…! They're coming! Please!" Asami's voice had snapped Yasuko from her train of thoughts and they quickly turned around. Back into the alley. A small group of citizens followed along with enemy soldiers.

They ran as fast as they could but instead of going back to where they came from, Yasuko decided to take a right turn. Hoping that the sudden change would go unnoticed. She had miscalculated. The citizens followed her and her daughter and so did the soldiers. To make matters worse, she had lead the group into an alley with a dead end. Panting like mad, she stood there. Looking at the wall as if it had insulted her personally. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. _No… It won't end like this!_

She made another calculation. _Yes… yes this will work…_ Before she knew it, she was bringing order in their small group. Telling people to help up one another and over the wall. Asami saw her mother talk to a young man who nodded and started to climb over the wall. Reaching out his strong hands to Asami, who in return looked at her mother. "I'll be right behind you… go." She assured her, kissing Asami's forehead in a manner only a mother could. She had her doubts but nodded at her mother's words. Letting herself be pulled up by the young man with green eyes. She immediately turned around and reached both arms out towards her mother. She was the only one left. The group of enemy soldiers slowly closing in.

Yasuko didn't waste any time, throwing the bag she had with her up for Asami to catch. Hanging it on her shoulder quickly before reaching out for her mother once again. The young man with green eyes was still there too. Reaching down as far as he could. Together, they got a hold onto Yasuko's hands. Pulling her up. Asami smiled down at her mother who smiled right back. It was short lived.

Her mother gasped and her face slowly changed while her grip lessened. She shook her head slowly at her daughter, who was desperately trying to hold on to her mother's hand. Asami saw something sticking out of her mother's back. _An arrow..._ The young Sato screamed at the top of her lungs while she watched helplessly how her mother fell back down on the ground. Tears streamed freely down her face while she tried to jump down. Strong hands held her back and pulled her away. Away from her mother. Away from the soldiers that closed in on the only family she had left. Her screams drowned out by the explosions that occurred not far away. The final image of her mother burned in her memory.

The young man held onto her with an iron grip even when she continued to fight him. To try and get back. She yelled at him. Screamed at him to let her go but it all fell onto deaf ears. Slowly but surely, they made their way through the streets. Stepping over the bodies that were scattered around. Men. Women. Children. Fire nation soldiers. City guards. The young man picked up a spear while he and Asami continued to try and reach the city gates.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He suddenly said and it caused Asami to look at him. She wasn't able to answer and kept on going instead. "I lost someone too…" he swallowed hard and his admission made her heart clench.

"W-who… did you lose…?" She asked softly. Holding onto the bag her mother gave her for dear life. He had lessened his grip and she now walked willingly along with him. She still wanted to go back but deep inside her heart she knew it was too late. She would die too and she knew that her mother would never forgive her if that would happen.

"My brother." He said and took a deep breath. "He was a firebender too… tried to fight the soldiers off… they fired lightning at him which he redirected back. Taking down quite a number. They didn't think he would be able to. They didn't make the same mistake twice…" fresh tears slid down his dirt covered face. "He told me to run. Run and survive." He sobbed.

Asami knew how he felt. She let the tears flow freely and without shame. They continued in silence and finally reached the gates. There were several groups of people who were all forced to leave their homes. This area was also covered in bodies. Most of them being from the city guards. They had clearly not expected an attack. Many were burned beyond recognition. Others had simply been hit by an arrow.

"Almost there…" he said and let out a sigh of relief. Asami nodded at his words and for a second, she felt relieved. However, that was short lived.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" The pair turned around and now stood face to face with two fire nation soldiers. Frozen in place. The soldiers grinned wickedly at the two and held a crossbow in hand. "Seems we caught a pretty bitch and her boyfriend, Lee. Try not to damage her too much."

Lee laughed. "No worries about that, Katsu." He said, aimed and let the arrow fly. Hitting target. The young man dropped the speak and fell on one knee. Looking down at his chest and the arrow that was now sticking out. His hands trembled and he was gasping for air in panic. Asami watched in horror at the scene. She had no time to react when a second arrow was fired. The metal tip penetrating her right shoulder and sticking out at the back. She screamed at the top of her lungs and touched her shoulder with the hand of her undamaged arm.

Asami fell to her knees, next to the speak that the young man had dropped. Her entire body trembled from fear. Slowly she looked at him. His green eyes staring right back. "We won't… do d-down… without a f-fight… Asami…" He managed to say. A faint smile on his lips. He had accepted his fate. The two soldiers slowly closing in on them.

"How… how do…" She then realized that her mother had pulled him aside right before he had jumped the wall. "My mother…" She said and he nodded. "What… what's your name." She asked. A strange calm feeling filled her and her left hand reached down to the spear. long, pale fingers wrapped around the wood and held it tightly.

He smiled at her before he answered. "Bolin…" He took a deep, calming breath before he turned his gaze to the soldier in front of him. Lee towered over him but Bolin didn't care. With the last of his remaining strength he got back on his feet. Ramming his head as hard as possible against Lee's face. Knocking him backwards and onto the ground. The sound of breaking bones was sickening. Asami held the spear in her hand and thrust it upward. Directly in Katsu's throat. She pulled it back and the soldier fell to his knees, clutching his throat in an desperate attempt to prevent the blood from escaping.

The pale beauty got on her feet and walked over to Lee who was clutching his bleeding nose. Laying on his back and screaming in pain. He didn't even notice Asami getting closer until it was too little, too late. She held onto the spear like a lifeline. Glaring down at the man on the ground. He looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. Before he could beg, she thrusted the metal tip of the spear through his stomach. Successfully pinning him to the ground. Twisting the weapon a few times for good measure.

A cough from Bolin pulled her attention to the young man and away from the dying soldiers. She quickly lowered herself to his level since he sat down on one knee again. "Heh… well… w-we sure showed them!" He said, a proud smirk on his face.

"Bolin… we need to g…-" He shook his head and cut her off.

"No… you need to go." He groaned and lowered himself against the wall next to the gate. "I… won't be coming with you, Asami."

She shook her head. "No… no! We're leaving! Together! We…-"

He sighed and just shook his head. "Asami, if you don't go now… it will all be for nothing… please."

She was about to protest but he weakly reached his hand up at the raven haired woman. Hesitantly, she took it. "Till… we meet again… Asami." He said weakly. He looked up at the stars. His chest rose and fell slower until it stopped moving completely. His hand falling limp next to his body. Asami slowly rose up on her feet and closed his eyes. "Till we meet again…" She whispered and adjusted the bag on her healthy shoulder. Leaving the city behind her as she walked through the gates and into the desert.

That was four days ago. Her small bag of meager supplies was gone. All she had left was a pouch of water and even that was nearly all gone. She had managed to pull out the arrow which had cost her a night of sleep. The wound was hurting immensely but had thankfully stopped bleeding. She had been aimlessly walking around the sea of sand. Hoping to find someone. Her wish came true on the second day. She found three people. A man, woman and their son. Unfortunately, they had died from the heat and dehydration. She had tried to give them somewhat of a burial but stopped halfway through. It was draining too much of the little energy she had left and so she decided to keep going.

Now it was day four and there was nothing in sight except sand and the occasional rock formation here and there. She was so tired to the point she just wanted to give up. She wanted to drop down on the sand and just get it over with. But in the end she didn't. She just kept going and going in the hopes she'd find someone. Anyone. The sun wasn't her only enemy. During the nights it was extremely cold in the desert. She was thankful for the clothes she kept her somewhat warm during the nights. She used her jacket as a hoodie during the day. Keeping the sun off of her skin as much as possible.

It was during midday when she headed to the rock formation a little further away. When she was close, she couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them in disbelief and blinked but there it was. An oasis! "Oh thank Raava!" She yelled and rushed towards the rocks. Not thinking clearly due to her excitement, she just ran to her target. The only thing on her mind being the pond of fresh water that she saw in front of her. _Oh Spirits… yes…! I'm going to survive! I'm going to…-_ Thinking she was going to take a cool dip into the pond of fresh water, she didn't watch where she was going. Her foot got stuck behind one of the bigger rocks. Sending her flying forward.

However, it wasn't the fresh dip she was expecting. Instead of landing in cool water, she landed on the hard rocks. Hitting her head and her injured shoulder. She slowly sat up. Utterly confused. Touching the rocks to make sure they were real. Something warm dripped down her eyebrow. She reached for it with her left hand, feeling a thick substance. When she looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood. "No… no no…! There was… water! Where is the water!?" she started to look around franticly. Her heart thundering in her chest. She saw it! Clear as day! How could it suddenly disappear?

Suddenly, she remembered something she once heard at school when she was still very young. Their teacher had told them about fatamorgana's. Illusions created by the brain in extreme circumstances. Her heart continued to pound away in her chest. She felt sick and Spirits she was tired. With trembling limbs, she tried to get up. She had to stop halfway due to the fact that the entire world seemed to spin. Causing her nausea to get even worse. She swallowed back whatever tried to get out through her throat but couldn't stop her body from collapsing on the stone below her. She tried to get up again but her body didn't respond.

She laid on her back. Staring up at the big ball of fire in the sky. Her chest rose and fell fast. Panic taking hold onto her thundering heart even more than before. She wasn't even able to move. She was as helpless as a newborn cub. _No, please. Please, I don't want to die like this…!_ Slowly she felt the exhaustion take over. Her vision darkening while she sobbed. Begged to whoever was willing to listen. It was to no avail. Her body slowly shut down and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at the sky for as long as possible. The color blue always had a calming effect on her and now in her final moments, it did exactly what she needed it to do. Until there was nothing left but darkness.

She had no expectations about the afterlife. She had heard tales of the Spirit world and its beauty. Once people passed away and moved on, that's where they would go to. That's where they would continue to live on there with all the relatives that had moved on before them. Spirits would roam freely among the humans. Keeping them company. Fields of seemingly endless flowers would greet them once they passed over.

What she didn't expect when she opened her eyes was the headache that greeted her. As if her head had been split into two. _Oh dear Raava… where am I now…_ She rolled onto her side. Immediately regretting the decision when her wound started to sting. _Oh for crying out loud… I thought that people wouldn't feel pain when they were dead._ She groaned loudly and opened one of her eyes slowly. Taking in her surroundings. She was in some sort of tent. Laying on a rather comfortable bed if she was honest with herself. Her headache slowly subsided to a gentle throb every so often and she managed, with a little trouble, to sit up. Her legs felt heavy and didn't really cooperate with her. Once she was in a sitting position she realized that she was covered by a thin blanket. Only a thin blanket.

_Oh Goddess! Did they…!_ She checked her body for any suspicious bruises. Wrapping the blanket around her body and her legs the only thing that was now exposed. She let out a trembling breath. She had found no bruises. Her left hand moved to her injured shoulder and she felt bandages. She examined her head next. Same thing. _How did I not notice this sooner?_ When she looked at her legs, she noticed the bandages around her foot and ankle. Immediately feeling guilty for assuming the worst.

She massaged her temples for a few seconds before she continued to look around the tent. It was small and except for the bed, it only had a chair. Her eyes went wide when she saw a water pouch hanging on the bed. Suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. She wanted to get up and walk over to the chair but instead of walking, she crashed onto the ground with a loud yelp. Accidently letting go of the blanket that covered her. "I really need to stop making this a new habit of mine." She grumbled at herself and pushed herself up with her good arm. She just sat down on the ground and reached for the pouch. "Great… I fell and I wasn't smart enough to fall close enough. I'm such an idiot." She sighed and turned around to reach for the blanket.

Her heart skipped a beat or two at what she saw. There was a woman standing there. Holding the blanket and reaching it out to her. However, her eyes were closed. "I'm sorry, I heard you yelp while I stood outside for a moment so I came back in." The stranger said. Still just standing there. Asami was too much in shock to act at first. She wore clothes in different shades of blue. A brown leather belt around her slim waist with a scimitar attached to it. Her arms bare showed a darker skin color then she was used of seeing in the city she used to live in. Her chestnut hair was short and was hanging loosely just above her shoulders. "Can you reach it…? Or do I have to get closer?" She asked, still just standing there.

Finally, Asami found her voice. "Y-yes." Was all she could say. Her voice hoarse and weak. She quickly took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. "Y-you… can look…" Her voice still soft. Hardly above a whisper. Only then did she open her eyes to look down at the pale beauty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said genuinely. Lowering herself to Asami's level. "Mind if I help you back to bed?"

Asami felt her cheeks heat up. _Are you kidding me…? Why am I blushing!?_ "N-no…" She turned her gaze to the water pouch. Her hand touching her throat. "I'm… thirsty." The stranger smiled gently and nodded. Placing an arm on Asami's back and under her knees before picking her up and placing her on the bed. She turned to grab the water pouch, uncorked it and handed it to the injured woman. Asami drank like a sailor who hadn't had any alcohol in years and started to cough when she was a bit too greedy. One of the gulps had taken a wrong turn and ended in her lungs. The stranger took the pouch gently from her hands and sat down next her. Patting her back.

"Careful now… don't worry, we have plenty of water." She said jokingly. Asami's coughing fit slowly died down and she was handed back the pouch. Drinking at a much slower rate from now on. The liquid cool and refreshing for her sore throat. Once she had enough, she handed the pouch back to the stranger. "Feeling better?"

Asami nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes, thank you… uhm… I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

She chuckled and put the cork back in its place. "My name is Korra."

* * *

**I realize you're all waiting for an update on Slavery too, sorry its taking so long but each time I open the file and start, I'm just -not- happy with what I write.**  
**I need to get my mojo back! Be patient my loves! Know you're on my mind!**


End file.
